Dreaming Reality
by tonkswrayofsunshine
Summary: Everynight ever since she could remember, Christine has the same dreams, in the same pattern. So why is it that her dreams are now starting to turn into her reality? - loosely based on Bram's Stroker/only Phantom character names no mask or music
1. Intro

_Doors from the music room burst open angrily as a young, pale, enticing woman flew down the eight set of stairs. Her long, brown hair bellowed behind her from her speed; her regal, strapless, blue silk dress rippled in rage; and her usually green, loving eyes now excelled annoyance mixed with fear.  
She found the figure of the man that her rage, annoyance and fear were aimed at. He stood prepared on the ground floor; giving the impression that he has been waiting for her, not surprised by the mood she is in.  
He too wore regal attire; everything black minus his shirt which is grey, and he too was young, pale and enticing. His blue, always mesmerising eyes instantly locked onto her green.  
The blue she saw was weary, yet they also held that complete adoration that always burns just for her, always her.  
No matter what mood his eyes portray or what mood she'll be in, his stares constantly send intense tingling through every part of her. Even now in her fit of rage, annoyance and fear, her body is  
trembling by that look; succumbed to his never tiresome blue._

She knows she can't get distracted, she must keep her guard up; she will not back-down.  
She stood on the last step on the last staircase on the last floor of the castle. One hand at the banister, the other curled tightly into a fist.  
He stood in the middle of the floor, directly facing the woman, both hands in his pockets, feet and legs slightly apart.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" the beautiful woman accused.  
"Because I already know your response." answered the equally beautiful man unflinchingly.  
"So you were just going to go without a word?"  
"Clearly not as I am standing here waiting for you."  
"Were you ever going to tell me?"  
The man shrugged lightly but not uncaringly, "I didn't want too, but I knew I should've."  
"Yet you didn't, I had to find out by Joseph."  
"He can explain things better than me."  
"You never kept secrets from me," she whispered scratchily, hurt sounding through, "Never. What else have you not told me?"

Immediately the man's eyes widened in complete panic and he swiftly stepped infront of the woman, a step below yet eyes were still level, his hands placed forcefully on her hips as he said in dire resolution,  
"I keep nothing_ from you!"  
"Yet you keep this from me! What I'm I suppose to think?"  
"Can you not understand _why_ I never told you, _why _I didn't want too? I want you to have nothing to do with him!"  
"I'm your wife Erik, he's your father! What he's got to do with you is the same as what he's got to do with me! If it was the other way round you would feel the same!"  
"That's different."  
"How? Because your a man?"  
"No because I am your husband, I am _meant _to protect you!"  
"And do wives not need to protect their husbands?" the woman seethed lightly.  
"Not only I'm I your husband but I am also King, and as your King I do what is right for my people." he replied evenly.  
"And as your Queen I too do what is right for my people." his wife contradicted just as coolly.  
"You know the problems we've had with my father in the past!"  
"Exactly, _we_, not just you!" she said, "Therefore I am going with you."  
"You are staying here," Erik commanded lowly; eyes narrowing and hands tightening round his wife's hips.  
"Then so are you."_

Erik's once stubborn facade faded. He sighed tiredly, pushing her slightly back by the hips to step up so he can stand on the same step as her. Still standing infront, their bodies are now close together as Erik slides his claiming hands round her waist, wanting to feel her, needing too.  
"I have to see him love, I have been putting it off for a while, so I must find out what he wants. You coming will not only make the meeting difficult, but I won't be able to relax."  
"You have nothing to worry about!" she whispered insistently yet melting into his eyes and arms by the soft protective tone.  
"I'd be more relaxed knowing that you are here at home safe and far from him." dismissed Erik gently, his fingertips now tracing tender circles at the bottom of her back.  
"You may be relaxed but I won't be knowing you are alone and unprotected!" she placed her hands on his chest, clinging them onto his jacket.  
"I won't be alone; Dominic will be going also."

The woman seemed taken aback by this knowledge, "Dominic? What does Dora think about this?"  
Erik smiled; it was crooked, the smile that she finds irresistible, "Probably the same thought you're having now."  
Knowing that his smile is lessening her rage (like it usually does), the woman dragged her eyes away from her husbands; she bowed her head slightly, her sights now on the buttons of his shirt.  
"Please don't go Erik." she pleaded feebly.

Erik sighed again, but instead of sounding tired, he sounded crushed,  
"Don't love," he whimpered, leaning his head against the top of hers, "Don't make me feel worse than I already am."

She raised her head by hearing his pain. The green reconnected to blue and she pressed her lips against his, Erik responding instantly without hesitation.  
The kiss was needful as well as an apology to either party. She apologising for guilt-tripping him, and he for leaving.

The woman still doesn't want him to go, sensing that something awful shall happen if he did...how can she survive without him? Yet she cannot stop him. He wants to see his father, how can she stop that? After all the trouble he's caused them she knows Erik still cares for him. Maybe at last he will face up to his responsibilities, to apologise.  
But still the sense of dread wouldn't leave her...

"Promise me you'll return." she begged against the kiss, her hands trailing down Erik's chest and resting round his waist, pulling to feel more of his body against hers.  
"Of course I will," Erik replied hoarsely, not breaking the connection; one hand grazing down his wife's neck then across her collar bone, the other possessively wrapped round her, "Nothing will take me away from you."

She rubbed her lower body deeply against Erik's, causing a growl to erupt from the back of his throat. She smiled seductively by his reaction; biting Erik's bottom lip, slowly dragging it between her pointy teeth, she teased, "How I'm I going to satisfy myself now that you'll be away...?"

Erik pressed his forehead against hers, forcing eyes to be met, not giving either the opportunity to look away. He knew she was teasing, he knew this was just a weak attempt to get him to stay, but it still angered him to think of her with someone else: No one_ can have her._

His blue blazed with intensity in claim and ownership upon her sparkling green, "You'll just have to wait, no one else would be able to satisfy you the way I do..." and as his low voice spoke, his hands left where her collar bone and hip, and lightly stroked her bare silky shoulder blades, his palms pressing the skin; along with his lower body gradually pushing against her tighter and closer,  
"Infact," he growled lowly, sending even more intense shivers through her, "No one else will be allowed. You belong to me my wife," a hand now pressing the bottom of her back to test their craving of intimate body contact; Christine exhaled heavily from his words and his urging touch; parting her legs, wanting more, "Only me, and I yours."

"I love you Erik," she declares hoarsely; her body shaking for her love for him as it roars tremendously in her heart, mind and body. She worships him just as much as he does her, always have and always will.  
Erik trembled in pleasure knowing that his love matches hers and that she too was high in desire from it.  
His father can wait; right now Erik needs release, he need's hers, he needs to yield himself on her to give them something to remember and look forward too for when he returns, he needs their love for one another to merge, to become one.  
"I love you Christine," he growls passionately, never breaking their stare as his mouth caresses hers slowly to open, "Never parted," he vows domineeringly, "Forever mine..."  
  
"CHRISTINE! CHRISTINE WAKE UP!"


	2. Chapter One

"CHRISTINE! CHRISTINE WAKE UP!"  
My body is shaking, juddering as the images of me and Erik disappear into oblivion.  
"_What?_" I snap; opening my eyes to find Meg bouncing on my bed.  
"You sleep like the dead!" she giggled, her curly blonde hair flapping up and down on each bounce, "Come on! Raoul and Thomas will be here soon!"  
She jumped off my bed and bolted to my wardrobe, grabbing the first dress she sees.  
I grumble curses towards Meg as I reluctantly leave my warm cocoon, as well as the stomach squirming dream...  
It was a good one too, more was to happen. I was meant to be carried off into our bedroom and ravished on! A very good ravishing if I do say so! Curse Meg for spoiling it!  
And also, if I had carried on with the dream, then I would be able to handle tonight's upcoming one.

A shudder passes through me as I walk towards my bathroom. Oh dear tonight's dream will be awful; I hate that dream. It's the one that marks the end; not only in the pattern, but my life...well, the life in my dreams anyway.

I inspect myself by the bathroom mirror to try and distract the torturous images flashing through my minds eye. Luckily Meg comes skipping in, she's a very good distraction.  
"Why were you smiling in your sleep then?" she teased, she too checking her reflection, "Where you having a pleasant dream?"  
"You could say that," I mutter, now brushing the angry knots off my thick hair, "But unfortunately it didn't get far as I thought the world was coming to an end."  
Meg giggled, "Sorry Chris, but we're already running late as it is, I overslept and the boys will be here in 10 minutes."  
"That's your fault then isn't it? You shouldn't have invited them over the morning after the performance!"  
"They're our fiancés Christine! I couldn't say no could I?"  
"I could've," I mumble; shoving my toothbrush into my mouth.  
"You're such a grump first thing in the morning; I shall miss that when we part ways." Meg sighed smiling, washing her face with a flannel.  
"What you mean part ways?" I ask muffled, in mid-brush, staring blankly at her through the mirror.  
"When we marry silly! Raoul will now be the lucky one to see you in your moods."

Oh yeah, marriage, how could I forget? I raise my left hand to look at the ring that has claimed me.  
"My, my Christine, I sometimes wonder if you're even aware that you're engaged." Meg joked.  
"I am!" I scold, putting my hand back to my side; the weight of the ring somehow heavy. "It's just easy to forget that's all."  
"Easy to forget? You're going to marry a millionaire Christine! I man with a title!" Meg laughed in amazement, "And you coming from nothing will suddenly have everything!"  
"Money isn't everything Meg." I spat, setting my toothbrush down and washing my face by the taps. "And besides, you too are marrying someone with a title."  
"And _I_ don't forget about it!" she proclaimed smugly.  
"Really?" I say sarcastically, drying my face with a towel. "So you didn't forget about it last night when you were fluttering your eye lashes at Victor backstage?"  
Meg's eyes widened but her lips held a mischievous smirk to them, "There's no harm in some flirting; Thomas does it all the time."  
I roll my eyes and leave the bathroom, seeing the pale blue dress Meg chose for me lying on my bed waiting to be worn.

There are two doors in mine and Meg's room. One that conjoins our room so that we can enter either without difficulty, and the other, I call the front door, that enters the landing to the other rooms in the accommodation we live in. The place is small, but it has the essentials; a bathroom, a kitchen and a bed.  
Meg runs past me to enter her room to change.  
The moment I've tied my hair in a bun, the front door knocks,  
"Miss Armitage!" cackles the maid, "Master Osborne has arrived, he is waiting outside."  
She then screams the same message to Meg about Thomas.  
Typical Raoul, he hates where me and Meg live. He has never entered my room for fear of catching the plague. I agree it can be dark, smelly and extremely cold during winter, but I don't find it that bad, the building has character, plus it's near the theatre were we work as dancers. And with our wage it's all we can afford.  
The tenants in the building aren't that bad either; mainly keep themselves to themselves, though some can be loud at night.  
Meg and I are lucky that we have conjoined rooms, whenever either is scared or lonely we just walk on in for company.

Me and Meg leave the building to see waiting for us on the bottom steps our dashing fiancés.  
"Hello my sweet," greets Raoul with a showy smile.  
I smile in return, though not as pronounced.  
We kiss as we meet and he takes my arm, "Breakfast then?" thus begins the regular path to his favourite cafe for morning meals.  
"Is that where you're going to tell them about your news?" Thomas asks knowingly from behind.  
"What news?" me and Meg ask in curious unison.  
Raoul laughed and turned to me, "News that will make you love me more if that's possible."  
"What news!" I shake Raoul's arm persistently.  
Raoul taped the side of his nose, "Now my sweet, it can wait til after we're fed, I'm starving."

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Explain it all again." I request; my throat's dry and my eyes feel like they are about to pop. I must have misinterpreted Raoul, he can't be saying what I think he's saying!  
Raoul chuckled and took my hands into his own, his light brown eyes so sincere, "I've been doing some research on your father for a while now Christine, I know how much you've wanted to find out information about him. I've written letters everywhere trying to find something even if it's small just to gain a smile on your face. Imagine my surprise when I received a letter this morning telling me that he has living associates in England in a city called Carlisle! We can meet them Christine! They can give you knowledge about your father! To perhaps even tell you stories about him!"  
"Oh Christine!" gushed Meg, "Isn't that wonderful!"

Wonderful? To Meg maybe, but to me it's a bloody miracle! A miracle so rare I daren't try and believe it.

"But how is that possible Raoul?" I croak hoarsely, "All I knew is his name! There must be hundreds, perhaps thousands of men in the world with the same name as his! I know nothing of where he or myself came from! How could you have figured this out?"  
"Christine, you speak English even though you live in Paris and have done so for the majority of your life, what more proof do you need when you have your accent!" laughed Raoul dismissively. "Obviously you came from somewhere in England as a child, and your accent and language stuck. From that I wrote to my contacts in the British Government and voila! Count Leonard Armitage is found!"  
"But a _Count_ Raoul, how can that be? I've barely a penny to my name!" I take my hands from Raoul and grab my napkin from the table, twisting and turning it in my grip, having the need to release my pain and confusion onto something.  
"He must've died unexpectedly, not giving him the opportunity to leave anything to you in his will." he said as if the suggestion is unimportant, "Either that or family of his wanted nothing to do  
with you therefore not giving him the right to leave such royalties for you."

"And what of her mother?" asked Meg wide eyed.  
Raoul shook his head, "I'm afraid I know nothing of her. It appears your parents never married," looking back at me, "If so then his government records would have stated it. I was lucky enough to find clarification that he was a Count. All his records state are his title, name and an address in Carlisle where staff of his reside."  
"Staff surely can't still be living there!" I said, "When he died they must've been moved to work somewhere else!"  
"Maybe, but from the records it says that they are still there and I am going to go by the records, they would've been updated upon his death." said Raoul unwavering. He placed a hand on my shoulder, meeting me dead in the eyes and said encouragingly, "We'll never know unless we go Christine, this can be your chance to find out things about him. And if we find out nothing, at least we know we tried, right?"

He had a point, I'd be forever thinking 'what if' if I don't attempt to find any knowledge of my father. One should never look back in regret.  
I give a consenting nod to Raoul hearing Meg squeal in delight; a nod not only to consent in this investigation, but a nod to consent my heart a chance to hope.

From the first moment I was told my father's name, I've been desperate to find out about him. My mother not so much but not out of malice or unkindness, but because I know literally nothing of her. I do think about her though; I wonder what she looked like or if I have inherited some of her traits. But at least with my father I know his name, and that he gave me his surname; he must've loved me if he did that.  
Ironically in my dreams, though I am a different person and living in a different world with friends that are not Meg, as well as loving a man that is not Raoul, I even then have the sense that my father loved me dearly, that I knew him. Sadly I can't picture a face to his name, not even a made up one.

I know it's unhealthy to mix dreams with reality, to forever hope that part of your dreams can come true, but those dreams have always been there for me. Those dreams help keep me going when things get rough, those dreams remind me that I am loved and I had adventures even though they're imaginary.  
I take comfort to the face that those dreams will never leave me; they have been in my subconscious thoughts, ever since I can remember; the same dreams, in the same order. Some may be frightened by that, and I admit when I realised I did too, but now I find them extraordinary, that I have the privilege of recounting my dreams as if they were memories.


	3. Chapter Two

**i'm sorry people, but mr computer is being very difficult at the moment and not allowing me to seperate the segments. Not even typing random letters divides the sections! **  
**Any suggestions as to how to fix this matter would be greatly appreciated as I am getting myself all worked up which isn't very nice. **  
**hope you like the story. This is my first fic. I know it's slow at the start but believe me, soon things will be flying! **

The journey to England was bumpy; it was my first time being on a boat...and the last if I have my way. Upon arriving at Portsmouth we had to take many trains and carriages to get to Carlisle, stopping and resting at various other cities and towns.  
It's a good thing that Raoul and Thomas not only are rich but are gentlemen, for me and Meg could never have been able to afford all the expenses of travel and hotels.  
We arrived in Carlisle late afternoon over a week long trip. The limited shops and markets in the town were shutting, and the church bells chimed their evening call.  
From what I saw by the carriage window it seemed a secluded town for the amount of people and shops that were about.  
Could my father really have lived here? Could my family history lie in these cobbled streets and brick walls?

It is now late into the night; the street lights have been distinguished, allowing the full moon to prompt its light upon the town. Viewing this spectacle gives me comfort. I no longer feel alone standing on the balcony in my nightgown below the night's sky. The moon is my companion; in reality and in my dreams.  
To me the moon, rather than the sun, symbolises light; it is the beacon in the dark, it let's us know that it's there to watch over us while we dream.

Last night I dreamt I was running in a castle with a woman, who had pink hair shaped into bob, her name is Dora. It was a fun dream, I enjoy being in that woman's company. We care for one another.  
Tonight I shall be playing a competitive game of chess with a butler of the castle named Joseph (to which he shall beat me), and then tomorrow I shall be reunited with Erik.

Is it a sin to secretly yearn for the man you are about to marry to be more like the man of your dreams?

Stop moaning Christine, you are very lucky to be engaged to Raoul, a person of his status would never normally be with a girl that has nothing. Be like Meg, squeal with giddiness of the luck! If it wasn't for Raoul I wouldn't be standing on this balcony would I?  
I slump over the metal wall, my sight barely registering the dark streets. My head leaning lazily on my hand, I catch a figure standing infront the hotel, looking up.  
It seems to be staring at something, squinting my eyes to get a better view, I see that the person is looking at my direction-  
"Christine!" I jolt my head from the shock and I catch sight of the twisting doorknob, "Oh good your awake!" said Meg, barging in without inspection. "Could you plait my hair for me? You're better at it than I am! Christine? Christine what are you doing standing out there, its freezing!"

Automatically, without looking back, I re-enter my room shutting the doors behind me, along with shutting the absurd thought that I believed I saw a pair of familiar blue eyes.

* * *

Bruno blasted into his parents room and slammed against his mothers bedside drawer. He flew the drawer open and started rummaging manically inside.  
"_Bruno!" _shrieked Dora, stomping into the bedroom her hands on hips, "Where have you been? How dare you run off in the middle of night! How many times do I have to tell you not to go off on your own! Wait til your father get's here, he and your uncle have been searching all over for you!"

Bruno was barely listening; his sallow hands still searching rapidly at every object in the drawer.  
"Look at me when I am talking to you!" demanded Dora.  
"Mum where's your wedding photo?"  
"What?"  
"Your wedding photo, I need to see it."  
Dora narrowed her eyes in suspicion at his sudden curiosity on her wedding day, but gave her son an answer, "It's in a white envelope in that drawer you're messing up. Why, what are you up too?"  
For such a small drawer his mother sure had alot of items.  
Broken bracelets, dead watches, and empty perfume bottles; all, too Bruno, complete rubbish.  
At last he found the white envelope; yanking it out he opened it to retrieve the photo.  
"Don't bend or smudge it!" snapped Dora; her stare still curious.

He saw his uncle standing to the right of his father as his part of best man...His father linking arms proudly with his mother; the beautiful bride...and the maid of honour standing to the left of Dora carrying a bouquet of pink daisies; each person portraying cheerful, happy faces.  
"It _was_ her..." Bruno whispered in awe; his blue eyes transfixed on the Maid Of Honour.  
"What was her?" asked Dora blankly. "Bruno what is going on? You run past me and the staff in the hallway, charge into my room to wreck my stuff, and randomly ask for my wedding photo, all without any word of explanation! And don't get me started on you not explaining yourself on your whereabouts as well as not apologising-"  
"I saw her mum, I saw Christine!"

Those last three words knocked Dora's temper and mind right off. Sharpness probed her frozen heart at the mention of that name.

"It was in Carlisle, she was standing in a hotel balcony. At first I wasn't sure, but the moon displayed her face and there she was! She's _alive_ mum!"

The door burst open again; Dominic striding in a mixture of annoyance and relief when told his son has returned from his night-time wonderings,  
"Bruno Bennett, you know full well you are not allowed out in the middle of the night alone! Not only are you risking your life, you are also risking everyone else's. Guards, myself and your uncle where searching for you and-"  
Dominic stopped his lecture upon registering his son's and wife's expressions. Both were stunned, but his wife was shaken.

"What's wrong? What's happened?"  
"Christine dad!" Bruno exclaimed, running towards him, "I've found Aunt Christine! She's alive in the town of Carlisle!"  
Dominic become stoic; darting his eyes between Bruno and Dora.  
"I wasn't sure at first, that's why I had to look at the wedding photo to double check, and it's definitely her dad! Though her skin has more colour..."  
"Bruno," Dominic called hoarsely when he found his voice, "Your Aunt Christine died a long time ago-"  
"But it's her dad! I know it is!" Bruno cried adamantly.

Soundlessly, Dora sat at the end of her bed; gazing into nothing, feeling nothing.

"Uncle Erik will believe me," stated Bruno and he made to leave the room; Dominic however, stopped him.  
"Enough Bruno," Dominic's once quiet tone now had an edge to it.  
"I'm not lying!"  
"But it can't be true either." said Dominic, "It must've been the trick of the light."  
"There was no light to cause a trick!" offended by his dad's comment. "I didn't imagine it dad, it was Aunt Christine standing on that balcony looking at the moon."  
"The moon?" Dora repeated in a whisper, her wide eyes finally landing back to Bruno.  
Bruno nodded, "She must've sensed my presence for she saw me, but only briefly. Someone called to her from her room."  
"And the person that called to her said the name Christine?" asked Dora, still in a whisper.  
"Yes!"  
Dora turned to Dominic, "I have to check it out." She stood up.  
"Dora," Dominic came to stand infront of Dora, "I know you miss her still, but think about this, it can't be possible!"  
"Maybe, but I have to see for myself. Bruno is so adamant, what's the harm in checking?"

Dominic's sympathy swam for his wife upon seeing her glimmer of hope, "That you will become disappointed. If Erik caught wind of this-"  
"He would want it checked on too." Dora ended. "Tell him if you must, but compare his disappointment to mine; which shall be worse?"  
Dominic stared diligently to his wife. They both know the answer, Bruno even knew the answer. Erik would be right back to the night Christine died if he raised any hope, and that period is unspeakable. It's only since the arrival of Bruno that Erik has tried to get his life back in some kind of order, though it can never be the same.  
Four hundred years without Christine...four hundred years without that happiness she constantly gave him...it's been pure misery.

"Go then," said Dominic, "And make it quick. Perhaps if it's false the woman on the balcony can be useful for other things like our appetite."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Meg, do you ever feel like you are being watched?"  
"Sometimes, but why not? I'm young, pretty and tantalising, it's only normal!" Meg giggled.  
"I'm being serious Meg; I think I'm being followed."  
I look round the shoulder for the hundredth time and still I cannot find those eyes that have been haunting me since that night on the balcony.  
"Perhaps an admirer." shrugged Meg, eyeing a hat in a shop window, "You think maroon would suit me?"  
"Meg! Can you for once stop thinking about yourself and help me?"  
"Stop getting your bloomers in a twist!" Meg laughed, "There's nothing to worry about. So you've gained an admirer? Count yourself fortunate, we've only been in the town for three days."  
"Yes," I hiss, "Three days of me constantly looking over my shoulder!"  
Meg sighed exasperatedly then said shooting her eyes back to me, "You know what it is Christine? Stress simple as that. Stress at not yet finding anything about your father, and possibly irritation at Raoul for not allowing us to help him with his research."

Meg has a point. Raoul has been going to all these libraries and government buildings, all to gain some sort of knowledge on my father, yet he won't let the daughter join him.  
_"I don't want to see the disappointment in your eyes, its best if I carry the burden."  
_He's being considerate, but it's my burden to bear, not his. Plus, I feel like I should be doing this investigation, he was _my_ father. Raoul still hasn't gone to the address that was found with my father's records. He wants to find out more on the building, turns out new tenants seem to be residing there.  
Meg is right, its stress that's making me feel jumpy.  
"Sorry Meg," I mumble in shame.  
Meg gives me a one arm hug, "It's alright Chris, now about that maroon hat..."

We window shop for another half an hour, though that's mainly all we've done since we arrived here, we can never tire of the shops. Here the items are reasonably priced, nothing overly expensive. Meg has already bought herself four dresses, two bonnets and a pair of evening gloves (with the financial help of Thomas of course).  
I haven't bought myself anything, not because I haven't found anything, but because I don't like the feeling of Raoul purchasing my belongings, as if he owns me when we're not even married yet.  
But yet Christine you allow him to buy your travel, accommodation costs and food costs... oh, I really am some sort of twisted hypocrite!

"Even if we find out nothing Christine, Carlisle is really starting to grow on me." said Meg serenely.  
I can't help but agree, smiling. "Same as I Meg; there's something very unique about here."  
"The city of Paris of course has its flamboyant charm, but here in the town of Carlisle it's completely opposite. It's like it's planted in the middle of nowhere, yet it holds such a grand town and look there," Meg pointed towards an alleyway, "A forest! Right at the end of an alleyway, random or what?"  
A shiver runs through me as I gaze at the bent, thick trees. Though this sun is up, and it's just turned mid afternoon, the forest appears dark and dreary. Dear knows what creatures live in that land.

"Excuse me," a boy suddenly pushes between me and Meg; he was heading towards the mysterious forest.  
"Where are you going?" called Meg, she too thinking the same as I.  
The boy stopped and turned, and it hit me like a bolt of lightening. The blue eyes; that boy was who I saw from my balcony! For a wild thought I believed I saw _Erik's_ eyes for they are blue also, crazy I know!  
Like the boys his eyes have that shade, but the boys are different; they have flecks of hazel in them. He has a young pale face; he mustn't be any older than ten. Light brown hair that blends nicely to his eyes and skin. He is wearing brown knee length shorts, displaying his pale skinny legs, and a thick black coat. His clothes have a certain style, like they have been perfectly made.  
The boy grinned impishly as he responded to Meg's call, "Home."  
"Home?" questioned Meg, "Surely it's not in the forest?"  
The boy nodded, "Yeah, right at the bottom infact."  
"There's a house buried deep in the forest?" I say in wonder and disbelief.  
His blue eyes sparkled as they connected to me, his grin turning into a smile, "Not a house, a castle."  
"A castle?" I laugh in disbelief.  
The boy too laughed. "You two aren't from here are you?"  
"No, we're from Paris." said Meg.  
"But you," he said looking directly at me, "You don't have a French accent."  
"No," I agreed, my smile now wavering from his quick observation.  
"We're here to find out why," said Meg, "We believe that her father came from around here."  
"Your father?" the boy repeated; his impish mood gone, now utterly perplexed.  
"Yes but we will spare you the details." I said, shooting narrow eyes to Meg at her flippancy. Seriously what is he playing at? Telling a small boy, a stranger, about us being here! Like he would understand!  
"Maybe I could help," suggested the boy, now sounding interested, eager.  
"Thanks," I say smiling, touched by his politeness, "but we're ok thanks. My fiancé is currently doing some research on him."  
"Whereas mine is gambling!" added Meg brightly.  
The boy's eyes widened upon hearing the word 'fiancé',  
"Oh, well if you need anything you know where I live." And with that he abruptly turned and darted into the gloomy forest.

"That was weird..." I stated curiously, his figure promptly disappearing into the darkness.  
"Perhaps he thought his luck was in until you mentioned Raoul." Meg laughed.  
I playfully hit Meg on the arm. "Do you really think there's a castle in there?" I ask.  
"It's possible, if so then the kid must be from some royalty. Come on, that maroon hat is tormenting me."  
My feet took me to where Meg wanted me to go...but my mind, my mind was buzzing about that little boy. I never meet him in reality, and neither did I in my dreams. But his eyes; they weren't Erik's, yet that sense of familiarity never left me.


	4. Chapter Three

Walking in the grounds is always a beautifully solemn affair. The flowers teased, the grass ridiculed and the gazebo taunted; all hurling painful yet vital reminders.  
So much laughter sang within the grounds confides; laughter that hasn't been sang in so long. Suppose Erik should be used to it by now; the constant painful yet vital remainders and the missing sound. Surely the life of a widower should gain some sort of acceptance upon the life he now has to live.  
Yet over the course of four hundred years, each minute of the day recalls the moment what he lost. A person that was more than just a wife; she was the reason why he existed. Since she's been gone, he no longer has a life, nor an existence.  
it's been complete torture surviving while she's ashes floating around the world.

Does it dull the pain knowing that he has witnessed four hundred years of history? That he and his people have started to interact in the mortal world to gain more knowledge and access to them? And of course becoming an uncle; a guardian to a child. Indeed that must lighten his bleak outlook of life.

But history can be read about, and mingling with humans was Dominic's idea to which he only agreed to keep him quiet.  
As for his nephew, that's the only thing that has shone some light into his never ending dark. Sadly it's a case of bittersweet. A twinge of sorrow strikes him whenever he sees Bruno, knowing that _she_ will never meet this child...and achingly concludes that no option of a cousin shall be granted to their nephew.

Then why does Erik live? Why has he carried on a widower's burden for so long?  
By a simple, heartbreaking promise, one that had been made by her;

"_Wait for me...I'll return to you my love..._"

Not words indicating who stole her life, or words that cried her pain; she simply made a promise of returning to him.  
And that is one promise, Erik is persevering, that will _not_ be broken.

"Master!"  
Erik, already heading towards the backdoor of the castle, asked jadedly, meeting his butler's weary stare.  
"What is it Joseph?"  
"Your needed sire; Prince Dominic, Princess Dora and Prince Bruno wish to speak with you. There are in their living room."  
Amid a sigh, Erik continued his plan on entering the castle. A castle, like the grounds, holds importance. Importance as such, that the memories in the castle embrace more meaning.

Erik arrived to the destination, welcomed by the sight that surprised and amused him greatly.  
Dominic sat on his chair with the impression of not wanting to make eye contact with anybody; he just stared at the empty fireplace, frowning despairingly.  
Dora stood in the middle of the room mid-step from pacing. Her hands ontop of another tightly, and her features mixed in apprehension and urgency.  
Bruno was the complete opposite to his parents. He sat on the window seat as happiness radiated without the need to smile. You could tell he was smug about something.  
"Sit down." requested Dora.  
Erik eyed his brother and nephew; their expressions never changing, no hint of what this may be about. Erik obliged and sat on an armchair that matches his brothers. He raised his eyebrows to Dora, waiting.

"Before you tell him Dora," spoke Dominic timidly from his seat, "It should be known that under careful consideration and inspection for the past few days, it has been deemed that what you are about to be told is infact true."  
"What are you wittering on about Dominic?" half laughed Erik.  
"There is a human of great interest Erik that is currently residing in a town not far from here," said Dora; her fingers now intertwined indestructibly. "Like Dominic said, this human has been watched closely for a few days. We, along with Joseph, are the only ones in the castle that know about this. If any others were to know they have not mentioned it, but we are sure that it would've been brought to our attention."

Erik was utterly bewildered; a human of great interest? _What_ human would be of interest? To Erik he wasn't sure if they're any! Humans aren't meant to be scrutinised, they are meant to be prey; find their weak points then lunge.

Dora's eyes widened and her whisper taut as she professed,  
"The human bear's resemblance to Christine, Erik."

At last Dominic's drew his eyes away from the vacant fireplace, seeing the alarm and trauma on his older brother's face.

Any humour and bewilderment Erik had vanished. He refused to break eye contact with Dora; part of him considering that somehow in his wake he is dreaming, and the other part daring to believe. His nails clawed into the arms of the chair; the wood peeling by the strength of his inner torment.  
Four hundred years he has been waiting to be told about her resurrection, waiting for her.  
He never considered searching beyond the castle walls for her; she told him to wait. Obviously at this place, this castle, to which she belongs, with him; their home.  
Yet, she hasn't found him and the life she had, even though she's supposedly not that far away...Why is that?

"She is the exact replica of her," added Dora, "It appears that some sort of reincarnation of her appearance has been performed."  
"A _human_ reincarnation," Dominic corrected gently, not removing his eyes on Erik.

"What town is she in?" required Erik hoarsely; his throat completely dry as the part of him daring to believe furiously overtook his lonely heart, blazing life back into it after four centuries of stillness.

Dominic saw the fiery hope glowing in Erik's eyes, so vast it was it took strength to tell him what he has to say,  
"Erik," he said sternly yet imperative; leaning forward on his chair. "To our knowledge she is merely a re-embodiment of Christine. It is unlikely that her mentality is the same as it was, that means she will have no familiarity of this place, this life, of us...of you."

"Where is she?" Erik again requested hoarsely; darting the realisation that she could not recognise him. To hell with that possibility! He can simply _make_ her remember.

"She doesn't permanently live in the town; she came from Paris along with, others..." Dora purposely drifted, not daring to mention the 'fiancé', yet Erik heard Dora's intentions of faltering, and presumed the main reason why she would.  
As the face and body of his beloved has returned to earth, another man would, or have already, set his ownership on those exquisite, heavenly features.  
This is why Erik became desperate; his nostrils flared as he heatedly slammed two curled fists onto the armrests,

"_Where is this Christine?_"

"This isn't the Christine you fell in love with Erik," said Dominic forcefully, "This is a mortal that has been born in the identical form as your dead wife."

"Then why have you told me about her then if this isn't her?" enquired Erik furiously.  
"I didn't want you to accidently bump into her in the streets and believe that she has come back." said Dominic reproachfully. "You had to be prepared just incase you were to see this human, be it in the town or if you run one of your balls."  
"That's rubbish Dominic," sneered Erik, "Since when do I visit the villages and towns during the day? No respectable lady would be out in the middle of the night. And as for those balls, they are for your benefit, not mine."  
"For all you know this woman could be prostituting herself on the streets-"  
Dominic didn't sound harsh, he was merely suggesting. He only wanted his brother to realise that this is not his Christine; this woman could be anybody even a prostitute.  
Even if the woman is only a body double of his wife, nothing more, Erik believed that his brother made a condemning offence by implying such a suggestion. Erik jumped to his feet; sharp, lethal teeth bearing menacingly and his stance arranged to attack.

"STOP IT!" shouted Dora standing in between brothers as Dominic too stood, ready to defend him-self.  
Bruno remained sitting on the window seat, now frightened at the scene playing before him. The news of his Aunt Christine brought back to the living should be one of joyous celebration, not a cause for family violence.

Dora's hands covered either brother, she faced her husband and ordered, "I know you didn't intend to be disrespectful, but you made a horrible notion to which an apology must be given not only to Erik but also to myself and your son!"  
Regretting his suggestion Dominic looked at his wife and son and apologised, "I'm sorry," then turno to his brothers, shaken by his incensed stare, Dominic added ruefully, "I really am. I only wanted you to know Erik that this person may have your wife's face...but she is a stranger. You had to know that the person is nearby, and you have to accept that she is not her."

Body tense and rigid, Erik purred lowly, "Can you one hundred percent say, hand on un-beating heart, swearing on your son and wife's existence, that is not her in mind?"  
"We have no knowledge that she is aware of us."  
"But we also can't rule out that there's a chance!" Erik added passionately.

Dora and Dominic couldn't deny that fact not that either wanted too. They both want this human Christine to be the woman they once knew; they want her back. Dora more so than Dominic, for Dora and Christine were more than friends, they were sisters, and Dora still to this day, miserably misses that special relationship they shared.  
Dora's still heart fluttered the first second she saw her; she was talking to another girl while doing her hair. It reminded her of the nights when they did the same. It pained slightly watching her re-enact their moments with someone else. Yet she couldn't suppress a smile, and imagine that was her sister back from the dead.

Erik found the hidden hurt and longing in his sister-in-laws eyes, she like him must be praying to a God that condemns them, that this human is their loved one.  
Displaying the same never ceasing emotion in his blue, Erik pleaded one last time, "Please tell me where she is. Give me one chance to see her alive, even if she is a stranger wearing a mask. Allow me to pretend, as I'm sure you already have done."

* * *

"Ah look, a ball is being run at the exact address on your father's records Christine, and it says all in the town are invited!"  
"Oh can we go!" squealed Meg delightedly, jumping up and down in the street.  
"Don't see why not," said Raoul as he turns to me, "We can inspect the home your father used to own."  
"We can't just go! We're only visitors of the town!"  
"Christine, stop being a party pooper!" stomped Meg.  
I roll my eyes at Meg's childish remark. "Look, we don't even know who these people are, we can't just enter their home!"  
"They're allowing everyone else!" shrilled Meg.  
"That's because they know who they are!"  
"We're not the only visitors here Christine," said Thomas; smirking at Megs behaviour. "All the other tourists will be bond to go, who dismisses a chance for free food and drink?"  
"Your father who was a Count," said Raoul, "Once owned that property, I'm sure the new owner has the same stature. Anyone who is anyone will attend this evening's soiree."  
"The place must be massive..." Meg awed dreamily; possibly imagining a building fit for a King.  
"Of course it's massive, it's a castle."

We all turn in unison, and there standing grinning impishly is the boy with those blue eyes.

"Hey it's you!" I smile.  
"You know him?" Raoul asked in surprise, with a hint of disgust.  
"Kind of," answered the boy, his grin broader; blue eyes sparkling.  
"What you mean it's a castle?" asked Meg, she too amused by his sudden reappearance, "It's not your place in the woods is it?"  
"Of course it is! We run these balls quite regularly for the town's people; my dad's usually in charge of them but for this one my Uncle is."

"Wait," said Raoul, "You live there? At that exact address? And it's a _castle_?" pointing at the poster glued to the lamp post.  
"Yep, along with my parents, uncle, and over two hundred servants and guards." the boy informed cheerily.  
"Servants and _Guards?_" Raoul repeated faintly.  
"How can we believe you that you live there?" said Thomas, "For all we know you're just winding us up."  
"Well, you don't have to believe me, but you will know for sure tonight if you go. I can introduce you to my Uncle who owns the place."  
"You telling me you're Uncle is Master Bennett?" asked Raoul, gawk-eyed.  
The boy nodded, "And I'm Bruno by the way, Bruno Bennett." holding out a hand for me to shake.

I reciprocated the gesture; my warm gloved hand able to feel the abrupt coolness of his skin, "Christine Armitage."  
A fleet of shock passed through Bruno's blue eyes on hearing my name then he hid it, "Nice to be finally introduced to you Ms Armitage. I look forward to seeing you later this evening, perhaps you could meet my parents and Uncle. Good day."  
Bruno bowed and walked off; I could tell he was heading towards the alleyway.

"Did you say earlier Meg that the castle is in the woods?" questioned Thomas, as we lost sight of Bruno.  
"Yes," smiled Meg, "Deep in the forest."  
"Is that true?" Thomas asked Raoul, "Did you know it was a castle?"  
"Of course I didn't know it was a castle, if I knew it was a castle I wouldn't have questioned the boy!" Raoul snapped irritably, "Royalty must live there."  
"Does no records state that the address is a castle buried in the neck of a forest?" I ask curiously.  
"No, just that it's a large building, and the people who own it are wealthy." said Raoul, "The occupants have restricted the information about themselves, so it's near impossible to know their occupation."  
"But surely the townspeople would know if royalty live not that far from them," said Meg, "Especially if the balls are hosted regularly."  
"Yes, but these people only moved in a few years ago, it's only recently that these balls have been given. They mainly keep themselves to themselves from what I can gather, rarely seen in the town during the day. So it's likely that if the owners are royalty, that not many people know."

Would it be possible that the little boy i just shook hands with could be an heir to a throne? Have I just introduced myself to a Prince? I chuckle at the thought. Then it hits me; the building is a castle. A castle my father possibly owned!  
Could these people know anything about my father? Wait, they can't if they are not from here.  
But that doesn't mean that guests in the ball wouldn't know anything. I could use this opportunity to enquire details about my father without the need of Raoul.

Meg links arms with me and pulls me away from the Raoul and Thomas who are discussing about the pros and cons of Royal Government country.  
"By your smirk does this mean we are to be attending this grand ball?"  
I smile freely, "I guess so."  
"Yay!" Meg squealed; resuming with the jumping. "Oh we must buy gowns suitable for a ball! Do you think it will be as elegant as the ones in Paris?"  
"Possibly, but with a country twist I imagine, that's if the occupants are from the country."  
"I don't care if they aren't; attending a ball in a castle sounds like a romantic fairytale!"  
Verbally I laugh at Meg's childish conclusion, yet my heart warms at the concept. Besides in my sleep, this will be my first trip to a castle. I hope I don't constantly compare the building to the one in my dreams, and I also hope that I won't be left disappointed.


	5. Chapter Four

**hey peeps! i would like to make an apology. mr computer is being very difficult at the moment, and not allowing me to seperate segments of the story. I have tried everything! i even tried typing random letters, but alas to no avail! if anyone has any suggestions it would be greatly appreciated as i am getting all hot and bothered about the whole thing which isn't very nice. i hope those that read this are enjoying the story. i know it's slow at the start but i promise it will get going vvvvvvvvvvv soon! **

Violins strummed their placid notes, a bass drum banged its steady beat and the guests chattered amongst themselves.  
Every guest is dressed in their finery, no matter what class, mortal or immortal race they may be: the poor where there, the rich where there and even some royals, on both sides. Surprisingly everyone got on, all types of division forgotten.  
But only one guest, that surpassed every other person in the building, was the most vital, the most significant. And she hasn't arrived.

Erik drummed his fingers fretfully upon the wooden banister on the first floor landing, viewing every guest that has entered through the front door, internally cursing everyone that isn't her.  
It has been thirty minutes since the ball began, alot of guests even arrived ten minutes before hand. So where was she?

He watched from the shadows as his nephew talked to her and her companions earlier this morning; never taking his eyes off her, and becoming paralysed in the shadows as she smiled. He envied Bruno being given that smile. A smile that has been gone from this planet for too long; a smile outshines the moon and the sun.  
She didn't speak much, yet it was a blessing to hear her sound proclaim ever again!  
Every inch about her is a miracle, and he awed her more so then than when she sleeping last night.

Dora eventually told him where she was staying and he flew to the address.  
Luckily it was in the middle of the night, so he went through the town in ease. He climbed effortlessly up the walls counting each balcony he passed so he could find hers. And then he reached it, and too his delight the doors where wide open, as if welcoming him back to his beloved.  
He stepped inside the dimly lit hotel room and there she was.

A desperate groan erupted from the back of his throat as his eyes landed upon her face.  
His hands and body shaking, trembling, as his dead wife lived and breathed before him.  
Cautiously, he stepped closer and closer towards her, wanting to review everything about her; what she was, what she is. The fact she was human didn't matter; he didn't marvel at her new skin, he just marvelled that she was alive.

"_Christine..._" he croaked in awe; ravishing every feature on her face.  
His memories of her never gave her beauty any justice, and he scolded himself for it.  
How could he not emphasis the memory of her perfectly plumped lips? How could he not prominent the memory of her dainty nose?  
His inner tirade stopped upon noticing that her eyelids where shut. Whenever he saw them shut it was out of passion, so to see them be smooth and heavy surprised him.  
How he wished she would open her eyes. To see those emeralds that sparkle whenever connected with his. Those eyes haunted him more than anything else about her, as those eyes always told him her true feelings, and it was always love. That love would make him do anything for her, no matter how big or small.  
Yet, he didn't stay when she asked him too...and her life was taken as punishment.

That guilt will always be a part of him, it will never leave. He blamed himself for her death; he was meant to protect her, instead he failed her.

"Never again..." he promised, as his shaky fingers intertwined with her long, thick hair.

Her bedroom door clicked open, and in a swish Erik darted behind a curtain, draped beside the balcony doors. Discreetly he poked his head out to see who entered, and his skin scorched.

There, swaggering before his beloved with a glass of whiskey in his hand was a man.  
A man expressing a look that Erik new well: a predator.  
He stood to the side of the bed, staring down at her.  
There was no love in his gaze, only claim.

"Sleep well my dear, sleep well." The man said mockingly. "For soon you will no longer be alone in bed, and you will no longer just sleep."

Erik's hands tightened on the curtain, his pointy teeth craving to puncture the bastards veins.

"You will no longer be Miss Christine Armitage, an orphaned ballet dancer. For you will be Mrs Christine Osborne, daughter of a Count, and a Viscountess. Pity information on your father is rather limiting. The sooner I gain proof, the sooner we wed. And that means, the sooner we can claim your right for your fathers royalties. Although, _I_ will be in charge of the money we obtain..."he chuckled darkly, trailing a finger over her cheek to which she stirred at the touch; her eyelids scrunched tighter as if repulsed; she rolled over onto her side, curling up into a ball.  
Erik literally shook in rage by him touching her, and took solace to the fact that she rejected him. The man then turned and left the room, either in disappointment or appal, Erik didn't know, but he swore that would be the last touch the man would give Christine while she lay sleeping.

She had to return too him no matter if she isn't the woman he married.  
He couldn't let the image of Christine be subjected to the damn Viscount.  
He didn't love her.  
But could Erik?

It wasn't just Chritine's beauty he fell for; he loved the person she was:  
her humour at everything, her compassion for those who even didn't deserve it, her intelligence that she thinks is plain common sense, her flippancy at people who annoy her, even her short temper when things don't go her own way.  
When they first met, they just clicked. She welcomed him into her heart just as quickly and eagerly as he welcomed her.  
This human version of Christine may not be like that.  
Sure she has the same maiden name, and a father that was once a Count. But what if she isn't as wonderful as the vampire Christine? What if they do not have that connection? And if they did, what if their love isn't as strong and as passionate as the one they used to have?

So a plan formed. Erik would take her either way, but first he needs to speak with her and see what she is like.  
A ball will be held, everyone in the town of Carlisle shall be invited so that Christine will surely attend.  
Privately he would introduce himself and savour every moment.  
A conclusion shall be made by the end of the night to decide if she will be just a friend, or can be something more.

At the end of his formed plan, a quiet, tender, sleepy voice spoke.  
So feeble it was, yet what she uttered struck him like he got wacked in the head by something solid.

"_Erik.._."

His blue widened, as he saw her sink deeper into her pillow sighing in contentment, as her lids that where once scrunched in disgust, soften in pleasure.

He rushed to her side, crouching so that their faces can be level; inches from one another; her breath lightly brushing his face.

She spoke his name. It was he that she called.  
Would she know another Erik? Could that man who entered carry the same name?  
But she rejected the man's touch...it was at the utter of Erik her husband's name that her features relaxed.

In a mixture of bravery and desperation, Erik lifted his hand so that he too can stroke her cheeky, wanting to know would her stance change or stay the same - but he halted.

If he were to touch her, even just an inch, he won't be able to stop. Reluctantly he set his hand down and just continued to watch her.

It was then that any doubt this wasn't his Christine left his mind and heart, there are too many fact's telling him that this is the love of his life.

Fact one: Though in human form, she has the exact same face and body; her beauty is still as he remembered.  
Fact two: Same name, and same father's occupation; possibly same father.  
Fact three: The bastard said she was an orphan. She grew up an orphan when her father died as a young vampire.  
Fact four: She spoke his name. In her sleep, she must know who he is.  
For the rest of the night, Erik sat torn between taking her now or following his plan.

As the sun faintly peaked in the horizon, Erik grudgingly settled on giving her one last day living the life in a world she knew to be.

So to follow his plan, Erik gave her one last yielding gaze, and whispered as a goodbye,  
"We will meet again my love."

During the rest of the day he sent orders to his servants and guards to prepare for a ball. He didn't know if word got round regarding the new found Christine, perhaps Dominic, Dora or even his butler Joseph prepared them, but no objections were spoken about the last minute ball. He even caught Dora smirking humbly as she went to help servants obtain human food.  
The only person he filled in on his plan was Bruno; he needed him to attract Christine's attention. And amusingly, Bruno was all for it.  
Bruno heard many things about his Aunt Christine from his mother, and he wished he knew her for to him she sounded like alot of fun. Plus, he knew that his mother and his uncle greatly missed her. It saddened him on seeing their pain whenever her name was mentioned. Now was the chance for Christine to return. To bring back the happiness she once gave them, and perhaps to others.

The strumming of Erik's fingers abruptly ended, as a pair of those emerald eyes shone like a beacon as they searched cravingly round the entrance hall. Like every other guest, her reaction to the castle is to be in awe, but there was also something else in Christine's expression that jolted Erik:  
Realisation, in a way that she has seen it all before.  
_  
"Never parted," _he vows to Christine, and to himself_, "Forever mine..."_


	6. Chapter Five

**Hello again peeps! i really do hope someone is enjoying the story, so far i haven't got any reviews and i'm worrying incase the story sucks( i can be very parnoid at times). if many say it sucks, i'll stop.  
Even send a comment saying: "it's alright, i've read better", "hi!" or "gary oldman as dracula is HAWT *drools*" simple comments like that make me happy as i am a simple person! and i will reply espically over gary oldman! *daydreams*  
this is my first fanfic, so it explains if you think it's crap. but if at least ONE person likes it then i'll be extremely happy! **

**On with the story! **  
***blows trumpet* **

Purposely running late so we won't appear desperate or out of place as we are tourists, we journey through the forest excited at what we are about to attend.

My excitement lessened however, upon the dreariness of the forest. I pressed my face against the carriage window, trying to see if any animals habit the grounds. But all I saw was black. So black that the moon was barely visible through the tall twisted trees.  
Again, like I did when I saw Bruno enter through the forest, I obtained an odd sense of de ja vu.  
It annoys me when that happens; when you're doing or seeing something you believe is new but randomly you succumb into this haze of your mind telling you you've done and seen it all before. It can be pretty hard to shake off, and so far it has no intention to leave.

The carriage rattled and bumped along the rocky ground, causing us all to knock against each other.  
Meg's dress alone takes half of the carriage; she insisted on buying a puffy dress. The colour is a light pink; if it wasn't for the colour I would've believed it to be a wedding dress. Perhaps she is giving Thomas a subtle hint to quicken the date. It is a lovely dress, very Meg: big and bold.  
I on the other hand went complete opposite. I wanted to wear something plain and simple but elegant. No puffs or lace, just dark blue satin. The sleeves floatingly covered my shoulders, and the cut low which ends just above my chest. The bodice clings to me whereas the skirt of the dress puffs slightly causing it to glide from side to side as I walk. Two of the top sections of my hair are plaited and tied together, as the bottom half of my hair hangs down. The shoes had to be ballet slippers. I cannot wear heels. I don't care if I appear really small, I would rather be short and content than tall and sore.

"Oh I wonder what the inside of the castle is like! I can't stop thinking of it as a fairy tale castle!" giggled Meg.  
"With dragons and goblins?" teased Thomas, his arm draped over Meg's shoulder.  
"More like handsome Knights and dashing Princes." Meg playfully shoved Thomas.  
"If that boy is a Prince, then you may have a chance with him." laughed Raoul.  
"I think he is more interested in Christine sadly," said Meg without an ounce of sadness, giving me a small kick across the carriage. "Though he did mention the Uncle who owns the place, perhaps he's single."  
"And what if he turns out to be an ogre?" said Thomas, smirking.  
"Then Christine can decide between he and Bruno."  
"How very considerate of you Meg." I thanked sarcastically then asked teasingly. "And say he turns out to be handsome, you going to ditch Thomas and become Mistress of the castle?"  
"Of course!" replied Meg with no shame.  
"What?" cried Thomas as Meg and I burst in laughter.  
"Suppose we will have to introduce ourselves to him." said Meg. "I hope he's as amusing as Bruno."  
"How can you two find that boy amusing?" asked Raoul in disbelief looking from me to Meg. "I don't care if he may be royalty; he's still a little brat."  
"You only met him once!" I said, appalled.  
"You can tell how a person is, by one meeting." stated Raoul.  
"Rubbish." I scoffed.  
"No it isn't! By your one meeting with the kid, you concluded that he is a nice little boy. I on the other concluded the complete opposite. So you see, we may all have different views on people, but we can still come to a conclusion on them." said Raoul wisely.  
"Yours is wrong." I stated.  
"Why are you becoming so defensive?" Raoul asked, half smirking. "He's just a kid you met on the street!"

The truth is, I don't fully know. I just have this impulse to defend his honour. I mean, he is only a child, and he was nothing but nice to me and Meg. A tad nosey, but he wasn't rude unlike what some boys his age are. He just has this thing about him that I like. It's like a maternal feeling in a way, though I do not have the urge to produce any children.

"So what if he is a kid," Meg added, "If it wasn't for him you wouldn't know where his home was, or that over two hundred people live in the castle."  
Raoul merely rolled his eyes and looked out the window into the blackness.

I couldn't help but wonder whenever I and Raoul have children; would he have the same opinion on them to which he holds for Bruno?  
He can't possibly as they will be his own. But on thinking about it, Raoul doesn't really care much about children. At least, he's never mentioned an inkling of becoming a father, and whenever we pass children on the streets he just grumbles incoherently about "kids today."

Do I even want to be a mother? I don't know, but I would like the option.  
It's nice to daydream about being a mother but actually being one, that's a different matter! Besides, I grew up an orphan, how can I be a parent if I never had one?  
Suppose that's not true. I was given a name by my father; he wanted me to be part of his family.  
Oh I do hope I'll find out _something_ about him tonight, even if it is insignificant. I hope someone in the ball knew him, or knew _of _him. By that I will know that he actually existed, that he lived.

"Ah, it appears we are arriving!" said Thomas; the carriage slowing down.  
Meg squealed in excitement, as the carriage door opened.

There greeting us was a very pale handsome man, with slightly sunken eyes. He looks as if he hasn't slept for years.  
"Good evening," he greets his eyes tracing every one of us then resting on me. He gives me a nod, and continues, "Welcome to Castle South."  
The man then steps aside so that we can all leave the carriage. I am the last to leave, and as I step down on the ground the man then bows, directly at me,  
"Follow me," turns then heads towards the castle.  
Raoul takes my arm, and Thomas takes Megs, and as I take a step forward to follow the leader, subconsciously I look up to see the castle to compare it to the one I dream about.  
And what I see freezes my insides. It is _exactly _the same building I dream about.

"Come on Christine, I'm hungry," Raoul grumbles as he pulls me forwards.  
How can Raoul think of his stomach at a moment like this? I am about to enter the castle awake when I have already entered it in asleep!

"Wow, it's _huge!_" I hear Meg gush infront of me; my eyes glued to the stone walls.  
Every inch, every rock...it's precisely the same!

I trip over the first step, Raoul catches me from falling.  
"Sorry," I croak automatically, still looking rapidly around me. Have I been here before? Is that why I have constantly dreamt about it? Maybe my dad took me here as a child and somehow it got lodged in my brain...

We are now at the entrance. And again I am stunned.

In an odd way, it's like returning home. Everything is how I remember- correction, dream.  
The walls are a dark green whereas the pillars remain their natural stone. The floor is a stained concrete. The two marble stone staircases part like the red sea that leads to the first floor, and looking up, each floor has the same staircases. At the very top, I can see a blinding light. That must be a chandelier, though it's too high to fully confirm.

Thomas produces a low whistle, "Damn," he says lowly, "Grand or what?"  
"This way." The man from the carriage beckons.  
Raoul guides me onwards, as my eyes ravish every recognisable detail.

This can't be possible can it? Have I just stepped into an alternate universe?

"This is the ballroom, please make yourself comfortable." the large wooden double doors are pushed open, and the noise inside hits me.

So many people of all traits are either talking, laughing, dancing or sitting; each displaying happy faces. Many nod or bow in our direction in greeting, many of them bearing pale faces.

"My God Christine, look at the room!" Meg whispers in my ear, her nails digging into arm. Again I know this room.

The room is large; the walls papered in a rich cream, with wooden floor boards. A spectacular chandelier hangs above us; twinkling the crystals like stars. The ceiling bears a colourful yet menacing painting of powerful angels; each perfect face looking down upon the crowd as if to resemble they are watching over us.  
Dark wooden lanterns are nailed throughout the walls, each set in a particular distance to produce subtle light.

At the very end of the room stands a platform with two large regal looking chairs standing to attention side by side. Each chair is carved with a crest; a Kings crown circled in roses.  
Infront of the platform, a small orchestra plays their music as the crowd in the middle of the hall dance. At either side people mingle with one another, holding glasses of champagne or wine as waiters with pales faces carry filled glasses circle the room.  
The room is perfection, but you knew it was centuries old. I really want to explore the entire building, to see if other rooms are similar to the ones I dream.

"Thank you," says Raoul as he lifts two glasses of champagne, and hands one to me. "So, can you imagine your father living here?" he asks me in amusement.  
"How can I, I didn't know him," I say quietly; still wide eyed in wonder, trailing every object, every face.  
"You can still imagine though," said Raoul taking a sip of his drink, "I can picture you living here."  
I can't help but smile at the comment.  
"It's odd, everything about this room is grand and spectacular, yet it's all very simple." said Thomas.  
"Which suits Christine very well," grins Meg, "Simple yet spectacular."  
I smile back at Meg, "Pity I don't live here."  
"You might if you play your cards right with Bruno."  
I playfully poke Meg in the ribs to which she squeals and pokes me back, and we end up having a one handed poking competition due to us still holding our filled glasses.  
"Honestly you two, do you have to cause a scene?" Raoul snaps irritably.  
"Oh don't be so grumpy Raoul," I down my champagne in one gulp, and set the empty glass to a passing waiter. "Come on Meg, I want to dance."  
I grab Meg's hand and we run towards the crowd, as I get the returning feeling that I am being watched.

* * *

She is on her seventh dance with her friend, her light peach face illuminating happiness. Erik can't help but smile along with her.  
History seems to be repeated it self, when he first laid eyes on her it was at a ball, and like now he watched her dance.  
Even then he got jealous by the amount of men that asked to dance with her, but he couldn't blame them; she's a vision to be hold, even in human flesh.  
The satin dress she's wearing shows off her delicate curves nicely, and the long flowing hair he adores bounces at every beat she moves. Erik's fingers twitch at the longing of wanting to brush that hair, he barely got a feel of it last night: That _boy_ interrupted.  
He turned his gaze briefly from Christine to find her 'companion', and saw him and that other male in deep interest with two of his female servants.  
Erik smirked at the scene; _Good_, he thought, _you told me everything I needed to know...you are no longer a problem._

Erik decides now's the time to introduce himself to Christine, he finds Bruno who was laughing at a joke Joseph just told him.  
"It's time," he murmured.  
Bruno became wide eyed but still held his smile, "Where is she?"  
"In the crowd of dancers." replied Erik.  
Bruno turned his head to see if he can catch a glimpse and saw her laughing with her friend with the blonde curly hair. Joseph however spoke; he too caught sight of her.  
"Try not to get your hopes too high sire," he warns gently.  
Erik didn't respond, and only gazed at his beloved.

Erik didn't tell anyone when he returned home about Christine calling out his name in her sleep. None would understand, he would only be told that he imagined it or it was just a coincidence, and Erik didn't have the patience or the temperament to consider their possibilities.

"I hope you only plan on _talking_ to her Erik," said Dora, appearing magically between Erik and Joseph, her eyes too set on the reincarnation of her sister.  
"Of course," said Erik, smirking. "Don't want to frighten her away."  
"And what if you don't hear what you want to hear?" Dora questioned lightly.  
"We'll cross that bridge _if_ we come to it." said Erik, purposely emphasisig the word 'if', "Don't worry dear sister, I will not harm her."  
"It's not her I'm afraid of getting harmed..." said Dora, giving Erik a quick glance.  
Erik just continued to smirk, then turned to Bruno and instructed,  
"Let's see what happens shall we?"


	7. Chapter Six

**Woooop! One review! *dances***

Meg is currently being chatted up by a young man who is very polite and very funny. Like alot of guests here, his skin is pale.

I'm not discrediting Thomas, but I do think that Meg could do better.  
To me the only high points to Thomas are that he is handsome, and he is rich, not to mention he's a Baron.  
But his humour is rather limited compared to Megs, plus he gambles, not really a good mix when he's in one of his moods.  
Yet Meg insists on marrying him. Whether out of fear of being poor, or that she does truely love him, I can't decide. Maybe in her eyes his flaws cannot be seen, but I do worry for her. I don't want the sparkle that she has to ever go out, and with a marriage to Thomas I'm afraid that may happen.  
Like Thomas she is a natural flirt, too natural in my opinion. I suppose I can be flirty also, but I see it more as charm. I would restrict 'my charm' when married of course; I'll still be charming, but no longer will I purposely flutter my eyelashes at another man.  
Raoul too can be a little over charming. Like right now, along with Thomas and Meg, he is getting over friendly with one of those pale faced people. Like the other pale face people, they are stunning. Everyone of those faces holds pure beauty. The woman Raoul is with, has long wavy red hair that flows down to her tiny waist. The saultry black dress clings too every delicate curve as well as emphasising her chest.  
Instead of being jealous of her practically draping herself on my fiance, I am infact jealous of just her!  
What man _wouldn't_ want that standing infront of him?

"Hey Christine I see you made it-! Are you alright?"  
I jolt from my 'feeling sorry for myself' haze, and turn to find the mysterious yet intriguing Bruno infront of me; his face scrunched in concern.  
"Yeah!" I smile by his presence; though it is feeble, "Yeah, I'm fine. A bit too much champagne I think," I shake my empty fourth glass.  
"Want to get some air? You can see the gardens." Bruno suggests.  
I look to my right and find that Meg is still succumbed to her acquaintance conversation. I look to my left and Raoul and Thomas are practically drooling over their stunning acquaintances.  
"Alright," I sigh in a weak smile.  
"Follow me," Bruno commands cheerily, then heads in the direction of the platform.  
Looking at the regal chairs again I ask him, "Bruno, who owns those chairs?"  
"My Uncle."  
"Why are there two? Is he married?"  
I could hear the hesitance in Bruno's answer, "He was."  
I decide not to press the matter further. We walk past the platform, and I see French doors that are opened at the end of the room. Small groups of people are already standing on the patio talking to one another.

As me and Bruno walk past them, I gasp at the mass amount of land before me. The castle is surrounded by the forest but it's separated by brick walls built round the garden. It's a vast contrast between the dreary trees in the woods to the healthy ones in the land. Everything is green with various random plots of colourful flowers. The odd stone statue is placed at various sections, as well as a pond in the middle of the land.  
Instead of walking further down in the gardens, Bruno turns left.

My dreams haven't really showed the garden, so in a way everything about the area is new to me, yet, like being in this building, I can't get rid of the feeling that I have been here before.  
Should I tell Bruno that I have dreamt about this place? Maybe not, if a person I barely knew told me they have been dreaming about my home all their life, I would be freaked out.

"You like the place then?" asks Bruno.  
"Oh yes," I shake out of my frazzle daze, "It must've been expensive given the size of everything."  
"Suppose so," Bruno shrugged, "I wouldn't know, I wasn't born when it was purchased."  
I nod in understanding until I fully understood what he said.  
He said he wasn't born when the building was purchased, what age is he about ten, maybe twelve? But I thought he, his family and staff moved in not that long ago...  
"Let's play chases," declared Bruno randomly, "You're it!" he hits my arm and then runs off.

I watch Bruno run off, running unnaturally fast; so much for a quiet walk around the gardens, I so wanted to have a descriptive look!  
Still slightly dumfounded by his speed, I quickly follow his direction.

"Come on, you go run faster than that!" shouted Bruno mockingly, leaning lazily against a tree.

"I can't run, I'm wearing a dress! It will get ruined!" I say irritably.

"Don't be such a girl!"

"I _am_ a girl!"

Bruno laughed, "I thought you are the type of person that doesn't care about dignity!"

"What gives you that impression, we've only met twice and both times were brief!"

"I have a good judge of character," said Bruno smugly.

I rolled my eyes; he reminded me of what Raoul said in the carriage down here.  
"So do all males..." I mumble grumpily.

"Like the man you came with? He isn't very friendly is he."

I snort as I eventually reach him at the tree, "He doesn't care for children. If you weren't a child, he would've been alot more polite."

"That's discrimination that is."

I chuckle, "I suppose so."

"So, do you care about being prim a proper?" Bruno asks with that impish grin.

"Of course not, I just don't want to embarrass Raoul that's all. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be wearing this dress."

Bruno's smile became more smug, "I told you I have a good judge of character! _You_ don't care about dignity, _and_ your boyfriend is a git."

"He is not a git!" I choke out; half laughing, half stunned by what he just reffered my fiance as.

"He is if he get's embarrassed by you."

"Only if I make a spectacle of myself, and returning to the ball in a mucky torn dress, I can't blame him for not wanting to be seen with me."

"If he loved you he wouldn't care." Bruno stated.

A boy is giving me relationship advice? You've got to be kidding me!

"Your still it by the way," Bruno reminded my aghast expression; then dashed away from the tree, calling over his shoulder, "And he's still a git!" he then headed towards the direction of an ivory gazebo.

I laugh mockingly in disbelief; "Right!" I yell, "I don't care that your family owns the place, I'm going to smack you round the head!"  
My threat is deemed more empty than menacing; infact Bruno just laughed gleefully in response. I laugh also as I run towards the gazebo.

Damn my expensive dress! Damn my dignity! I want to have fun in the place of my dreams, in the place my father once belonged.

I run panting inside the gazebo; the moon being the only source of light.  
"Come out, come out wherever you are!" I sing teasingly, looking under the bench to my right. "You may be fast, but I'm the Queen of finding hiding places!" which is true, whenever I'm bored attending one of Raoul work functions, I find a spot with Meg (mainly kitchens to gain easy access for food), and we occupy ourselves there for the remainder of the night. Raoul never finds us when he realises we're nowhere in sight, which usually takes about two hours.

I raise my head from looking under the empty bench, and turn to my left to find Bruno standing there grinning in truimph. But it wasn't he I was gaping at. Bruno wasn't alone.

My dreams never gave him any justice. In reality he is more than beautiful...he is magnificent.  
All 6ft of him stood, broad and brooding, and _those eyes_, those vivid blue penetrating on my captivated green, causing my knees to buckle, my heart to flip and my stomach to squirm.

"This is my Uncle."  
And from the corner of my eye I notice that Bruno walked off, leaving me and his 'Uncle' alone.


	8. Chapter Seven

**For TheDarkFlowerThatWeeps: decided to post this up very quickly, just to quench your thirst lol! **  
**Enjoy to those who read this, for i enjoyed typing it! **

* * *

Steadily Erik takes a step forward; his fingers twitching at either side; the light of the moon beaming through the gazebo emphasising even more of his extravagant self.

In my startled mind I am aware he appears slightly different from how he usually is. Yes he's still pale, broad and muscular, but he seems thinner, tired looking, like he's been drained.  
If it wasn't for his eyes I could've possibly thought this isn't my dream Erik somehow brought to reality.

Questions begin to buzz; Does he know me? Surely he must if he is reacting just as stunned as I am, but how does he know me? Are we somehow connected mentally? Do we only interact in dreams? If so, then why are they always the same ones? Is his name _even_ Erik? Does he even know any dream I've had with him in it?...My cheeks burn at the thought...

Erik's blue left my green, and they widen slightly as he observes my features, getting a detailed viewing of my blush; a surprise gasp escapes his lips. His craving eyes searches over me, round my body yearningly. Watching him it seems that every detail he is registering of me is one of fascination, like he is savouring every single detail his eyes land on; from a freckle on my left arm to a small crease on my dress. It gives the impression that he is viewing me for the very first time, yet somehow he recognises me.

A chill breeze's through the air causing me to shiver. In a flash Erik removes his suit jacket, resulting him to display more of his toned physique in a white shirt and buttoned black waist coat. He hands me the jacket; his blue instantly back on my green.  
"No-No thank you," I say quietly, smiling weakly in embarrassment, "You'll freeze."

The moment I spoke his eyes widened again, his eyes landing on my lips; intrigued. It wasn't til I stopped speaking that he left my lips and smiled back at me. A half crooked smile.  
"_Oh God!_" I groan internally. Purposely breaking the eye connection, I wrap my arms round myself, my sights viewing the gazebo floor.  
That smile! Even in reality that smile can weaken me!  
Material grazes my shoulders and arms, raising my head I view Erik wrapping his jacket round me...no longer smiling. I become suddenly aware that he is standing very close to me; I stop breathing.

"Do you recognise me?" Erik asks gently, pressingly, his eyes wide in anticipation.

I was too enthralled by our closeness mixed with the heart melting tone to give him a proper answer; his voice is so hypnotic! Instead I give him a stiff jerk of a nod.

His hands tighten on the front of the jacket and his eyes seemed to suddenly glisten yet his features and stance never faltered.  
"Do you know my name?" again he presses gently.

'_Come on Christine, you have to speak sometime!_' I take a gulp for courage then croak, "I-I think so..."I take another gulp and say uncertainly, "Erik...?"

Abruptly Erik exhaled deeply and closes his eyes. It's like a great heavy weight seems to be lifted off his shoulders, the weariness he once had softened, making him look more like the Erik I dream about.

"_Christine_..." he breathed shakily yet not hiding the great tone of affection, "I feared I forever lost you..." He reopened his eyes and they glistened more than before. Shining in the glistening blue is relief, yearning and adoration; I was captivated by the blue even more.

"It's been a while," he continued, "but you kept your word...you've returned..."

I frown slightly in confusion; what does he mean "returned"?

"We will go on as before." he states firmly.

"Before what?" I whisper uncertainly.

"Before you left Christine, before you were taken from me."

"Left...? Taken...?" I spoke the words as if trying to solve a riddle.

What was he talking about? We shall "go on as before"? Before I was "taken"...?  
Then it hit me: the dreams. The last ever dream of the pattern. I died.  
Erik believes that the dreams are real!

"Wait Erik, they're only dreams!"

A frown delicately creases his forehead.

"The dreams we've shared," I continue, "They aren't real. I never died, I've always been living!"

The frown smoothed out as he said gently but firmly, "Of course you died love, you died in my arms, you were taken from me-"

"It's only a dream! If it was real I wouldn't be here right now would I?" I insist half laughing, "And anyway I'm human, in my dreams we're vampires! And vampires don't exist!"

Erik's frown returned, yet he didn't look confused or angry. Pensively he repeats, "Dreams..."

"Yeah," I nod encouragingly, "Everything we've shared are dreams. Like when we first met at the ball in Southampton. And when you bought this castle for us knowing how much I wanted to live in it. When you proposed..." I hesitantly stopped; the blush returning on my cheeks as I remembered what happened _after_ the proposal.  
Perhaps Erik remembered too as his knuckles tightened even more if that were possible. He said rather huskily, "Christine, every one of those things and more, have been engraved on my mind because they are real. They're memories; our memories."

Before I could contradict, Erik pressed on.  
"What I say is true, why else would you know who I am? If I were a dream I would not be able to talk to you in reality...to even stand inches from you..."

"It can't be true-" I half laughed, searching his eyes for agreement.

"Why can't it?" Erik said, annoyance now beginning to ebb. His eyes are stoic.

"Because we aren't married! If we were I would hardly think I would be engaged to someone else!"  
Immediately I regret what I just said. He didn't lessen his hold on the jacket but his stance stiffened. I could feel the jealous rage streaming out of him; roaring through his clothes, his skin, his eyes, locking me into submission. For the first time in ever meeting Erik, including in my dreams, I was afraid of him.

"_Engaged..._"  
The word was a curt, spiteful statement; that a bad, bitter taste has infected his tongue.

He removed the jacket from me in a swish and grabbed my left wrist; viewing the finger a ring of commitment is displayed. His eyes widened at the ring; so many emotions projected in that stare; anger, disbelief, hurt, jealousy...

It wasn't anything like the type of ring Erik gave me in my dreams;  
Raoul's ring is a twinkling, almond shape diamond, with lots of little diamonds crusted round the golden band. It certainly is a sight to be seen, very handsome, very grand, but it never gave me the emotions I always felt whenever I saw Erik's ring, even if it is in my sleep.

Erik's ring was shaped in a midnight sapphire carved as a rose on a plain white gold band. It was simple compared to Raoul's, but it suited me. My heart warms every time my eyes landed on it or even think of it, and my mind instinctively thinks of the man who gave it me.

Currently, that said man seems to be concentrating really hard on my hand.  
Should I apologise?  
Apologise for informing him our dreams aren't reality, or apologising that I'm not wearing his ring?  
Technically I shouldn't have too as what I say is the truth, but watching him looking so...injured, is causing my heart to break.

"Erik-?" I croak, but a new voice enters the scene.

"Christine?" my head shot round.  
It's Meg, standing at the bottom step of the gazebo, her eyes narrowed in suspicion and curiosity.  
"Is everything alright?" she enquires timidly; her gaze shifting from me to Erik, whose eyes were still stuck on my betrothed hand.

"Yes," I breathe, making myself form an unconvincing assuring smile, "Meg this is Erik, Erik this is Meg."

At last Erik removes his sight on my hand and turns to Meg. He nod's curtly to her...his hand still on my wrist.

"Nice to meet you," Meg curtseyed; then turned back to me, "Erm, Christine? Raoul is looking for you; he wants to know if you're feeling any better from earlier."

It was a lie, I could tell by Meg's restricted tone.

"Oh, yes," I stutter, smiling weakly, "I should return, don't want him to get worried."  
I wasn't surprised that Erik's eyes were burning on me the moment Meg finished speaking. Cautiously I met his stare, internally flinching as his hurt blazes more than his anger.  
"Unwell Christine?" he asks lazily.

He couldn't possibly know that Meg is lying...could he?

I had to clear my throat a few times to get my voice box to produce sound.  
"I was but I am well now thanks to the fresh air. Please excuse me."

With that, along with my eyes, I removed my hand from his hold; faintly realising that I miss his seize.  
He didn't respond to my farewell; he didn't need too; as his footsteps stridden into the distance, I could feel the ever burning intensity of his gaze following me down the gazebo steps, all the way through the garden and into the ballroom.


	9. Chapter Eight

**A nice looooong chapter people! This should do you for a day or two! **  
**Please review! **  
**send me love/ send a character love/ ask any questions/ make any suggestions/ start a discussion on anything! **  
**hope your enjoying the story! **

**recap: christine and erik have FINALLY met (about time too!) unfortunately for erik, christine is finding it hard to believe that her dreams are memories. whatever shall he do to convince her? **

**Let's find out! **

* * *

"_What do you mean her memories are dreams_?" Dora screeched painfully.

"Isn't obvious? Her memories with us are dreams; she recollects certain events in her sleep. How we met, me purchasing the castle, my proposal, even her death - there could be more!"

"I can hardly believe it...I'm too scared to..." Dora whispered yet her eyes screamed hope.

"Believe it Dora," Erik urged, "That's the Christine you know only in human form. She has returned, and what we need to do now is make sure it stays that way."

"But _how_?"

"We keep her." Erik stated simply, fervently.

Dora's eyes widened; solving the hidden meaning behind the words her brother-in-law used,  
"_Kidnapping_ her?"

"It isn't kidnapping if we are bringing her back home." Erik spat, sudden rage roared within him at Dora's term.

"It is if she's here against her will!"

"Maybe at the beginning, but in time she will come to accept it-"

"Meaning that you will force it upon her!" Dora hissed, horrified at how low Erik is willing to stoop for his own gain, even involving Christine's own happiness, the woman he passionately loves.

"I'm not asking for your blessing!" Erik barked, "I'm just letting you be prepared."

"Preparing me for the fact that you are going to incarcerate my friend, my sister? You can't do that do her Erik!"

"I can't let her go either Dora!" his deathly pale hands shake in the air between himself and Dora; his tone is twisted and broken. "Death took her and almost destroyed me in the process. Now at last life has brought her back and we both know Dora that mortal lives can be limiting...If I lose her again...I won't be able to survive it this time..."

"Oh, Erik," Dora whispered sadly, "I understand-"

"How could you _possibly _understand?" Erik snapped suddenly back to his rage, "_You_ never lost the love of your life! _You_ never had to feel the guilt that you were partly to blame for her death! _You_ never had to face everyday knowing that the grief will never leave! _You_ never had to live with a space that can't ever be filled as it's the exact length, shape and weight of your lost love..." Erik's eyes glistened with unshed-able tears.

Decades upon decades Erik wished to cry, to shed the tears that his Christine deserved for her harrowing death; to, perhaps lessen the pain, though it can never fade...but by being what he is he cannot. All he can do is to allow the anguishing grief to consume him and not leave. To forever suffer the loss of his most cherished and deeply loved possession.

"I too have suffered Erik and continue to do so..." Dora whispered resentfully; her stance strong, her eyes also glistening, portraying sorrow. "It may not be in the same meaning as you but I knew and loved her longer, maybe even a tiny bit more than you. So don't act like I have never felt the loss of her because every moment of my existence I do, I'm just not as open as you are about it."

Erik continued to stare down Dora but not as intense as before; his voice becoming more brusque than snappy, "I recognise Dora that you are only looking out for Christine; I greatly and fully appreciate that. But doesn't it show you how desperate I am for her? That I am willing for her to despise me, to hate me? I am even willing to accept that she may not love me as much as she did. But seeing that her face is here, that her mind holds a handful of memories about us; there's hope. Hope that our Christine will return to us, to me...and if she doesn't accept them as memories then at least I know I tried and I got to see and talk and recollect memories with her once again."

Dora knew that what he is planning is wrong, but like he said earlier he wasn't asking for her blessing. Either way he was going to do it no matter who he upsets, even his beloved Christine.  
Dora nodded her head as if granting a death sentence, and perhaps she is; for Christine's human life may already be diminishing, but as she stays in a castle with a mass full of blood-thirsty vampires, her life may come to a quicker end than intended.

* * *

I didn't see Erik the rest of the night though I felt his watch on me. I didn't know whether to be scared or flattered.  
Obviously there's something surreal going on; I see the man of my dreams (literally) and he sees me: what's happening to me?  
If I were predicting the future then shouldn't I be with him before now as well as me being a vampire to which he isn't...isn't he?  
Thinking back, he is just as pale in real life, and from what I saw of his teeth they did look unnaturally clean and pointy...  
Wait, what's wrong with me? Vampires aren't real! He just doesn't get out much and takes really good care of his teeth!  
But how can I explain the castle? Why have I seen it so many times before?...-

"Christine, are you alright?" Raoul voice disrupts my thoughts.

We are currently in the carriage heading back to the hotel along with Meg and Thomas. I didn't get talking to Meg about what she interrupted, but I could tell she was near pleading to know. I could practically hear her brain screaming at the other side of the carriage with questions.

"I'm talking away to you and you haven't responded!" Raoul said, clearly affronted.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry Raoul, I'm miles away." I weakly laugh.

"I can see that," he huffed, "Anyway, as I was trying to tell you, there was a couple of people attending the ball who knew your father very well Christine."

My father?  
_Yes_ _Christine, that's the reason why your here, to find out information about your father! Get your head out of the clouds for once!  
_People in that ball knew my father?

Raoul nodded adamantly, mistaking my bewilderment for wonder. Raoul beamed his pearly whites; I note during my mini hysteria, that they weren't as perfect or as clean as Erik's.

"Yes. Apparently he owned a good amount of land here and was deemed a very powerful man. He dined with royalty and worked along with other powerful people all over the country!"

"Raoul, again, how can you even be sure that the person your talking about is even my father?" I say weakly; all hope that the castle was my father's home gone. "The people you have talked with may be talking about another man with the same name."

"I told you sweetie I made enquires. I agree that the information I got was rather limiting, but the owner of the castle I spoke with was resolute that Count Leonard Armitage _is_ your father."

"Wait- the owner?" my blood ran cold.  
He can't possibly mean who I think he means...

"Yeah, is it Rick? Derek? Oh, what was it?"

"Erik." And to my surprise it wasn't me that corrected him.

It was Meg.

"That's it! Erik! How did you know that?" Raoul asked curiously.

"I spoke with him also," Meg darted her eyes to mine then back to Raoul's, "About the ball."

I exhaled, registering that I held my breath; it wouldn't be good if Raoul were to know that me and Erik were in a somewhat intimate exchange.

"He's a charming man." Meg said passively with a small grin.

"Charming? Well he wasn't charming to us!" laughed Thomas, "Was quite the opposite, lacks people skills Mr Bennett does."

"Correction; King Bennett." said Raoul.

"_King?_" Me and Meg repeat: Meg in disbelief, me in acknowledgement.  
He is royalty in my dreams...and I was his Queen.

"Yep," Raoul nodded smirking, "By the information I received on the castle, it turns out he is King to part of the country and his father is to another. Turns out the land was split, when I'm not sure."

"Outlandish system the U.K have..." muttered Thomas.

"But I saw no servants or even crowns!" exclaimed Meg, her eyes constantly darting towards my guilty yet perplexed expression to Raoul's smug, amused one.

"The servants and guards attended the ball. Though he was stiff to me and Thomas he is rather flexible with his staff, even courteous." Raoul added with an air of disdain, "As for crowns, not many royals nowadays wear the royal jewels."

"There was a royal crest carved onto those two chairs on the platform." informed Thomas.

"And that kid you girls are friends with was right. Along with King Bennett's many servants and guards, the kid, his father and mother live with him; his father Prince Dominic, his mother Princess Dora and the kid, their son, Prince Bruno."

Wait- Dominic, Erik's confidant and brother, and Dora, my best friend and sister; they were there at the ball? And little Bruno is _their_ son?

"Whose the Queen then?" asked Meg; my shock in finding out that Dora is a mother is forcefully wedged between my fear into where this conversation is now heading.

"There is no Queen," said Raoul simply, "She died."

My blood went colder than before whilst my heart pounded against my chest:  
_  
"Is he married?"  
I could hear the hesitance in Bruno's answer, "He was."  
_  
Trying to sound as normal as possible I ask Raoul, "How? When?"

"I don't know the facts," said Raoul uncaringly, "It's been kept very hush hush, but from what I can guess is that she was murdered, and the mystery of her murderer remains to this day."

Murdered - I was murdered!  
And the mystery - they never found out who did it!  
No...it _can't_ be _me_ they are referring too, it's impossible!

"How did you hear about this?" I whisper urgently.

"From talking to some of the guests at the ball, but I didn't hear much about it."

"Oh my Gosh..." Meg sighs sadly, "That poor man. Was it recently?"

"Remember he and his staff haven't lived long in the castle and the death happened there."

Haven't lived long? To my knowledge he's been living there for over a hundred years! And since when did Dominic and Dora move in? They were always guests!

"He seems too young to have been married and now a widower." said Thomas, "Early 30's would he be?"

"Maybe he married in his early 20's or late teens." suggested Meg.

"He must be older if he knew Christine's dad..." Raoul said, gazing out the window, then frowned, "But he does look good for his age...almost as young looking as me and Thomas..." Raoul instantly became lost in thought, succumbed to his thoughts about the mysterious King Erik and his people.

"Men always look better with age, it's a curse for us females." Meg giggled, she then sighed dreamily, "He is rather attractive though, for one being as pale as he is..."

"Now that I think of it, he is rather pale. Infact," said Thomas, leaning in closer and looking at us all knowingly, "He wasn't the only one. There were alot others as pale as him."

"Could just be where they originally came from." shrugged Meg.

"But did you not think they were all similar-looking?" said Thomas pressingly. "They all seemed to have this 'thing' about them. I don't know how to explain it..."

"It's probably their background, their culture." said Meg logically. "They were all very stunning looking, even if the majority of them were servants."

Pale. There was alot of pale faces at the ball. Recollecting the events, there were faces that hinted familiarity to my mind like the castle, and faces I didn't recognise.  
And Thomas was right; they all were similar looking; and Meg hit the nail on the head; they were all stunning...

But vampires can't exist! They're fiction!

The carriage stopped causing us all to jolt; we've returned to the hotel.  
Not only do I have to think about the information on my suppose 'father', along with making up answers to Meg's pestering questions, but I also have to think if I have just had a mental breakdown.

* * *

Erik stood on the window ledge waiting for deep sleep to over take his beloved. To pass the time and keep his patience, he recollected the conversation he had with his little brother before he followed Christine's carriage:

Erik was standing in a secluded area of the ballroom, obtaining a magnificent view of his Christine.  
"Erik, don't do anything stupid." Dominic pleaded from Erik's right.

"Brother, you think me an utter fool if you believe I would." Erik replied coolly, his eyes never leaving the pensive looking Christine;

Erik then sighed uncaringly, "I assume that your wife told you my plan."

Erik noticed from the corner of his eye that Dominic nodded. Erik sniggered lowly, "Such a loyal wife you've got..."

"And you weren't going to tell me?" Dominic enquired in some hurt.

"Does it matter seeing as you now know? You know I would've told you eventually but my intentions were more inclined to the woman who seems to have re-entered my never ending life."

Christine looked around the crowds, her arm draped round the '_boys_'. The girl that interrupted he and Christine at the gazebo was there, her arm draped round another boy.  
Christine appeared disappointed about something yet she was still deep in thought; was she looking for Erik? Erik prayed that she was; that she wouldn't forget that he is real.  
He won't reveal to himself to her again...well, not here anyway.

Dominic followed Erik's intense gaze, and stated softly,  
"She's human Erik."

Erik felt that the obvious observation didn't deserve an acknowledgment.

"You'd be playing with fire if you go through with it."

"Wouldn't be anything new, our relationship was always one of fiery passion." Erik answered silkily.

"You know damn well I didn't mean it like that." Dominic shot, his eyes back to his older brother. "You'd be putting her life at risk if she were to stay with us."

"I'd protect her." Erik stated defensively, his sarcastic humour leaving and his quick temper entering.

"What about from yourself?" Dominic questioned pressingly, "Our instinct is to _kill_ humans, especially ones that look appetising, and Christine I'm afraid does."

"I would _not_ harm her." Erik growled; his intense stare on her growing hotter by the second.

"What if she sustains a cut? Could you resist the temptation of the smell of her blood?" Dominic continued to press urgently, "Our people are loyal to you, there's no doubt about that, but what if they falter? Could you shield her from their attack? What if there's more than one at one time?-"

"_SHUT IT_." Erik hissed vehemently, now staring threateningly down at his brother. "_Don't you _dare_ try and ruin this for me!_"

"You need to realise what you will face-!"

"I know it will be difficult, I have accepted that." Erik continued to hiss, "I _cannot _and_ will not _let this chance slip through my grasp!"

Dominic's argument wavered on viewing the desperation etching from his brother.  
For so long Erik has been unhappy, clinically depressed; he out of anyone in the world deserves happiness...but could Erik live with himself if something were to happen to this human Christine?

"What if it goes wrong?" says Dominic quietly, "I'm worried not only for her safety but for your sanity Erik. I know you will immediately blame yourself if something were to happen to her."

"It's a risk I am willing to take in order to have this chance." Erik stated thickly; his blue turning into rippling ponds. "As for her safety, only a selected few will be near her until..." Erik purposely faltered his sentence.

"Until what?" Dominic quipped; then recognition sunk in. How else do vampires keep from becoming extinct?  
"Until you turn her into _a vampire?"_

Erik turned his gaze back to Christine, admiring the blush on her new skin. He found it rather odd seeing her with colour; he was always used to seeing her pale and glowing.  
Could he remove that colour? To drain that pleasant flush? It would be in order to put her back as she was before: his Immortal Queen, but could he embrace her in his arms and feel the new found life she gained in returning to him departing from her body?  
A total stranger yes, but his _wife?  
_Most importantly, could he endure the numbing pain in holding her lifeless, limp body after the process, as he did when she was taken from him?  
That he doesn't know...

Dominic's rant started interrupting Erik's train of thought; it seems he too has doubts in turning Christine back into what she should be.  
"Taking her is one thing but turning her into a vampire? You can't force that choice on her Erik-!"

Erik flared his eyes back onto Dominic's; the great mighty rage causing Dominic to at last flinch,  
"_I know!"_ he barked viciously.  
This is the one thing he knows he can _not_ make her do.  
He could force her to live with him. He could encourage her to love him. But he cannot press her to change.  
Erik sighed; a sigh heaving as if permanently exhausted though he has no need to sleep. As he speaks, his voice that's usually strong and dominant, is now weak and weary; portraying the mental and emotional strain he is enduring.  
"I know...It would have to be her choice. I won't lie though; a part of me pleads me to change her..."  
For the last time that night, Erik set his eyes back on Christine, who was now having a half hearted conversation with a group of men that 'boy' seems to know.  
"It's not just because I want her back as she was," he whispered, "Back as the immortal beauty when we first met...It's also that I couldn't bear to see her age; to see her go through the stages of human life, to know that she was leaving me again... If she were again like us, she'd be less fragile, I wouldn't see death reclaim its hold on her - but Dominic, I don't know if I _can_ sink my teeth into her new human flesh and end that life...even if by some miracle she asks me too..."

Originally, Christine was born a vampire, and for a human to become a vampire is a very distressing and excruciating process.

Slowly, Dominic set a comforting grasp on Erik's shoulder, letting his brother know that he acknowledges what he has to do and has his support. In silence for the remainder of the night they stood.  
Erik continued to watch Christine, every part of him in yearning for her; and Dominic watched Erik, yearning hope and love for his tortured brother.

The musical sound of shallow breathing ended Erik's recollections. It was now time to set his plan into action. With a silent, swift step into her room, and a swish of his cloak, Erik began the mission to reclaim his Immortal Queen once more.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Come on people please leave a review! Even if it's just a "Hi!" if so, i will be quicker in loading up the next chapter, if not then I'm afraid it's going to be held captive!...is that a tempting offer?**  
**hope your all well and enjoy this chapter. Personally so far this one is my favourite! **  
**enjoy! **

* * *

Heat; Why do I feel heat in my room? There is no fireplace. It isn't an unpleasant surprise, rather soothing actually.  
I shift my position, trying to allow the new found heat to warm more of my body-  
Wait. This is an odd material stroking my face. It isn't the smoothness of a cotton pillow I rested my head on earlier...this material feels more like velvet...  
I open my eyes and what I see first is the source of the heat; a comforting fire in an elegant fireplace.  
Odd, I think I've seen that fireplace before...  
I made myself sit up to get a proper inspection. As I sit up, I then notice that I am no longer on my bed: I am on a rich red velvet sofa...a sofa that too seems eerily familiar...  
"I forget how long a human can sleep." a tender voice spoke; a tender voice that causes my heart to stop and flip all at the same time.

I dart my head and see that Erik is sitting comfortably on a huge armchair to my left; his arms either side on the arm rests, and his remarkable blue eyes set on me.

Realisation strikes me like a punch: I am no longer in my hotel room. I have returned to the castle. _His_ castle.

Is this a new dream?  
I look to see what I am wearing; the nightgown I wore for bed, and note that my skin does not have the same tone of paleness as Erik's, nor I'm I viewing this scene as an observer. This is all on my line of sight.  
This is getting rather strange...

"W-What's going o-on?" I stutter, looking back to Erik.

"Your back home." Erik answers softly; a small smile playing on his lips.

"_Home?"_ I repeat; half in confusion, half in hesitation.

"Our home, our castle." He now practically beamed, "Back where you belong."

Again I look round the room and again the odd sense of recognition overwhelms me. I've dreamt about this room...That fireplace, that sofa...This is Erik's, _and my,_ living room...  
"Hasn't changed has it?" said Erik smiling, "Everything and everyone in this place is just the same. Well, with some new faces of course."

"_Faces?_" I croak; still engrossing every item.

"Our nephew Bruno for one, a right little terror," he affectionately chuckles, "Along with more children and more staff."

I look back into the fire wondering have I somehow succumbed early stages of memory loss.  
Nephew? More Children? New staff?  
What's happening? Why I'm I not in the hotel? _How_ did I even leave the hotel?

I hear a creak of Erik's armchair and summarise that he has gotten up from his seat and heading towards me. Before marvelling at how shiny his shoes are, a silver goblet appears before me.  
"Here," he says softly, "Take a sip, it will help you relax."  
With shaky hands I took the goblet and eyed what's in it. It appears to be wine.  
"It isn't poisoned." a smile sounding from his soft notification.

With little courage I make myself look up at him and find that he is standing infront of me, staring me down like he did at the gazebo; assessing every minuet detail of me.  
This time, however, I feel more afraid than flattered.  
He seems to have sensed it.  
Slowly, cautiously, he comes to sit beside me on the sofa, placing a small distance between us.

"There's no need to be scared Christine, I won't harm you." he says softly.

I remove my sight of him and stare back to the somewhat comforting fireplace. I swallow a couple of times to try and gain some strength in my voice, and also to try and lessen my fear.  
"Why I'm I here?" I whisper, not daring to meet his gaze again for fear of losing all sense of control and functions.

"To be with me again," he informs softly.

What little strength I obtained vanished and my voice went back to a croak due to his simple yet crushing answer,  
"But-but we have n-never been t-together!"

"Now you know that's not true Christine." said Erik still softly but firmly.

I dared to look at him; I had to see if he appears as calm as he sounds.  
And he does. It chills me.

"I told you!" I croak frenziedly, "Those were dreams!"

"Dreams were two people living in separate countries share? That's impossible." he says frankly.

"It's unlikely yes but not impossible!" my frenzied croak turning more into a frantic shriek.

"It's impossible Christine because I do not dream. Infact, I do not even sleep."

In reality he is just as he is in my dreams. Just as pale, just as broad, just as regal...and just as menacing. I see his hands; big palms holding long fingers that could keep anything in it's grip...I remember his teeth unnaturally clean and pointy; that could easily bite and kill anything it latches onto...  
In the journey back home I vaguely started to consider the possibility that he is vampire, I even thought that Raoul perhaps suspects something along those lines, but in the end I pushed it aside. Now with Erik infront of me, the possibility starts swirling again...  
_  
"I do not dream...I do not sleep..."...Vampires do not sleep..._for a small voice it practically yelled inside my mind.

"No," I whisper manically, "No, no, no, NO!" I end in a yell then flee from the sofa; I make to stand infront of the fireplace to face Erik, the goblet tight on my unthreatening hands.

"You know what I am is true," Erik states gently; he didn't even flinch by any of my reactions, he's just sitting there patiently, like he's waiting for something.

"This can't be happening," I whisper more to myself than to Erik. The goblet now shaking, causing droplets of wine to spill on the perfectly clean carpet.

"It's not as if you don't fully know what you are and what you know." said Erik, crossing his legs and folding his arms.

"_It's exactly that!"_ I exclaim; more wine landing on the floor, "I grew up in a world being told that vampires are creatures from horror stories! And now your telling me that such a fable exists and that I shouldn't be surprised?"

"You've been having dreams about us-"

"Yes, precisely, _dreams_! Dreams that _do not_ suddenly become reality!"

"Well in your case it was reality first then the dreams." Erik corrected smoothly, his expression now turning pressing. "Those are your memories Christine. They are solid facts that vampires roam the world and that you were once one of them."

To release some of my uneasiness and agitation I start to pace up and down the living room, the jittering goblet being my guide,  
"Me once a vampire? Ridiculous!" I mutter like a mad man, "Lack of sleep seems to have made you delusional..."

"I cannot dream, so explain to me how I know about these anecdotes? To recollect every detail you have dreamt about?"

"Maybe you're just an insomniac and have obtained hallucinations!" I spat.

"Our first meeting was at Southampton in my parent's palace. You first saw me as I entered the ballroom with my parents and brother, and I first saw you from the platform while my father greeted the guests. You wore an emerald off the shoulder dress that stopped at your ankles bearing black ballet slippers..."  
I stopped my pacing, riveted by Erik.  
Our first encounter...every feature, correct...  
"Your hair, like it is now, was down. Covering your bare, snow-white shoulders..."

I couldn't help but gulp at that comment; his stare and expression that was once full of urgency now holds a submissive mixture of reminiscence and adoration.

"Ever since my eyes found you that evening I couldn't keep them away...I still can't. I knew then that I had to have you; that no one else can." Erik's voice is low and soft, sending more chills upon me, and to my surprise they are more pleasant.  
"I ask again Christine, how could I have known all that if I do not sleep?"

Currently I am standing infront of a roaring fire yet I am frozen. I have never told a living soul any of my dreams, and if he does not dream like he says he doesn't...if I finally accept what he implies he is...  
"_It can't be true..._" I whisper so quietly, it's a wonder Erik even heard me.

"Why can't it be true?" Erik pressed, uncrossing his arms and legs, leaning forwards on the sofa, "Search for a pulse upon me then, search for a living beat."

It sounds like a challenge. A challenge, his eyes seem to say, I would lose.

"What are you afraid of Christine? Isn't every memory you've dreamt about our life enjoyable? We can have that again...We can live like we used too...Forget about the past 400 years."  
_  
400 year_s? Is that how long we have supposedly been apart? And I have been alive for twenty-one of them; breathing, growing, living, dreaming...all those nights dreaming of him and the life we shared.  
Could I have that now? Could I love him as much awake as I do when asleep?  
My heart hammers at the thought, knowing that it could be _very_ easy to be in love with Erik...-

"Raoul!" the name gasps from my lips. How could I easily forget the man I'm supposed to be with?

Immediately Erik's eyes and face darkens.

"I can't leave Raoul, we're meant to marry." I say quietly.

With a swoosh Erik stands up, taller than I remembered or perhaps I have shrunk from his strong intense stare.

"Engagements can break."  
It wasn't notification, it was a commandment.

I am overwhelmed with numerous emotions by our conversation and current positions: angry and thrilled by his command, captivated and frightened by the closeness.  
But I do care for Raoul, ok not as much when I was with Erik, but this isn't a dream, nor the supposed past.

"I'm sorry Erik, but I have a life outside this castle, outside of you." my voice still quiet.

"And what kind of life has that been?" Erik snapped. I cower in fear. "Come on Christine, explain to me how wonderful it is, because from what I got out of that '_boy_' earlier, it sounds to me it hasn't been that wonderful."

Erik starts to pace angrily like a bear up and down the living room, his face and eyes, as always, on me.

"Grew up an orphan, with only a fathers name as information on your family; nothing more. Got a job performing as a ballet dancer, earning just enough income to live on but never enough to treat yourself. Then you meet _him_ who is only after one THING!" Erik ended in a roar.  
I drop the goblet in terror; the red wine fully destroying the carpet and soaking my bare feet.  
I suddenly feek more self-conscious at the outfit I am wearing, or lack of. My thick straight hair, I presume, now resembling a bird's nest, hanging limply over my shoulders.

I am utterly vulnerable with this man. Vampire or not I am no match for him, he could effortlessly destroy me.  
Quickly remembering on some dreams, he is an extremely powerful man.

Tears slide down my cheeks, my eyes set on the blemish that clashes the cream carpet; sadness for the horrible stain...sadness for my soaking feet...sadness for my vulnerability...sadness for my life.

"Are those _tears?_" Erik whispers in a curious mixture of awe and distress.

Stunned by his tone, I forget how dangerous he is and meet his troubled bewildered expression.

"I've never seen you cry before..." still whispering in that heartbreaking tone, "Upset yes, but _never_ any tears...we can't."  
_  
Vampires cannot cry..._  
And with that statement in my mind, full confirmation strikes me into believing that he is a vampire.

His eyes are like puddles, glistening by the firelight. No one could hold the expression he is displaying and have no tears stream along with it.

"_My God..._" I whisper as the acceptances flows through me.

"Please do not cry Christine! This sight of you is tormenting me!" Erik pleads like a child.

He takes one swift step infront of me, standing on the red stain, dirtying his shiny shoes, and uses his fingertips to stroke away my tears.  
How can someone act so fierce by a comment then feeble the next by an emotion?

Delicately he wipes away my tears like I am a porcelain doll.  
Well, in his eyes perhaps I am.

I find that I am enjoying this manner of touch; the way he finds me breakable yet he _must_ feel me.

"_Oh Christine_," Erik groans, his blue rippling like waves, "Life without you for the past 400 years has been pure agony! I've barely survived! You have to stay with me Christine, _you_ _must_!"

My voice is thick, and half of me regrets in why I am defending my average life, "For the past twenty-one years I made a life for myself. It may not be appetising to you, but it's a life."

"Your life with me will be more than fine!" his fingertips now tracing certain areas of my skin on my face, "You know it will!"

"Maybe," I whisper, my eyes growing heavy due to the effect this effortless touch is having on me, "But I can't have it. I am not what you are. You are meant to be with someone like you, and I'm meant to be with someone that is like me."

"And forever be unhappy?" Erik hissed ardently. I flinch, and take a quick step back, away from the subtle touch of his fingertips, away from that feeling of desire.

Him being dangerous alerts again in my mind; his temper mixed with me is a danger waiting to happen.

Erik sets his hands down at his sides, possibly to keep them away from my throat, and impassive anger now joins in his hurt.  
"I have tried to make this decision easy for you Christine, and I fully know that I have made the right one."

I gulp.

"You are to stay here, with or without your approval."

I widen my eyes. This situation cannot be happening! Not involving Erik and me!

"For too long we have been apart," Erik ended strongly, "We shall never be parted again."

"So your holding me as a _hostage?_" I cry.

"You want to be here Christine." My captor states bluntly, "Hardly a dire setting."

His sarcasm awakens the temper I forgot I had. Before I could think before I speak, my mouth takes over,  
"If I wanted to be here then why have I basically implied that I don't want to be with you!"

For the first time in the world of reality I see Erik flinch; flinched by my last seven words. In a way that hits me harder than seeing him upset by my tears. The feeling of guilt begins to join over the other emotions I feel, but my anger is the dominate reaction.

"In time you will come to accept us again." Erik declares, not as strong as before, "You've just been too used of your new life."

I wrap my arms round my body and tears return. Again Erik made to remove them but I wouldn't allow our-selves the simple pleasure of that simple touch.  
"DONT!" I demand, taking another fervent step backwards, "_Don't touch me!_"

If I let him touch me again I cannot be angry at him and right now I should be. He is keeping me here for his own gain, not caring or considering my feelings.

"You have the right to be angry at me Christine and to set certain barriers when it comes to us; that I accept. However, do not lie to me. I don't appreciate being lied too, especially by you." Erik said somewhat threateningly. "Because if you do...certain indiscretions may occur..."

I did not get the chance to question his meaning, but I could tell by the slight manic glint in his eyes that it wouldn't be good.  
Erik swiftly turned and walked towards a door, opened it and barked,  
"JOSEPH!"

In a flash the man named Joseph appeared...he too I got the odd sense of recognition. He was pale, had a beard and his long hair tied back in a low ponytail; a much older looking man than Erik, more over middle age.

"Yes sire?" Joseph enquires in some fear but he seemed defiant.

"Take her to her room."

My room?...My stomach plummeted; surely not the room I shared with Erik?

Joseph might be thinking along with the same lines as me for he asks rather timidly,  
"What room sir?"

If looks could kill Joseph would be an instant pile of dust.  
Erik was silent for what felt like years.  
I did not want to be alone with Erik in a bedroom, not with him being so manic and selfish...yet a small part of me fluttered in interest and wonder.

Eventually, Erik had a command,  
"Pick one." he growled, then sauntered out of the room.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Yay I got a review! **  
**Okie, from now on I will no longer beg for reviews, partly because it doesn't seem to be working and another because I know people are reading the story and if someone thought it was crap i would've been told by now lol **  
**hope you are enjoying the story!  
**

* * *

A rush of relief swept over me upon hearing Erik's answer, along with a very small twinge of disappointment. I did not express either emotion however, as I am not fully aware if Joseph is trustworthy.  
A moment after Erik furiously left, Joseph made his way towards me, slowly.  
"You ok Madame?" he enquires kindly.  
I nod my head; it feels like lead.  
"Come, you should rest." holding out his hand in indication to leave the room.  
Cautiously I leave, unsure what to expect the moment I left it's confide. Swiftly a pale woman with a heart shape face appears; a woman with dark pink hair cut in a bob.  
_Dora:_

"_.God!_" she cried, "I'm going to _kill_ that bastard the moment I get my hands on him!"  
She was looking manically between me and Joseph; my stunned eyes completely set on her.

Like Erik in my dreams, I loved her; a different kind of love but just as strong. To me she was more than a best friend, she was a sister. We grew up together, always telling each other everything, and were always there for one another.

"Dominic is with him now," she continued, "I doubt he will make much of an impact at how disgusting he has been. Oh how I'll _rip_ him to shreds when I see him; I swear I was going too when he took so long in answering on what room she will stay in."  
"Needn't worry about that Princess," said Joseph, "I was adamant she'd be well away from him after that encounter, even if I had to risk my life over it."

More tears fall down my cheeks by seeing Dora in the flesh, if you can call it that, and touched by Josephs comment. I also fully realise how overwhelmed and confused I am:  
waking up to this castle...seeing Erik again...him being so caring to me...finally believing what he and the rest of his people are..._that_ expression on my tears...his heart pounding touch...his sudden rapid, dangerous temper...me becoming scared...my hurt at seeing his hurt...my anger at him holding me against my will...

For the first time in being realistically here a great sob escapes me; so powerful that I collapse in an inelegant heap on the floor; totally engulfed in my disorder.

"_Christine!_" Dora cries, wrapping her arms round me that feel cool against my nightdress. "Don't worry!" she soothes determinedly, "I won't let him _near_ you without your consent, you hear me?" She starts affectionately stroking my arms.  
Erik was hesitant with his touch at me and it was simple, but Dora fully embraced me, not bothering to check if it was alright to do so. But perhaps if I saw a shattered person falling to the ground I'd rush over to give them comfort.

"Perhaps some whiskey will help ease her nerves." Joseph suggested benignly, crouching down beside us.  
"What she needs is a nice long bath. Her feet are covered in wine, and I'm sure she'd like to try and wash out the remains of her time with _him_."  
I noted that when Erik hissed 'him' in reference to Raoul, it was full of malice, bitterness and resentment. Dora sounded very angry, infuriated even, but I know she doesn't hate Erik.  
Registering that made me cry even more, my sob turning more into a howl.

"Mummy, did someone catch a wolf again?" the voice of a recognisable young boy asks curiously. "Oh! It's Aunt Christine! Why she sounding like a wolf? And what's that leaking out of her eyes?"  
"Bruno go to the empty room beside mine and your fathers and turn the lights on," Dora instructed, "There should be a bathroom in there, if so get the bath ready, make sure it's warm."  
"But I don't want a bath!" Bruno whined, stomping a foot, "I had one last night-!"  
"It's not for you! It's for Christine! Now go and do as you're told!" Dora snapped.  
I heard a patter of light tiny feet fleeting away.  
"Joseph, could you start a fire in the room? Bruno would only cause an inferno."  
Joseph snorted, "Of course. Want me to carry her?"  
"No, I've got her."  
I felt the floor leave my hands and legs; I was promptly carried in a position as if I were a baby.

I wasn't surprised that Dora could lift me as if I weighed nothing. I now believe every person in this castle is a vampire: They have long life expectancies. They cannot sleep. They are elegantly fast. And have mighty strength.  
Also I faintly recall from tales that vampires feast on humans, but I doubt I would be harmed. Though Erik has harmed me emotionally, he would _never_ bring harm on me physically, no matter how angry he'd be.

* * *

"SHUT IT!"  
"I haven't said a word."  
"_I could hear it yelling in your mind!_"  
"I can't help what I think."  
"_Then leave me alone, I don't need to be reminded of all of my faults!"  
_Erik and Dominic were deep in the forest. Dominic followed Erik the moment he stormed out of the living room.  
He, his wife, Joseph, a few servants and guards, listened in on Erik's and Christine's conversation; all worried for either person.

"I'm not leaving Erik." Dominic stated flatly. "I don't condone your actions and words but I understand why you did them."  
"_How _considerate _of you brother!_" Erik spat, punching an old tree, causing it to fall violently to the ground.

"I presume your going to apologise to her." said Dominic swiftly, ignoring Erik's rage.  
"Nothing to apologise for," Erik retorted vehemently, staring down at the fallen tree.  
"Erik, you yelled at her," Dominic reminded in disbelief, "You basically threatened her! And you think she does not deserve an apology?"  
"_She _lied_ to me!_" Erik hissed, "_I_ deserve the apology! She knows that her dreams happened, she believes and accepts what we are, she wants to be here; yet she is _determined_ to leave it all!"  
"Maybe there's a reason why." Dominic hinted.  
"If you mention _him_ I will lunge on you." Erik blunted threateningly, now standing inches from Dominic.  
"Can you not even consider-?"  
"_There's _nothing_ to consider_." Erik snarled, "_Our_ love continues to burn. _There's_ in comparison is non-existent."  
"Then why did she say yes to him?" Dominic pressed.  
"She cares for him, I won't deny that, but that's all it is. She still loves me; she's_ still in love with me_." Erik declared passionately, "She knows how magnificent our love is, she's just scared by it. Give her time and she'll come round, she is only human after all." Erik walked away from Dominic and stalked further into the grounds.  
"And if she doesn't?" Dominic called, catching up with Erik.  
"At least she'll be far from him. He does not love her."  
"What makes you say that?" Dominic asked, intrigued.

Erik couldn't help but smirk on hearing the curiosity in Dominic's question.  
"As Christine danced, I went to have a word with the person she was with. He had a male friend along with him, just as unimportant as he is," Erik snorted in dismissal. "I wanted to see if he would be a threat to me. Not emotionally or physically of course, more mentally. I wanted to know if he'd have a strong hold on Christine in that aspect. I knew they were 'together', but I didn't know they were _engaged_." Erik spat the word out as if it was a vile sin. He stopped his rapid stride and the brothers ended up infront of a still lake.

It was daytime but dark. Living deep into the forest hides the light. A sacrifice Erik and his people don't mind given up. They could still walk out into the sun if they wish, given a vast amount of blood (human or animal) and to linger near the shadows. Erik, however, rarely goes out during the day. The sun to him would always be more of an enemy than a friend. To his people the sun symbolises fire, an element that can easily destroy them. The moon, which can call out to wolves; some enemies, some associates, resembles the nights twilight splendour. There's never nothing bad when the moons' light encourages shelter rather than being exposed by the sun's death sentacing rays.

Erik looked into the lakes water as he continued to speak, "I found out how they met, her occupation and a bit of her childhood. Like her and Dora were when we met them, she was an orphan, but this time she had no Dora. She was alone. Somehow at a very young age she was sent to Paris and given work at a theatre house. From where she originally came from I don't know, but note Dominic that she has a British accent even though she has been living in Paris a good part of her life. There in the theatre house she met a girl called Meg and they seemed to become good friends though not as strong as her friendship with your Dora."

Dominic felt comforted by this knowledge; Dora and Christine adored one another. Dora would be broken if she found out she became replaced.

"Christine worked as a ballet dancer along with Meg, and when she was 18 she met the boy at an after-party. He was one of the patrons. Of course like every man that has set their eyes on Christine, except you of course, they fall for her beauty instantly. He was hooked. But that's all he saw. He didn't want to know the person Christine is."  
Erik reached down for a handful of pebbles, and one by one he violently threw them into the lake, causing hectic splashes and ripples at the once still water.

"He admitted to me initially she was meant to be a 'fling', because of her rank of occupation. Then as time went on he said he grew to have strong feelings for her and then to love her..._that_ I believe started when he found out her fathers' name."

"Her fathers name?" Dominic repeated, bewildered, "How did he hear that?"

"That's all she new of her family; her fathers name. I believe the actions of her mortal birth somehow resemble her immortal one. Peasant mother and a noble man fall in love. Mother dies and father is left with the baby. Unfortunately, that's how the similarities end. As a vampire Christine briefly knew her father and what he was, in her mortal life she didn't. All that was given to her was his name on a birth certificate. Not even her mothers' name was mentioned. She knows nothing of her."

"So you're saying that she has the same mother and father as she did when a vampire?"

"Yes; her father is still Count Leonard Armitage of the West."

Dominic gaped at Erik's back in disbelief, "How is that even possible? Her parents were BOTH vampires! Yet she returns as a _human!"  
_  
"I have no idea Dominic," Erik said weakly; slowly shaking his head, his eyes now tracing over the broken-looking trees, not fully considering them. "And to be honest I don't care. I am forever hugely thankful that by some miracle, even that is unexplainable, she's back."  
Erik sighed, his temper at the boy slowly starting to return, "However, on the birth certificate Christine only sees: C.W. Leonard Armitage. She doesn't understand the initials...but of course a certain person does."

"He's taking her for granted..." Dominic concluded lowly, his anger growing towards the deceitful man.

"Precisely," Erik agrees darkly, "He thinks that she has inherited or is entitled to a large amount of wealth, thus making her eligible in his eyes to marry. The name of her father isn't common, and with the title he was able to gain some little research and find out the address of our home."

"The castle? But you purchased it just before you and Christine married."

"Again another unexplainable and yet thankful twist. I made him know that the castle is my property and that Leonard owned a vast amount of land in Carlisle. I did not tell him that just after Christine was born, he decided to live in Bath, where he is originally from; that would've given him _too_ much information I believe, but I did tell him I knew the man."  
Too much detail would allow the man to find out _when _Christine's father was Count. Though the humans have their suspicions on what they are, it wouldn't have been wise for Raoul if he worked it out to declare their race.

"What of the man now? Surely now as we speak he is looking for Christine, along with the other friends she has made." said Dominic.  
"That is no concern of mine." Erik responded impassively.  
"What if he figures out that she's here?"  
"And how would he? I am not a suspect in his eyes."  
"What about the girl that found you two at the gazebo?" Dominic suggested, mentally kicking himself he did not consider the humans that know Christine, who could be worrying about her sudden disappearance, "Would she not have her suspicions and make them known to the guy and possibly the authorities?"  
"Its predictable that the police will appear, here would be one of the last places where Christine was seen by a good lot of people, but I am no suspect." Erik again responded uncaringly, "If the girl tells them that I was alone with Christine, I will lie. No one else saw us alone together."  
"But if they insist-"  
"_Then I will insist the lie_." Erik emphasised with irritation. "It's highly likely the police will believe me because of my position and status, than a young ballet girl on her holidays."

"You going to tell Christine about this?"

Erik turned round to face Dominic, the first time in doing so during the whole time he informed his brother on his 'talk' with the boy.  
Erik raised one eyebrow and quipped, "About what exactly?"

"About any of this!" Dominic said half exasperated, "She has the right to know!"  
"The discussion with _him_ shall wait. After earlier I believe it will take her a while to find me reliable, she may think I made up the discussion, therefore it could push her further away from me." Erik paused, and appeared to be considering something before he added, "The police I will inform her - but only if they appear."

"And what of her father, you going to tell her about his title?"

Again Erik paused, and when he spoke his voice became quiet; filled with melancholy, "Yes, in time, or until she asks. When she finally accepts her dreams are real she may be even to work out what her father was."

For a while after Dominic and Erik stood in silence: both lost in their tangled thoughts; each wondering what the outcome will be.  
As the forest grew darker than usual and a chill breezed through the air, it seemed that Erik and Dominic have been out the majority of the day.

Wanting to catch a glimpse of his Christine, Erik made his way back home, closely followed my Dominic. For the first time in 400 years, though things at present are somewhat difficult, Erik was looking forward to returning home...he couldn't help it...


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Sorry it took so long to upload! Things have been hectic, but as an apology I shall upload TWO chapters which shall keep use going for a week or so.**

Recap: Erik has taken Christine and she is not happy. How is Erik going to cope and what is Christine going to do?

Oh the drama!

* * *

"They've returned." Joseph whispered to Dora.

Dora rose from her position on the bed, leaving the sleeping Christine for what she intends to be a brief moment; but knowing her temper it maybe longer.

As Dora closed and locked the bedroom door she said to a curious looking Joseph,  
"Less of a chance of her hearing my shrieks,"

"_Dora! Joseph!_" Erik's commanding voice called from afar.

Dora rolled her eyes and with Joseph they strolled gracefully yet quickly, up the hallway and down one flight of the double peridot stoned stairway.  
Erik and Dominic were both waiting at the ground floor.

"Where is she?" Erik demanded of Joseph.

"Asleep sire," Joseph replied automatically.

"In what room?"

"Away from you." Dora answered bluntly.

Erik flashed his eyes on Dora but did not retaliate.  
"Has she eaten anything?" Erik again demanded though not as harsh.

"Food was prepared for her sire but she refused to eat." informed Joseph, "She did however have a bath and a small drop of whiskey to help her relax."

"To help her relax?" Erik repeated, frowning.

"Yes, because you left her in a right state." Dora barked.

"What state was she in?" Erik demanded looking to Dora; more gentle than before.

"Lets just say it wasn't pleasant." she snarled bitterly.

"Is she well?" Dominic asked.

"Of course she isn't Dom, would you be if you were suddenly taken from everything you grew up to know?" Dora snapped irritably at her husband.

"She knows of us!" Erik stated strongly.

"Yes but as figments of her imagination!" said Dora.

"She is resting that is the main thing." interjected Joseph encouragingly, "She will be much calmer when she wakes."

"For a few seconds until reality hits her that she's in this place..."

"Dora, will you _stop_ with the cynicism!" Erik seethed through clenched teeth, clutching his fists together.

"It's a bit difficult not too Erik when you saw her react the way I did." Dora retorted brusquely.

"Was it bad?" Dominic asked quietly.

Dora sighed heavily; informing sadly, "I've never seen her act in such a way and I'm the one who's known her the longest."

Erik moaned in suffering and ran his hands through his hair, pacing in a circle round the ground floor like a tiger trapped in a cage.  
He knew that taking Christine would be difficult, he prepared himself for it; yet the reality of it is shooting him as if piercing silver bullets.

"She didn't talk when she eventually calmed, but she didn't ask me to leave her either." said Dora.

"What room is she in?" Erik pleaded, still pacing the floor.

"Your not getting anywhere near her." Dora declared firmly; her stance alert and her eyes narrowing.

Erik stopped his pacing and locked eyes with his sister-in-laws, showing her the turmoil he is in.  
"I have to see her."

"I promised her I wouldn't let you near her without her consent. I don't break my promises with her." said Dora flatly.

"Erik," Dominic called soothingly, sensing tension, "She's asleep. Why don't we go outside again, perhaps to dads."

"And tell him what?" Erik snapped at Dominic, "That the woman I married to which he was against, who then died to which he then sympathised, is brought back to life as a human? You go tell him if you want, let me know how it turns out."

"Wait, you're not planning on letting dad know about this?" Dominic asked aghast.

"When it comes to Christine I want him to have no part of it."

Dora nodded in approval. Erik and Dominic's father hated her and Christine, all because they fell in love. At least that's something tonight she and Erik can fully agree on.

"But our relationship has gotten better with him," said Dominic, "He's even being nice and courteous to Dora, and he dotes on Bruno!"

"Your forgetting Dominic," Erik said forcefully "That our father is also a King. A King that is a full-on vampire, meaning he feasts on humans just for the hell of it. Now, if he knew I had a human living with us in my own Kingdom, and we have no plans on eating her or turning her into one of us, how do you think he'll react? Oh, and remember his feelings on Christine when she _was_ a vampire."

"Maybe he'd be more understanding..." Dominic suggested weakly, knowing he is losing the argument.

"I'd rather not find out. I don't care if he is now finally being considerate about our wives, but I repeat, I don't want him not involved with Christine especially now that she is human."  
Erik then set his sights back onto Dora, determined to gain his request. He must see his beloved. He must see her as the peaceful angel she was when he carried her out of that mangy hotel bed.  
"Dora please, all I want is to see her. I'd be standing by the doorway, you can stay with me if you wish, even tell her when she wakes. Please, and I swear that I'll stay away from her the whole of tomorrow."

Dora assessed the King, her master, her brother-in-law, her sister's love.  
"The only reason I'm not telling you the full extent of her reaction is not because I don't want to hurt your feelings, because at the moment I don't care, but because I know she wouldn't want me to tell you. Not just the Immortal Christine, but also the Mortal one."

"What makes you say that?" Erik asked hoarsely; shall he dare to hope? That perhaps their passionate love may restore sooner than he thought?

"I know her better than anybody, even you, and in this case even herself. You greatly hurt her Erik, more so than anytime you've done before...yet remarkably...the sparkle she had in her eyes when she first met you over 500 hundred years ago, has reignited."


	13. Chapter Twelve

I didn't dream that night; my mind was too exhausted to form my ever occurring imagination.  
Stupid singing birds woke me up. Who knew that such innocent sounds reside in a depressing forest? My eyelids are sore and heavy, encouraging me to keep them closed as long as possible.  
Last nights events start to project, my eye lids being the screen. I want nothing more than to think that what happened was one of those occurring dreams, yet my senses tell me it's out of the question.  
The people and the surroundings I recognise in my dreams took part, however I was unaware of the plot, therefore telling me that what happened is infact real.  
I'm I in a world where people of my dreams come to life?  
If that were the case surely they would be the personalities they are in my dreams. In other words they would all want what's best for me; they wouldn't lock me in this castle against my will. They would want me to be happy and free, living the life I want to live. _  
_  
Quick footsteps erupts my hearing, getting louder by each striding step then abruptly stopping. The sound of a key unlocking rattles the room causing me to instinctively tighten my eyelids, feigning sleep, not wanting to interact with this visitor who ever it may be.  
A creak pierces and footsteps lightly press against the wooden floorboards. My heartbeat quickens making it rather difficult to breathe as steady as possible.

"I know you're awake," a smile clearly etched in Dora's tone. "You were never good at lying."  
I didn't respond, though I can feel my face flush.  
"I come baring gifts!" Dora declare's cheerily, "I.e. scrambled egg on buttered toast and a glass of un-pulped orange juice. You humans like that sort of junk first thing in the morning."  
My stomach cheered in response, craving for the delicious meal. In spite of that, I remained still. It seems the only way I could get out of here is starvation...but even then I'd probably return in another 400 years.

"Christine, you have to eat something." Dora encouraged, her tone no longer cheery, now concerned.  
Still I do not move, refusing to stop the cries of my hungry stomach.  
Weight slants the side of the bed, "I understand why you're unhappy." Dora soothed, waiting for me to interact.

Understand? How could she possibly understand what I am going through?  
"You understand nothing." I retort angrily, my voice hoarse by last night's cries; my sore lids still shut tightly closed.

"I may not be able to relate what you're going through but I can sympathise." said Dora.

"I don't want your sympathy, I want _no ones_ sympathy."

"Sulking isn't going to make your situation any better."

All at once my eyes open and I sit up.  
Dora is sitting at the end of the bed, the breakfast tray she brought placed on an ivory vanity desk. Like Erik last night she did not startle by my sudden movements, perhaps to vampires quick human reflexes are slow and predictable.  
"Then what do you suggest I do?" I fume bitterly, "Be happy and merry that I am being held as a prisoner? Sing and dance because I no longer have freedom?"

"I do not agree with the way Erik has done this and I have told him that," said Dora strongly, "But don't you see why he did it?"

"He was bored?" I scoffed, Erik being the last person I want to think about right now.

"He missed you," Dora states sadly. "We all missed you."

"_It isn't real!_" I shout, slamming my hands on the silky duvet, "They are dreams! You, and _him,_ and everyone else are figments of my imagination!"  
I hissed the word 'him' in disgust, unfortunately it wasn't as full of hatred when Erik said the word indicating Raoul.

"You accept what we are don't you?" said Dora pressingly, "If you can accept being in the presence of vampires why can't you consider the possibility that you were once one of us?"

"Because it's impossible!" I exclaim in annoyance.

"You thought it was impossible for vampires to even _exist_ yet now you believe they do." Dora countered smoothly, calmly.

"The evidence was mounting, I had to accept it-"

"Christine, we could've sucked blood from a human right infront of you and you will still not have believed us! You changed your belief not because of evidence but because you know in your heart it's true!"

I accepted that vampires lived the moment I witnessed that Erik could not shed tears. It was that one simple restraint of emotion that forced me to believe. I saw his skin and his teeth, his inhuman swiftness and regal beauty; all obvious signs yet I didn't waver.  
Did my heart overrule my head by seeing Erik's glistened eyes?  
Could my dreams be actual memories?  
"The dreams can't be real..."I whisper unbelievably, pleadingly, "They can't..."

"Why can't they?" Dora asked tenderly, now sitting closer to me on the bed, perhaps preparing herself incase I have another crying fit.

At considering the absurd possibility my breathing stops, my eyes widen; large like saucers, my heart hammers painfully against my chest, as clammy sweat grazes my palms, back and brow; my God, the possibility!  
"I-It w-would m-mean," I whisper hysterically, "T-that my w-whole l-life has b-been a l-lie!"

Dora grabs my hands and strokes them reassuringly, her eager chestnut eyes intended onto my frightened ones,  
"More like a preparation to the truth."

A rush of emotion strikes me. It was very abrupt and very overwhelming. The same rush I got when I realised vampires existed.  
Suddenly I start to hyperventilate, losing all control of my body,  
"_Oh God!_" I wheeze, "I can't-I mustn't-I-I'm not-I-" my hands flap and I violently kick the covers off me.  
In a swipe Dora wraps her strong womanly arms around me and begins to stroke my back, making shushing noises, rocking me back and forth as I continue to wheeze and jibber incoherently against her cool shoulder.  
"Ssssh," Dora sooths peacefully, "It's ok...no more talk about it...there now..."  
Hysterical, silent tears roll down and land on Dora's purple satin sleeves.

The dreams are real...the dreams actually happened...how can this be? _Why_ even? I came to this country to learn about my father...Instead I learn what I was.  
And what of my father? Did he know about this? Is that why details of him are so hard to obtain? Because he lived and died many centuries ago?  
I close my eyes and force myself to concentrate on Dora's movements, touch and words; to forget this new found past existence. If I continue thinking about this I'll drive myself mad; I'm not ready!  
As my breathing slows and my mind stills the internal manic rant, my stomach growls disrupting the tranquil setting and disrupting the conclusion in my head.

Dora chuckles, "Time to eat I believe."

I sit up, wiping the tears from my cheeks, "Yeah..." I croakily whisper, then looking straight at Dora I say, "Thank you."

Dora could've presumed that my thank-you was for her comfort to me last night, a thank-you for this morning's breakfast, or even a thank-you for calming me down.  
I will not tell her what my 'thank-you's hidden meaning is, not yet anyway.  
Her eyes sparkle, and for a moment I am certain she knows what I actually thanked her for, but she simply responds with a grin, "What are sisters for?"

* * *

Christopher's monotone voice read out his notes from his clipboard without hesitation,  
"The warriors at the West send their regards, Lord and Lady Austen requested your presence at another one of their candle light gatherings to which as usual I automatically declined, the ball seems to have become a huge success to the humans as an invite has arrived for you to dine with their Mayor- again I swiftly declined- and the King of the North, your father, is planning to arrive on Wednesday to tell you important news."

Erik's sights were upon the roaring fire in his living room, barely registering Christopher's presence never mind speech. He ordered resignedly, "Write to my father and tell him not to bother."  
"Yes sire." Christopher bowed his head and left the living room, leaving his master alone with the blaze.

Erik doesn't know why he relit the fire; the only reason why he did so last night was that Christine would not get cold. He turned his gaze onto the sofa where he placed Christine when he brought her back home.  
Her features then produced so much content; her lids smooth, her cheeks lightly flushed, her fingers twitching every so often, her lips slightly puckered. Even after watching her sleep the night before, it's still so odd to _see_ her asleep, to hear her breathing shallowly – infact to even _hear_ her breathe! She was a vision draped over that sofa...

Erik hung his head, his hands now covering his handsome face shamefully - how he despises his temper!  
To see the fear in her green angered himself more; how dare she become scared of him! She never had before, why now?  
_  
Because she isn't what she was_, he told himself when he observed her sleeping form on the bed Dora placed her last night, _She is a delicate human, and like any other delicate human she should be scared of a monster...that is what I am._

She didn't appear as content on that bed as she was on the sofa; her features were taunt and anxious...her creamy pale skin now held red blotches...her eyelids swollen in puffiness...  
_He_ did that to her.

How much Erik wanted to go to that bed, secure her in his arms and hold her so tight. To touch her, smell her, kiss her...- No. He cannot kiss her, not even a peck on the hand. If he even planted one light kiss he wouldn't be able to stop.  
She wouldn't want his lips upon her now; for his lips ended the life she grew up to know; his lips, in her view, told her that she is and always will be a prisoner...

Oh how wrong she is! If she knew that _he_ is the prisoner, that _he_ is the one condemned to an eternity of misery on committing to regain her.  
He wouldn't take it back, definitely not; he had to have her...but he wished that it could've been easier, that maybe she would've freely gone to him...-

"Sire?"  
Erik didn't acknowledge nor move; his head still in his hands.  
"Sire," Joseph repeated timidly, "Is there any areas of the castle you do not wish for Christine to be? I know you want her far from the entrance and away from the grounds, but are there any rooms you wish for her not to enter?"

Erik, as still as a statue, replied tiredly, "She may go to any room except my own. She should not be near it."

"Yes sire..." agreed Joseph eyeing his weary master, then added positively, "She seems better this morning sire. Princess Dora got her to eat some breakfast."  
Erik didn't respond. He promised Dora he would not go near hear today in exchange to see her sleeping...he didn't know if he even would if he didn't make that exchange, he couldn't bear to see the fear again in her brilliant eyes. However, it was a relief to know that she is eating.

"Send Rank three into the forest; check that the wolves aren't hungry." Erik commanded, wanting to rid Joseph and his empathetic stare.

"Yes sire." accepeted Joseph, leaving his broken King.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Hi peeps! sorry it's taken me a while to publish. I just started a new job, so trying to remember everything thing new made me forget to update- sorry! *begs***  
**hope all is well! **

* * *

As I tried to disentangle the knots in my wet hair, the raised voice of Dora shrieked behind the bathroom door. The exact moment I stopped brushing in reaction, her voice dimmed, an irritable buzz taking its place.  
I leave the mirror and tip toe towards the door, pressing my ear against the wood.

"Well of course he's distraught Joe, he has finally realised how much of a bastard he was to her last night!"

"He isn't anywhere as bad as he was when...you know..._it_ happened..." said Joseph lowly, "But it's still bad."

"Just carry on as usual and spread the word. Dom will no doubt check on him," pacified Dora, "Speaking about Dom, do you know where my darling husband is? I haven't seen him since  
Erik left this room last night."

"He's in study room four answering letters; Bruno and a few of his friends are there also. Do you want to go down to see them and I'll stay here?" Joseph suggested.

"I'm hoping to take her down with me which is why I asked you to ask Erik." said Dora, her voice then dropped much quieter than before. I literally have to press all of my body to be able to hear the rest, "I still can't believe she isn't allowed near his room, it is technically hers as well! She has stuff in there that belongs to her!"

"We moved the majority of her clothes in here-"

"It's not just that Joe, things like jewellery, ornaments, photographs, even her fathers medals. If she were to look in that room it may encourage her to accept the truth!"

"There's a reason why she isn't allowed in there and to that we must respect it," said Joseph, "In time maybe he'll let her, but for now she stays away."

Dora sighed wearily, "Perhaps your right. It's probably a good idea she stays away; the objects might overwhelm her, plus it will stop him from locking her in the room."

Joseph chuckled lowly, "I doubt he would do that..."

"Wouldn't be surprised," Dora mumbled sceptically, "Anyways, I better knock and check if she's alright."

I flew myself away from the door and ran back to the mirror, brushing one section of my hair frantically.

The door knocked, "Christine!" Dora called, "You alright in there?"

"Yeah!" I squeaked, "Not dressed yet!" I hope my squeak can pass off as fake surprise.

I don't know if I pulled it off, when it comes to Dora probably not. I stopped brushing and took deep quiet breathes. I need this moment to be alone, to gather all what I've just heard and I mustn't have another breakdown!  
Erik is upset about the events of last night...good, so he should be. He was in my room last night with Dora and her husband Dominic...so much for her promising me he wouldn't go near me without my consent! Though, if he was upset she probably wanted to help calm him down, and by watching me sleep might've helped...however, it seems not to have worked.  
Do I feel violated by his secret visit...? No. In a way it makes me feel cherished.  
I'm not allowed near Erik's room-well, technically _mine_ and Erik's room...my face blushes; snippets of images flashes my mind of scenes that happened with me and Erik in _that _bedchamber...Oh God my heart is doing somersaults! Can vampires hear a quickening heartbeat without being near the persons' chest? Breathe Christine, breathe...  
I dab water on my face to cool down my flush when Dora's voice echo's my head; "_her fathers medals.._."

In my dreams I knew I had a father that loved me, I was always aware of that. I also knew that he was once a powerful man. Not as powerful as Erik but he held a high position making me feel worthy enough to marry Erik.  
Could it be true in this life? Was my father just as important or is he even the same man?  
There's only one way to get those questions answered and that is to leave this bathroom and ask.

* * *

I must say as a vampire I really was obsessed with dresses. I was only inspecting maybe a handful, especially if alot of my 'suppose' stuff is held in Erik's room. But to my surprise on opening the large ivory wardrobe there must've been at least a hundred or more dresses hanging, waiting to be worn.  
All hold rich material and all are extremely regal; fit for a Queen. How my fingers twitched yearningly to try every one of them on! I wanted to appear the Queen I am in my dreams, to feel it, even if for a minute.  
Joseph left as I awed the dresses while Dora stayed grinning amusedly at my reaction.

"That's barely a quarter of the dresses you owe," she informed, "You don't really think I would've let Eric get rid of them all? They're far too beautiful! Not that he would've done anyway, each dress you own resembles you in some form. Getting rid of one would've gotten rid a part of you."

"There's so many!" I whisper, still in shock; gazing at each dress in turn, trying to decide what to try.

Dora chuckled, "Well, you did like fashion. These dresses however are more casual, you don't need to wear a corset for any of them; they're day dresses."

"These are _far_ too grand to wear during the day!"

Again Dora chuckled, and came to stand beside me infront of the grand day dresses, "If you're reacting like this to ordinary dresses, I can just imagine what you would be like on viewing the ball gowns!"

I selected a brown dress with white polka-dots; the sleeves ending at the elbow in a frill, and a neat bow tied at the back. The collar wasn't low cut; just in line with my collar bone.  
The shoes displayed below the dresses; none heels thank God! I picked a pair of black velvety ballet slippers.  
Dora, with her arms crossed, eyed my feet and legs; she stated pensively, "You're going to need tights and stockings. Not only that but you'll need warm clothes."

"I'll be fine." I said as I put my hair up in a loose pony tail.

"It will be winter soon and you shall freeze." said Dora sternly, "I'll go to the market sometime and see what there is."

I bit my tongue, there was no point in arguing, she would've won. She lead me out of the room where Joseph stood waiting,

"Right now Christine, let's give you a tour of the place!" she said brightly.

And that's what we're doing now; walking around every part of the building. Last night I was too overcome in misery to register the décor of the castle. When I arrived here for the ball all I saw was the entrance, the ballroom and the gardens. Now I get the chance to see and feel the immense regal magnificence I have in my dreams. Even now as I walk I sense how important this castle is to me.  
I recollect a dream on Erik telling me he bought the castle;  
"_I didn't buy it just to see you glow with happiness, I bought it because I too fell in love with the place."  
_He too fell in love with the place...what does that mean? Did I see the property first then went and told him? No, that doesn't seem right...I somehow feel _connected_ to this castle, like I have done so for centuries though I'm only twenty-one. I even feel that I have known this place before I even met Erik.  
Another strange point is that I don't even remember decorating the place yet the next dream I have after him purchasing the castle is us living in a fully decorated castle.

"We come now to another study room," said Joseph interrupting my thoughts, "It is easy to get lost in this place no matter how long you live in it."

In reality it is my first time stepping on these floors, observing rooms, acknowledging passers by; yet my gut tells me I wouldn't get lost. My dreams never showed me every single room, barely a handful; but as I guess what room we are about to view, before Joseph even opens the door, I find that I am right.

We are now at the fifth floor; from the second floor to the seventh is where the servants and guards live. All of the first floor belongs to Dora, Dominic and Bruno, and the last floor, the eighth, belongs to Erik. Every floor, minus Erik's, has the same hallways and the same amount of rooms, yet each in different décor.

Joseph opens the study room door and we are greeted with noise of screaming kids running and jumping in a way no human child, or proffessional athlete, can compare!

"QUIET!" Dora yells in greeting.

Silence.

Immediately every child stares at me in wonder and curiosity, like I was the one that yelled at them! I equally regard them back. I've never seen vampire children in the palace before but yet again like the rooms in the castle, I was subconsciously aware of their whereabouts.

"Hi Mummy!" Bruno greets cheekily, standing on a cream leather sofa. "Hi Joe-Joe! Hi Auntie Christine!"

A girl with blonde ringlets kicks Bruno in the shins and whispers angrily, "Shush Bruno, don't call her that!"

"Why not?" Bruno asks perplexed to the girl, rubbing his injured shin,"She's my Aunt, aren't you Christine?"  
All the children's eyes seemed to emphasise more as they await my answer. I see that Dora is about to intervene, but I answered instead.

"Yes Bruno I am your Aunt."

Gasps leave some of the children's open mouths. A boy in a checked shirt spoke out in disbelief,  
"But you're _human!_ You can't be _his_ aunt!"

"Doesn't matter what race you are or if your even related, if you've been told someone's your aunt, then that person is your aunt." I declared.

"She is his aunt stupid," a boy with long hair shoved the checked shirt one, "She is related; she's married to the King. She's the Queen."

Queen? I forgot about that! "Ah, wait!, Erm...how do I explain this...-"

"She is my sister, so therefore it's true." stepped in Dora proudly, she then narrowed her eyes at the youngsters who all immediately flinched in fear; adding in a growl, "Got a problem with that?"

"No." They all replied in unison.

"Good," Dora smiled sweetly, her tone back to being chirpy, "Now, where is your father Bruno?"

"Here I am."

Out walked Dominic through open double doors at the bottom of the study.  
This is the first time I properly see Dominic. You would know he and Erik are brothers, yet both are completely different. Dominic has shoulder length brown hair, whereas Erik's is short, spiky and black. Dominic has a goatee, Erik just has stubble. Dominic's eyes are chocolate brown and Erik's of course are their mesmerising blue. They both are the same height, same stature, even have the same nose; but to me Erik, in comparison to Dominic, is more powerful. Like Erik though, Dominic too is very handsome.

"Thought I heard your dulcet tones earlier my love," smiled Dominic, "I was next door, writing letters and mingling with some of the staff. Wouldn't be able to think straight if I were to stay in this room,"  
He was looking at Dora as he spoke but stopped to stand beside me, purposely putting some distance between us. It was then, when he finished speaking, that he turned to face me.  
"Hello Christine," he bowed in a friendly smile, "I hope your well?"

"Yes thank you." I nod, a smile forming.

It all felt very formal, like we are meeting for the very first time. In a way we are, but I know that Dominic isn't naturally like this. Maybe he thinks I am frightened of him along with his brother, so therefore he is being polite as possible.

Seen much of the castle?" Dominic enquires graciously.

"Yes."

Silence fills the room but is soon ended by a giggling Dora.

"Dom," Dora laughs, "She knows you aren't going to lunge at her, so quit with the stiffness and formalities."

Dominic looks to me worriedly, and I too can't help but smile broadly. This appears to relax him and he takes a closer step towards me.

"Sorry," he smiles, "just wasn't sure how you'd react at meeting me."

"It's ok, suppose I should've considered the same thing for you."

"Why's that?" Dominic asks curiously.

"As I had an emotional breakdown last night," I state matter of factly resulting everyone in the room to laugh including the children who are being very nosey at listening to this conversation.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of, anyone would be upset being in your situation." said Dominic.

"Way to reassure her love," said Dora, rolling her eyes.

"Dad?" called Bruno tugging Dominic's arm, "Is Uncle Erik allowed to still be married to Aunt Christine even though she's human?"

The air in the room tightened, or was it just my lungs? Everyone's once relaxed, regal, beautiful faces all immensely turned to anxiety. Bruno was the only one out of the children who seemed quite naive to the whole thing...Or was it just a facade?

"Bruno, now is not the time to ask questions like that!" quipped Dora snappishly.

"I'm just curious, we all are!" Bruno defended.

"Master Bruno," said Joseph gently, "Sometimes it's best to keep curiosity to yourself. You could hurt people's feelings by asking personal questions."

"Yes," nodded Dora in fierce agreement, "And the same goes to the lot of you!" she pointed accusingly towards all the children who all took a step back.

"I don't mind really," I insisted, looking submissively to Joseph, Dora and Dominic, "They're only curious."

"Due too curious parents," Dora muttered in spite. "Thanks to them their kids are now interested!"

"After the scene I made it's no wonder," I said understandably, "Staying here I have to face these kinds of questions, but to be honest I'm not sure I'll be able to answer them."

"Of course not, you barely understand it yourself," sighed Dora, "Come with me," she took my hand, "And you Bruno," she snapped to her son with those deadly narrow eyes, "Enjoy your last hours of playtime cause it will be a _long_ time before you obtain that pleasure again."

* * *

We returned to my bedroom; myself and Dora. Dominic dealt with a grumpy Bruno and Joseph returned to his daily tasks.  
Me and Dora sat on the bed; she, legs folded at the end, me leaning against the headboard.

"What is it that you want to know?" Dora asks gently.

"I suppose, I'm I still married to Erik?" At first I thought the idea was impossible, but so far staying here, the impossible is infact the complete opposite.

"I knew you believed me from this morning." Dora beamed.

"In a way..." I admit in a small voice, my eyes and fingers tracing the pattern of a crochet blanket.

"I know." Dora says tenderly, causing me to reconnect eye contact, "I won't say a thing."

I nod in thanks.

"Anyway," Dora continues as if my most awaited acceptance of my past life never occurred, "No, you are not still married to Erik. Though you have returned, death still parted you both, therefore the marriage ended."

A part of my heart sinks in disappointment. Wait, what about Raoul? I love him! I should be happy I could still marry him - if I ever get to him that is.

"Does Erik know this?" I ask awkwardly.

"I believe so," Dora confesses sadly, "He may be desperate but he isn't stupid. He knows he would have to remarry you in order to make your marriage valid."

"And can he marry a human?"

"No. It is against our laws. It's even unlawful keeping you here." said Dora rather uncomfortably. She stiffly rose from the bed, and with grace and pose she walked towards the window ledge and faced the dim light outside.  
"We can interact with humans, even become friends with some of them, but we cannot form love binding relationships. Being boyfriend and girlfriend is not illegal to us but frowned upon. However, those kinds of relationships don't last as vampires crave the ultimate commitment of marriage. Or someone gets killed in the end. If a vampire were to marry a human it would be invalid."

"But two vampires can marry?" I ask frowning.

"Yes as that is binding. Two living, breathing humans have a legal marriage; two un-dead, yet still hearted vampires can have a legal marriage; one vampire and one human cannot as one is the living dead and the other just living, equalling the marriage to be unbinding; it's the same in both worlds: The Mortal and The Immortal."

"Why is it unlawful to keep me here?" not sure if I want to know the answer yet ask anyway as my own inquisitiveness takes over.

"Because we have no intention on killing you or turning you into one of us," confesses Dora quietly, her face still set towards the window. "Like I said earlier, with boyfriend/girlfriend relationships between vampire and human, could end up in bloodshed. That is because the cravings of human flesh and blood can become too consuming for a vampire to ignore, especially when it comes to how intimately involved the couple have become. Love sometimes can't be strong enough to fight the urge. Its ok for a few days, maybe even a couple of weeks, but eventually it will become difficult for us not to cause harm. But don't go thinking Erik hasn't thought this through cause he has, your safety is vitally important to him and to us all." Dora insists, now staring at me adamantly, "We go hunting regularly for animals and humans, more so now that you're with us, each and every one of us determined not to harm you, and with regular intake of blood we won't."

They continue to hunt fellow humans like me when I am in this castle. I've only been here a night, how much hunting must they do to keep from wanting to have me?  
"D-Do," I swallow then continue to stutter, "Do I s-smell g-good?"

Dora lightly snorted, though no humour lightened her features, "I can only smell you when your close to me, like when we hug- don't worry, I haven't had the urge to eat you, though you do smell delectable." I note there's shame in her tone.

"Maybe I should not leave this room," I state, "I don't want to make things difficult for anyone."

Dora returned to the bed and sat opposite me, her hands grabbing mine, "Don't you go worrying about us, we're more than capable in doing this. Besides, its good practise for us all when we interact with humans."

"But it isn't fair-"

"What isn't fair is that I have been parted from my sister for 400 years," Dora whispers thickly, "I'm not letting some mortal blood barrier spoil our relationship; end of discussion Christine."

Her eyes are shining due to her unshed-able tears. I clasp her hands tighter in mine, and try and change the subject.

"What about this no intention in turning me into one of you?" I ask vaguely.

"Erik gave us strict instructions not to turn you into one of us." response Dora agreeably.

"Why's that?" I am now suddenly intrigued as to why Erik set those instructions, surely it would be the easy way to get what he wants?

"He didn't say, he just said to us all that we are not to touch you."

"But wouldn't be easier? Including the fact you all won't have to suffer, or break the law, but Erik would get what he wants, me his Immortal Queen again."

"Christine, think back to your dreams, in any of them did Erik ever force anything upon you?"

No, Erik never did, besides the dream he left me to go see his father in which I asked him not to...the dream in which I died...

"Have you ever told anyone your dreams?" Dora asks curiously.

I shook my head, looking at our clasped hands. No one knows, not Raoul, not even Meg.  
My body stiffens at the memory of my death. The last image I had was Erik's destroyed face, begging me desperately not to leave him...  
I realise then that my sight is now placed at the vanity desk. I study the ivory mirror, not really registering the perfect detail when a chill shivers through me as a pair of dark eyes flashes in the mirror...Eyes of a killer; my killer...

"Christine," Dora calls gently. I jolt towards Dora, whose expression was one of concern and interest. "I think you should tell me what dreams it is that you have."


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Joseph is in the kitchen with a couple of other servants preparing blood from a deer. They don't eat the meat, just extract the blood. You need to obtain a large animal or human to gain a good amount of blood; with 200 vampires to feed its necessary. The hunters caught six deer's, four badgers and one human. The human was already freshly dead, how the collectors didn't know, and they didn't care, they just don't want the body going to waste.  
Incase Christine enters the kitchen; the human carcasses are prepared and eaten in the shed.

The door bell rings round the fortress, echoing every floor. In a swift Joseph removes his blood stained apron, quickly washes his hands, and heads for the door. Some guards discreetly hide in preparation incase the visitor is a foe.  
Joseph opens the door and is greeted by a chubby and hassled looking police officer.  
"Afternoon sir," the policeman greets awkwardly, "Sorry to disturb you, but would it be possible to talk too the master of the house please."  
"In what is it relation too?" Joseph enquires politely; his every sense alert.  
"That I'm afraid must be kept between me and your master." The policeman answered; bouncing on the balls of his feet, still looking flustered.  
"Have you had an unpleasant journey sir through the forest?" Joseph again enquired politely, yet making no indication to allow the officer inside the castle. "You seem rather troubled."  
"No, no, wasn't unpleasant, long and dreary yes but besides that no bother." The officer replied then added uncomfortably, "Its more about this matter I have to discuss with your master, rather delicate I'm afraid. I'm sorry again to disturb but it is a matter that needs to be dealt with. I wouldn't interfere with your business if I could help it sir, however the woman is rather insisting."  
"Woman, sir?" Joseph repeated with a raised eyebrow.  
"Aye, yes," he confirms with some bitterness, "Could I come in please?"  
Joseph finally stepped back and allowed the officer in. Joseph indicated to one of the men hiding behind a pillar to come forward. He was a young man, tall and lean.  
"Samuel," Joseph said to him, "Please find the Master and let him know that a police officer wishes to speak with him over a delicate matter." Samuel nodded curtly and disappeared after rushing through the first set of stairs.  
"Please, follow me." Joseph requested to the officer who gaped at the quickness of Samuel.

Joseph led him to the dinning room that's next to the ballroom.  
The dining room on the ground floor is where special feasts occur. It is also sometimes used if Erik has important guests over like other vampire royalty. Like every other room in the castle, the dinning hall is very grand. A long mahogany wooden table sits at the middle over a dark purple rug. Regal chairs are placed in certain distances. The floor is also wooden; a dark brown. The walls are olive shadowed, making the room appear dark yet welcoming. A candle chandelier made out of crystals dangles from the ceiling.  
With a neat sweep round the room Joseph lights candles that are hanging on the walls on their holders, causing the room to glow warmly.

"Drink?" Joseph enquires.  
"Sherry please if you have it." the officer requests in a polite gruff, removing his hat, awed by the room and of Joseph's swiftness.  
Joseph nods and obtains the officers drink.  
While the officer takes his first sip of his sherry, Erik enters the room in his usual regal grace, causing the officer to dribble the sherry on his chin.

"Officer," Erik welcomes, sounding politely intrigued, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"  
The officer shifted his gaze on Joseph who was standing behind Erik, then back onto the handsome regal master, "A delicate matter sir, rather urgent. It would be best if you were on your own."  
"Whatever you say to me you may say infront of my butler." stated Erik defiantly, removing a chair from the table to gain a proper view of the officer.  
"Very well sir, if you wish." the officer agreed, not wanting to anger the most courteous royal.  
He set his sherry onto the table and put his now free hand in his front pocket to remove a notepad. Fumbly flipping over a few pages he at lasts lands on the page he was looking for.

"You held a ball last night on this property sir, would you say a fair amount of guests turned up?"  
"Yes, a good amount." Erik replied; his left arm resting over his crossed legs and his right arm leaning ontop of the table so that his chin can rest casually on his fingers. Joseph still stood posed behind Erik, also intrigued into where this conversation will lead.

"Did you talk to many guests sir?" the officer asked.  
"Yes, a good majority; it _was _being held by me officer." smiled Erik.  
"Would you remember who you talked too?"  
Erik knew were this discussion was heading the moment he was alerted that a human law officer arrived. He decided to play dumb, so he frowned curiously in his response, "Not everyone, there was so many. Excuse me officer but you haven't told me what this delicate matter is in relevance too."  
"Sorry sir," the officer shifted uncomfortably, "but a person that attended your ball disappeared last night. A young woman by the name: Miss Christine Armitage."

Like his master Joseph wasn't surprise by hearing the name.

"Where you talking to her last night sir?" the officer asked.  
There was a slight pause in Erik's answer, only noticed by Joseph. On a whim, Erik decided to tell the truth...well, part of it anyway. Why, he didn't know, perhaps he wanted to ease some of the guilt in keeping the missing woman in his domain.  
"Yes." Erik replied casually, "For a few minutes."  
"And did you know her before hand sir?"  
"No. It was my first time meeting her." Erik now lied smoothly. "Why you ask?"  
"I thought you wouldn't know her sir," the officer nodded to him-self, looking relieved, "It's just that there was a woman who saw you two together, at the gazebo was it? And she was adamant in believing that you both knew each other before hand."  
"I wonder what made her think that..." Erik said wonderingly, truthfully...  
"Don't know sir, maybe she had too much to drink at the ball. Anyway sir, she is a friend of Miss Armitages' and they, along with their fiancés," Erik felt his knuckles harden against his chin, "were at your party. They all left together, got on the same carriage, entered the same hotel, and went to their separate rooms. But this morning, the friend, a Miss Meg Knight, found that Miss Armitage was not in her room. All her stuff was left and her bed wasn't made, but Miss Armitage herself seemed to have vanished."

Erik allowed a pause to appear between him and the officer before he spoke. He didn't want to seem too eager in the discussion incase it may cause the mortal to become suspicious.  
"Could she have been taken officer?" Erik enquired lightly, forcing him-self not to smirk at the irony.  
The officer shook his head, "I doubt it sir, there is no sign of a struggle, and in the hotel they were staying at you need a key to get into the floors as well as getting into a room, and at the height of the room Miss Armitage was staying in it would be impossible for any man to climb up and down there. No, I think Miss Armitage did a runner sir. Maybe she fell in love with someone at the party." The officer snorted.  
Erik grinned tightly in response, not caring for the officer's humour. How dare he believe that his Christine would run off in the middle of the night with some man she barely knew! Though, in retrospect, it's best for the officer to assume that rather than Erik as a kidnapper.  
In order not to break the man's neck Erik continued on with the conversation.

"So, I assume I'm one of the few that spoke with Miss Armitage before she entered the carriage to take her to the hotel?"  
"Yes sir. I had to speak with you sir just to make sure. Miss Knight insisted that you knew each other, she even thought there was a possibility that you would know of her whereabouts. Miss Armitages' fiancé also added that you knew her father."  
"I did know of him, but not personally." said Erik, his tone restrict.  
So, the boy seemed to have informed his group about Erik knowing Count Leonard Armitage; was Christine around when he mentioned this? Did she know that he, Erik, has information about her father? Something he would have to find out later...

The officer nodded, "I believe you sir, hard not too when you appear so unyielding."  
"Yet, the girl was also when saying I knew Miss Armitage," Erik grinned discreetly.  
"Aye sir, but she appears as if she wasn't raised to manners and social status such as yourself. Though she has bagged herself a fine fellow, I believe she wasn't raised to know how unlikely it is to set powerful people, like yourself, as suspects. I have no reason to distrust you sir."  
"Thank you officer," Erik gave a small bow, and asked silkily, "Is there anything I could do sir to help you with this case?"  
"No sir, thank you. The case is closed as far as I can see. The young lass ran off, probably to wed an even wealthier man than the one she was betrothed too. The lad, Mr Raoul Osborne, seems more furious than worried. Only Miss Knight displays concern for her welfare."  
"Well, if that's all officer," Erik stood up, shaking hands with the policeman's, who was stunned by his swift, polite, yet abrupt closure to the conversation. Erik had to remove him from his premises before the man would become food. He hated listening to him speak badly of Christine, he didn't know her! He is dumb however to not even consider people with high status as criminals or culprits. Erik's glad to know that he and his people are not protected by mortal officers of the law, as they would not be safe like the humans.

Erik, along with Joseph, walked the officer out of the castle and said their goodbyes. The moment the door was closed, Erik turned to face Joseph,  
"Where is she?"  
"Last time I know of sire, Christine is in her room with Princess Dora."  
The guards that hid near the dinning room parted and went about their daily tasks. Glancing every so often at the Head butler and their King.  
"Go check where she is and let me know." commanded Erik.  
"You want to speak with her sire?"  
How tempting it would be, how much he yearns to see her beauty before him again, to hear her exquisite voice - but no, he promised he wouldn't see her today, maybe not even tomorrow. He doesn't feel worthy enough to be in her presence right now.  
"No," Erik informed quietly, "I just wish to know that she is still in this building."  
"Shall I tell her the police where here sir?" Joseph suggested timidly.  
"Not yet, I'll let her know. Make sure no one here let's her find out." And with that Erik swept away from his butler and headed back to his floor.

Christine will not be told of the police yet. It wouldn't be good for her to know that she has a friend worrying out there for her; she may want to make contact that can result the boy to regain communication and meddle even more with Christine's mind and possibly her heart.

Erik's chest growled in satisfaction remembering what the officer said about the boy,  
"_he seemed rather furious than worried..."_  
Is it because she may have found someone worthier of him? Or perhaps the chance of marrying a beautiful girl with a title and a wealthy inheritance flew out of his grasp?  
Erik believed the latter and couldn't help but grin evilly as he pushed the double doors open into his and Christine's bedchamber.

* * *

If it was someone else in my room asking me about my dreams, I wouldn't have told. A great weight left me the moment I began to talk, which surprised me. Somehow it felt natural to tell Dora those dreams, like it was intended all along.  
I am currently lying in my bed, looking up at the canopy, recollecting last night's conversation in my head as the early morning sun slowly rises about the forest; it's rays breaking through the trees.

"The dreams happen in the same routine. Always the same ones, like it's on constant repeat. They each show different things that occurred to me as a vampire." I take a breath for courage, feeling like I'm in confession box.  
"It begins with me meeting Erik. I'm with you at the ball that is being held at Erik's and Dominic's parent's grounds. I don't know why we are there or if we were even invited, but we were there having a fantastic time. Dancing, making friends, sipping wine. Then when I am spinning around with someone the gigantic double doors opened. There was silence; everyone grew rigidly still. The man I was dancing with stopped spinning me and the dance floor seemed to automatically part like the red sea. I turned to find what resulted the silence, shoving the man off me during the process. That's when I first see Erik; the first time he pumped my unbeaten heart.  
He and Dominic stood either end of their parents, and they all walked through the parted dance floor, bowing every so often to the guests. They all stand on the platform, and his father greeted us all. Me and you start talking during the speech, becoming rather bored at the length of the welcome. We then have the fit of the giggles, and it becomes really difficult in stifling the noise. That's when Erik first sees me. I stop giggling immediately but can't help but keep the smile on my face. He looks intrigued, captivated even; he too then smiles, a crooked smile, making my frozen heart melt. I think I fell for him then. No words needed, just a simple crooked smile.  
During the course of the night we eventually get to talk and all we talked about was random, silly things, things not really about ourselves yet they let us know about one other. I fell for him more and more as the conversation goes on. When the clock chimes one in the morning however, me and you had to leave, we had to go work somewhere and I didn't want to tell him what I did, being too ashamed as he is a regal Prince at the time. Me and Erik didn't kiss that night but I could tell he wanted too. The night ended with me giving him a quick peck in the cheek and thanking him for a memorable night."

Dora smiled fondly, "On the way to work you wouldn't stop smiling, I was equally as love struck as I met and fell for Dominic."

"The next dream I get after that is when me and Erik tell each other we love each other for the first time, along with our first kiss, and the first time we make love. I know it's our first because I know we are not yet a couple. I was determined not to let that happen at first. It takes a while for the confession and the kiss to happen as we are arguing." I laugh softly at the recollection.  
"We break into this very castle. By then it was abandoned and falling apart, no one bothered with it. I wanted to show him the inside of it as I have been there many times though I do not recall any of those adventures...I wanted to show him something that was special to me because I found him an exceptional person. A person I intended to always be a friend too; he however, thought differently.  
After showing him some of the rooms and telling him what I intended each of them to be I bring him to the eighth and final floor, and enter one room I want to be my bedroom. It was massive, more like an apartment than a room, and I loved it. It held a balcony in the castles stone with dismantled wooden doors. I walk towards it to gaze at the forest below as the full moon hovers above. I feel Erik's stare burn me, yet I didn't turn to see the fire.  
He ruins the peaceful moment by starting an argument on why I wouldn't allow us to be together. He said he didn't care that I am not royalty, nor that I barely have a penny to my name. I kept saying I would ruin him, that he wouldn't be King if we were together and that he had to be as Dominic and you at the time became engaged. Still he said he didn't care. That life wouldn't be worth existing if we weren't together. The argument got heated until I yelled that I want what's best for him because I love him. That silenced him. We knew we loved each other deeply, but we never told one another. And here I was yelling it at him!" I chuckle then stop as the memory of what happens next consumes my vision and somersaults my heart. "He kissed me straight after my words registered. And right in the balcony he pulled me in his arms possessively and kissed me as if he owned me...And it was the best, mind numbing feeling I ever had. I _wanted_ to be his. I _wanted_ him to be mine.  
The voice in my head told me to stop the kiss, that it shouldn't be happening and just when I had enough strength to pull away and end things, he pulled away and shattered my might by telling me breathlessly in desperate need that he too loved me. That's when I knew we couldn't be parted. I had to be with him. I needed him like he needed me. We then made love on the spot when later we put our four poster bed."

I stopped talking for a few minutes after that. I needed to gather myself.  
Like I said earlier, it felt natural to tell Dora these dreams, and talking about them is probably good...but why did I have tears?

"After that dream, is your marriage to Dominic. I'll never forget Dominic's face the moment he laid eyes on you walking down the aisle." I smile fondly. "He was pulled by your magnificence, and you were a mesmerising sight. It was a lovely ceremony held in the same room where we met Dominic and Erik. I was maid of honour, and Erik was best man. You kept giggling out of nerves and you made me hold your hand the entire time!" I laughed, still wiping away the remains of tears, Dora too laughed.

"If I held your hand I knew what was happening to me was real!" Dora laughed in defence, "Plus I wanted you to share that moment with me."

"It's a wonder the minister didn't get me married to Dominic as well! I'm blessed though you wanted me to share it with you. I was happy and sad to see you get married."

"Me too, it was an end of an era for us!" Dora chuckled somewhat sadly, "When you married it hit me twice as hard! Is that the next dream?"  
"No, it's his proposal."

"Oh," said Dora, her expression darkening, "That was when you weren't together wasn't it?"  
I nod, "I think his father had something to do with it, I don't know..." I say pensively.  
"He did." Dora growled.  
"What did he do?"  
"He sent you off somewhere, and made you write a farewell letter to Erik. It was horrible! He made you feel _so_ guilty in being with Erik, told you that you were wrecking his life! Luckily though Joseph eavesdropped on the conversation and told me, making me tell Erik and Erik go after you."

I frowned in dismay, "Why is it that I can't remember certain things that are relevant to the dreams?"

"It seems to me that you only dreamt certain memories and kept the feelings you felt at the time when making them. Your human brain wouldn't be able to fill 474 years of memories. So some of the most special ones to you must've internally stayed." suggested Dora knowingly.  
"474 years! I was _that_ old!" I gasped in shock.  
"Hey I'm 874, don't sulk." Dora snapped, causing me to chuckle. "Let's pass the proposal, we know how that turned out, any other dreams?"

"My wedding; then me dancing in the snow waiting for Erik to finish a meeting; me playing the piano while Erik read in our living room; me and you playing chases inside the castle and getting told off by Dominic for making too much noise; playing chess with Joseph in a study room; a few romantic nights together with Erik," I blush, Dora sniggers, "Then the night I died, which is split into two parts."

Dora stopped sniggering. "You remember that night?"  
I nod. "Every part."

Dora's eyes widened, "Even your death?" she asked ever so quietly, alarmingly.  
Again I nod.

"Do you know who did it?" Dora pressed urgently; the urgency in her eyes blazing wanting to know who parted us for so long.  
"I only know the face, I don't know his name. I know that he too is a vampire though."  
"_Vampire?" _Dora repeated sharply, "So it's a vampire then..." she stated, "Interesting..."  
"What's interesting?" I enquire bewilderedly.  
"I believe it was Dominic's and Erik's dad that did it." Dora stated bluntly. "However, I haven't told either of them that, and the night it happened the both of them were off to see him. But I think he found a way to be in two places at once..."

"Their dad?" I repeated blankly. "But I saw their dad at the ball remember, and the person who killed me wasn't him. No, it was a man I haven't dreamt before but I know him, or know _of _him."  
"Are you _sure_ it wasn't him?" Dora again pressed urgently, even encouraging.  
"I don't like him either, well in the dreams I don't. I especially didn't like it when Erik was asked to see him. I had a feeling there was something odd about that."  
The bedroom door knocked at that moment, causing me and Dora to jump.

"Who is it?" Dora asked gliding towards the door.  
"It's Joseph."  
Dora opened the door and Joseph walked in, smiling when he sees me.  
"Hello, just checking to see how you are."  
"I'm well thanks." For a second I thought it was Erik at the door. I felt disappointed that it wasn't.

"Good good," nodded Joseph, "Would you like something to eat perhaps? You haven't had anything since breakfast."  
"No, I'm ok tha-..." my mind starts to trail off, the man with the dark eyes flashes in my minds eye.

"Christine?" Dora called from a distance, "You alright?"

"He did it for revenge..."I whisper to myself. Dora instantly tensed, watching me like a hawk, while Joseph appeared bewildered.  
I rise from the bed and walk towards my vanity table, not really seeing it nor my reflection.  
"Revenge for him-self and for another..." My right hand covers my chest; a fatal stab wound that ended that life. "_It was my fault_..." That's what he hissed at me right before he twisted the stake, deepening the point into my heart. "My fault because I made them do it..."

"Princess what's going on?" Joseph asked worriedly.

"She knows who killed her; it's a vampire Joe." Dora whispers in awe, her eyes not leaving me. "She doesn't know the name, but has their face."  
"_What?_" Joseph gasped shockingly. "D-does this m-mean t-that C-Christine believes t-the M-master?"  
"Kind of," I responded in a small voice, still not really looking at myself through the mirror, not really bothering with Joseph's most great reaction. "Please don't tell Erik, I think I should when I've fully accepted it."  
"If you wish Madame." whispered Joseph, still stunned.  
"Please call me Christine."  
Joseph merely nodded; he seemed too lost for words at this sudden revelation.

"What's this about your death being your fault?" Dora asked abruptly.  
"That's what he told me when he stabbed me." I said, finally turning away from the mirror to face Dora and Joseph.  
"That it was your fault that made him do it?" Dora said in disbelief and anger.  
"Him and someone else."  
"Someone else?" Dora repeated alarmingly, "Was there more than one?"  
"One person killed me, but I feel there was someone else involved." I look to the window and bit my lip. Who could the other person be?

"Should the Master be told about this?" Joseph asked earnestly, worriedly.  
"No," I said quickly, looking back to Joseph, "Not if I don't know who it is. For all I know the person is dead him-self."  
"If so there's another," said Joseph walking towards me, still worried, "If that person is still living, along with the other one, and they find out you have come back as a human, they may attack you again."  
"She won't be left on her own this time." said Dora, she too coming towards me.  
"She wasn't when it happened." said Joseph sharply; guilt ebbing his quick tone, "Me, servants and guards were still in the castle...We heard nothing until she screamed...You can no longer be left on your own Christine, not even in your bedroom."  
"Joseph don't be ridiculous!" Dora half laughed.  
"It's what the Master would want, and it is what's best."  
"Your acting like they could appear at any moment!"  
"For all we know they could be living with us in this very castle!" said Joseph.  
"It's no one here," I stated firmly, "That I am sure of."  
"How can you be if you haven't met everyone yet?" queried Joseph.  
"I can tell. No one here would harm me. And surely if the killer was here they would've tried to get rid of me by now wouldn't they?"  
"You haven't been left alone for long periods of time." Joseph informed sternly.  
"But he still would've tried. He would want to remove me as quickly as possible incase I know who killed me." I claimed. "The killer knew the castle well, that I acknowledge; how else would he be able to know which balcony was mine and Erik's room? But he easily could've asked, been informed or even worked it out him-self."  
"Joseph, no one here wants to harm her. You know everyone is doing their bit to try not too, even if they are being gossips." said Dora.  
"Suppose your right," Joseph muttered then added strongly, "But the master should know about this, he should know that she has information."  
"And he will know when I've figured it out to tell him." I promised. "He'd only drive him-self crazy trying to find out the murderer." I added sternly, "It may even put him in danger and I don't want that to happen."  
"She's right Joe," said Dora, "You know how he can get, Dom would be the same. No one knows about this except us three. Agreed?"  
Dora put her left hand out, her palm facing down.  
"Agreed," I said putting my left hand over Dora's.  
We both waited for what felt like hours to also hear Joseph confirm in a sigh, "Agreed." And he put his left hand over mine.

The weak sun was now fully planted in the sky with clouds as its companions. I vaguely wonder if I'd ever be allowed out to feel its feeble rays. I'd have to ask Erik and see...-  
My stomach jolted and my heart flipped: Erik.  
I may see him today for he kept his wish in not seeing me all of yesterday. Will he be pleased to see me? Would I be pleased to see him? I'm still angry at him but I'm more understanding. He's only doing this because he loves me.

A voice in my head then asks,  
"_Do you still love him?_"

"Possibly..." I whisper to the beaming sun.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**To those who have been following the story, I am HUGELY sorry for the big long wait! i've been having trouble uploading new chapters as fanfiction decided that have 15 chapters was a limit. Id like to thank broadwaygirl818 for giving me the step by step guide by dealing with it! you have saved my sanity! Id also like to thank mynameistoolong for being a faithful reader aswell as given me advice on how to cope with the limit!  
****Another shout out to the rest of the readers: those who casually read and those who have put this story on alert. you guys keep the story going!  
So as a thank you, and a sorry, I am going to upload 3 chapters!  
hope you guys enjoy!  
**

* * *

'_She was more peaceful than the night before. That's a good sign._'

At the struck of midnight Erik flew to Christine's room, (with the permission from Dora of course), and took a peek at the unconscious Christine.

If he had breath it would've been taken from his lungs, for when his eyes landed upon her form it froze him.

Bravely yet hesitantly, he walked towards her; standing directly above her. He could feel the heat radiating from her body, and smell her delicious skin.

Oh how he wished he could press that heat onto his cold.  
Would she shiver in delight? Or in disgust?  
He couldn't take that chance so instead he continued to stand and watch her breathe.

How funny the human body works, Erik thought, how simple things like air, food and water is vital for their survival yet even simple things like a punch, a bullet or a blade can so easily finish them.

"She's so fragile," he whispered over her, "So delicate, so slight..."  
How effortlessly Erik could take her life, it nerved him. His hands have killed many humans; her own race. But when she was a vampire she too killed humans; surely she could understand, even forgive his sins.  
_  
'Only if she were to accept her dreams as memories, to which she doesn't._' The voice in his head taunted.

No, to her he will only and always be a monster; one that kills and steals.

Dora and I entered the kitchen, me deciding to eat breakfast there. I am greeted by the woman who literally flaunted herself over Raoul during the ball. She is talking to Joseph; her sheer skin makes her look angelic, even when in her foul mood.

"You telling me Joe that I have to eat my meal outside? Were wolves can so easily trespass and attack me for my food?" Her voice didn't match her stunning looks; it was whiney and scratchy.

"Tyra, you know full well wolves can't get into the castle grounds. If you were to eat in the forest that's a different matter, but the Master says we are to eat outside either in the shed or at the summer house." explained Joseph patently.

Tyra growled, "Where is he?"

"He does not wish to be disturbed." said Joseph.

"He will see me."  
Tyra dashed out of the kitchen past me and Dora; Dora giving her a disgusted stare.

Joseph sighed, "Suppose I better go after her."

"Leave her Joe," said Dora sitting at the table to were Joseph was setting out cutlery for me, "Serves her right if she gets her head bitten off."

"Why is it that you have to eat outside?" I ask, grabbing a stool to sit beside Dora.

Joseph sounded hesitant while he answered, "So that you won't see us eat. Or rather, _what_ we're eating..."

"Oh." I swallowed, then try and make light of the 'delicate' conversation and smile weakly, "Don't let me stop you guys from doing what is natural to you. I don't mind."

"Thanks Christine," laughed Dora, "But it's best if you don't see it; it isn't pretty. Anyway, let's get you something to fill your tummy."

Joseph began to make scrambled egg. He was very fast, so fast that one second the egg was yoke in the bowl, the next the egg heated and expanded.  
The kitchen door flew open and in stomped Bruno grumbling furiously. He sat at the end of the table and folded his arms tightly across his chest, pouting with a severe frown.

"What is it darling?" enquired Dora concernly, stroking her sons hair. Joseph set the plate of eggs infront of me, the two of us both as interested in knowing the meaning of Bruno's frustrated expression and entrance.

"_Hazel,_" Bruno spat the name like it was a deadly disease. I couldn't help but smile as I started to eat my eggs.

"What she do?" Dora asked; her lips twitching.

"We got into a fight." he grunted.

"About what?"

"She said that Uncle Erik doesn't love Aunt Christine anymore because he is with Tyra now."

I almost choke on my eggs, my folk still in my mouth.  
Tyra? Erik is with _Tyra?_ Since when?

"What made her say that?" Dora half laughed, not sounding surprised or concerned at all.

"She says she has seen them alone together a few times." said Bruno sombrely. "I told her that she was being stupid that he loves Aunt Christine but she kept saying that he and Tyra are together."

I pull the folk out of my mouth and set it down on the table, my appetite clearly lost. Could what this little girl say be true? It can't be, Erik loves me! He _stole_ me for heavens sake!

'_Well Christine, you haven't exactly been welcoming him with open arms have you? You haven't even seen him since the night you arrived and then you were a hysterical mess! Plus he hasn't made any indication in seeing you this morning, true you've only just gotten up but he never sleeps, surely if he cared he would be sauntering into this kitchen'_

I begin to feel queasy. What chance have I got against Tyra? She's a goddess with fangs!

"Isn't Hazel the one with the blonde ringlets?" Dora reconfirmed.  
Bruno nodded.

"Right, _where is she?_" she hissed, shoving her silken sleeves past her elbows and standing up, ready for a fight.

"Dora!" I jump; startled by Dora's swiftness in attacking a child.

"What? If the little brat is spreading lies it must be stopped!"

"She must believe it's true if she is insisting."

"It's those parents spreading gossip again!" Dora snarled. "They should bloody well-"

"With any sort of gossip there's always an element of truth." I said forcefully, ending Dora's rant. "The girl said she has seen them alone a few times, it could've started ages ago."

"The master has never made _any_ indication to love another." said Joseph firmly, his face set, "I believe he and Tyra have been alone in company but he has also been alone with other women and no such gossip has occurred."

"Which means that it's more than likely he and Tyra are together." I state softly.

"This is the first time I have heard anything about he and Tyra!" cried Dora agitatedly, banging her hands on the table. "He would never be with anyone other than you Christine! Why else would he bring you back here and as a human?"

I shrug, trying to act like I don't care when really the weight of jealousy and disappointment drags me painfully down, "Maybe his feelings have changed since I arrived. I've not seen him since I came here and that night we both yelled at each other...-."

"That's because I made him stay away!" declared Dora, not knowing that I already knew that and more. "Of course he wants to see you! He probably will want to see you sometime today!"

"I find it very unlikely for Erik to ever give up on you Christine, very unlikely indeed, impossible even." affirmed Joseph.

"Living here the impossible seems to be possible." I said.

"You didn't see him after that night." Joseph again stated firmly, his features turning very grave. His eyes shadowed at the memory, his face taunt with misery. I needn't ask what night he was referring too.

Erik's distraught face emerges back into my mind by him finding me dying on our bedroom floor.

"What happened to him Joseph?" I whisper, staring wide eyed at the shaken butler.

"There are no words to fully describe what he became the moment you died Christine. All I can say is that he was a powerful mixture of devastation, being troubled, and utterly broken. For a very long time he wanted nothing to do with anyone, not even Prince Dominic. The master just stayed in his living room, never leaving its' confides; tortured by his grief. It isn't till a couple of decades ago til he started to use his bedchamber again. I don't know what made him return, but it seemed to have helped him."

"Me and Dominic moved into the castle the very night you died." said Dora, sounding subdued, subconsciously wrapping her arm round Bruno's shoulder, who was watching his mother intently. "When I became pregnant with Bruno, it, like him returning to his room, seemed to have spark some sort of life back in him. He was happy for us and always offered us help if we needed it." Dora smiled sadly at me, her eyes shiny. "I believe it was because he knew you too would be happy, and that he knew I desperately missed you and needed all the happiness I could gain."

Silent tears fell, soaking my plate of barely eaten eggs.  
So much love I have missed and so much pain I have caused!  
Erik died along with me, though he remained in body, he wasn't living. How could I not even consider Erik's feelings after my death even when I did believe it was all a dream? How much he has suffered!  
Does he still suffer now that I am here? Is it worse that I am here in body to him but not yet in heart? Can I love him again? Do I love him now?  
If I tell him that I do, would he reaccept that love after everything I have put him through?

Then a dreadful thought occurs to me, stopping the flow of tears...Should I let him go to another that may not destroy him as I have done?

I flinch at the possibility...but if he's happy with another it is worth it.

He suffered the loss of me; surely I should suffer the loss of him.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

I left the kitchen before telling Dora, Joseph and Bruno know that I want to be left alone for a bit. As I walked around the castle, servants, guards and children nodded or said hello by my presence as I passed them by, all genuine. It made me feel wanted, even if the majority of them were gossiping about me, along with Erik and now Tyra, behind my back.  
Again there were faces I recognised, how I don't know but I know I used to see them.

It must be very difficult for these people to constantly smell a human. I know Dora said not to worry, that everything in that area was under control, but how can I _not _feel guilty? It's like shoving a delicious roast dinner infront of starving children and not letting them get a bite. You can look and smell but cannot taste. In a way I am the forbidden fruit, and in the back of my mind I can't help but think are they tempted to chance a taste?...No, of course they wouldn't, they wouldn't do that to Erik. Plus I think they couldn't do it to me. They all knew me once in some aspect and I was once their Queen, to some of them I still am.  
I am getting alot of bows and curtseys...Must be very odd for them going through this, their once vampire Queen now a mortal prisoner, no wonder there's gossip.  
But I don't feel like a prisoner. There are no bars, no handcuffs or chains, and I am free to roam the castle. I am even getting treated with respect, well maybe not from Tyra who wants me to view her suck the life out of a human, but everyone else.  
Funny that I don't recognise Tyra, she must be one the new faces- well, new to me anyway. I wouldn't blame Erik if he became interested in her, she is every man's fantasy woman...plus she's his kind; a vampire.  
Then why does my heart painfully ache whenever I think of the possibility of him being with another? I know I'm jealous and I have accepted I was once his wife, but do I love him? Correction – I'm I _in love_ with him?

Would it even matter to him if I am?

Maybe I should give up hope...- wait did I just use the term hope?

Suddenly I am aware I am now walking in a dark landing. I gaze around...I can see the ceiling perfectly...this is the last floor...the eighth floor...Erik's domain.

"Damn it!" I whisper into the darkness. I shouldn't be here! Erik could still be up here with Tyra! I start to turn and head back down the stairs when a voice in my head stops me:  
"_You're not allowed in _his_ room Christine, nothing was said about the floor or the other rooms up here..._"  
My foot hovers over the step.  
It is true nothing was said about being on this floor, plus the fact that Dora nor anyone else for that matter has informed I cannot go to his room. And besides, I used to live her too; some of my stuff is up here.

I swivel, my back now facing the stairs, and walk timidly forward. The bedroom is at the very end of this landing to my left if my memory is correct, so that means there are two other rooms, one some where in the middle which is the living room and the other at the very bottom on my right. I turn to the right and look for a particular door...

The wallpaper decorated on the landing is just how I remember it, well dreamt it. It's patterned in roses, all coloured and blended with various shades of red; the carpet is black. There are no lamps, lanterns or candles hanging on the walls; the only light illuminating the odd merge of colours is a crystal chandelier, like the one in the ballroom, which hangs at the very top on the chiselled stone ceiling. Peeping over the banister it's a big drop if the chandelier were to fall: I wonder how it got up there in the first place? Can vampires fly? It wouldn't surprise me if these ones could.  
It is dark in this hallway but not unwelcoming. To me it actually feels inviting; like I'm returning home.

I find the door I am looking for, the doorknob a blue sapphire, shaped exactly as the engagement ring Erik gave me. I can't help but stare at the doorknob and wonder what became of that ring...I look to my wedding finger in some distain at the ring Raoul gave me.  
I remove it; it would feel wrong entering this room with it on. Infact wearing it in this floor makes me feel I am betraying Erik. Odd seeing me and him are not together, and so far have no intention to be.

I set the ring in my dress pocket and glance at my bare hand.  
"Much better," I grin to myself.

I raise my right hand to grab the sapphire doorknob and twist to open. The door creaks but I do not care who hears it, not even Erik, as the sight that welcomes me forgets how I came to be here in the first place.

A white ivory piano rests in the middle of the room. It's tilted slightly so that the keys and cushioned bench face you when you enter the room. It is the most beautiful instrument I have ever seen. Of course I have seen it in my dreams as I play it, but seeing it before me, and in full detail, it is breath-taking.  
I shut the door behind me and flick the light switch on as I must take a full, clear inspection of this piano.  
On the sides roses are carved. My fingers stroke a couple, my senses savouring the touch that my hearts tells me has been made millions of times. The piano is flawless, not one trace of dust sits on it. Clearly the piano is taken very well care off. I then pull my mesmerised eyes off the piano and view the room; is it too treated with such care?  
It is. The violet carpet looks brand new yet it must be centuries old. The deep cream wallpaper with violet patterned swirls is just how I remember it. The black sofa made of the richest, softest fabric sits neatly with it's equally as soft cushions; an open-book resting ontop as if Erik just left it there. The chandelier above, I have decided, is now my favourite. It is pink, including the dangling jewels, casting a warm glow round the room. Though this chandelier isn't as grand, large nor as detailed as the ones out in the landing, in the ballroom or perhaps every other room, it suits me perfectly.  
Familiar objects welcome me back. An ivory coffee table bearing a small lilac lamp, an antic wall length mirror hanging above the unused grey stone fireplace, a black bookcase placed near the sofa, and an ivory chest of drawers resting against the wall to the left of the door.

I head towards the chest of drawers and open the first one. I gasp.  
Hundreds upon hundreds of music scores smile up at me. Quickly flicking through a handful of them my heart tells me I know these pieces and I have played every single one of them. I put them back and open the second drawer; more music scores bearing music notes and titles I recognise. Then I open the last, and one music score rests as if in pride.

Why is this piece separated from the other scores? Why is it alone in one drawer?

A daring thought occurs to me by the tips of my fingertips:  
Shall I play it?

I bite my lip; it is technically my room. Yes Erik owns the objects that are black but that's because he wanted to be part of something that is important to me and playing the piano was.  
I only had one dream playing the piano, glancing at the score the tune sings in my head... I was playing this piece.  
Maybe this song meant something to me.

Decision made: I must play it.

I practically sprint towards the piano, set the score on the rose carved music stand and sit on the bench; my hand rests ontop of the keys. Then I remember something.  
I've never played the piano! Not in my human life anyway!

"Damn it again!" I hiss and angrily fold my arms.  
How could I not have remembered that?  
I stare at the score, tears of frustration and hurt blurring the staves, clefs, rests and notes.  
Another thought then occurs to me: I've never read music before, not even in ballet practise, yet I know I'm able to listen to the music in my head while reading those piano pieces.  
I look down at the keys...my heart tells me what notes are what.  
What's the harm in trying anyway? It's only me in the room.  
I free my hands and rest them back ontop of the keys, I blink a couple of times to remove the blur to get a proper sight of the score, take a deep breath for luck, and begin to play.

* * *

After trying to get rid of Tyra for the past forty minutes Erik wanted nothing more than to lay on his bed and sleep. Seeing as he can't do the latter, he just laid on his bed. He turned to the always empty side, gazing at the pillow that once held an occupant. He doesn't use the whole side of the bed; still lays on the right side, waiting for it to be used again by its lost owner...his lost love.  
Erik knows it's probably unhealthy not to use the whole bed and to still keep her things in their room, but he cannot bear to be parted from them. If he did, to him, it would appear as if she never existed, that her presence never entered the room; that she never lived. Though he would and could never forget her, he doesn't want his room to disregard her memory.

"I wonder what she's doing right now," Erik whispered his eyes on her empty pillow, "By some chance could she be thinking of me? Fondly or badly?"

Erik sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. How he wishes he could sleep, only then would he be able to forget his problems even if it is for a few short moments!  
Whenever he was stressed Christine used to take him into the music room and play for him. It only held one instrument and Christine was the only one who used it but she insisted anyone could play it.  
To Erik however, that was _her_ room. Sometimes he still goes in there and sits on his sofa to read. Obviously it isn't the same. It can be very sad seeing an empty unused piano, but he can feel Christine's presence there, can imagine her sitting and playing countless of compositions and tunes. He sometimes hears one piece. Though his mind never brought justice to her playing, he can never forget the tune. It was their tune. The tune that was used to calm Erik from stress, to give an apology, or to let each other know they love each other.  
Erik can hear the tune right now, loud and clear...every note...every detail...-  
Too much detail infact, its perfect! Why is it now he can hear it to the standards of his Christine?

Erik removes his hands from his face and sits up frigidly on the bed.  
"Someone's playing the piano."

In one second Erik was from sitting on his bed to now standing infront of Christine's music room. Their tune is being played, note perfect. Erik opens the door slowly, knowing that there's a creak. He doesn't want to scare this intruder, wanting to catch them at it.

Plotting his attack, he side steps gracefully, quietly into the room - What greeted him wasn't what he was expecting.

There sitting on the ivory piano, playing the ivory keys delicately, was Christine.

Luckily Erik doesn't need to breathe for if he did he would've died. He was frozen by the sight, this scene, this..._vision_. Gently, he shuts the door behind him then sneakily side steps to the right in order to obtain a proper view of her...he was completely lost.

"_Her_ _face while playing is the same as it always was!_" Erik awed to himself, "_There's her frown, slight but visible...her green never leaving the page, not even to check her hands though she never needs too...Her lips shut and pouted with concentration... and her fingers floating elegantly, professionally upon the keys..."_

The only difference to her is that Christine is human and her long thick hair is tied up in a loose pony tail. She used to always wear it down; as she knew Erik preferred it that way.  
Those differences didn't matter to Erik, all that was important, that is central, is the fact that Christine is in this room playing their song, and is alive.

"_She must've been inspecting this room,_" thought Erik, "_For I placed that piece in the last drawer."_

Does she know their meaning behind what she's playing? Does she even remember it?

The tune is now slowing and coming to an end. Erik's eyes never separated from Christine; infact, no part of him ever wanted to be separated from her again.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

I stop playing and sigh, contented by the music. That sounded well! Not too bad for someone who has never even touched a piano the whole of their human life-

"_Beautiful.._."

I dart my head towards that voice, and there standing not that far from me, is Erik.  
Clumsily, I get off the bench; standing rigidly infront of the fireplace.  
My fingers twist in fear, my feet fumble over one another.

"_I'm sorry!_" I declare instantly before I even register his expression, "I know I shouldn't be up here but it wasn't intentional, honest! I ended up in this floor before I knew where I was, and then I remembered this room and my curiosity got the better of me on wanting to see it. I swear I only played one tune! I'm sorry; please don't be angry at me!"

"_Angry_ at you?" Erik repeated incredulity without pause or hesitation, "How can I _ever _be angry at you?"

I'm flabbergasted; has he just forgotten what has been happening over the past day or so?

"Be-because I should've a-asked your p-permission before coming in h-here!"

Erik shook his head, he too dumbstruck, "This is _your_ room Christine; you need no permission being in here."

I frown; what's he playing at?  
"But I thought you didn't want me near your room?"

"I didn't, but hearing that tune again..." Erik awed; blue eyes hazing in adoration, "Watching you play...it's been so long..."

I stop fidgeting and fumbling.  
Erik clearly is moved by my being here; my stomach squirms and heart flips as I gaze into the intensity of his stare upon his pale, ever flawless face.

"I hope I didn't disturb you..." I apologise quietly; inside my heart laughs in glee at the vision of a possible disgruntled Tyra.

"No...Never..." Erik whispered; his blue burning into my soul.

There's a silence between us, not uncomfortable yet not relaxing. I try and think of something to say, something witty, something casual,

"A-are you well?"  
_  
Smooth Christine, smooth.  
_  
Erik appears slightly taken aback by my enquiry. "Yes, I am well," he answers in some bewilderment then seems intrigued when enquiring, "Are you?"

"Yes." I reply automatically.

The silence returns, and still I cannot take my eyes off his. He too is similarly as fascinated by my presence as I am by his. The air is different between us. There's still tension, but not as tense...it's mixed with something else...  
His gaze still locked on me, he places his hands behind his back. He clears his throat, a slight bounce on the balls on his feet, before asking politely,  
"Do you like the castle?"

"Oh yes," I smile unconsciously, "It's lovely."

Again Erik appears taken aback by my answer. My smile disappears immediately.  
"I should go, you must be busy." I take a step forward to leave not wanting another argument to occur between us, especially not in this room.  
To my surprise, Erik mirrors my movements, blocking my exit.  
"I'm not busy." he states, his eyes wide. "I'm sorry; I'm just a little overwhelmed at seeing you here and hearing that song again, being played so perfectly..."

"Perfectly?" I repeat questioningly, "You sure?"

"Why do you seem unsure?" Erik asks half frowning, half smiling.

My heart flipped at the fantastic vision before me. I gulp. He isn't joking.  
"Erm, b-because that's the first time I've played it," I croak, trying to smile back. "Well, the first time I've played it during my mortal twenty-one years. I remember the tune, I dreamt about playing it."

"_Really?_" Erik says intrigued, "I hope you don't mind me asking what other memories you have dreamt?"

I notice the fact that Erik still insists the dreams are memories; he _must_ be determined for me to remember and accept the past; our past.  
For some strange reason I have no hesitation in telling him. He is part of them, so therefore he does have the right to know, and huge part of me wants him too. Maybe him knowing my dreams will help build an understanding between us, some sort of friendship...that can possibly help lead to something more...-wise up Christine! You don't even know if he is secretly hooked up with Tyra!

"Well, our first meeting. The first time we kissed," I blush then, reminding myself that it was the first of many things that night, I did not have the courage to fill him in, however I believe he knows the rest as his eyes hazed slightly. I press on quickly, trying to concentrate on speech rather than my somersaulting heart. "Dora and Dominic's wedding; you proposing; our wedding; me dancing in the snow out in the grounds; playing the piano here while you read; playing chases with Dora; playing chess with Joseph; a couple of nights just me and you together..." again I blush and again I try and ignore his hazey stare, "And then the night I died, which is split into two dreams." I finish matter of factly.

Erik's desire evaporated, his frown returning as he enquires, "Its split into two parts?"

I nod, "The first part is when you leave for your dad's, and the second is when I actually die."

"And you remember every detail of that night?" Erik asked in a whisper, still frowning, his eyes now deepened in sorrow.

"It isn't pleasant," I half chuckle, trying to lessen the weight this confession seems to have made, "but I'm used to viewing it."

"Do you dream of it often?" Erik still whispered.

"Kind of. The dreams happen in patterns, in the same order I told you. So it takes a few nights to view that one."

"What dream are you on now?"

I frown thinking, "Our first meeting was last night so-"

"Our first kiss." Erik finishes automatically.

I blush, "Yeah..."

"Do you remember more of that night?" he asks; I can't help but note some desperation in his question.

"Yes." To my surprise I answer strongly, never weakening as the events flashed in my mind. "Yes I remember all of it. Beginning with the moment we entered the then abandoned castle right through to the next morning."

Desire remerged from that blue; clearly recollecting minds images of that night. The heat on my cheeks deepens.

"It was a good night." Erik jokes lightly with that crooked smile, yet there was seriousness in his tone.

I smile back, "Yes, it was very interesting..."

"You yelled at me alot." he states.

"So did you!" I laugh defensively.

"You started it, you were being difficult."

"I had my reasons."

"Terrible ones." Erik grinned.

"They're not terrible if they were for your best interest!"

A sparkle glittered in his eyes, "What would you have done if I had agreed with you?" he asked somewhat mischievously, reminding me of Bruno, "That I decided not to try and pursue you?"

I laugh, "I don't know; maybe throw something at you."

Erik chuckled, "Sounds like something you would do. Is that your favourite dream?" again he asks mischievously.

"None of your business," I declare smiling.

"It is if I'm in them!" he defends.

I shake my head, turning mischievous myself, "Nope, not telling."

"I'll find out sometime." he proclaimed.

"Maybe, maybe not..."

Erik's half crooked smile reappeared upon those lips. I had the sudden urge to kiss them...-no Christine! He may be flirting with you but that does not mean he is still in love with you! Plus, madam, you are engaged to another! Stop forgetting about Raoul!

"Did you enjoy playing the piano?" Erik asked casually again with that smile.

"Oh yes." I smile back.

"And you said you've never played piano before?"

"No."

"No..." the wondrous smile gradually fades from his features, a frown taking its place, "No, not in your twenty-one years..." Erik, if possible, immediately stood straighter and broader than ever before, his hands now being placed at his sides.

"What did you mean by that? By saying, "not in your twenty-one years" ?"

I blink, I too frowning in confusion, "That in my whole life I've never played the piano."

"Your whole _human_ life..." Erik breathed. "During your whole _mortal _twenty-one years...That's what you said."

"Yeah," I nod curtly, still confused.

"You believe you've played that tune before."

I go blank.  
How could I have let myself slip? What do I do now? What do I say? Do I admit that I do believe in him after all? That it only took barely two nights for that to happen? Or do I continue to play dumb until I fully figure out my feelings for this man?  
I open my mouth to voice something, yet I have no idea what, when the door knocks in rapid succession.

"Master are you in there?" calls Joseph, he sounded worried.

Erik who was watching me strongly the whole time as my mind whizzed, groaned in frustration at this interruption.

"Yes. Now leave." he barked; his head tilted towards the door and his eyes away from me, not looking at anything in particular.

"Sire, your urgently needed and Christine is nowhere to be found in the castle."

With a roll of his eyes Erik reacted quickly; he opened the door, a dishevelled looking Joseph standing there.  
"Christine is in here Joseph, what is it that is urgent?" he asked with gritted teeth.

Joseph glanced at me with relief first before turning his eyes back to Erik, he said quietly, "Someone has just arrived in wanting to speak with you sire. It is in relation to yesterday's visit..."

Erik quickly appeared impassive but he lowered his head to Joseph and spoke very quietly and quickly so that I wouldn't be able to hear nor understand.

What did Joseph mean by 'It is in relation to yesterday's visit'? He sounded pretty worried as well as looking it. Is Erik in trouble?

Erik raised his head and turned to me sharply, his face and eyes immediately softening upon meeting my bewildered expression,  
"Excuse me please Christine, I have some urgent business to attend too." He bowed gracefully in dismissal and swiftly sauntered out of the room before I had the chance to question him. I stared clueless at the recently shut door.

"The Master has suggested for me to take you out to the grounds if you wish Christine." informed Joseph, breaking into my concern, "I can also show you the horses if you like?"

"Horses?" I repeat dumbly.

"One for every person that lives here," said Joseph with a small smile.

If this is a distraction for me to not question Erik's whereabouts, it's a very good one. I decide to accept the distraction and question later.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Gah the snow is belting down in Northern Ireland!To those from other parts of the U.K; oh the madness! Espically poor Scotland! To those who aren't from the U.K, everytime it snows here it's complete panic, it's absoultely ridiculous!  
I was allowed out work early and because I am cheerful because my boss was ever so nice (even though he decided to work from home because he 'couldn't leave due to high heights of snow'...3 inches! i wouldn't call that high!my street is worse than his and I made it in!), and I am currently sitting on an electric blanket, I have decided to upload another chapter. So im going to spend the rest of my day working on this story...well try to anyway, if I don't get distracted by wanting to build a snowman...ooooh the temptation! **  
**Enjoy me dears! **

Erik stood ontop of the banister and jumped; landing like a cat the moment his feet touched the ground.  
Already his guards are placed at various areas of the ground floor, prepared to act when needed.

Erik is angry.  
At the exact moment that possibly the most unbelievable thing was about to happen this human ruins it!  
Not only does this human ruin the moment, it may perhaps ruin his chance to reunite with Christine if she were to find out about this 'visit'.

Erik sauntered into the dinning room, his anger kept tightly restraint,  
"Hello Madam, how may I be of assistance?" he asks smoothly, charmingly.

The human was a girl. Christine's friend Meg Knight, the one who interrupted he and Christine in the gazebo and the one who told the police that Erik knew Christine.  
She was standing, her hood still over her head. The servant Francis is nearby, appearing impassive; Erik, however, could tell he was ready for anything.

"I want to know where my friend is." Meg demanded quietly.

Erik raised an eyebrow, "Your friend? Oh, you mean Miss Armitage. Yes, I had a police officer over yesterday asking about her. Unfortunately I know nothing of her disappearance."

"I don't believe you."

"Excuse me?" Erik asked in feign surprise.

"I don't believe you," Meg repeated lowly, "You knew her and she knew you I could tell. She went un-normally quiet after your 'get together' at the gardens."

"Perhaps she was unwell." Erik suggested with a casual shrug.

"Don't play dumb with me," Meg snapped; voice louder, more confident, "I know you both knew each other, I could tell by the way you both looked at one another."

Erik smiled, a twisted, evil smile, "I assure you my dear that was the first time I met your friend Miss Armitage." _Which is true in a way..._ Erik thought.

"Then she knew you then!" the girl insisted. "She went odd after being with you."

"Miss Knight, I'm sorry that your friend is missing, but I do not know the where abouts of her. The police seem to believe that why don't you?" Erik asked without wavering.

"Because I'm smarter than that oaf of a policeman, he just doesn't want to get involved incase he loses his job by pressing a charge against a royal." said Meg, "I know you know of her whereabouts, just please let me know that she is alive and well, that's all I want to know."

Erik hesitated on seeing the pure worry in the human's eyes...but only for a second.  
"I'm sorry Miss Knight, but I do not know where Miss Armitage went."

"She's meant to be getting married in a couple of months!" said Meg, "Her life was sorted!"

Any pity for this girl, be it small, rapidly diminished at the mention of _him_.  
"Miss Knight, have you ever thought of the possibility that your friend might've disappeared out of her own accord?" Erik asked smoothly, trying with all of his might not to snarl. "That maybe she wasn't happy with her life or even with her fiancé?"

Meg stared manically at Erik, "No, she would never just disappear without a note or a word, she would've let me know at least!"

"From what I've been told she took nothing with her, only what she was wearing." added Erik.

"Yes, so?" replied Meg.

"Well," said Erik starting to pace slowly before the human; his hands clasped together resting at the end of his back, "Does that not make you wonder perhaps she ran off with another man? That's what the police believe anyway."

"Christine would never do that." Meg whispered determinedly. "She love's Raoul."

Erik stopped his pacing. "Does _he _love her?" he asked darkly, though only the servant Francis was aware of it, to Meg he just sounded interested.

"Of course Raoul loves Christine! He proposed to her!"

"Then why is it _you _barging through my castle door demanding to see me and accusing me of kidnapping her? Why is it not _he_?"

"H-He's preoccupied at the moment..." Meg said quietly, her eyes and voice faltering.

"_Preoccupied?_" Erik repeated; frowning curiously in the whereabouts of the boy, "Doing what exactly? To find your friend?"

"Y-Yes..." Meg didn't sound positive, infact she sounded unsure.

Erik forced himself not to smile; the boy will be out of his hair in no time, but for now he must pacify with this girl.  
"I repeat that I am sorry for your friends' disappearance and again I repeat I know nothing of it." he lied elegantly, "If there's anything I can do I will try and do it, I'll even make enquires."

Meg stood there sussing out the royal before her. He acted like he knew nothing, he even sounded it, but is he being genuine? She didn't get anything from Christine that night they returned from the ball. All she said to her was that he was a very polite gentleman. But Meg knew Christine was hiding something, she knew Christine has seen this man before. Christine isn't very good at lying.  
Meg could not tell if this 'gentleman' is truthful, all she knew was that she was getting no where from talking to him, and pestering will not give her any knowledge of the whereabouts of her friend.  
Finally Meg nodded curtly, "Thank you."  
Erik replied with a small bow.  
"Sorry for intruding," Meg aplogised stiffly, "I may leave now."

"Its understandable Miss Knight, I would've done the same." And for once that night, Erik told Meg the truth.

* * *

Joseph left me in awe the moment my eyes landed inside the stables. The horses are breathtaking! All a variety of colours! The smell in the stables however is horrible but you eventually get used to it. Currently I am stroking a black horse named Midnight; he is my favourite so far.

"Who owns this one?" I ask dreamily to a young man who looks about my age combing a brown and white horse beside me.

"The King, miss."

Typical, the one horse that is my favourite out of hundreds and Erik has it!

"He's a very faithful horse miss, very loyal." added the man.

"Suppose you would have to be when associating with Erik..." I mumble grumpily.

The boy snorts and tries to turn it into a cough. I look amusedly at him and enquire, "What's your name?"

"Nicolas, miss. Sorry for laughing miss, I shouldn't have." he apologises awkwardly, his eyes filled with guilt.

"It's ok," I smile, "I don't mind."

"I should never have laughed when it comes to joking about the Master miss, he's a very good Master; very considerate, very generous. Me and the rest of the staff are very lucky to have him as a leader." Nicolas says devotedly.

"You like him then?" I ask keenly, stopping my stroke on Midnights mane.

"Aye miss," Nicolas half smiles, "Though I barely know him, very private to us you see. He's fair to us and treats us all as equals; him along with Prince Dominic and Princess Dora miss."

I walk infront of Midnight so I can get a proper view of his face, and began to gently stroke his long nose. He leans in eagerly at my touch. "Was I likeable when I was around?" I ask quietly, my eyes on the horse.

"I wasn't around then miss when you were here." said Nicolas, "But from hearing the others they say you were just as nice if not more."

Still stroking Midnight's nose, I turn my head slightly to get a proper view of Nicolas, "If you don't mind me asking Nicolas, how did you come to be here?"

"I don't mind you asking miss, infact it's an honour!" Nicolas fully smiled, showing his youthfulness. "I was a human like you are yourself miss, lived in a village near the Kingdom the Master's father rules. I was leaving the village pub alone very late one evening when I was attacked. I was badly beaten and stabbed many times; left for dead I was miss. Then this great and mighty pain from my neck overcame me. The pain was incredibile miss. Turns out it was the vampire bite. I must've been squirming and yelling in agony, but I have no clue how long, then by some miracle the Master found me in an alleyway; he must've heard my cries or something. Last thing I remember was him looking at me one minute then carrying me away the next. I became unconscious after that, and woke up and I was here surrounded by others like myself!"

"Did you find out who did that to you?" I ask incredulously; every part of me glued to his story.

"Yes," Nicolas nodded casually, "One of the henchmen to King Andrew; the Master's father. His name is Bernard. I'm glad it was him though. King Andrew I hear is far worse to be attacked by _and_ to work for. Treats his servants and guards like dirt from what I hear."

Yet he still has a kingdom?" I say in disbelief.

"A very powerful and fearsome man he is miss," Nicola nodds solemnly, "The workers there are too frightened to leave him, scared of what he may do to them."

Those are qualities of a person that I wouldn't like, infact any decent person wouldn't like...yet there seems to be something missing..._Why_ do I not like Erik's father? It has to be more than just him trying to split me and Erik up and the way he treats his people...-

"Aunt Christine!" Bruno's voice calls. He comes running into the stables; Joseph following a few steps behind, smiling. "Aunt Christine! Snows falling! Come! Come look!" Bruno started pulling me away from Midnight without effort.

"Really?" I laugh in wonder, my thoughts on King Andrew instantly evaporated. I love the snow, my favourite kind of weather!

I step outside the stables and see small little white clumps falling gracefully onto the ground. It isn't setting, the air isn't cold enough yet, but it's a sign that winter is vast approaching.

"Be best to put a cloak on Christine, the Master won't be happy if you catch cold." smiled Joseph in amusement.

"I don't need a cloak, I'm not even cold!" I squeal and run into the middle of the garden and twirl, causing the bottom of my dress to float. "Catch me if you can Bruno!" I yell and run deeper into the gardens.

Bruno yells in delight and caught me in seconds. Unfortunately it was my turn to try and catch him; I should've considered about playing chases with a vampire.  
Bruno head's up to the front of the castle and hides behind a pillar. I run as fast as I can, laughing and calling him teasingly. I almost reach the pillar and see that Bruno is getting ready to bolt the second I take another step closer to him, when a voice stops my tracks.

"Goodbye."

It was one word, so simple, so short- and I knew instantly the owner of that voice. Meg.

My eyes and feet follow the sound and I find her. She's walking the long distance from the castle doors towards the front gates where a horse drawn carriage waits for her.  
What's she doing here? Is she looking for me? Could she know I have been brought here?  
Without thought I make to walk to her direction when abruptly a cold hand covers my mouth and another wrapped tightly round my waist, flinging my sight away from her back to replace it with the view of the front entrance of the castle.

* * *

**Oh its a cliffie I know, but the excitement needs to be built up espically for the next chapter! Give me a 'wooop' if you want the next chapter up really soon, like 2mora perhaps...?or even earlier...?Its prepared and ready to upload, just needs some encouragement! **


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Oooooooh the suspense is killing me, I couldn't hold it in for randsom, it isn't the christmas spirit! I would like to add that I enjoyed writing this chapter very much lol****  
On with the story!  
**

* * *

Erik smelt Christine the moment Meg departed.  
How close it was that Meg could've seen her; how close it was that Erik was to possibly lose Christine there and then...though he wouldn't have allowed it to happen, infact he would've taken her friend as well if needs be...

Christine struggled against his hold, fury rising in her very human flesh and bones. Bruno ran in swiftly just before the castle doors closed. It was only then that Erik released his grip.

Christine flew to face him the moment her feet touched the ground; both were standing opposite one another in the middle of the ground floor.

"What did she want? Why was she here?" Christine demanded angrily; her hair now free from it's pony tail and sprawled across her shoulders.  
Fitfully Erik suppresses his strong attraction at her dishevelled form and answered as swiftly and uncaringly as possible, "She wanted to know if I knew anything on your whereabouts."

Christine didn't need to ask what his answer to Meg was; she saw it on his flawless, stern face.

"She seemed in genuine concern for you." Erik added passively, eyeing Christine up and down, his restraint on his strong attraction to her wavering.

"Of course she'd be, she's my friend!" Christine fumed, maddened by his uncaring tone.

Servants and guards gradually came to watch the confrontation; some in discreet areas, others plain noticeable.  
Bruno stood panic stricken near Erik; his eyes darting wildly between uncle and aunt.

"She seemed to believe that we knew each other, well mainly you knew me." Suddenly his eyes glistened again with mischievousness she saw in the music room but now it held something more sinister.  
"As you saw she was alone; your '_fiancé'_ wasn't with her. It seems he's too busy to worry about your well-being." Erik's tone held regal pompousness mixed with arrogance and tease.

"He's a very rich man," informed Christine quietly, surprisingly not shaken by realising Raoul wasn't with Meg. "He's probably contacting more useful police officers seeing as in Carlisle they have no worry for me."

"You actually believe he is _concerned_ for you?" Erik spat irritably; his teasing gone. How could she defend the boy when she knows he hasn't made an effort to find her!

"He did ask me to be his wife you know. You don't put a ring on someone's finger if you do not care for them." Christine spat back.

Erik took one stride closer to Christine, bringing them both closer than they have ever been before for over 400 years.  
"If he cared for you _he_ would've been banging down my door _not_ your friend." Erik hissed lowly, hardly, trying to get a reaction from her.

"Like I said," Christine responded unflinchingly by Erik's close presence and his true words, "He's probably gone to find help."  
Erik laughed a dark, chilling, menacing laugh that nerved everyone watching the scene, "More like shacking up with girls left, right and centre."

"How dare you-!" Christine gasped, her green eyes wide and hands curled into trembling fists by her sides.

"I have every right to dare!" Erik shouted over Christine, "He cares _nothing_ for you; all he's after is a pretty wife!"

"Raoul loves me!"

"_Don't _say his name." Erik growled angrily, his tone dangerously low. "Don't ever say that _boys_ name infront of me."

"I am engaged to marry him; I can say his name whenever I want too." Christine retaliated threateningly.

"You're engaged to him yet you do not wear his ring?" Erik quipped; his amused blue darting from her empty wedding finger back to her guilty green; a taunting eyebrow rose.

Christine felt the ring burn inside her dress pocket, the wedding finger now feeling more pronounced than the rest of her fingers.  
Usually by a true quick-witted statement like that would've made her mind go blank, her skin blush and her voice stammer a pathetic response.  
Extraordinarily her rage was far too great to react normally.  
"A person does not need a ring to prove that they love you." Christine replied coolly.

Erik's eyes glowered, darkened; every servant, guard and Bruno coward by his glare; everyone except Christine.

"I do not care about that _tatty_ ring, infact I am actually delighted that I no longer have to see it," Erik spat, "However, you waste your precious breath by defending the bastard."

"I defend those who I care about, especially when it comes to the person who I intend to marry!"

"You'll be intending for a very long time my dear, a _very_ long time! By the time you'll be allowed to even catch a glimpse of him he may already be dead." Erik patronised.

"When by that stage I won't be long joining him!"

Erik grew rigid. Whether it's because Christine hurled her impending-mortal death at him or that she included herself with Raoul in death, she didn't know what made Erik to react in such a way.  
Erik now seemed more enraged than ever along with being increasingly hurt. Guilt starts to sink within Christine. Erik was literally broken by her death all those centuries ago, but he knows her being human it's only natural for death to come. He can't expect her to live forever...unless...?-  
"Well then, you may reunite with your precious fiancé after all! Hope you don't mind that I won't be joining in with the celebrations when that time arrives." Erik mocked spitefully, his blue eyes stinging in pain.

"I'm sorry." Christine's voice was quiet, very quiet; thick with guilt.

Erik merely snorted, looking everywhere but her, "_Sorry? _You're sorry for defending your feelings for your future husband? No, don't say sorry to me, it's yourself you should be apologising too."

"For accepting a man who cares for me and for I care in return?" Christine states weakly.

His woeful blue reclaims her pity green as he corrects; "For accepting a man who is unworthy to have you...He does not know what precious life he has engaged himself too..." His voice still held spite, but the softness...it was sad...defeated.  
Their eyes remained glued in the hush silence. Blue meshed onto green; the atmosphere between them now heavy with...longing? Neither can or would look away. The blue now consumed in love and devotion, and the green filled with gratitude and adulation...-

"What's going on? All I hear is yelling and shouting and-" called Dora gliding down the stairs with a bewildered Dominic closely behind.

"Christine tried to make a run for it." informed Erik quietly, slyly; still locked eyes with Christine, all traces of love and devotion from that past statement gone, along with that possible longing. The atmosphere returned to being tense in great bitterness.

"I did _not_ try and escape."Christine corrected; she too quiet but her tone strong. She is hurt by the abrupt change in atmosphere and his emotions, and Erik could see that. "If I wanted to have escaped surely I would've called for Meg first."

"Then why did you run after her then?"

"I didn't run! I barely took a step! And besides I wanted to see her! To see what she wanted, to see if she was well! She's my friend!"

"And a bid for freedom didn't even cross your mind?" Erik questioned sceptically.

"Now it is." Christine spat.

"Wait a minute- a human entered the castle? Why was I not informed of this?" said Dominic, striding towards his brother, as Dora made to stand beside Christine.  
"It's none of your concern." Erik replied automatically, still glaring down at his beloved. "From now on _you" _pointing at Christine, "are not to step out into the grounds. Obviously my people, including my nephew," Bruno cowered behind Joseph; his head hanging in shame, "Cannot seem to keep an eye on you-"  
"Don't you _dare _blame any of them; unlike you they seem to have some trust in me!" Christine interjected heatedly on noticing Bruno's reaction. Her heated anger caused Erik's glare and temper to waver, "It was _I_ that came across Meg, you should've told me she was here!"

"I didn't know it was her!" yelled Erik, stung by her comment in not trusting her.

"But you knew it was a human!" countered Christine.

"I mingle with alot of humans Christine; it could've been any number of them." Erik patronised darkly.

"Yet it had relation to do with yesterday's visit," Christine added smoothly, "Who else was here Erik enquiring about me?"

Erik snappishly turned away from Christine.  
Was it because of annoyance at Christine's quick mind? Or shame on himself from keeping things from her when he once swore that he would never do such a thing?

"The police were here," answered Dominic.

Erik hissed threateningly at his brother that eventually caused Christine to flinch. From that hiss she saw the precarious vampire that he truly is. Dora grabbed her hand.

"She has the right to know," Dominic defended heatedly, turning to step infront of Christine. "I told you she does!"

"What else have you kept hidden from me Erik?" Christine asked shakingly. "A long lost relative of mine has made them self known perhaps? Or maybe Raoul _has_ come here and you have chained him in the cellars?"

Erik was about to contradict Christine, to inform her with glee how much her precious fiancé does actually 'care' for her. Yet when he looked into those frightened yet furious green eyes Erik painstakingly reencountered that fateful night when Christine found out he was going to see his father. Those eyes held the same expression...His whole body felt numb recollecting her pained words...  
"_You never kept secrets from me..._"  
Erik's frozen heart couldn't do it. How much he wanted her; how much Erik wanted to reclaim her as his own...but if she truly cared for the boy, seeing her heart break for him would be too much for Erik to stand even if he is full of fury...Maybe he should start to accept that she may not ever be his again...  
"Your precious beau has not stepped one foot on the castle grounds," Erik whispered thickly.

"How do I know your telling the truth?" Christine enquires quietly, her face twisted with sadness and hope; hope to believe him, because in her heart she greatly cares, she wants some sort of relationship to occur between them. But somehow it's becoming rather difficult.

Erik responded with a shrug; his appearance displayed that he didn't care, that he didn't care if she ever trusted him...his eyes betrayed that facade.  
Christine released her hand from Dora's and walked past Dominic to head closer to Erik.  
She heard gasps sounding from various areas of the hall, even the odd reshuffle of stance; everyone preparing themselves for a possible attack that a vampire could commit on a human.

Christine stood infront of Erik, the same close distance as before. She saw and felt the anger rippling through him, but she also saw and felt the hurt and pain. She knew she was possibly testing Erik's control and possibly her life; but she didn't care, she just has this uncontrollable urge to be close to him.  
Oddly though, in viewing Erik before her, jealousy overtook Christine. Through the whole argument over Raoul, she thought only of Tyra and what she may be too Erik.  
Why is it she, Christine, being ridiculed as if she had betrayed Erik yet he can be alone with Tyra and not bat an eyelid? He hadn't even mentioned her!

"And yourself then Erik," Christine's eyes portraying the same hurt as his. "I am scorned for supposedly being engaged to a man who is not good enough for me yet you can be with a woman who's just as unworthy?"

Erik frowned in confusion.

"For the past 400 years you've been a bachelor; women throwing themselves at you, wanting you. In my life I have only ever been with one man during the past 2 years, and _I_ am being treated as a traitor."

Anger replaces Erik's confusion;  
"I have been living a life of a _widower_ for the past 400 years! You seriously think I could even _consider_ being with another woman after you?"

"So the idea never crossed your mind?" Christine spat; blushing from his words, "An attractive looking girl catches your eye and you are not even remotely _tempted _to even consider her?"

"Why do you care anyway? You want nothing to do with me!" he roared.

"What I want isn't even a consideration to you!" Christine shouted, stung by his flippancy. "If you truly love me the way you claim you do, I wouldn't be held as a hostage while you shack yourself up with some floozy! Infact, I wouldn't even be here!"

"Then what's stopping you?"

The air in the ground floor tightened.  
Everyone, including the King and past Queen, are still as stone; all eyes on them, their eyes on each other, waiting for a response...waiting for a reaction.  
There is no longer desire, need or even love in Erik's eyes; it's all masked in rage, anger and disappointment.  
He repeats quietly, tone full of restraint,  
"What's keeping you here?"

There's a small pause before Christine answers shakily, using all her strength to keep the tears that yearn to be released to be held within her,  
"You don't want me here?"

"You don't _want_ to be here." he corrected hardly, his tone tight like the air; being so harsh on her is agonising.

"And since when has that stopped you? Are you possibly letting me go? Do you no longer want me here Erik?"

Her tone is a mixture of surprise, denial, curiosity and hurt. There was no hopefulness and no happiness at the possible prospect of her being set free...and Erik was aware of this.

The rage in his eyes dimmed, the rage in his stance diffused; he gazed at her in confusion and, dare he, hope?

"Do you _want_ to be here?" he breathed, his body shifted slightly, leaning closer towards her. Christine didn't move.  
"Not if I'm not wanted." her whisper was flat but hurt still sounded.

The King and Queen were lost into one another again; forgetting where they were, forgetting who they were with; and both remembering what they used to be to one another.  
Christine's green held longing, for what Erik didn't know, but he wanted to find out...-

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"_Erik! Open the door! I need to speak with you!_"

It was King Andrew; Erik's father.

* * *

**GASPS! Oh from now on the story is going to be _very_ interesting! The next chapter was also as fun to write as this one...does that captivate your interest?**


	21. Chapter Twenty

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I just had to load this chapter up, I had a spare 5 mins before my granny arrives to comment on how weak my ankles are (yes, she does actually say that!) hope you all are having or had a very wonderful, fabulous christmas! **  
**I am currently listening to Classicfm, awaiting my dear granny, debating whether to get her to watch The Nightmare Before Christmas, and 2mora I am doing a 13hr work shift *ouch* so this is my only time too upload this chapter...and it's a goodie! **  
**I hope you enjoy it, it's a good long one (12 pages on microsoft word! *gasp*) **  
**thanks to those that review, you make my day and my christmas! please continue as i lack confidence and need all the encouragement i can get! **

**Again enjoy, and again I wish you all a very merry very merry christmas! **

* * *

The door banged frighteningly loud; for a moment I believe the castle is about to cave in! I was surprised however that I wasn't the only one who jumped in shock. Turns out in certain situations vampires too can get surprised.

"_Erik! Open the door! I need to speak with you!_"

The man's voice held a booming, commanding quality, almost as equal to Erik's. I quickly eye people around me to see if anyone was going to the door. All were staring at it, but everyone was glued to the spot; even Erik.

"_I will break down the door if needs be Erik!_"

It was after that venomous, disgruntled declaration that Erik spun round to face me and, without warning, threw me over his shoulder,

"Erik! _What the-?_"  
He wasn't listening.  
"_Put_ _him in the dinning room; _do not_ let him out of there until I return!_" Erik commanded urgently to everyone; he sounded...scared.  
I place my hands on his back and push myself up to try and get a look of what's going on behind me as hearing him scared alerts me; my sight sadly isn't good.  
"_Lock every door,_" Erik instructs to an alarmed Dominic, "_Then come get me. Dora,_ _keep him down here._"  
Erik turns sharply causing me to lose my balance and slump over his shoulder and my hair to cover my face; if his hold on me wasn't tight I would've fallen.  
Erik's pace is fast, very fast, that I find the passing floor and walls are just a mass blur. I begin to feel queasy.

"Erik, put me down!" I wail.  
No answer, his pace now getting faster.  
"ERIK! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" I start to kick and squirm but to no avail; his one armed hold is just too strong.  
Still getting no response, I chance a glance through the queasiness to find out where we are in the castle. We are now entering the 6th floor; where is he taking me and why is he scared?  
"_What's happening?_" I shout, feebly slamming my fists onto his back.

"King Andrew has decided to pay us a visit." replies Erik rigidly.  
My body is instantly motionless; not because that Erik has finally responded to me, not because of his current tone, but because of this visitor; my stomach, once queasy, now fills with lead.

His father has decided to come to the castle. No wonder everyone held expressions of shock and fear, this man isn't good news.  
And what about me? He didn't like me when a vampire, he will sure despise me even more as a human.

"Does he know about me?" I enquire timidly, my hands tightening on the back of his jacket.

"No." Erik informs bitterly yet I can hear an ounce of reassurance, "He wouldn't understand."

Through my hair I recognise we are now at the eighth floor, his pace much slower; is he putting me in the music room, or perhaps our living room?  
If so then why are we going the opposite direction?  
"Where are you taking me?"  
"The bedchamber; he won't get near you there."  
_  
His_ room? He is putting me in _his_ room? After the big fight we just had?  
We entered Erik's bedchamber; the recognisable deep blue clouding my eyes and brain. I desperately want to absorb the room; to find the things that belong to me; to familiarise myself with the surroundings; to possibly rekindle past memories, but my desperation for everyone's safety, including Erik's, was far too great.  
If King Andrew finds out a human is here, never mind that human being me, all hell will break lose.  
"I should go with you."

"_Definitely not,_" Erik growled, removing me from his shoulder and setting me gently on the left side of the bed.  
After I throw my hair away from my face and meet Erik's gaze I find that his eyes have grown wistful as he steps back from the bed to view me, but I push it aside; too determined to get my point across.  
"Do you not think it's best to explain about me? He will be bound to smell my scent, he'll become suspicious."

"Then let him be suspicious!" dismissed Erik, the mixture of fear and anger returning back into his eyes and stance.

"If he thinks a human is staying here he'll be terrible towards you and the others. If you explain about me he may not fully understand but he will recognise why."

"_No!_" Erik barked bluntly.

"I'll stand beside you! Behind you even! The whole colony will be there! I will not be in any danger!"

Erik growled, "I want him _nowhere _near you!"

"Why are you so adamant to keep me away?" I shriek; pushing myself up from the bed in order to stand.

"My father is what every vampire should be: a monster." raged Erik; slightly diminishing my own anger. "If my mother, _his own wife_, turned into a human tomorrow he would attack her and have no regrets! He doesn't care if he knows the human or even if members of his own family do, all that matters to him is that his bloodlust is fed!"

"He's going to know the truth sometime!" I persevered exasperatedly, "If I am to stay here permanently he must know!"

"He has no reason to know." Erik stated bluntly, decidedly.

His decision irritates me; again he is making my decisions. Was he like this in the past? How did I stand it if he was? Oh yeah, because I loved him.  
Erik struts over to the balcony and locks the double doors; he then turns to leave the room,  
"I will lock the bedroom door behind me. You will remain inside this room until he leaves."

"Which will be how long?" I shriek, rushing over to him; he can't be serious? Dear knows how long his father will be here! I truly will be a prisoner if I am locked up.  
"You can't keep me locked in this room forever!"

"I will get rid of him as quick as I can."

"What if he will want to stay? This is ridiculous Erik, you only have two choices: either I go down with you, o-or I leave the building."

Erik's eyes instantly darken and narrow, his tone threatening,  
"_You are going nowhere_."

My eyes equally darken and narrow, my tone mocking, "That's a change of tune, only a few minutes ago you wanted me to leave."

"I _never_ said I wanted you to leave!" he defends wildly, his eyes wide.

"_You implied it!_" I cried, turning away from him to stand near the locked balcony doors with betraying tears stinging my eyes.  
The emotion has just hit me: how dare he try and blame this one me! He's the one that basically said he wanted nothing to with me anymore! Why is he twisting things around to make me the bad guy! And why do I find that I care? Why is it I'm hurt that there's a possible chance he may want me to leave...Surely that's what I want, isn't it?  
I close my eyes to try and keep in my tears as a manic, powerful roar erupts behind me;

"_I said those things only because you implied that I don't love you and that I have no consideration for you! I took you _because_ of those things!_"  
The deep, yielding passion in his roar causes me to open my eyes and face him. He is worse than angry, he is distraught. His voice portrayed it, his features portrayed it, his stance portrayed it and his eyes portrayed it.  
My yearning tears finally escape, rolling down my cheeks on viewing this broken man before me. I am the cause of his pain.  
"_I took you because I desperately missed you and wanted you back in my life! You may not believe your dreams are real Christine but try and put yourself in _my_ position; do you think it's easy for me to hear you defend your feelings for another man? That you defend this man no matter what? _I_ used to be the man you defended for! _I_ used to be that man you loved! And you knowing full well that ever since my eyes first caught sight of you as a vampire _and_ as a human, _I_ am _completely_ and _intensely_ in love with you!_"

I believed at the time I defended Raoul because I cared about him, that I loved him. I realise now I did it out of spite, to try and make Erik jealous. Why? Because I was scared Erik didn't love me; that he loved or could love another; that perhaps he believed he made a mistake by taking me. I don't love Raoul, maybe I never really did. I care about him greatly, but love? No, definitely not the love I had for Erik...or have.  
Erik broke the powerful eye contact between us and directed his sights to the ground; he didn't appear ashamed, he just seemed tired; tired that his never ending feelings for me may not or ever be reciprocated.  
"I have to go." he said thickly. "I will get rid of my father as quickly as possible."  
He turned again to leave, and again I stop him.  
"Erik!"

I didn't move away from the balcony and found that I needn't have too. Erik stopped on hearing my also thick tone. All I can view is the back of him; his head slightly bowed.  
I don't want us to part on such terms, with him proclaiming his love so passionately and leaving so curtly. Actually I don't want us to part.  
Even through my haze of: could I love this man as much as I did when a vampire / do I _still_ love him, I was still uneasy about him meeting his father.  
I enquire quietly, shakily; my pulse racing, "Do you not think your father will be angered that his son's dead wife has returned and he knew nothing about it?"

Erik's shoulders slacken, "Like I said," he replied tensely, wearily, "He has no reason to know. Even in the past I wanted you nowhere near him."

"And you didn't allow me too the night I died Erik."  
It was a low blow, a very low blow, but I had to do it, I had to grab his attention.

My pulse quickens as Erik slowly turns to face me: guilt, regret and resentment swim painfully through his flawless features and eyes...then something else mixed with them: curiosity.  
"Hang on," his eyes intensely scrutinising me, "Do you believe your death _actually happened?_"

I swallow as my throat has turned abruptly dry. I am too scared to look away yet too scared to confess.

Erik's curious eyes widen, gaping at me in wonder; he starts to move cautiously towards me...my beating heart quickening by each step.  
"_Have you accepted your dreams as memories Christine?_" he whispers desperately.

Should I end our misery? Or should I prolong it?  
I decide to do what I should've done the moment I first saw him in the gazebo. I finally release any restrictions my heart may have for Erik, to see if any love is stimulated for him...and to my utter astonishment, and relief, my love for him _is_ just as it was when a vampire...  
It's an immense, wondrous, profound, passionate love. A love that throbs when parted, and overwhelms when reunited.  
My eyes fall more tears but these are not out of pain, they are of ultimate acceptance.  
I look deeper into those blue eyes without fail, and I can plainly see every emotion he is feeling: hope, fear, confusion, uncertainty, bemusement, irritation, yearning, love...  
Without hesitation and without thought I confess breathlessly,  
"_Yes_."

His blue eyes widen even more; only now displaying hope, yearning, love and uncertainty. He stops his gradual steps and is now a matter of inches from me; so close that I could not side step away from him if I try.  
My heart is hammering against my chest by the great intensity of that marvellous gaze along with seeing his shaky cool fingertips rise to lightly trace my forehead...my jaw...my lips; the blue never daring to part from my green...

"_Can it be...?"_ he breathes croakily; my legs buckling and heart now thrashing, "_Can this possibly be what I hunger for...?"  
_The blue become puddles but the love that's forever burning for me cannot be diffused by his wanting tears.  
"_Yes_." I breathe back; my breathing rapid.

My stance is equal to his; desire and need fills my human heart, mind and body. I crave to be with him, I ache for his love, to reunite what we had. It's overwhelming yet I can't and don't try to stop it!  
A fleeting, brief emotion of disbelief flickers his eyes, fortunately it disappears just as quickly as it appeared. His palm now covers my cheek and he gasps at the feel of my flesh. His eyes timidly view the touch, the hand upon cheek; the emotions for me never fading. My eyes close instinctively by the coolness his touch gives me; it isn't unpleasant; it's entrancing.

"_Christine..._" Erik croaks haggardly, desperately; melting every heavy limb I possess. I feel an arm slowly wrapping round my waist, as his palm never falters its contact on my cheek. He brings our bodies gently pressing against one another.  
"_Look at me..._" he commands in a pleading whisper.  
I do as requested, now not caring that he is again telling me what to do.  
The only differences between our eyes are the colours; we hold the same gaze onto one another; both filled with heavy yearning desire. And our bodies, one deathly pale and cold, the other light peach and warm, radiates with lustful heat...-

BANG! BANG! BANG!

I jump, startled by the abrupt, interfering sound; unconsciously pushing myself closer to Erik.  
"_Erik!" _calls Dominic_,_ "Are you ready?"  
Erik didn't react by the noise, nor by Dominic's call, he just continued to stare at me in reverence; his hold on me still intact.  
With a twist of the door handle, Dominic entered the room, "Erik, what are y-?"  
Dominic's eyes widen in surprise as his question faded.

"_She's mine,_" Erik declaredly breathed in wonder to Dominic; I turn my eyes back to Erik and find that he has not once removed his gaze from me. "_Christine's truly mine again..._"  
The sound of his pure wonder and choice of words causes me to smile; I _am_ his again. I raise my hands that were by my side and set them against his chest, wanting to touch some part of him, and I am aware that this is the first time _I_ have touched _him._  
The blue in his eyes glisten even more; moved by my first touch, my smile, or both; the vision isn't heartbreaking.  
"That's great mate..." sighed Dominic, he too smiling. Relief overwhelmed his features along with his happiness; relief for his brother, perhaps even some relief for me. "I'll go wait for you outside..."

As Dominic turns to leave, Erik's palm leaves my cheek; his fingers now tracing the left side of my jaw; his enthralling crooked smile forming his lips, "Took you a while to accept the truth..."  
A light chuckle leaves my lips as I stroke my hands up and down his chest; he exhales and purrs contently. Desperately I want more of Erik; such new yet recognisable desire is powerful to which I now accept willingly with eager open arms...but his father has to be dealt with first. Only by that can we move on.  
Regretfully I remind him and myself, "Your father, Erik."  
By the end of my sentence Erik's smile disappears, his eyes reopened and his grip on me tightens. His contentment lessened but still lingered; resolution now joined his love for me.  
"You are to stay here."  
"But Erik-"  
"It will only cause more harm than good." Erik turned his hand so that the back of his fingers can tenderly graze my cheek, "He won't harm us Christine," he consoled my worries, "It's yourself you should be worrying about."  
Hesitantly, reluctantly, I nod though not in approval; if the situation involves risking my safety then this is one argument I _can't_ win.

"Good," Erik's crooked smile returning, "I will still lock the door, but not too keep you in; it's to keep others out."  
Again I nod.  
Elegantly, Erik bowed his head to press his lips lightly against my forehead; the coolness of his loving lips causing me to again close my eyes. His hands now cup my face, pressing my forehead closer to his mouth.  
As he spoke against my forehead, the vibrations from his lips sent pleasant shivers through me.  
"Knowing that you have accepted me, I will definitely be quick as possible so we can continue where we left off..."

"I must say, you all appear absolutely joyful on seeing me." King Andrew stated sarcastically.  
"A bit hard too when you invite yourself and your men without warning." snarled Dora, Bruno sitting securely on her lap.

Everyone was gathered round the long wooden table in the dinning room.  
Joseph along with three other servants passed goblets of fresh blood for everyone to drink. Andrew sat on Erik's usual chair, his two henchmen sitting on his left and two empty seats to his right for his sons. Dominic was currently locking every door and window in the castle under the command of Erik. And given the current circumstances, King Andrew and his men have to be kept under tight surveillance.  
Dora and Bruno sat on the opposite end of King Andrew; she wanted to be far from her father-in-law as much as possible.

"I shouldn't need permission to visit my family." said Andrew lightly, casually swirling his drink, "We haven't all been together for a while."

"Did you ever consider there's a reason for that?" snapped Dora.

Andrew smiled teasingly, "Oh come on now Dora, why so waspish? We are family are we not?"

"Only by marriage, nothing more."

Slyly, Andrew eyed his grandson and asked, "Bruno, are you not annoyed at your mother for resenting me?"

"She has her reasons." Bruno replied uncomfortably, shifting on his mother's lap.

Dora affectionately stroked his arms, "Leave my son out of this Andrew, you're lucky I allow you to talk to him at all."

"You wouldn't dare try and keep my sons and grandson away from me. You know they care for me. The least we could do for them is to try and gain some sort of acceptance between us." taunted the King. "Come, let's forget about the past and concentrate on the present.  
Dora didn't respond but continued to glare resentfully. She was acting this way not because she enjoys to, but mainly to distract Andrew and his henchmen from finding out more about that mysterious, fresh human smell they noticed the moment they entered the castle.

"It is sad sire that you daughter-in-law holds nothing but contempt towards you." the henchman to the left of Andrew scoffed.

"I know Bernard," Andrew sighed dramatically, "However, one day she will grow to like me."

Dora snorted disgustedly.

Bernard smiled smugly as he enquired, "So how are you keeping my lady? Well I trust?"

"Very well," Dora answered curtly.

"Collecting a good bunch of humans?" the henchmen sitting next to Bernard asked gruffly, "Giving by the lovely fresh smell maintaining in the air."

"Yes, it is a change, not unpleasant of course." said Andrew pensively, he then turned to a servant named Molly who sat two seats down from Andrew, "Tell me, where do you eat your load? The smell was very strong at the entrance."

"Where-ever we wish too your majesty." squeaked Molly nervously. "Our King is very courteous to us."

"Yes, _too_ courteous sometimes..." Andrew contemplated.

"Uncle Erik is very good to all of us." piped Bruno in defence, "He treats everyone the same."

Andrew raised his eyebrows from Bruno's outburst.  
"Do you not think, Prince Bruno, that perhaps a line should be drawn?" asked Bernard silkily, "That a servant should be treated as a servant and not as an equal to a royal?"  
Bernard obviously does not care about the feelings of the servants he is currently sipping blood with. King Andrew too feels no shame as his face is now plastered in a smug expression from Bernard's query.  
"Are you including yourself in that Bernie?" Dora laughed darkly, "_You_ aren't royalty."

"Nor I'm I a servant," Bernard said snappishly, his expression rapidly softening when turning to Andrew, "I'm I your majesty?"

Andrew nodded smiling, "No, you and Casper are not servants. You are both my most loyal guards."

"Meaning servants," mocked Dora.  
Casper and Bernard clenched their fists; Andrew steadily set a hand ontop of Bernard's arm to hold him back, "Mock all you want Dora, but I know how a royal kingdom should be run. Erik at the moment may believe otherwise, but in time he will understand the importance of boundaries; the same goes with Dominic."

"But Dad and Uncle Erik say that loyalty and friendship from our servants is very important, how can we have that if we add a boundary?" Bruno asked, bewildered.

"There are other methods to gain such things Bruno, I will teach you how." said Andrew knowingly.

"You will teach him nothing." hissed Dora, clinging Bruno tighter. "What we have going on here with these people you are currently dinning with is going very well."

"I will not deny that daughter-in-law; I'm just saying that by using other ways, you could obtain a more strengthened relationship between Royalty and Servants. Joseph," Andrew called commandingly, turning from his seat to face Joseph who was standing beside the door.  
Andrew's eyes narrowed slightly from seeing the butler, "You used to be a servant of mine. In comparison, what kingdom do you feel has the strongest alliance? Mine or my sons?"

"Don't answer Joseph." Dora ordered, knowing that Andrew purposely put Joseph in a difficult spot. He'd be damned either way and Dora will not give her '_father-in-law'_ the pleasure of doing so.  
Andrew, Bernard and Casper all had amused smirks on their faces while they continued to sip their drinks. Joseph and the rest of the servants sent Dora and Bruno small appreciative glances from their support.

"What is keeping my sons?" Andrew sighed annoyingly, glancing at the ticking clock, "I've been here for over 15minutes and _still_ there's no sign of them!"

"Maybe they are preparing some human to take home with you sire." suggested Casper, Dora's hand tightened round her goblet, "The human smelt _really_ delicious."

"I hope so; I am feeling rather peckish..."grinned Andrew, rubbing his already filled tummy.

"May I enquire is the human male or female?" Casper asked to no one in particular.

"None of your God damn business." gritted Dora.

"It is if I'm after a bite," Casper grinned smugly.

"You should've thought about eating before coming here then, doesn't your _King_ tell you that?"  
Andrew's eyes darkened upon Dora, loathing the taunting tone. She has never taken him seriously, along with the other one...

"Like you, my Lady," slithered Bernard he too offended, "We too have a great King. Our King looks after our needs."

"Yet one of you is hungry." stated Dora unblinkingly.

"It's not out of need," snapped Casper, "It's out of greed. If you walked into a place where the smell of food is delicious would you not be willing to have a taste?"

"Only if the owner of that food is willing to share. We here are not, especially when it comes to you lot."

"Enough Casper." ordered Andrew softly, his eyes still dark on Dora. "Would you know the reason on what is keeping my sons from seeing me?"

Dora shrugged uncaringly in response, "What brings you here?" she asked.

"A matter of great importance I'm afraid," said Andrew without sorrow, and with a sense of purposely changing the subject he enquired, "How are the wolves treating you nowadays?"

"Some are agreeable, others aren't. Not much different than people." said Dora.

"Shame that, wolves can be very useful."

"Yes, but not in the matter you are thinking of," said Dora, "Unlike you we don't like playing with our food with wolves before eating it."

Andrew smirked wickedly, as Bernard chuckled evilly, "Don't slag it til you try it my lady."

"I have no intention too. Its demoralising." said Dora darkly.

"But we're vampires Mam!" laughed Casper; Bernard and their King laughing in the background, "We don't need morals!"

"Would you like to be tortured before you died Casper?" questioned Dora irritably.

"Come now Dora," Andrew pacified while half laughing, "Why try and compare us to humans? It's unlikely for us to die in ways of a human."

"We too can die by murder Andrew." stated Dora bluntly; her hinting eyes too growing dark.  
The macabre humour ended. Bernard's grip on his goblet tightened, whereas Casper's mouth dropped as Christine's death remained unspoken yet clearly hanging in the air.

Whenever King Andrew was around, for the servants and guards in both Kingdoms, the subject of Christine was somewhat taboo. It wasn't a secret to them that he was not a fan of Christine when a living vampire. Amazingly however he undertook some respect for Christine by being sorrowful in her death, even if it may be false. He knew his eldest son loved her dearly, and so for Erik's sake upon her death he never spoke a bad word about her...well, not within his hearing distance anyway. Infact, Andrew preferred that her name wasn't mentioned at all, brought back too many unpleasant memories...  
"Yes well," pressed Andrew, "I wouldn't say obtaining food is murder Dora."

"In their view it is."

"And what would you do then?" said Andrew, "Stop eating human all together? We need it too survive my dear, animal blood can only sustain us so much; it's not enough no matter how much you wish it too."

"Yes, but the least we could do is give the human we are about to kill some sort of respect."

"Respect?" Bernard scorned, aghast. "Humans do not deserve respect especially from us!"

"If we are about to kill them-"

"And they haven't killed any of our race over the many centuries?"

"They do it to protect themselves-"

"And we do it to survive," added Andrew bluntly, "It's a wonder your still living with us at all Dora, given your sudden great love for humans everywhere. What's made you care for them all of a sudden?"  
Whenever Dora sinks her dagger fangs into the fleshy blood filled veins, she can't help but think that Christine could so easily end like this. Ever since Christine arrived, she has found it rather difficult devouring a human.

"I believe what Princess Dora is trying to say," intervened Joseph, grabbing everyone's attention; the servants and guards in fear, and Andrew and his men in disgust.  
Dora and Bruno on the other hand were thankful, but like their servants and guards, they too were fearful for Joseph upon his interruption. Andrew doesn't like being interrupted, nor contradicted; especially from one whom he deems lower than he, along with the fact that his feelings towards Joseph are full of resentment.  
Joseph, knowing all this, is either very brave, or very foolish.  
"Princess Dora is trying to say that she would like to extract the necessities from a human as quickly as possible, therefore not to waste anytime to prolong the inevitable."

There was a short pause in the room before Andrew quipped softly, yet deadly, "If I wanted your opinion Joseph, I would've asked for it. Not only were you rude in interrupting, but you also insulted me; you implied that I am a time waster."

"And you are!" shouted Dora; jumping to her feet, Bruno shoved to the side for protection.  
All eyes were now on her; her anger for Andrew was immense. "Not only are you a time waster in eating Andrew, your wasting your time by sitting here! I've had enough, get out of my castle!"

Andrew didn't flinch, though his henchmen grew rigid by her attitude towards their King.  
Andrew laughed; dryly, "_Your_ castle?" he scorned, "I hardly think so."

"I live here therefore it's my home. Now get out of it." Dora was leaning on her knuckles that where placed at either side of the table. Her stance is crouched, but prepared to attack.

"I'm not going without speaking to my sons." said Andrew coldly.

"Then write them a letter! _Get out_!"

The door swung open, causing everyone in the room to flinch minus Dora and Andrew. In entered Erik and Dominic.  
"What's going on?" snapped Erik, darting from his father to sister-in-law.

"Nothing." Andrew responded with a fake smile, slowly dragging his eyes away from Dora and pushing his chair back to stand and greet his sons, "Just a friendly chat as always with the lovely Dora."

Dora remained in position; her narrowed eyes never leaving Andrews form.

Andrew made to hug Erik but stopped midway upon catching his scent. "So _that's_ what's kept you...you were having a snack!" He moved to smell Dominic too, "The both of you! Smells delicious, young blood I take it. Any left over's?"

"No," said Dominic quickly while Erik tensed.

"Ah that's a shame," taking another sniff from Erik, "Would've been mouth watering..."  
"Father," interjected Erik, wanting, _needing_, to change the subject. "What brings you here? I thought I sent a letter telling you I am currently unavailable."

"You did," said Andrew half smiling, turning back to his seat, indicating for his son's to sit. "But I'm afraid it is of great importance for my being here."

"What is it then?" asked Dominic curiously, sitting down.

"I'm afraid it's about your mother." Andrews' features and tone immediately grew morbid, so quickly that if you were to blink you would've have missed the advanced transformation.  
"She's dead boy's, I'm sorry."


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE! I am uploading this chapter now as I am currently staying in to celebrate new years. I am going to a wedding in the morning, so I don't want to turn up to the service half asleep! The friend that is getting married is my age, and I don't know whether to be happy or concerned that maybe i should I start settling down. (im single and only 21!) **  
**Anyways, moving on from my lil rant, i am rather enjoying staying in tonight. might read or watch a movie, or perhaps continue on with my story...oh the decisions! **

**Hope you all had a wonderful christmas, to those who are wondering my granny didn't comment on my ankles...she said I am too short. (I am 5ft 5, it isn't exactly titchy!) **  
**I hope you all have a fantastic new years celebration whatever you shall be doing! **

**Recap on the the story: King Andrew (Erik's father) has arrived bearing terrible news of his wifes death, just at the moment when Erik and Christine have FINALLY reconciled. What shall happen to Christine now, that King Andrew has returned to her life?  
****  
Lets see...**

* * *

My eyes linger upon every object; too stricken to move.  
It's surreal standing in a room you haven't been in for so long. Your mind becomes powerfully succumbed to memories that have been made in this area.  
Every object in this room, no matter what size, tells a memory and amazingly I can recall them all, even though I never dreamt them:  
The spotless cream fur rug resting over wooden floorboards by our fireplace that once got covered in soot because I spontaneously decided to clean the chimney without the thought of moving the rug away from being stained...  
A baby blue lampshade that's got a small dent at the side because I threw a shoe which was aimed for Erik's head (we were running late for some ball and he was nagging at me to hurry up. So I didn't throw the shoe out of rage, he was simply annoying me from his nagging)...  
And the pine ottoman that is placed at the end of the bed where unneeded blankets are kept. We used the blankets mainly to lie in the gardens, the idea for our expensive clothes not to get dirtied...yet somehow it never worked out that way.  
One object that pronounces the magnificent room, and my mind, is the bed.  
A majestic, four poster canopy king sized bed; made out of dark wood, with sheer black curtains gracefully draped; the mattress, duvet and pillows covered in silken midnight blue sheets to match the walls.  
Delicate chills caresses my skin as flashes of intense images comes to mind as my sights are glued to the bed. Countless times we consummated our love on that spot. Not even irritation at one another could get rid of the eager urge for our bodies to adjoin.

For the past 400 years Erik has had sleepless, lonely nights on that bed. Never could we stand one day apart, and when that happened we made sure we returned to each other the next day. How did he cope? Not just the craving for union, but other intimacies; a kiss on the cheek, hand holding, a hug...He's had none of that, yet can I give him all that again?  
I am now flesh, blood and bone, everything a vampire must consume to survive. Erik would never intentionally hurt me, but allowing closeness, even by the kiss he laid on my forehead, is damaging him. Forget who I am and what we are to each other, his instincts find me alluring in the appetising sense...I am what his hunger craves.  
What can I do though? I can't end what's just reignited! Not after so many centuries of vile division!  
Not only would it damage Erik it would now surely damage me! From the second I embraced my love for him, I cannot ever be parted from him; my pulsing blood be damned! My love really is like what it was; how can my feeble human body hold such a vigorous vampire love?

Subconsciously my feet guides me around the room, unto every corner and every inch. More memories play:  
The bathroom where we got ready and where so many pleasant interruptions took place...  
Erik's large chest of drawers that also displays my small jewellery box (even our objects never want to be separated).  
Standing on the tips of my toes I flick open the jewellery box and wonder if my engagement ring from Erik could be in there. A musical tune welcomes me as the lid is opened...along with a recollection of a man humming it to me...my father -

I snap the jewellery box shut, my hands covering my mouth; overwhelmed by my first view of my father in my mortal years.

My heart tells me it's him, it has too be.  
He is pale and very handsome...brown, wavy hair that ends to his neck that is tucked behind his ears...he has a beard which is a mixture of a goatee and stubble...I have his eyes, and I know they sparkle whenever they rest on me...The tone in his hum is warm and low, so comforting it diminishes my shock upon recollection.

With shaky hands I reopen the lid, now smiling softly as the tune reappears in the air; smiling at the new found memory. At last I have gathered something from him. It may not be information, but it's a face. A face that shows love whenever it see's me. My father loved me; He sung too me.;I inherited his eyes...perhaps I did gain some information on him.  
I look inside the box with a warmer heart and see that my ring is not there, infact not many pieces of jewellery are. They're silver necklaces, earrings and bracelets, but they are not extravagant like a Queen should have, they, like my ring, are beautiful but simple.

I shut the lid, gently this time, to look more about the room. I turn away from the jewellery box and find a space; an empty space where my ivory vanity table should be set...that must be the one the room I am staying at.  
Dark, menacing eyes flash at the spot where the vanity table once stood; those eyes that destroyed not just my life, but Erik's.  
I turn and see the locked double doors of the balcony.  
The murderer came through there...I first saw those eyes through my mirror as I was sitting there... He came from behind...but who is he? -

"_Christine!_"  
Joseph storms into the room unexpectedly, causing me to flinch and jump all at once.

"God Joseph!" I yelp; my hands covering my startled heart, "I know you guys don't need a beating heart but please consider my own!"

Without acknowledgement, without explanation, Joseph grabs my wrist and leads me towards the ottoman to get a blanket. We then head towards the balcony doors, "Wrap this round you." he instructed, handing me a maroon cotton blanket. He then took a key out of his pocket to open the double doors.

"Joseph, what are you doing?" I gape; swinging the blanket round me when the cool air plastered my face and body.

"Are you scared of heights?" It wasn't a question; and his expression is bleak.

"I don't think so," I say hesitantly, trying to decipher his mood, "What's going on?"  
Joseph takes my wrist again and pulls me out to the balcony; more memories come flooding to me yet the atmosphere between me and Joseph is tense.  
Something has happened, or _is_ happening.

"Do you trust me Christine?" he now asks; leaning towards the left side of the balcony to look up on the castle roof.

"Y-Yes..." I didn't stutter out of not trusting him, I stuttered because I'm not sure what is about to take place.

"Get on my back quickly and hold on tight." Joseph instructs again, turning around and crouching slightly so I can climb on.

"Joseph-?"

"Christine hurry." he said urgently.

Swallowing my pressing curiosity and worry, I follow his instruction. As I lock my arms round his neck in a sweep Joseph bounces ontop of the stone balcony wall, jumps ever so high and grabs the castles turret.

"_Oh my God!_" I squeak; pushing myself tighter against Joseph; firming my grip.

Joseph swings ourselves through the gap and I bury my head against the back of his neck, praying to almighty God that we survive.

"The master and Prince Dominic's mother has died," Joseph informed through the placid breeze, "They, along with Princess Dora and Prince Bruno, are needed in King Andrews Kingdom for the cremation."

Lifting my head up in shock and wonder I gasp, "She _died?_" I now see Joseph is walking on one of the castles curtain walls; when did Joseph jump down?  
"But how? Surely it wasn't a natural death?"

"Suicide." Joseph answered bitterly. "No note. A servant found her body lying amongst a bed of lilies in their garden; a stake in the heart."

From my memory of her she is a beautifully haunting woman; what a vampire Queen should be. Long, curly brown locks of hair, pinned up like a crown. She appears slight, with barely a curve, though she's womanly in her own way. Dominic has her hair colour, Erik has her eyes; they too are a mesmerising blue.  
And this dainty looking woman has died by her own hand, in a way that matches my own death.  
"How's Erik?" I enquire urgently.

"By the reaction on how the way his mother died he took it well. He is however, extremely concerned about you."

"About me? Why?"  
Joseph jumps onto another part of the castle. It's the Keep, and I see that we are now facing the very front, viewing the gates and disturbing entrance into the dreary forest .  
Joseph peers over the ledge, "They are about to leave..." he mutters; whilst sliding me down his back. The moment my feet touch the stone concrete his hand grabs onto my wrist again and turns me to stand beside him.  
"Like I said, the master and the others have to go for a while, and as King Andrew does not know you have returned, he does not believe it is fit for us servants and guards to run the Kingdom."

"I don't understand."

Joseph turns his worried eyes onto me, "With the master and all royals gone, there is no one to run the Kingdom. King Andrew is planning on keeping his henchmen, who he deems are reliable, to run things here until the master and the rest return."

My eyes widen at the realisation, "And they aren't as considerate as you and the rest are they?"

Joseph nods solemnly, "The master insisted that they do not stay, that he would appoint me as leader, that he trusts his people to do their duty, but that just angered his father more." Joseph said darkly. "The master was able to persuade his father into not letting the henchmen to stay, but they shall make visits, and knowing them like I do, they will be random and they will be constant."

"Why is Andrew telling Erik what to do?" I can't help but fume, "Infact why is Erik allowing him too?"

"Like majority of fathers King Andrew finds it hard _not_ to tell his sons what to do, especially when in this case it comes to running a Kingdom. I remind you that King Andrew once ruled Erik's land as well as his own, it only divided round the time you and the master married. The master and King Andrew cut contacts when the master reunited with you after a brief parting in which King Andrew instigated. Prince Dominic and Princess Dora joined the master to cut ties and when word got out about the royal division many of King Andrew's staff, including myself, decided to follow the master; they want him to be their leader, their King. Therefore that's how the land got split into two Kingdoms. And as for the master allowing King Andrew to tell him what to do, well that's one argument that was constantly discussed between you two." Joseph said in a small smile. "But to his defence his father has just lost his wife of many centuries...as the master knows what it's like, he can't help _but_ sympathise and give his father some leeway."

"Is Andrew really upset?" I ask stiffly, could this man have a heart after all?

"Grief forms in numerous ways." sighed Joseph pensively, frowning slightly. "The King isn't reacting the way the master did when he lost you, _definitely_ not. Infact, he doesn't have a strong reaction. Perhaps its denial...I _hope_ it's denial..."

I too frown from Josephs words; why would he _hope_ that Andrew is in denial? Could Andrew be feeling something else? Anything else other than grief?

Joseph snaps his direction back too me as he continues, "As for you Christine, you have to be far from here, it's too dangerous for you. The master has given you money for you to reside in a hotel," Joseph tapped his left pocket, "The amount should do you for a week but the master is planning on not staying away for that long."

A week? A week away from Erik, Dora and everyone else? A week on my own? I won't be able to stand it! Especially from worrying about everyone! I need to be somewhere where there's alot of thing's to do and people to see...I need a distraction...  
"W-Would it not be easier if I return to the village where I came from?" I suggest timidly; a glimmer ignites of hope to see Meg again.

Joseph's warm brown eyes became sad, "The master wants you to stay at an unknown village where no one knows who you are and for me to keep watch on you. If he knew you returned..." he released a shudder.

"I'm not planning to stay there Joseph," I say definitely, putting a hand on his arm. "I know where I belong. If I'm there you won't need to check on me so often, the henchmen won't notice you disappearing."

"What about the people you arrived with? It would cause them more confusion and hassle for you to return then only to disappear again."

"This can be my opportunity to say goodbye to them, to end things properly."  
It won't be easy, but it's what they deserve, especially Meg. Oh Meg, how I shall miss her! I wonder if I could write to her? Would she even want to remain in contact with me after I part ways?

Joseph didn't seem convinced, "It's too risky Christine, when the master finds out-"

"Don't tell him." Joseph instantly paled at my words. "This is my decision Joseph, I'll face his wrath. Besides, even if you were to put me at some unknown place I'll only find a way to get to Carlisle. Better you knowing I arrived there safely than finding me gone and not knowing."

Still Joseph didn't take to the idea.

"Joseph please," I begged quietly; my eyes watering from the need to say goodbye to my mortal life.  
"Please let me see my friends before I have to part from them again."

The moon shone bright over his bleak features, I can plainly see the mental argument happening in his head. At last with reluctance in his agreeing nod, along with sympathy sparkling in his brown eyes, he uttered, "Alright...but we need to give you an alibi."

* * *

**oh my, oh my, oh my! is that a good idea of Christine's to return to where she came from? How will Erik react when he finds out? And will King Andrew somehow become aware of a certain person returning from the dead? **  
**Such interesting questions...are they answered in the next chapter? hmmm...**


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**Can it really be twenty-two chapters already? Dear me! **  
**thanks for the reviews, keep them coming! May quicken the next chapter! **  
**Just a warning to you guys: i have the next three chapters sorted, but i currently have what author's call: writers block. so, i may have to keep those three chapters as hostages incase i randomly decide to change everything or i get a bash on the head and chose to give up on the story...shall i start to wear a helment wherever i go?**  
**Hope you are all spiffing! **

**Recap: Christine has to stay away from the castle as King Andrew has sent his henchmen as controllers of Erik's kingdom. These henchmen aren't as nice as Erik or his people, so Christine's life will be at stake if she stays. Christine has decided, much to Josephs dismay, to return to Carlisle to the humans that brought her to England so she can give them the goodbye they deserve: Meg, Thomas and her fiance Raoul...was that a wise choice? Let's find out!**

* * *

Turns out I am a very trustworthy person. Raoul, Thomas and Meg all accepted quickly my story of: sleep walking out of the hotel-heading straight into the forest-being found unconscious on the ground by a farmer-been taken to his place for food and warmth-woke up with amnesia-suddenly remembering the ball I attended being held at the castle-returning to the castle for answers on who I came to the ball with-gaining them from King Erik-miraculously remembering everything-then being chaperoned back to Carlisle by one of the butlers; all of this happening in the space of 3 days!

Meg burst into tears the moment she laid eyes on me. She refused to let me go even as I told the story. After I informed Meg, Raoul and Thomas on 'where I have been', Meg wailed into my shoulder,  
"I feel terrible snapping at Master Bennett, I thought he took you!"

I stroked her back soothingly; diminishing Meg's true assumption, "Don't be Meg, I'm sure he understood. He thought very highly of you standing up too him." I lied. To be honest I got the impression that he hated her disruption.

"I should return and apologise." Meg sniffed.

"The master would appreciate that Miss," said Joseph kindly who stood near Meg's door, "But he is currently away; business has called him else-where and I'm not certain when he shall return. However, I will inform him of your guilt if you wish me too."

Meg nodded, still sniffing, "Please do."

Raoul sat opposite me; clinging onto my hand, his eyes never leaving my face. He requested quietly, "Please let us know sir when your Master does return; I wish to thank him personally for helping to return my fiancé."

I blushed upon being referred on what I am to Raoul; I am still _his_ fiancé. It was rather odd being told that, or in my case reminded.  
Raoul didn't smile nor did he cry when he saw me. His face was just stoic, stunned; relief passing through his handsome features. Upon seeing him, I knew I was never in love with him. I missed him and I care for him, but I know I'm going to make the right decision when I end things between us.  
Joseph however, seemed to have grown tense with Raoul's term, which I found odd as he was perfectly relaxed when we lied to these people.  
"I will sir." said Joseph stiffly.

"Well, I do believe this is a cause for celebration!" rejoiced Thomas; standing up from the chair he occupied, "I think a bottle of bubbly would suffice don't you think?"

"None for me thank you Thomas," I said smiling, "I'm very tired by today's adventure," which is true, I still haven't had the opportunity to fully recollect my reunion with Erik. "If you don't mind I'd like to return to my room and rest."

"If you wish." answered Raoul, unblinkingly; I sensed he had reluctance on removing my hand.

"Let me take you there," said Meg, linking arms with me.  
I couldn't help but smile more, she must've missed me greatly. It made me wonder if I should tell her the truth, she more than anyone deserves to know...perhaps I shall.

We walked to the door where Joseph still stood; I gave a small curtsy and said gratefully, and in great sincerity, "Thank you for everything you, your people and your Master has done for me. I'll never forget it."

Joseph smiled and his brown eyes warmed; he knew what I truly meant. That I was forever thankful for being told the truth, that I have finally returned to Erik.  
"It is no trouble Miss Armitage; it was a privilege for myself, my people, and my Master, to have you in our home. I hope we meet again."  
Joseph took my hand and gave it a small squeeze, then turned to leave the room.

So now, after taking nearly an hour to shake Meg out of my room that hasn't changed since I left it 3 days ago, I am standing out at the balcony window where in my opinion, everything changed. It was here that I saw Bruno's eyes. It was thanks to that little boy who started the journey to restore me and Erik together.  
I wonder what they are all doing now. I hope Andrew isn't giving them all grief. Well, if he has lost his wife then perhaps that's exactly what he'll do. I don't like the man, but I can't help but feel a little bit of sympathy for him. Maybe Erik should stay with his father longer than a week. Erik himself may be finding it difficult, it was his mother. It wouldn't be fair for him to rush his grief in order to return to me.  
Perhaps that's why he wants to shorten his stay. That ever since he lost me he see's the issue of death difficult to accept, that he wants to get away from that atmosphere as quickly as possible. And if it's involving suicide, then of course it's going to be very complex.  
"Please God give Erik strength," I whisper up to the night sky; my hands clasped in prayer, "Please give him the strength to get through this situation. Let him know that death isn't always a bad thing. That it was her choice in the way she wanted to go. Please give him understanding, and to not be overcome in grief in the way he did on my death-"

"Christine?"  
With a jolt I turn from the balcony; hand on heart. My nerves are terrible!

"Christine are you awake?"  
It's Raoul.

I walk inside my room towards the door to open it, "Raoul, you scared me!"  
Raoul sauntered in and closed the door behind him, his eyes locked on me.  
"Is everything ok?" I ask worriedly, shocked by his vastly stark appearance.

Raoul cupped my face in his hands and pressed his lips against mine. I gasp not by the suddenness of his kiss, but by the feel of his hands on my skin. His hands are warm. I've been so used to the touch of cool hands. Especially one set of hands I've only recently become reaquatinted with.  
Raoul tries to deepen the kiss, wanting more.  
"Raoul," I gasp trying to catch my breath, pushing myself back slightly, "Stop. I missed you too but don't be foolish."

"Foolish?" Raoul repeated blankly, "I thought I was never going to see you again! How can I be foolish? You disappeared without a trace Christine!"

I can't help but think of Erik as he said these words. He too would've embraced me this way if I accepted my dreams as reality on our first encounter at the gazebo.  
But this isn't Erik, this is Raoul my fiancé. And every touch I let him give me is only a betrayal to Erik. If he were to know that I am allowing Raoul to act such affection with me, he'd be consumed in horrible anger.  
I should end thing's with Raoul sooner rather than later. If worse comes to worse, I can use the money Joseph gave me and stay at another hotel. At least I'd know my conscious has been cleared.  
"Raoul-" I say timidly, placing my hands round his wrists to remove them from my face, but Raoul interrupted,  
"Never again shall this happen, which is why in the morning we are to return to Paris."

My voice died in my throat and my grip on his wrists slackened.  
Return to Paris? I can't return to Paris! My life is here in England like it always has been, as an immortal and a mortal!

"As soon as we return home we shall make the arrangements to marry. Infact I think we should marry as soon as we step on French soil."

My eyes bulged on hearing his abrupt decision, "We can't leave! I've just returned!"

Raoul lead us to sit on the end of the bed, his hands now grasped firmly round mine, "We no longer need to be here, staying here would have no purpose."

"What about the purpose of my father? I still don't know much about him!" Thank goodness I remembered the reason why I was in this country in the first place, even if it is partly a lie. I gathered that he was infact a Count; he had medals; and that I gained his eyes. But I want to know more, I want to know _how_ he became a Count, what _does_ his medals symbolise, and what _else_ could I have possibly gained from him. I can't be parted from the people who knew him.

"You were just from the place where someone knew him Christine," said Raoul in disbelief, "Didn't you ask Erik anything about your father?"

Raoul asked a good question, so good that I almost dismissed the fact that Raoul used Erik's first name instead of Master Bennett like he used too.  
Why didn't I ask Erik anything about my father? Infact why didn't I ask Dora, Joseph or anyone else for that matter? I know I was meant too upon hearing he had medals, why didn't I ask questions?  
_'Because you were too involved in the world you returned too...and the man who took you.'  
_The side of my heart that holds Erik seemed to have overtaken the side that holds my father therefore taking all control, which amazes me as I wasn't aware of the love I felt for Erik.  
Does this make me a terrible daughter or a devoted wife?  
However, I can't tell Raoul this.  
"I just got reminded of you, Thomas and Meg, and how Meg seemed to be extremely worried for me. Questions about my father where somehow forgotten Raoul!" I say a little snappishly.

"Of course, sorry," Raoul mumbled apologetically, then added, "I've already gained a bit about your father from the ball, surely if you wish to know more you could write to the castle?"

"Why write if we are here? It would take ages to gain a response via a letter."

"Long maybe, but you'll be away from here." Raoul eyes glistened menacingly, his hands tightened mine painfully; I flinch to get rid of his hold, but he refused to yield. "I have a bad feeling about this place Christine. The people who reside in that castle make me feel uneasy; them all looking similar and very private about where they go and of their lives. It's a miracle that you've even returned from there."

"What are you implying Raoul?" I ask; frozen by Raoul's statement. So close he is in knowing the truth. He obviously finds Erik and his people a threat, to which they are. But what sort of threat; A threat on keeping me, or a threat to Raoul's own life?

"I'm implying Christine there's something odd about those people and not in a good sense. That, as well as finding out certain things about them during your disappearance."

My stomach drops, "What things?"

"Nothing for you to worry about-"

"What things Raoul; I just came from there, I have the right to know!" I fully snap, yanking my hands away from his and moving away from Raoul to get off the bed.

Raoul eyed me in a mixture of wonder and curiousness, before he said, "Erik's wife was named Christine, and from the description I was given she bears a strong resemblance to you."

I gathered so much of my strength not to flinch; not to snap; not to appear guilty. I just stared unblinkingly at Raoul though I could feel my body temperature plunge.  
"Who told you that?" I enquired; my voice slightly croaky.

Raoul continued to eye me intently, as if he is waiting for a reaction.  
"From a man in a bar."  
I snorted in light amusement, "A drunk told you?"

"He wasn't drunk."

I folded my arms round my chest, trying to act as if I didn't care when really my pulse is racing.  
"What else did he tell you? That the castle is haunted by ghosts?"

"Joke if you must but I believe that man, especially from your reaction."

My pulse quickened, "What reaction?"

"Come on Christine, you've never been good at lying, don't try it now." Raoul sighed tiredly.

"I haven't lied!"

"Then why do you care so much as to how I found this out?"

"I just came from Erik's house, he has been nothing but good to me, I would hate to hear any harsh gossip about him and his past."

"Being compared to his dead wife isn't harsh gossip, it's an honour. The woman is deemed beautiful and angelic."

"Then why do you feel uneasy about this place?"

"Because Erik could believe you are she."

Again I refused to respond to his answer.  
Has it been a mistake returning here? Did Erik know that this may happen? If so then why couldn't I have been warned?  
Should I tell Raoul that infact I _am_ Erik's dead wife? Would he even understand?  
No, he wouldn't. It would only cause more harm than good.  
"Don't be ridiculous," I dismissed half heartedly, looking away from Raoul and walking back out to the balcony.

"Apparently he was really caught up when his wife died, never got over it. If I was in his position and saw a woman that is very similar to my dead wife, _I _wouldn't want to let her go."

"I'm here aren't I?" I state angrily.

"Yes you are," Raoul entered the balcony, leaning against its front wall to look at my profile. "But for how long? The man is a King which means he is very powerful. He can obtain anything he wants."

I shoot my eyes to Raoul's spiteful ones, my legs shaking, "Many women have long brown hair and pale skin."

"Though not many have your eyes." said Raoul quietly yet firmly. "Your eyes define who you are and that man at the bar described Erik's wife's eyes very specific. He said they were like magnetic, heavy green emeralds that sparkle. Many women have green eyes, but not like that description. I did some research about the human eye after that conversation, and I found out that everyone, even if we have the same colour, holds a different shade. No eye colours are the same, yet this dead wife seems to have the _exact_ same eyes as yours."

Our eyes interlock with one another; neither showing the other affection.  
"We leave in the morning." Raoul ordered, turning to leave the balcony, "Any refusal to do so will consist of me damaging your father's name."

"What!" I exclaim, turning to follow him out of the balcony and back into the room, "What's my father's name got to do with any of this?"

"Because I know you wouldn't want anything ill said about your father, it's the only hold I have on you." said Raoul unashamedly; turning to face me, "And seeing as I too am a high respected man upon many in Paris and other social circles in various parts of the world, I could diminish your family name."

"You would only look the fool as you are engaged to the daughter of the man you will be ridiculing!" I informed heatedly.

"Oh, no one will know it will be me spreading those rumours. I'll only appear as if I'm the loyal husband, totally dedicated to my wife who is a daughter of a Count. And if you do plan on declaring I am the one spreading the rumours, then I highly doubt you would want to get Meg involved in all this." Raoul added threateningly.

Meg? She has nothing to do with this, yet he is willing to damage her if he doesn't get his own way? What has Raoul become since I have been gone? Or has he always been like this but I've been too dumb to see it? Oh, why did I not listen to Joseph and stay at a hotel!  
"Why are you being like this?" I whisper despairingly.

"It's for your own good Christine, _our_ own good if our marriage is to happen." Raoul said simply.

"Then I don't want to marry you."

Raoul merely smirked at my defiance, "Oh you'll marry me. I've spent too long finding out confirmation of your father's status to not gain you in the process."

"My father's status?" I repeat in disbelief, then realisation hits me like a thump in the stomach, "You only want to marry me because of my father's title!"

"And Erik didn't tell you this?"

My mouth dropped in shock.

"He _didn't?_ Oh dear!" Raoul laughed darkly, "You needn't worry, he probably didn't tell you out of loyalty to you. I let it slip at the ball; I drank too much champagne. He probably didn't want to see you hurt."

Did Erik really know Raoul only wanted to marry me because of what my father was? If so Raoul was right, perhaps he didn't want to see me hurt...but he should've told me.

"I don't see why you're acting so surprised Christine, I know your feelings for me have changed ever since you returned hours ago. This should really be a relief for you." added Raoul uncaringly.

"Then why try and obtain a loveless marriage?" I ask spitefully.

"I've been with alot of women from all sorts of status Christine. And believe me, there aren't alot that I find attractive, especially women from my kind of social rank. You are everything I should have in a wife; you are inhumanly beautiful; you have good blood meaning you have access to a high income thanks to your father."

Money, this is what it's all about; he is after my father's money. Raoul must've known about what my father was for ages before he told me. We only came here for confirmation and proof so he knows he will have access to my father's royalties if he marries me.  
"You have your own money, your own title; why do you want more?" I demand.

"Because I can," Raoul answered smugly, "Like I said earlier you're everything I want in a wife. Luckily Erik didn't keep you, I would never have had an opportunity like this again, that is if the story you told us on your whereabouts is even true. Does Erik even know you _are _here?"

Why is Raoul being so quick all of a sudden? How could he be an inch from knowing the truth, all from me not saying a word!  
Raoul continued to stare at me in more smugness...too smug infact.  
"I know what Erik and his people are Christine. I knew whilst in the carriage returning from the ball, even if I may have been slightly tipsy."

Instead of denial I go for the truth, defending those who have cared for me. "Then you'll know they are not ones to be messed with."

"Your right..." Raoul said thoughtfully, his eyes back to being intent on my appearance.

I'm exactly like I was the night Erik took me; white nightgown with my hair flowing free; completely vulnerable. Raoul takes slow steps over to me; I however, stand my ground. He can harm me with words or with actions, as long as he doesn't bring harm those people in the castle.  
Raoul stops barely inches from me; his presence that I once found comforting and friendly, is now repulsive and intimidating. With one hand Raoul latches tightly onto my left wrist, with his free hand he retrieves a gun from his pocket, displaying it with pride.  
My eyes are locked to that silver gun as he breathes harshly against my face, causing every inch of my skin to crawl in revulsion,  
"The inevitable shall no longer be prolonged my dear, we are going to marry tonight."

* * *

**Uh oh, whatever shall Christine do? Will someone help her?Will Erik? Shall I upload the next chapter soon? Let me know!**


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

I wish I can say I am dreaming.  
I wish I had the tiniest possibility to be able to consider it. Though the situation I am currently in should be a nightmare, my unconscious imagination would never allow that is the middle of the night and Raoul is dragging me towards the nearest church in Carlisle, me still in my nightgown. He finds it fitting as its white, plus the fact it will help make the consummation process quicker.  
I know I am no match against Raoul; I could fight til I'm blue in the face but he will eventually gain that union between husband and wife. He will gain my body, but as for my heart he will _never_ obtain.  
Only in his eyes will he be termed as my first 'lover'. With mine he will not even be acknowledged. By law I may be his wife, but it will be by force on his account that I may produce his children.  
Though I am frightened of what after the wedding may bring as well of my future, it is a sacrifice I am willing to make so that no others can be harmed. I do not know if bullets can kill a vampire, but I really do not want to find out.

It's not only the people in the castle that could be in danger, its Meg as well.  
Raoul banged on her door, along with Thomas's and told them we are about to marry and we need them as witnesses. To my shock Thomas didn't act surprised, even though it's the middle of the night. Meg was completely bewildered, and on seeing the look of my face she became immediately scared. She tried to protest, but I shook my head. She does not deserve to be threatened.  
When it came to her seeing that I wasn't allowed to change into a more respectable outfit that's when she voiced her opinion, which ended when Raoul pointed his gun directly at her forehead.  
"We can find another witness." he hissed dangerously, his finger testing the trigger.  
Thomas again didn't act shocked. His own fiancé's life is being threatened by his friend, and he didn't do a thing about it. I then considered that he has probably changed along with Raoul, though why I can't fathom. Meg doesn't have any wealth, nor any upper class family members living or dead. Perhaps Raoul is going to pay him off with some of my father's royalties.

"It's my life you want," I cried desperately to Raoul, "Leave hers out of it!"  
Raoul glared manically at Meg, snarling in amusement by her terrified expression. Eventually he lowered the gun and ordered Thomas to be in charge of Meg.

As we are currently walking the dark, empty, frosty streets of Carlisle, it's hard to believe that merely hours ago me and Erik reunited. I regret I didn't proclaim my love to him, meaning I didn't say those three heart melting words. When he returns from his fathers and find I am gone, he may believe I left willingly. In a way, I am but not out of love for Raoul. It will be out of fear so that Erik, his people and Meg cannot be harmed.  
Raoul never voiced that he will use the gun against Erik but I know he will, why else would he purchase it? He sees Erik as a threat, not of my affections but for the access to my father's income. I also believe that without that gun Raoul knows he is no match for Erik's strength, along with the others. So instead of being a man to fight without weapons and manipulation, he is being a coward.

We arrive outside a church. Raoul knocks heavily on the large wooden double doors and continues to do so until light emerges from the churches stain glass windows.  
"What church is this?" I whisper, my eyes succumbing every ounce of the stone church before me. I rarely attend church. To be honest, churches intimated me. I do believe there is a God but whenever I step inside a church I feel like I am being judged by the people who attend, even though that would be breaking one of the commandments.

"Does it matter?" Raoul snorted indifferently, "At least it's a church."

"They won't marry us if we are not part of their religion."

"Then we'll pretend to be their religion." Raoul answered mockingly, as if it's the most obvious answer in the world.

Raoul really doesn't think before he acts. So I inform him scornfully,  
"Fine, but if you don't want it deemed legal go right ahead."

Before Raoul could react, either to threaten me some more or change his mind about the marriage, the church doors burst open, and there welcoming us is a monk.  
I groan internally; this church _will_ make the marriage legal.  
Raoul instantly displays a handsome smile for the monk; I can see the relief and smugness ebbing out of him by the luck, "Hello there," he greets formally, "Sorry for disturbing you in such a late hour, but me and my fiancé," he raises my arm in indication which is still held tightly in his grip, "Would like to get married."

The monk raises his eyebrows in surprise, looking at me; eyeing what I am wearing, or barely wearing, then back to Raoul.  
"As you can see we have brought our friends along as witnesses." Raoul added cheerily, pointing to Thomas and Meg who are standing behind us; Thomas keeping charge of Meg, who has gone unnaturally quiet and pale ever since Raoul threatened her with his gun.

"Can the marriage not wait til the morning?" the monk enquired politely.

"Er no I'm afraid," said Raoul, feigning remorse, "We are very eager to marry tonight, infact this very moment. You see," Raoul's voice changed into hush tones, causing the monk to take a step forward to hear, "We are to return home in the morning and have just found out my fiancé is with child,"  
I flinch and glare at Raoul in response. The monk sets his eyes back at me, obviously witnessing my reaction.  
"And as she is with child we wish to marry before she begins to show; wouldn't want to cause a scandal!" Raoul finished laughing.

How I wish I can slap his face, how I wish to kick him in the groin and run for it. However, I can't drag a monk into my dilemma. It's bad enough the man I am in love with, his family, along with his people, plus Meg are already in danger, I can't risk the life of a man of God as well!  
The monk must realise my antagonism towards my fiancé, the father of my made up child, as he is still staring at me intently.  
"Do you wish to marry this man?" the monk asked kindly.

I dart my sight towards the monk and my anger towards Raoul fades. The monk seems so caring, so considerate. He obviously senses that something is wrong, for he is giving me the opportunity to end it.  
But I can't end it. This 'wedding' has to take place. Too many lives are in jeopardy; I'd rather live a life of misery rather than be the reason why so many are dead.  
"Yes, I do." I state quietly.

The monk's stature seems one of surprise and possibly apprehension. However, he nods in agreement, "Very well. Come on in, I'll fetch the priest. Your lucky for he is currently tending to the homeless we shelter."  
The monk holds one of the doors open for us and we all enter; the temperature not all that different to the degrees outside. The monk excuses himself and allows us to view the church hall.

Rows upon rows of wooden benches stand to attention on either side of the hall with a long red carpet down the middle that divides them like the Red Sea. Each stain glass window is full of colour, each moulded into displaying a bible story. At the very back of the hall is a table prepared for mass services; the unlit candles placed at either end with an open bible resting in the middle.  
What catches my eye is what's standing behind the table: a large wooden cross.  
A cross to humans symbolises love; the ultimate sacrifice that God's Son Jesus Christ gave for us.  
A cross to vampires symbolises pain; that whenever they see or feel anything that represents anything holy, they get punished for being what they are.  
It's odd, come to think of it, that I believe in God. Every vampire rejects him, yet me that was once one doesn't. Yes, only recently I accepted that past life, but I haven't rejected the idea of God, nor have any intention on doing so.  
Why is that? Surely I must reject God seeing as it was him that allowed death to take me away from Erik; that the mortal life he gained me has been anything but easy; and right now I am being forced to sacrifice my future into marrying a man who only wants money and who is threatening the lives of those I care about.  
I stare at the cross, urging myself to feel the hatred I should feel, for it's because of God that I am in this predicament. I should feel the hatred that every vampire has towards this so called 'Saviour'...

But I can't.

If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have been able to meet Erik in the first place, and that I wouldn't have been given a second chance with Erik by returning to earth.  
I have so much to thank him for that it overrides the foreboding future I am about to have in becoming Raoul's wife.

"For being spontaneous I didn't find a bad church did I?" Raoul declares smugly.

"It's not bad," said Thomas, "Bit eerie though."

Raoul pulls me closer to him causing my eyes to land only on his face, "Don't look so morbid Christine; this is your wedding day! It should be a day full of cheer!"

I continue to stare at Raoul, showing no expression of emotion. I have accepted my fate, but I will not feign cheerfulness to give him pleasure.

Raoul raises a hand and tucks some hair that has fallen behind my ear; I flinch.  
"Now, now Christine," Raoul whispers coolly; his eyes menacing, "We won't be having any of that once you become my Mrs...Once we're legally binded in matrimony, you legally have to fulfil your duties as a wife...in _every_ way."

It's then that the priest enters the hall, three monks following behind including the one that showed concern for me; his expression hasn't changed.  
"Good evening," welcomes the priest politely, eyeing the two sets of 'couples' infront of him in interest, "So who are the couple sp eager to be betrothed?"

* * *

It is done. I am now Mrs Christine Osborne, daughter of a Count, and now a Viscountess.

The ceremony was nothing spectacular, nothing like the wedding I had with Erik. For a start, I _wanted _to marry Erik, but this marriage? This isn't a marriage filled with love and passion, it's filled with blackmail and deceit.

Meg shed the unhappy tears I should've been shedding. But I was impassive. I felt nothing. A faint idea of pretending I was remarrying Erik crossed my mind, to make the ordeal bearable. But that would be more of an insult to Erik, to use his face upon the man that is selfish. Instead I wondered what will he think of me when he finds out about my 'marriage'. Will he look for me? Could he possible hate me?  
If he does hate me, at least it will keep him away from danger...alas it will also keep him away from me.

"Right, now to consummate the marriage!" declared Raoul cheerfully as we step outside the church, the double doors closing gently behind.

Suddenly, I couldn't move. I became still. The air in the town is tight.  
"Raoul let's go back inside the church." I whisper.

Raoul snorted in amusement, "So you can prolong your wifely duty? Come now Christine, it won't be that bad, you may even enjoy it."

My eyes scan everywhere infront me, but it's so dark I can barely make out anything. I hear and see nothing, but I know we are no longer the only four in the silent town of Carlisle.  
"Raoul, please," I beg; my hands tugging one of his arms.

Raoul sighs exasperatedly and huffs, "Why are you so desperate to go back inside the church?"

"Because of me." confessed a hiss bearing teeth that intends to rip and devour human flesh.

A vampire I vaugley recall...

* * *

  
**GASP!  
Christines married to Raoul! how is Erik going to react? i don't know if I want to find out! **  
**And who is this menacing vampire? i can tell you it's _not_ a friend...Uh oh spagetti-o's!  
**


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

**Sorry about the wait, alot of crap has being happening at home which has caused me to forget the story, so apoligises if you think this chapter is rubbish as i haven't really concentrated on the editing part. **  
**i will try and update a.s.a.p but i have an inkling to rewrite what i have originally plan. may do that...so it might be a few days before i post another chapter. **  
**hope your enjoying the story! **

**recap: christine and raoul have become husband and wife (by law) and have left the church only to bump into a vampire. but not a vampire that is friends with christine. infact, the complete opposite. oh dear! **

**let's see what happens! **

* * *

He isn't handsome like all the other vampires; he appears more beastly than fetching. Clearly he succumbs what a treacherous vampire should appear to be.  
A snarl curls his upper lip displaying his vicious teeth, yet his hands shake.  
His deadly eyes search every part of me in astonishment but not in a good way. Unlike Erik's gaze pleasant chills don't tickle my skin, this mans gaze causes my skin to tense in terror.  
Yet in his astonishment I can see traces of his own fear, but what has he got to fear of?  
Shock yes, but terrified? How can he be possibly be scared of a human?  
Raoul decides to fill in the silence,  
"So!" a smug smile sounding in Raoul's voice, "Are you one of Christine's friends?"

The vampire doesn't respond, he just continues to stare at me, I eye straight back.

"Aren't you going to introduce us darling?" ordered Raoul giving me a small tug, "Shouldn't he know about your husband?"

"_Husband?_" the vampire repeated in a rasp; his beady eyes darting from Raoul then back to me.

"Yes," said Raoul gloatingly, "_I_ am Christine's husband. A very recent marriage, only a few minutes ago! Oh, you wouldn't do us a favour would you? And inform your master about the marriage, only, we're leaving at dawn, so I won't have the pleasure on letting King Erik know."

His beady eyes widened in horror, "_Erik? He knows about you?_"

My God he knows Erik! Raoul is causing so much danger to Erik and his people!

"Of course he knows about us!" Raoul laughed mockingly, "We attended a ball he hosted a few days ago, and it's only a matter of hours previously Christine was in his castle!"

The beady eyes seemed to have ignited upon me.  
"_It was you I smelt..._" he hissed in wonder.

Feeling Raoul's grip on my wrist slackened slightly, without thinking, I freed my wrist and instinctively grab onto Meg's hand; our backs now pressed against the churches door. Her hand tightens onto mine and I realise how scared she must actually be, especially seeing as she doesn't understand what has been going on.

"'Smelt'?" Thomas repeated questioningly, taking a step forward so that he could stand beside Raoul.  
"What you mean by 'smelt'?"

The vampire ignored Thomas, all he is interested in is me and who would blame him? Obviously he knows who I was; to him I died over 400 years ago, and now all of a sudden I am living and breathing right infront of him!  
The wooden doors that are pressed against my back gives way, again without thought, without consideration, I shove Meg into the church and remove my grip from hers.  
"Stay in there!" I command, then turn viewing the veracious vampire shoving violently, causing splatters of blood, Raoul and Thomas aside as if they where merely nothing but litter.

Meeting his stare I can barely hear Megs cry for me...barely register the weak whimpers of pain from Raoul and Thomas...barely acknowledge the blood that seems to be dripping down the vampires chin...barely grasp the fact that I am now in the clutches of one of King Andrews men.

* * *

"JOSEPH!"

Joseph sighed as he yet again heard the demanding roar of Casper. It seemed that King Andrew lied that his henchmen would just pay random visits; they have made it clear that they are here to stay.  
He and Bernard have only been residing in the castle for a matter of hours, yet they made demands from the servants every 5 minutes. The demands were cut short however, when Casper decided to go out to do some hunting...sadly, his outing hasn't lasted long.

"JOSEPH GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!"

Joseph, as usual when taking orders from Bernard or Casper, took his time. He neatly folded his blood stained dishcloth, corner to corner, then set it precisely on the table before walking dandily out of the kitchen.

The smell hit him the moment the kitchen door swung open.  
Human. Fresh Human. Living Human.  
A _specific_ human.

Casper was clutching, by the neck, Christine.

"Explain _this_." Casper hissed whilst roughly shaking a dishevelled Christine on display.

She was still in her nightgown; torn round the edges emphasising her bare arms now deathly white from the cold. Her hair messily draped over her shoulders and her shoeless feet covered in muck. She wasn't shivering however, nor did she appear frightened.

Joseph gaped at his Queens appearance, "_Where did you find her?_" he whispered accusingly.

"After her marriage; turns out her and her beau know about this place." Casper seethed. "Now answer the question and explain how she comes to know about here and the _people in it!_"

"I told you!" Christine shouted angrily, squirming to turn to face Casper but his hold wouldn't let her; all she can do is face a troubled Joseph who is watching her intently. "A few days ago I attended the ball here, that night I slept walk out of my hotel and into the forest, I tripped and banged my head-"

Without warning Casper threw Christine to the ground and pinned her with his foot on her stomach. Crouching over her like a vulcher sensing it's dying meal, he hissed threateningly,  
"Don't. Lie. To. Me."

Joseph, along with other servants who came to watch after hearing the commotion, hurriedly made to remove Casper from Christine.  
"Nobody moves until I gain answers!" Casper roared, "When King Andrew hears about this-"

"She is no danger to us!" informed Joseph angrily, who was barely a metre away, his hands aching to remove Casper and protect his Queen.

"You know the law-"

"And _you_ know who she is!"

Casper looked down to meet Christine's eyes whose are wide and unwavering. Still she is not frightened. Casper does know Christine; he doesn't know the full story, but he knows how much she has hurt his much adored King as well as Bernard.  
How does this reincarnation of Christine come to be here? Why has she returned? _And_ as human! The law states that no human residing in a vampires presence should still hold a beating heart. Should he get rid of her? Force everyone to pretend that this incident never occurred?  
King Andrew and Bernard need ever know...but if Erik found out...That King was distraught when Christine died the first time...but he seemed to have come to terms with her death eventually, surely another wouldn't be that much different...However, he should consult with his fellow henchmen before he acts, Bernard should be told about this...he'll know what to do.

"Release her Casper!" Joseph now practically begged.

"Go fetch Bernard!"

Joseph's stomach plummeted; Bernard? He's just nearly as bad as King Andrew. He'll sentence Christine's death the moment he will lay his eyes upon her.  
"Casper please, let's talk about this-!"

"I said _get Bernard!_" Casper snarled; pushing more weight onto Christine's stomach, whose struggles were becoming more feeble by the minute.

Joseph looked helplessly down at Christine's form. So fragile she is; infact flimsy. Another cross turn from Casper and Christine could return to death's door-  
A clatter of hoofs reverberated outside the castle, echoing through the tense ground floor. Before anyone could react the front doors exploded open, and in entered a frantic mahogany horse, neighing madly on its hind legs.  
What frightened every vampire in that room, even Casper, was the object that the person riding the horse was swaying violently left to right like a swordsman in battle: The person was holding a thick tree bark which blazed in aggressive fire.

"Let her go!" the person commanded madly to a startled Casper.

Casper lessened his weight but it was Christine that set herself free. She shoved his foot away from and scrambled towards the horse to find her hero.

"_Meg?" _she gasped_,_ "H_-how-? H-how-?"_

"The monks lend me the horse," Meg answered somewhat manically; her wild eyes eyeing everyone who were all bundled to the foot of the stairs in fear on what she was using as a weapon.

Christine continued to stare at her friend in disbelief; not just at her sudden timing in saving her from possible death, but her unkempt appearance. Her once neat blonde curls are now wild frizz; her pale pink nightgown is just as dishevelled like Christine's, torn round the edges; and her usually unblemished skin bares small scratches on her face and arms.  
Meg threw her leg over the horse and slid down; her hand still clinging tightly to the flaming torch.  
"Thomas is dead," informed Meg uncaringly; her already pale skin losing what little colour that was left, "I don't know about Raoul, he wasn't there nor his gun when I left." her sights darting from her friend to the heard of vampires.

"_Dead?_" Christine repeated, stunned, "Oh Meg-"

"I don't want any sympathy Christine, we both know he wasn't the handsome prince I made him out to be." Meg interrupted hardly; her firm grip on the torch shaking slightly, "What matters now is that you're alive. I don't fully understand what's going on Christine, you can fill me in the details later, just tell me what I can do to help."

Christine replied shakily, trying to do what her friend requested, "There's parts of it I don't even fully understand Meg."  
This was all so surreal.  
Christine led Meg towards the large group of frightened vampires. Casper was right at the front, frenziedly trying to hide himself deeper into the cluster; his terrified eyes glued to the fire.  
"Joseph," Christine called; he stepped out timidly from the side; nervously eyeing the torch, "Assign guards for Casper, he shall be put in the dungeons."

"Yes miss," Joseph nodded frenziedly; now eyeing Meg along with the torch and Christine "And what of Bernard?"

"Bernard?" Christine repeated perplexed, trying to remember the other henchmen, "Is he not here?"

"He was; it's quite likely that he heard the commotion and bolted. If that is the case, then a messenger should be sent immediately to the North to tell the Master what has happened."

"Is that necessary?" enquired Christine uncertainly; cringing at the prospect of a raging Erik. She wasn't concerned about Erik meeting the person that could've allowed death to part her and Erik; but anxious that Erik would know she is married to another...and knowing that the possibility of the marriage ending amicably being near impossible. "Surely we could manage for a day or so?"

"Not if King Andrew sends more of his men, or possibly himself. Not only will you and your friend be in danger, but the Master might if he isn't prepared. It's not in King Andrew's nature to be forgiving, even if you're a relative."

Christine bit her lip, her heart torn between wanting to be protected from Erik too herself protecting him. Either way he is going to eventually find out about what has been happening, and if someone isn't sent from his own side to be informed, he may feel none of his people are loyal to him; including herself.  
"Very well," reluctantly agreed Christine, "Send an armed group just incase King Andrew is informed first, and put him," she nodded towards Casper who is now being held firmly by the servants, "to the dungeons; make sure he is surrounded by torches."

Casper's eyes finally left the torch, and met with Christine's. If possible, his eyes looked even more frightened by her than the deathly flame.

* * *

"Master! _Master!_ She's returned! _She's come back!_"

"Who's returned? What are you on about Bernard?" Andrew snapped irritably to a frenzied Bernard.  
Andrew was sitting peacefully in his living room with his sons, grandson and daughter-in-law, when a servant entered requesting for his presence. When Andrew stepped out of the room he did not expect to see standing before him Bernard; especially in the demented state he is currently in.  
If Erik were to have overheard Bernard's incoherent yet manic squealing then Erik would presume something has happened with his Kingdom, and King Andrew does not want Erik to leave just yet. Infact, he has no intention of his family ever leaving his Kingdom again.  
So Andrew grabbed Bernard by the arm and shoved him into the nearest empty room possible, to which would be the kitchen.  
"What the hell is wrong with you Bernard?"

_"_Christine my King!_ She's come back! She's returned to haunt us!_"

Every part of Andrew tensed at the sound of that name.  
For so long that name has haunted him, surrounding so many memories; memories that should never be recollected.  
"Don't be preposterous Bernard, she's dead!" he barked in annoyance.

"I saw her with my own eyes sire!" Bernard frantically grasped the hems of Andrews velvet jacket; shaking his King in order to believe his ever faithful guard. "I saw her over the banister! She's alive but now as a human! _And Erik knows!" _

Upon hearing his son's name on knowing this impossible revelation, Andrew couldn't produce any coherent words nor react to Bernard's hold.  
"That's not all sire!" Bernard continued woefully, "Casper found her and is now being held as a hostage! Erik's servants are in on it too! The human we smelt at Castle South was _her _sire; she's the reason why your sons took so long to join us- they were hiding her! Now she is residing in the town of Carlisle, I overheard Casper saying that she is married to another, a human man I suspect."

Andrew yanked Bernard's hands away from him resulting Bernard to fall against the kitchen dresser. Andrew began to pace round the centre table in distress; his hands recklessly rubbing his haggard face.  
Thinking back to his time in Castle South, _everyone_ was present...that only happens in special circumstances...Then Dora, the way she reacted when mentioning attacking humans; so defensive, so aggressive...Remembering the smell his son's held when they finally arrived; mortal flesh still fresh...still living...And Erik's reaction to him leaving his Kingdom and sending Casper and Bernard to take charge; he was assertive, frantic...anxious...Not even viewing his mother's dead body has completely changed that stance...  
Why did he not think something was odd then? Why did he not question everyone's motives?  
And as for Bernard, why would he make such a thing up? He too is haunted by Christine; by her rejection...he wouldn't want to bring the mention of her up if he can help it!  
Andrew stopped his pacing; his cold eyes vaguely seeing the possible...  
"You absolutely sure it's _her_ Bernard." Andrew whispered; his back to Bernard.

"Yes sire, I'm positive. I caught a glimpse of her eyes; those sparkling emeralds-"

"_Silence!_" Andrew spun on his heel and slammed his hands furiously on the table; cold eyes' blazing on Bernard's frightened ones.  
Andrew panted heavily, using every ounce of strength to restrain his anger and his fear.  
Saying Christine's name is one thing but to mention her eyes? Those eyes have haunted him even more so than her very name! Those eyes that display her true emotions; that penetrate right through your very existence; that finds the real you...all he is reminded of is the original owner of those eyes, belonging to theface that altered everything...  
But she _can't_ be back! Bernard _killed _her! Andrew _saw_ her lifeless body! He was present at her _cremation!_  
Except, she must be back..._no one_ holds that shade of green...

"You say Erik knows of her." Andrew whispered roughly.

Bernard nodded adamantly against the dresser, "That's what Casper claims, and none of the servants denied it. They were all trying to protect her when Casper had his hold on her. Joseph grew frantic."

Andrew exhaled shallowly from hearing the name of his betraying ex-servant, "What of this suppose husband of _hers?_"

"Not sure sire, I presume he either scarpered or Casper finished him off. The human may try and gain others to come after her."

Andrew sighed deeply; anxiety beginning to ebb every inch of his dead skin, "Find that husband and bring him to me. Erik must _not _know about this!"

"Its karma," whimpered Bernard hysterically barely listening to Andrews instruction; shuffling away from the dresser to be closer to his King, "She's come back for justice for what we've done! What _I_ have done! I knew it was too good to be true in getting away with her death! Now she is going to tell everyone and we shall be ruined! _Ruined sire!_ _We should just come clean with it along with Pricilla's untimely demise-!_"

Again Andrew slammed a forceful fist on the table to silence Bernard; who immediately shoved himself back to the dresser; the bang reverberated throughout every part of the room.  
"_No one suspects a thing on _either _case!_ " Andrew hissed mercilessly, "What needs to happen quickly is that this human Christine _must_ be taken. She may or may not know the cause of her death but it's a risk I am _not _willing to take."

"What of Erik?"

"What of him?"

"He knows of her, if she dies again-"

"That's his problem."

"B-but when she died l-last time-"

"Then this time won't be much of a blow to him will it!" Andrew snapped coldly.

Bernard was silent for a moment before stating, "He's your son my King."

Andrew chuckled darkly, "And since when did you care about my sons feelings Bernard? To my knowledge you despise him with every fibre you bare because he had what you hadn't..._her_."

Bernard's temper grew as the truth he so detested was practically hurled at him. Bernard once adored Christine. He loved everything about her. And once they were even well acquainted with one another, perhaps even the term 'friends'.  
How could you not be friends with someone like Christine? She was kind, funny, trustworthy and loyal. But Bernard's feelings for her grew deeper, and he hoped that by some miracle Christine could equally care for him. Bernard knew she was with Erik, but that didn't diminish his hope. It was thanks to that relationship that Bernard was able to get to know Christine as a person.  
On occasions when seeing Christine and Erik together dancing, holding hands or kissing, tore his heart. Then one day he snapped and decided to bite the bullet and go for it. He proclaimed his love for her.  
She was so polite, so sympathetic, and so considerate in her refusal; it only caused Bernard to love her more to which he hated himself for.  
"I am not the one for you Bernard," she said with a kindly smile; her green eyes warm in care, "The girl for you should have her heart taken by you; mine is already claimed." And then she kissed him on the cheek. Every now and then he could feel the gentle tingle of her soft lips against his haggard skin.  
Though Christine was not malicious, he was left discarded, unwanted. Bernard changed after that moment; his optimistic hope that ignited his wish to be with Christine died. He realised eventually that the hope he had in being with Christine brought goodness in him. He wanted to be good for her, but now? Now he no longer cared. She didn't want him as anything more than a friend.  
Bernard's mind was a torture chamber. For days upon days he would compare himself to Erik.  
Why does Christine choose him?  
Her and Erik argue, her and Erik have moments when they have to be in separate rooms. Whereas for her and Bernard there was never a cross word between them, everything was always calm and straight forward.  
Why was she picking unpredictability over what they have?  
"Because," Andrew explained silkily as Bernard broke down and confessed infront of him one night, "Her heart is already claimed."  
Precisely, she loved Erik no matter what; he claimed her heart.

Bernard learned later he wasn't the only one suffering from her dismissal...

Bernard stood up straighter against the kitchen dresser and countered hotly,  
"And isn't the reason I have in not caring for your son the very same reason as you have to end her life?"

Andrew and Bernard glared daggers at one another in their stony yet prickly silence.  
Bernard killed Christine under the orders of Andrew. Bernard's reason is because he no longer wanted Erik to have her; if Bernard couldn't have her, no other man will.  
Andrew's motive is that he didn't want Christine to have Erik. Many centuries ago Christine's mother broke Andrew's heart; it wouldn't be fair that his son gained the double of her, never matter that Christine and her mother are two different people.  
Christine bears Elizabeth's exquisite resemblance, from her face to her height, and Leonards (the man Elizabeth picked over him) emphasising green eyes. Andrew resolved that no longer can his desire's features live with those treacherous eyes.

Bernard decided to try and ease the uneasy tension between Valued King and Loyal Henchman in the castles kitchen.  
"I still do not care for your son my King therefore I have no problem to act whatever you command, but surely you must? Can you bear to watch Erik crumble again?"

Andrews answer was slick and icy, yet lingering in that cruel response held sorrow.  
"On matters regarding _her_, no, I do not care for Erik. You know my reasons Bernard, respect them."

Slowly Bernard nodded solemnly. He knows his masters reasons. He understands to an extent on how his King feels. He will obey Andrews command.  
"How do I get her sire? She is surrounded by guards along with servants."

Andrews cold, inhuman eyes glittered malevolently as he ordered chillingly,  
"Replay the past Bernard."

* * *

**Oh my giddy aunt, evil Andy knows! GAH! that is not good for Christine...what shall become of her?**

**any suggestions?**


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

**Sorry for the wait, I shall explain why at the bottom, but for now on with the story, and as a huge apology, it's a REALLY long chapter! Yes! 17 pages worth! aren't you proud? I know I am! xD **

**WARNING: this chapter contains discussion on suicide, and soon, maybe the next chapter, I may have to change the rating into an M...possibly...it depends... **

**recap: Bernard informed King Andrew of Christine' return in human flesh along with her marriage to a human. Andrew ordered Bernard to, and I quote, "Repeat the past."**

**Oh dear... **

* * *

This whole experience hauntingly reminds Erik the night before Christine's cremation.  
Different way's of death, but the same method: a stake through the heart.

Viewing his mother's body was nowhere near as bad for when he properly viewed Christine's. He cared for his mother greatly, but she was the woman in his past; the one who gave him life. Christine is his future; the woman he _lives_ for.  
Without her, there's just no point.

Lilies are scattered around his mother's motionless body upon the place where she lay. In a way the lilies resembles something macabre as she took her life amongst that flower. However, Erik kept this view to himself as this was obviously his father's wish. Having gone through the dreadful experience himself on losing a wife he knows it's best to allow his father to take control.  
That's what Erik did when he lost Christine. With her lifeless body he had to have control on where her final moments on earth will be. He felt that because he didn't protect her in life, he should protect her in death.

Erik barely coped knowing that another person took his wife's life; how must his father feel that the person that ended his wife's life was actually his very own wife?  
Suicide; why did his mother take that option? What was so terrible about her life that she had to get away from it? To Erik his mother was always such a strong woman, never one that would back down. But when it comes to your own inner struggles, you never know what someone goes through. At least Erik can rely on the fact that his mother's now at peace from whatever personnel torment she went through.  
All he can do now is be there for his father whenever he can; Andrew was there for him when Christine died, though it took Erik a while to appreciate it, it's only right he should do the same.

Erik is now in the living quarters with his brother, sister-in-law and nephew, while Andrew has been summoned by one of his servants.  
How could his father deal with work at a time like this? It took Erik decades to even consider running the Kingdom again. But everyone deals with grief differently; each has their own way of coping. And if it helps his father to carry on as if nothing tragic has occurred, then so be it.

T o distract himself Erik decided to start a fire; he recently concluded that it's a good distraction when wanting to forget. Also when the fire is tended it becomes a good source of help to think things clearly.  
The thing he wants to forget is the dreary gloom of his mothers' death.  
The thing he wants to think clearly of was the phenomenal incident that occurred in his bedchamber before the gloom occurred.  
Christine has accepted him again. Christine is his once more! Perhaps this is why he can cope with his mother's sudden passing, because he has Christine in his life.  
Never again shall they be parted; forever they shall remain as a couple...-

'_But for how long?_' a voice in his head enquired cruelly, '_She is mortal after all, how long can human life last?_'  
I can't change her, his heart declared, not without her consent.  
'_If she decides to stay human_, _can you watch her age? Can you stand knowing that at the end of every day it's a closer step to her life once again ending?_'  
I took her from where she grew up to know, I can't take her life.  
'_You'll be starting a new one; one that she was meant to have!_'  
I've just regained her love, I'm not going to jeopardise that.  
'_If she does love you she wouldn't refuse...asking can test that theory..._'  
What do you mean _'if'_? Of course Christine loves me!  
'_She never said those three important words_'

No, she didn't...but she didn't have too. Erik saw the love she has for him radiating from her peachy skin. She didn't cower when he held her; she didn't even flinch when his lips touched her forehead...  
And she smelt wonderful. Not her human scent, but her very own. The one that she had when a vampire; it's faint but it still lingers upon her: a heavenly mixture of roses and talcum powder.  
Erik desperately wanted to get lost in that smell, infact to get lost in _her_. It took powerful strength to leave her in that bedchamber, to not place his lips on every part of her.  
Is her body, besides race, any different now than what it was?  
Does she still have that beauty spot resting beside her belly button? The small scar on her right knee she obtained when a child?  
Or is her body completely new? That unknown things are traced on her refurbished skin?  
Would he even be allowed to find out?  
"Let's not get too carried away Erik," he lightly reprimanded himself, "You've only just got her, you don't want to scare her off."  
But would she be scared? Does she want to be as intimate with him as he so yearningly does for her ever since he clasped his eyes on her human form?  
Actually, has she ever _been_ with a man?

Covetous rage filled his heart at the shuddering idea, unfortunately it's possible. During her whole mortal existence she only ever knew Erik as a dream. And she had been with that '_boy'_ for 2 years.  
She had been with other boyfriends before she had even met Erik many centuries ago. He dealt with that fact, it would've been hypocritical if he hadn't as he had been with other girls.  
Then why is it that the prospect of her being intimate with '_him'_ turns Erik's stomach?

Because during the whole time of Erik's and Christine's seperation he has not even considered being with anyone else. Not even a harmless little flirt.  
Erik has been waiting for Christine for _so_ long...even though she never knew him as a real person; a part of him hoped that she would be waiting for him, in every sense.  
He should be the one to view each new part of her body; to explore every minute detail. Only _his _sight and _his_ touch should be placed upon her.  
If she has been with that 'human' would he still have that feeling of longing? Would it be torturous to be with her knowing that she has been with someone else?

"Wise up Erik," he told himself, "are you going to risk losing her over something that was beyond either control? Better being the second man than being none at all."

But can he even _be_ with her?

"Of course I can! I've established that, she belongs to me!"

'_No Erik'_, the cruel voice in the back of his head returned, '_Is it even _possible_ to be intimate with her kind?_'

Vampires have been with humans before...but it only ends up in blood shed. Could Erik so easily destroy Christine whilst making love to her?  
His heart cries no...but his mind...it can't deny the possibility.

It seems as if the only way for them to express their love so intimately is that their both the same race...-

"Erik! Erik stop daydreaming I'm talking away to you!" sighed Dora, "Honestly, it's like talking to a brick wall."

"W-what?" enquired a dazed Erik; turning in surprise at the person who interrupted his thoughts. He completely forgot about the people who where in his father's living room with him.

"I was saying, I suppose Christine things are to be moved back into your bedchamber." said Dora in amusement.

"Already done," Erik answered swiftly, turning his sights back to the fire. "I told Joseph to see to it before we left."

Dora snorted, "Typical."

"Do you not think you moving her things back in your back is a bit fast?" asked Dominic lightly from the settee; Dora nudged him pointedly in the ribs.

"No." said Erik, again swiftly with still his blue eyes set on the fire.

"So you're considering for Christine to stay in your room? With you?" said Dominic, dodging from another elbow given by his wife.

"That is the idea." sighed Erik tiredly, yet prepared for an argument to begin.

"Is that wise?"

"Dom, I'm sure Erik knows what he's doing." reprimanded Dora. "He wouldn't put Christine at risk if he wasn't able to restrain himself."

"I don't mean restraining himself from harming her, I mean restraining himself from..._you know_." said Dominic suggestively.

"Restraining him from what?" enquired a prying Bruno from the window ledge, causing Erik to smirk at the fire.

"Never you mind." barked Dora, "You just continue on day dreaming."

Bruno grumbled something incoherently and stared back out at the window, yet his ears are alert by his guardian's conversation.

"Listen to your wife Dom, she knows me better than you do." said Erik, still smirking.

"It's not that I don't have faith in you Erik," said Dominic leaving his wife by the settee to stand beside his brother by the fire, "It's just-"

"I know Dom, your just looking out for me and Christine." said Erik, turning his head to face his brother, "And I greatly thank you for that. But please, allow me to manage that sort of restraint myself."

Dominic half smiled at his brother and patted him on the shoulder in indication that he understood.  
Dora chuckled amusedly from behind the brothers, "Did you guys talk about things like that while we we're all dating?"

Dominic turned to his wife and smiled playfully, "Never you mind."  
Andrew entered the room causing everyone in the room to hide their amusement.

"Any trouble father?" asked Dominic.

"What? Oh, no; just some issues the servants have." Andrew answered dismissively; heading towards his cabinet where wine bottles hold human blood.

"Regarding what? Surely those issues can wait for a while! Do they not have any respect?" said Dominic irritably.

Andrew took a swig drink from his goblet then shrugged by his sons comment.

Dominic was about to say more on the subject but Dora quickly cut across him, clearly Andrew isn't troubled by the disturbance, why should they be?  
"Have you chosen a spot yet where Priscilla's ashes may be scattered?"

Andrew shook his head and made to sit down on his grand chair. His legs crossed, and goblet held loosely through his fingers, with his arms draped at either armrests; eyeing everyone around him. He likes his family being in this room, minus Dora. It's how things should be in his Kingdom.

"Have the servants shown you the rooms you'll be staying at?" asked Andrew casually.

"We hardly need to be shown father," said Erik, "Me and Dom used to live here; we know our rooms."

Andrew smiled, "Yes of course, it's just it's been a while since last time you all stayed here."

"Well we have our own Kingdom to run." said Erik.

"Yes...yes you do..." said Andrew thoughtfully, staring at Erik who at times reminds him of himself. "Son, I've been thinking, how about we run things the old way? The way things used to be?"

"What do you mean?"

"We merge our Kingdoms back into one."

Everyone stared at Andrew in disbelief, including Bruno. Merge the Kingdoms as they where before? But that would mean Andrew would be the one in charge. Andrew would have the running of everything, Erik and Dominic will have no say.  
Though Dominic has always been a Prince, he has been a big help to Erik in running their Kingdom. Erik has always asked for his advice, or his view on things, even when Christine was Queen. Andrew wouldn't ask Dominic for anything, along with Erik.

"Forgive me father, but, why do you want the merge to be brought back into action?" asked Dominic.

"It's silly really isn't it? Having two Kingdoms in the same country." said Andrew logically, "Our union shall grow in strength if we become united. We'll be one of the largest colonies of Vampires in the world!"

"But there's no reason to merge." said Dora.

"Does there have to be?" dismissed Andrew. "We're all in the same family for crying out loud! We should all be on the same team!"

"But there was a reason why the Kingdoms divided in the first place." said Erik defensively, "It proved we can't get along as a team."

"Why was the Kingdom divided in the first place?" asked Bruno, who this time wasn't causing mischief, but is very intrigued. Bruno never knew the real reason why the Kingdom was divided; at first he thought it was normal, that every Vampire Kingdom was the same. But as he got older, he realised there was a small dose of hostility between his grandfather and parents and Uncle. He later learned that the hostility had something to do with Christine; that his grandfather didn't approve of her. Could she have been part of the cause of the Kingdoms to be divided?

"There was...an issue that we all didn't agree with." answered Erik, staring at his confused nephew.

"A mishap more like." mumbled Andrew.

Erik closed his eyelids and breathed unneeded air in order to keep calm. He has to keep his patience; his father just lost his wife, obviously he isn't thinking straight.

"Watch what your saying Andrew," purred Dora coldly.

Erik reopened his eyes and saw that Dora looked ready to pounce on his father; his father however seemed unruffled. Dominic made to stand in the space between his wife and father,  
"Enough the pair of you. This right here shows another example why merging wouldn't work."

Andrew sighed tiredly from his chair, "I'm sorry." Dora continued to eye him disdainfully.  
"Would you even consider it?" Andrew asked Erik.

Erik saw the hope in his father's dark eyes. His father must be lonely if he is considering a merge. The least Erik could do is think about it, or at least pretend too. There's no way the two Kingdoms could reform. He has his people to consider...he has to consider Christine.  
"Give me time to think about it father." said Erik.

Andrew nodded in understanding at his son, knowing that Erik will refuse the idea, but at least he has been given time to change his mind. Everything will go his own way soon...-

"Bruno, what are you doing with your face pressed up against the window like that!" called Dora, spoiling the moment between father and son.

Erik turned back to the fire, not really bothered by what his nephew might be up too. Andrew and Dominic too weren't perturbed; Dominic went to sit beside his wife whilst picking up a book, and Andrew continued to finish off his goblet.

"Bruno stop ignoring me!" snapped Dora.

Andrew rolled his eyes, not blaming his grandson for ignoring the shrieking sound of his mother's voice.

"I think I see something outside..." said Bruno, whose voice was muffled by his face being pressed against the windows.

"That would be the guard's son, patrolling the grounds." said Dominic, flicking through the book.

"There aren't patrolling dad, there not even in the grounds, there outside at the gates; a big heard of them."

"Probably nosey humans wanting a place of shelter." sighed Andrew, "Happens all the time. The guards will sort them out."

Dora rose from her seat and went to remove Bruno from the window, not wanting him to see what Andrews people will do to those helpless humans.  
She set her hands on Bruno's shoulders when he squeaked, "That's Nicolas out there! And Chris!"

"What?" gasped Dora, she now pressing her face against the window. Her eyes widened in shock, "It is them! And there's Charlie, and Sam and Timothy, and Matt and Ben, and Alan-"

"Rank One?" Erik quipped suddenly, promptly strutting towards the window; Dominic close behind. Andrew remained on his seat, the goblet tightening on his destructible grip.

The four by the window saw the anxious, angry faces of their guards by the gates. It seems that King Andrew's guards won't let them in the premises. A scuffle seems to be happening, with Erik's guards shaking the strong gates violently.

"Something must've happened at Castle South, why else would a rank be sent?" whispered Dominic.  
Fear chilled Erik's unusable veins; could Christine be in danger?

"Father, allow my guards in the building." commanded Erik, turning to his father.

No doubt these guards will bring information regarding _her_, and seeing the restless expression on his eldest face shows that he too is fearing the worst. Could Bernard have killed her so quickly? If so he deserves a medal! Andrew lazily left his seat, and went to order his son's command  
The moment the entrance gates opened, Rank One zoomed towards Castle North. They saw their Royal family running hurriedly down the stairs, being lead by their frantic King.  
King Andrew lingered behind, carelessly.

"What has happened?" Erik demanded off Nicolas.

Looking closely at the Rank, they all looked as if they have just fought some battle. Their proper clothes are torn, with dirt sprayed on their hands and faces mixed in mild injuries.

"Trouble sire, at Castle South," panted Nicolas, "We would've arrived here earlier but we got ambushed by the wolves along with some King Andrews guards."

"What's happened at the Castle?" asked Erik with some relief. Christine is nowhere near the castle, she would be far from trouble occurring there.

Nicolas, along with others from the Ranks eyed suspiciously at King Andrew.  
"May we speak to you in private master?" Nicolas requested quietly.

"Nonsense, whatever you say to Erik you can say infront of me." declared Andrew, "I am his father you know, no secrets kept between us!"

Nicolas looked panicky, but what else can be done? Bernard must've arrived here first and informed King Andrew or someone here about the wondrous return of Queen Christine. Alas, it wouldn't be a good idea to mention her name around Andrew.  
"It's about the order you gave Joseph master, on keeping something away from the Kingdom."

Fear returned to Erik: Fear...and terror.

"Casper found it master."

Erik's eyes almost bulged out of their dry sockets, and Dominic and Bruno's jaws dropped,  
"_My God!_" Dora whispered alarmingly, a hand placed over her chest.

"I must return," Erik stated definitely, with an air of shakiness. He turned to his father, "Sorry father, but my people need me." _Christine _needs me.

"What has Casper found?" Andrew asked curiously, "I have the right to know as it is my servant that is involved."

"Not just one of your servants King Andrew, there's two." said Nicolas, "Bernard has found out about this as well."

"_Bernard?_" Dora shrieked. "We leave at once!-"

"To see if Christine is alright?" said Andrew silkily.  
"H-how did you k-know?" Erik gaped; did his father send those servants after Christine? Could he have something to do with it?

Andrew casually headed towards his stairs and sat on the third step. It seems as if Christine is still alive, the guards would've made it known by now; obviously his henchmen have gotten themselves caught up in trouble. Andrew decided that it would be best to know more about what occurred with his henchmen and Christine. It's best to absorb as much information as possible on your enemy before preparing to attack.

"I know because it was Bernard that summoned me earlier. He informed me that she has returned in human form. He was scared."  
Andrew dug into his pockets and took out a pipe with some grains of tobacco and some matches.

"Why didn't you say anything when you returned?" Dominic asked in half accusation.

Andrew struck a match against his wooden banister which caused it to light; "Why wasn't I informed on her sudden reappearance?" He stuck the pipe in his mouth and lit it.

Silence became his answer causing Andrew to chuckle darkly as he puffed,  
"You think I would've harmed her."

"Not think, know." Dora corrected quietly, harshly.

Andrew placed his eyes on his family before him, but mostly they stayed on Erik who looked nearly as frightened like on the night Christine died.

"Why was Bernard scared?" Erik asked quietly.

"Can you blame the man son? He just seen a person he believed to be dead for over 400 years!"

"And you immediately believed him?"

Andrew hesitated at first before answering, "No I didn't, I personally thought he'd gone mad. It wasn't til he mentioned...certain things that I eventually believed him."

"And where is Bernard now? Is he still here?" asked Dora.

"No, he set to return to the castle to help Casper out. Apparently he is being held as a hostage." said Andrew uncaringly.

"Is that true?" Erik turned to Nicolas and the other members of Rank One.  
They all nodded in unison then Nicolas added, "Casper found Ms Christine in the village of Carlisle over an hour ago-"

"Wait, _Carlisle?_ What was she doing there?"  
Nicolas gulped before answering, cowering before his King as he can tell his temper is about to rage in a matter of moments, "S-she wanted t-to return there m-master...t-to see her f-friends..."

"Why was she out so late into the night?" asked Dominic.

At this Nicolas couldn't go on. He couldn't inform them all what Christine was forced upon. He didn't even know if it was fully true!

"Bernard also mentioned something of a marriage." added Andrew carelessly from behind, still puffing his pipe.

"_Marriage?_" Erik repeated disdainfully towards his father then faced back towards his men. "_What marriage?_"

All the ranks in Erik's Kingdom are regularly trained to be fearless, cunning and brave. Now all their decades, even centuries of training have gone out the window.  
All are exceptionally terrified by their King's temper, especially when his temper is mixed with upsetting news about Christine.  
The guardsman named Alan ultimately took the bravest plunge in informing Erik the marriage that has occurred between the love of his life and a human man.  
Not at all prepared for the striking outcome it shall bring.

* * *

"Well say something Meg! You're starting to scare me!"

Her usual tender hazel eyes that are staring into nothingness appear unfilled, vacant; her usual kind happy face is now expressionless. Not even her anger or mild confusion from her arrival displayed. She just sat at the end of the bed utterly motionless.  
Meg wanted to know the truth, she deserved to know the truth, so I took her to mine and Erik's room where not only will we have privacy, but I also wanted to feel the essence of Erik surround me after what has been such a traumatic night or shall I say morning. Yes I fear for Erik's safety by returning here, but I ache for him; I so want to be wrapped up in his cool, unyielding arms; to embrace the feeling of safety I have now forgotten about.  
Meg told me how she came to arrive at the castle as quick as she did. After I filled her in on everything: my dreams, my kidnap, my acceptance, and my reconciliation with Erik- Meg has been sitting in stunned silence for 10 minutes. I didn't react like this to her unbelievable tale, why is she with mine? The silence is deafening me!

"You wanted to know the truth so I told you it! Don't you believe me?"

A grunt sounded as a response, still Meg remained unmoved.

"Why are you being like this Meg? I didn't react this way when you told me about the monks! That's much more shocking than my tale! How do they know the truth about vampires in the first place? And where did they hide that horse? They're monks! They're not supposed to believe in vampires nor keep horses!"

"No..." Meg whispered in agreement.

I grabbed hold of her hand which is as frozen as my own yet the bedchambers fireplace is roaring in warmth.  
"Why didn't you tell me about your dreams Christine?" Meg continued to whisper; still staring into oblivion. "I might've not believed you, but when we first arrived at the ball, and you meeting Erik, then I would've started to believe. Perhaps I wouldn't have worried so much when you disappeared, I would know that you were safe, perhaps I would've asked to join you..."

I frown slightly, "Join me?"

Meg snorted lightly then again continued in her vacant expression, "Dreaming is better than reality isn't Chris? Even though we know it isn't real, it's bliss to pretend. To get lost into another world, and in that world you're important, you're not just nothing. But you Chris, you make me feel at times special. You're my friend, my sister. I may act carefree and silly, and seem to only care about my appearance and men, but I care greatly about you...and I thought that you felt the same."

"Of course I do Meg! You're my best friend!" I cry resolutely.

"What of this Dora?" Meg muttered in small distain, "She's the best friend, the sister in this vampire life. I'm just the human peasant girl left in the sidelines."

I tug Megs arm close to my chest; forcing her to face me, "You were there for me when no else was. You practically raised me in Paris! You think I could so easily forget you? That I would cut all ties between us?"

"The reason you came back to Carlisle was to say goodbye, without the notion of telling me the truth!"

"I had to Meg! I can't be parted from Erik again- it would end us both!" I cupped Megs face with my right hand; stroking away small trailing teardrops that escaped her bright hazel eyes. Now emotion is starting to show in that youthful face of hers. "Eventually I was going to tell you everything, and I intended to maintain contact with you. Though I enjoyed my time here and gained so much, I missed you terribly. I had no Meg to jump on my bed to wake me up!" A small grin appeared on Meg as I continued, "Dora is special to me because she like you grew up with me only when I was a vampire. I am not replacing you for her or her for you. You are both separate people whom I love and I want you both in my life; be it mortal or immortal!"

Meg sniffed and smiled sadly as she said, "But we can no longer be living together can we? I know I was expecting that when I was to marry Thomas and you to Raoul," her face taunted in disgust on speaking the names of our past fiancés, "But I figured we would still see alot of each other. Now you are to stay here in England, and I? Well, I best return to Paris in search for a 'proper' suitor."

"Can't you stay also?" I enquire softly; stroking her mane of frizz.

"Wouldn't be fair to this lot would it?" Meg indicted outside the bedroom, where the guards and servants rallied themselves in every floor of the castle preparing themselves for whatever may occur. "They have you to control their urge, what of me? It would double the trouble."

"Something can be arranged." I dismissed effortlessly.

"And what about Erik?" Meg arched an eyebrow in mild amusement, "He didn't appreciate me when I badgered him over your well-being- infact I got the impression he didn't like me. He would surely recoil if you propose for me to live here."

"Let me handle Erik, when he finds out your no threat then I'm sure he will welcome you with open arms."

Meg laughed, "Threat? How can little-old-me be a threat to the mighty King?"

"You can be if I chose to part from him and join you in the mortal world."

"So he may think I can influence your decision?"

"Probably."

"And do I?" Meg grinned mischievously.

I smiled too, glad that the Meg I love is returning, "In a way, but you are to remain in Carlisle. My word is law - literally."

Meg laughed, "Oh yeah, almost forgot you're Queen Christine!" Meg did a mock salute.

"Perhaps not," I chuckled, "I am human."

Meg's cheery face fell causing me to jump slightly by her sudden change. She doesn't appear upset or anxious, she seems more curiously concerned.  
"For how long shall you remain human Christine?"

Words leave me. I have no answer. To be honest I haven't even thought properly about it. It has hazily passed my mind, but is me turning into a vampire even a possibility?  
Lawfully I would be able to live in Castle North, no longer a temptation to everyone. It would end my marriage to Raoul plus making it possible to remarry Erik. Everything can go back to what it was...

"Christine?"

I turned my head back to Meg, unable to remember how my sights landed on the comforting fire.

"I'll support you whatever you decide," Meg said gently, giving my hand a squeeze. "Perhaps I may even consider it..."

My eyes widen and my jaw dropped -

"Don't give me that look missy! It would be easier wouldn't it? Plus Erik wouldn't have a reason to turf me out."

"Erik wouldn't turf you out! You can't just turn into one because it's an easy option!"

"I've got nothing to lose do I?" Meg opposed with a shrug, "Actually we both don't. Now that I think of it, how come you haven't turned into one the night you arrived?"

"It's only last night that I realised how much I love Erik, I couldn't just turn into one without knowing my feelings. Plus, I have a mortal life- we _both_ have mortal lives."

"What, being poor ballet dancers and betrothed to men who are only with us for our looks?"

"I mean we have the selection of food to eat, not just human or animal; we're able to bask in the hot sun with no fear of crumbling into a pile of ashes; to step into a church without being condemned; to sleep...to dream."

How extraordinary we humans are. Every organ, every muscle, every bone, every layer of skin is a miracle in itself. We are all so precise; so defined.  
How could I have overlooked every detail I am? Too not stop every now and then and thank God for the wonders of being human, for being alive.  
Being immortal can also be a wonderful thing, but at what price? My dreams; my dreams made me what I am as a human. Those dreams kept me sane, kept me going. Without them, what am I? Yes they were the same dreams on constant repeat, but they made me look forward to the end of a day. Being a vampire, life would only be one long day; no interval for dreams.

"Chris," Meg called softly, "You no longer need to dream; your dreams are your reality. What your heart craves for is to be with Erik and to never part from him again. In order for that to be a possibility you have to become a vampire, to return to what you were. Isn't giving up all those other things worth it knowing you have gained your one true love?"  
Erik.  
He is the reason to dream. He is the reason _why_ I dream. Really my dreams should be referred too as memories. Memories of which I am happy, I'm secure.  
To forever be with Erik more of those memories can be made, new ones. I'll be _living_ my dream. Like Meg said, my dreams are my reality.

"And what will your reason be?" I whispered deeply to Meg.

Her mischievous grin returned as she answered, "That fella Joseph seems a good enough reason, don't you think?"

I couldn't help but laugh zealously, typical Meg giving a random answer to a serious question. It is then while I and Meg laugh I notice that my vanity table has returned to its original setting; a few spaces beside Erik's chest of drawers, the one with my jewellery box ontop.

Meg follows my line of sight, "What you gaping at Chris?- Oh isn't that a beauty," Meg leaves the bed to go walk over to the vanity table. "Yours I take it?"

"Yes," I smile as I retrace her steps.

"Pure ivory," Meg says in wonder as her fingers stroke the tables brim. "White and innocent, bit like myself."

"Hardly," I scoff.

Meg sniggers, "No, that's more you."

I look into the mirror to enquire Meg again about being a vampire when all functions I possess die.

Dark, sunken, dead eyes meet my wide green; the same dark, sunken, dead eyes that introduced me to death over 400 years ago. History seems to be repeating itself; I am standing in the same room, at the exact same spot as last time, only now I have Meg beside me.  
I can't react: I am frozen solid from wondrous shock. All I can see is his eyes; they display that he too seems alarmed by my very presence, frightened almost..._Bernard_ owns those eyes, that's my killers name...a servant to King Andrew...  
A gasp sounds from Meg as she realises we are no longer alone, "_Christine there's a man_-!"

Bernard swishes skilfully towards the bedroom door, blocking the only chance of exit minus the balcony.

The dead eyes bore on me and trace every single detail I have leeringly. Through his murderous haze I can tell he is afraid, and who can blame him? The person he murdered brutally over 400 years ago stands before him with barely a scratch.  
Besides him being afraid he is just as he is when he killed me.  
Broad, looming and haggard; his lanky dark brown hair barely touches his square shoulders; his white, deathly skin isn't as enchanting as Erik's, more sickly looking; and his face is taunt in a mixture of disgust and affection towards me.  
Why is there affection displayed?  
But-but no! He couldn't!

I lift my hand out to him.

"Christine what are you doing!" Meg hisses frighteningly beside me.

I keep my hand out, and Bernard is staring at it in bafflement.

"Take my hand Bernard." I say quietly.

His sunken eyes reconnect to mine.  
"_You remember me?_" he whispers in panic along mixed in wonder.

"Yes I remember you; I remember visiting Castle North and seeing you there, you used to always talk to me."  
Now that I see his eyes, that I see him standing realistically before him, all these memories, all these feelings return. It's like they have never left me; that I have always kept them in my head and heart.  
"You were a really good friend to me Bernard, always checking up on me whenever you were around, always kept an eye."

"_I did_." Bernard agreed; the murderous gleam now fully extinguished. "_I was always good to you!_"

"You cared about me greatly, and I you Bernard." I say gently; taking small steps towards him.

"_You did?_" Bernard whispered in awe, "_You cared about me?_"

I nodded, "Yes."

Bernard's face began to darken slightly, causing me to stop my steps; he said, "But not enough to be with me. Not enough to leave Erik and start a relationship with me. Not enough to live a life with me with no arguments or anger."

"Bernard-"

"You only care for me as a friend, nothing more!" Bernard cried in a whisper. "I would do _anything _for you! I would've given you everything you wanted! If you wanted to go somewhere I would've taken you; if you wanted to see someone I would've bring them to you. Erik wouldn't do that! If he didn't like it he would've said so! He would've made sure his view was heard first!"

"Erik only done that on matters that would've been deemed unsafe-"

"And still you defend his selfish honour!" Bernard's murderous gleam fully returned.

I set my hand back to my side, Meg holding tight on my arm.

"Still your heart is claimed by him!" Bernard continued heatedly, "I thought I dealt with that 400 years ago."

"Killing me doesn't solve anything Bernard, it didn't before and it won't again!"

"When your dead you aren't with him; when your dead your tucked safe away from men like him; me killing you proves that I love you more than Erik! That I would rather have you in the land of the dead than not in the same land as me! Can't you see that Christine? Can't you see that I should be the one to have you?"

I stared at this broken, unstable man before me.  
He killed me out of love, not out of hate. I understand the reason why he did it, but I cannot forgive him. My death affected more than just me. He destroyed not only my heart, but other's as well. If he truly loved me, then his heart would've been affected which clearly it isn't.

"Bernard, please let's talk about this."

Bernard's face hardened and his whole body became rigid.  
"And still you refuse the possibility of us." he sighed harrowingly, taking a step towards me and Meg, to which we took a step back.

"There must be another way to resolve this Bernard!" said Meg, "If you love Christine as much you claim you do you wouldn't bring her any harm!"

"Insolent girl you are, _human_!" spat Bernard menacingly, taking another step forward. "Like I said before my love goes to such lengths even murder! Your heart is taken again...and again I must reclaim it."  
Bernard put a hand into his blazer pocket and perilously exposed a large, wooden stake.  
It looks just the same stake as last time: thick; worn; and deathly sharp.

Meg whimpered beside me, I took her hand in mine and pleaded to Bernard,  
"Please, please release her; she has nothing to do with all of this!"

"She knows too much." He hissed as his eyes never left mine as he came forebodingly closer to me and Meg.

"Who can she tell? Erik doesn't like her!"

A twisted evil smirk appeared on his snarling lips, "Yes, I did hear that earlier. I heard the full conversation between you two; very heartfelt. But I'm sure Erik would listen intently to her once she names the person that killed Christine the first _and_ second time, and I'm afraid Erik can _never _know that."

"She'll not tell!" I cry.

"Stop defending those that don't deserve to be defended Christine; you've always had the obscene knack on doing that."

"Even when it comes to you?" I enquire rudely.

Bernard's sunken eyes narrow and his timid steps stopped; he is barely inches from me.  
"Whenever people bad-mouthed you I always defended your name! I always spoke of how good you are to me! Even to Erik! I've lost count the number of times we argued over you."

That was a lie. Me and Erik never really had an argument over Bernard. Erik was vaguely suspicious of Bernard's liking to me, but he never saw him as a threat. He would've gotten the odd tinge of jealously if I was talking to Bernard for long periods of time at Castle North, but that's it.

Bernard however couldn't tell I was lying as he has become rather stunned. He mustn't truly know me as everyone else round here seems to think I am a bad liar.

"Guess that was a waste of time on her part in defending you then?" spat Meg, spoiling Bernard's daze "You repaid the courtesy of murdering her!"

Bernard snarled vehemently at Meg, but she carried on in her heated exchange; unfazed by Bernard's manic stance.  
"Whatever things Erik said about you he sure was right. I don't blame him in slagging you infront of Christine! He probably wanted her nowhere near you as you're a pathetic excuse for a vampire!"

With a mighty roar, Bernard slammed me across the room, causing me to wham against Erik's chest of drawers.  
Bernard launched himself onto Meg, bearing his teeth, preparing himself to tear her delicate skin like ribbons.

"NO!" I shout, and jump onto Bernard covering his eyes with my hands. "RUN MEG!"

Bernard yanks me over his head and throws me across the room. The lamp stand lands hardly ontop of me, along with some books that rested upon the blazing fireplace. I can hear Meg scream, but I barely acknowledge it. I feel light headed by the forceful impact of my fall.  
I open my eyes and find Bernard leering over me; the blazing fire causing his sunken eyes to come to life. The fire light emphasises his lethalness as he launches the stake towards me.  
Miraculously I move just in time to save my beating heart but my arm faces the blunt force of the blade.  
I scream in agony, my arm must surely be attached to the floor.

I vaguely hear a scuffle and a slump, and I can bleatingly make out calls for help from a mane of blonde frizz.  
Bernard quickly pulls stake back out causing me to scream again, and by looking into his hallow eyes he intends to place that stake back where it was 400 years ago.  
"Again you made us do this Christine..." he hisses, crouching over me; his fingers grab my chin, making him the last person I shall see alive. "Again forgive me..."

His arm bearing the stake rose in the air like a blade ready to strike a head on the guillotine. My vision darkens caused by the amount of blood I am losing; I see a pair of hands wrapped round Bernard's arm...Bernard is no longer hovering above me, but is replaced with a most upset Dora...faint sounds of scuffling and yelling surround me...a tattered looking Meg joins Dora above me, willing me to keep my eyes open...but my eyes are too heavy, the darkness is so inviting!...a loud slump is heard, and I turn my head and see two figures lying unmoving on the ground...one Bernard...the other holding a pair of mesmerising blue eyes, staring straight at mine, and slowly coming to a close...

* * *

**OH NO! IS THIS THE END OF ERIK? IS THIS THE END OF CHRISTINE? OR IS IT THE END OF BOTH! !**

**Again apoligises for the wait, I've been having alot of issues at home at the moment which is causing me to not be able to work on the story, oh the drama! So, all of today i typed, which at times was getting rather difficult as my dog seemed to have gotten jealous over the attention i was giving to my laptop and not to him, so he decided to shove the laptop from my lap and lay there instead looking at me knowingly. i tried typing over him, but it was getting rather awkward, espically when he turned on his back wanting a belly rub. **  
**does anyone elses dogs get jealous over a computer?  
so if there are grammer mistakes blame dougal! **

**anyways, as for the next chapter, I plan to upload it soon. it will probably be as long as this one: good or bad? **  
**i think the story is soon coming to an end, but I'm going to need your opinions, which means I'm calling for reviews...again! I'm sorry but there are things I want to know you guys may want! for example: a certain 'M' rated scene if I decide to allow Erik or Christine or both to live or not...yay or nay? that sort of thing! **  
**hope your all well, and enjoying the story!**


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

**I am sooooooooooooooooooooooo incredibly sorry. I just realised I got so carried away in wanting to upload the chapter that i left out a huge chunk at the begining. **  
***smacks head repeatedly on desk dobby style* **  
**please forgive me**  
**i shall also edit the gramer/spelling mistakes as an apology**

* * *

The emeralds continued to stare at Erik, waiting painstakingly for the blue eyes to reappear.  
It wasn't until Joseph, Dominic and other guardsmen turned Erik on his back that she realised that he wasn't going to open his eye lids anytime soon.

"Erik..." Christine called pleadingly, "_Erik_..."

Dora ripped a piece of cloth from her own gown and wrapped it around Christine's wound.  
"We need to get you treated; you're losing too much blood."

"_Erik_..." Christine continued to plead; her eyes never leaving his motionless form. No longer can she feel the immense pain on her arm, no longer does she care. She pushed her aching, tired body up, scrambling in a crawl to get to a lifeless Erik. Dora on seeing the heartbreaking, pathetic sight helped Christine over to Erik's body.

Joseph opened Erik's shirt, and found a stake in his master's chest.

"_No!_" Christine croaked hysterically, "_No, Erik!_"

His once billowing cloak was still; his perfect suit torn bearing his badly scarred chest. Somehow he has obtained scratches on his face and hands; some deep, some not so deep. Christine delicately turns his head towards her, stroking his face lovingly, tracing every wound.  
"_Erik_," she calls brokenly, tears burning the back of her throat, "Erik wake up! _Erik please wake up!_"  
She feebly shakes him but he does not even twitch. She flung her head on his chest, setting an ear near the wound, desperate to hear a heartbeat. But how can you tell if a vampire is alive or not if they do not have heartbeats?  
Christine's tears trailed from her skin and seep into Erik's wound with her own blood oozing onto Erik's cloak.

"Christine," Dora called sadly, "It's best we take you out-"

"_I'm not leaving him!_" Christine croaked in weak anger.  
Great sobs where desperate to be free from Christine's weak form, but sobbing meant grieving, and Christine _can't_ consider that emotion to be allowed into her system.

Dora wrapped an arm round Christine's vulnerable body, pressing a kiss on the side of her head; mumbling sorrowfully, "I'm sure he wouldn't want you to see him like this."

"_He saw me die!_ I c-can't- I can't just _l-leave him_ after all h-he's done for me!"

Dora closed her eyes tightly willing for strength by some powerful force. This is exactly how Erik reacted over Christine's body. It took hours for him to be parted from her. Dora has to say the words that will bring Christine into reality.  
"There's n-nothing you can do for him now...-"

"He's still alive."

If it wasn't a male voice proclaiming that Dora would've instantly assumed it was Christine clinging onto straws. It was Joseph's voice that rang in the bedchamber, causing everyone's attention to be alerted onto him.  
Christine raised her head from Erik's chest and stared incredulity at the butler, while Dominic eyed his brother incredulity looking for signs of life beside Joseph. It wasn't until his eyes scrolled Erik's face that he saw a flicker of Erik's lids jerk.  
"He's right!" Dominic declared, taking a hold of Erik's hand.

Relief echoed through the vampires, praising that their King is alive, praising that there's still hope.  
All tiredness and darkness instantly evaporated from Christine's weak body. Strength seems to have filled her heart, strength urging her to not give up on Erik as he wouldn't with her. She has to save him, she has to do something!

Joseph brought his hands about Erik's wound, observing it vigilantly. "The stake isn't too deep but he's weak, he's lost alot of strength, we need to act now."

"What is it that he needs?" asked Dominic urgently.

"Blood," Joseph replied simply. "Animal blood isn't strong enough; human blood is the only way to strengthen him."

"_Right men!" _Dominic stood up swiftly to face the guardsmen in the room who became prepared the moment Dominic summoned them, "Everyone get ready to swamp the forest, if no humans are there we go to the nearest village!"

"You can't do that," said Christine, who is still lying beside Erik, "You can't just take someone's life like that!"

"Either that or Erik's." Dominic countered bluntly.

"It will cause suspicion if a person just randomly disappears from a village! And no one will be out in the forest at this time of night!" added Meg who stood behind Christine and Dora, she too looking distressed by the idea.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Dominic rallied at Meg and Christine, "Erik will die if we do not give him human blood!"

"Are there any remains in the shed?" Dora suggested pressingly.

"He needs fresh blood." Joseph answered, now cleansing Erik's wounds.

"Give him mine."

All eyes now landed on Christine, all staring at her in surprise and bafflement.  
The smell of her blood remains in the air, no one really realised it due to their immense concern over King Erik, but now that they are aware of it, it is tantalising them horribly. Due to her wound it would be easy access to gain that blood; so straight-forward to drain it.  
Dora however, voiced obstinately what King Erik would definitely say to the notion.

"No. No, no, no! Absolutely _no!_"

"My blood is fresh and I'm wounded anyway!" Christine pressed with an air of irritation.

"It's _far_ too dangerous!" Dora raged, "No way would Erik allow you to risk your life!"

"He risked his to safe mine which landed us in this situation now," said Christine, "I have to help him!"

"You're weak yourself Christine, you could die!"

"Not if we do it safely..." Joseph intruded delicately, purposely not meeting Dora's gaze.

"_What!_" Dora snapped harshly, her eyes narrowing on the faithful butler.

"The master doesn't need all of it," informed Joseph hurriedly; keeping his hand pressed against the wound, "Three pints should be sufficient."

"Joseph, she's lost alot of blood herself! She must only have six or seven pints left at least!" Dora roared. "That is barely enough to survive already!"

"Joseph knows what he is doing Dora." said Dominic firmly.

Dora snapped her head towards her husband; her eyes now slits, "Your _agreeing_ to this?"

"It's the only choice we've got and she's eager to do it," said Dominic, unwavering.

"So the matter of risking the life of my sister for your brother is _nothing_ to you?"

"This is my choice Dora" Christine stated loudly, trying to ease the tension between husband and wife. "I'm doing it with or without your permission, I have to do this. I must."

What Christine said brought Dora back to the ball only a couple of days ago. Erik too wasn't asking for Dora's permission on him taking Christine from the world she knew, but he wanted it, he valued it. Both displayed the same emotions as they confessed their need: determination, passion and desperation. This time however, Dora feels that Christine wants her acceptance more so than Erik.  
The fraught expression on Christine's face is torturing to see; all Christine wants- correction, needs- is to try and save the man she loves.  
When Christine was dying Erik also tried everything he could in order to save her. Now the tables have turned, but in a more drastic circumstance. _Both_ lives seem to be hanging on the balance. It's certain that Erik will survive the moment her blood reaches him, but what of Christine? Would saving one kill the other? Would fate be so cruel to separate these two again after only just regaining their relationship?  
How would Erik react knowing that Christine died for him? Would he meet the same fate as his mother's?

"Dora," called Christine, cutting Dora's train of thought, "_I have to do this._"

Dora stared at her friend, her sister, and then slowly looked up to Meg who expressed what she is feeling: apprehension.  
"What do you think about this?" Dora asked.

For a moment Meg and Dora stared at one another, Meg being shocked she was asked for her view. She established that Erik didn't care much for her, but it seems that Dora might. With an encouraging nod from Dora, Meg looked to Christine and saw the stubbornness that her friend entails. Either way Christine was going to do this, and she doesn't blame her. She wants to save the man she loves, even if it costs her very own life. What she needs right now is support. That's the only thing that's going to help her not lose the will to fight for her life.  
Meg crouched down to join Dora and Christine, took Christine's hand, giving it a small squeeze and joked half-heartedly,  
"Well, she's going to need protectors when Erik finds out. I think me and you fit the bill."

In great reluctance Dora nodded her head in agreement to Christine's human friend.

"_Thank-you_," Christine whispered gratefully, kissing Dora's knuckles.

History seems to yet again be repeating itself, for when Dora agreed with Erik's plan in taking Christine, she was sure that the nod she gave to him was an agreement to Christine's death sentence. In comparison to now, she feels she has granted the same thing once more.

* * *

He bows lowly in waiting; waiting for the interrogation to begin.  
The waiting is agonising.

Being summoned from the dungeons greatly surprised Casper, he thought at last he will get an explanation as to why there has been alot of scuffling and shouting going about above the dungeons ceiling. He was also relieved that he is far from that terrifying fire that has placed him captive. Perhaps Bernard has helped to get him out along with King Andrew. Did they sort out the human reincarnation of Christine? They were brave men for Casper was frightened of her! She has no fear over him along with the fact that she is suppose to be dead! How can a human not fear a vampire? And how can the dead return?  
Vampires themselves are of course dead, but they are _un_-dead. They are made by another or else they breed.  
Whatever made this Christine return, Casper was sure not wanting to find out. He wants to stay well away from her.

Four unknown guardsman took Casper out of the dungeons without even acknowledging his very presence. They took him up the dank, stone steps; through the dark, narrow hallway; into the bright grounds floor; and sent to the dinning room.

Upon entrance his eyes found fire. _More fire!_ Casper's mind screamed. _Why is a fire burned inside the dinning room like it's a normal occurrence?  
_Through his shifty, fidgety gaze he found his loyal King. He wanted to shout for joy, praise for his blessing. But when his eyes found ice like blue, all point for celebration instantly went. And his fear for fire, instantly became replaced by the owner of those eyes.

"On. Your. Knees."  
Erik's order was aggressive. More than aggressive; it was downright murderous! What is Erik so angry about? Infact, why is he even here as well as King Andrew? Should they be at Castle North mourning the loss of Queen Pricilla?

The guards forced Casper onto his knees causing a mighty thud.

"Go." Erik told his guards, "Do your duties."

His tone is still vicious. What has occurred that has made him so homicidal?

Erik didn't answer Casper's thoughts, nor did he soothe his nerves. All he did was stare him down like a mighty bear, waiting, even for the tiniest flicker, to have a reason to do him harm.

Casper was too frightened to ask, was too frightened to call upon his own King for help, who was sitting at the other end of room with a contemplative sullen expression on his face.

Casper remained bowed before King Erik waiting, just waiting for Erik to acknowledge him through voice.

At last the time had come. But soon, Casper wished he was back in that dreary dungeon with that flaming torch.

"Bernard is dead."

All fear Casper had turned into shock; forceful shock.  
"_D-d-d-d-d-d-dead?_" Casper rasped.

"He died due to the fact he tried to murder a certain person that is _very_ dear too me. I stopped him just before he was going to give her the fatal blow which then caused us to battle it out."  
Slowly, and in purposeful lingering, Erik began to pace; left and right, left and right.  
It was chilling.  
"He whammed the wooden stake into me, at the same moment I whammed one into him. We both collapsed."  
Andrew kept his head bowed; his expression still one of deep sullenness.  
"My love witnessed this in her already fragile state. I'll never forget her expression," Erik's voice turned tight in a whisper; harsh and shrill. "She feared for my life, forgetting her very own. Great damage was done to her, so great infact that during the past hour and a half she has almost died three times. Lack of blood you see."  
The pacing gradually got faster, but the intimidation the slowness gained never left. Someone like Erik is already an intimidating man, but him emphasising that threat...no wonder he is seen as a person not to be messed with.  
"So, my love wept over my unconscious body, thinking me to be dead. Still she did not get her wound tended. She did not want to leave me. Then Joseph found faint signs of life from my body, as well as finding that the stake Bernard drove into me was not deep enough to instantly kill. I was weak, dying to be precise, and what I needed was blood. So you know what my love did? _She offered hers._"  
The pacing stopped. Erik stood to the left of Casper, staring deep into the fire. His voice wavered as he continued; so full of distress, so full of pain, it even caused Andrew to feel a bit of guilt.  
"She was persistent; she wanted me to live, not bothering about her own chance of survival." Erik spoke, more to the fire than anyone else, even himself. "Joseph drained her blood, and she passed out in the middle of gaining the third pint. Of course when a human gives blood it's natural for them to feel dizzy, to even pass out for a couple of seconds...but she didn't reopen her eyes. She barely breathed. Her pulse rate decreased, her heart slowed, death is once again planning on taking her away from me! And yet, while she is hovering on the step to enter deaths door, _I am here with you_."  
Erik's eyes left the fire and landed upon Casper's; the fire reflecting his blue causing them to look fiercer than ever before; his face twisted in pure loathing.  
"It's not out of choice, _hell no I want to be nowhere near you_. I just cannot be near her. Her blood has not properly fused in my system, and because her wound is still fresh I am a danger to her. If I go anywhere near that eighth floor and smell even just a small ounce of her scent, I could very easily finish the love of my life's life! I can't go near her til the blood is completely in my stream or her wound has fully closed...Life's a bitch aint it?"  
Erik crouched down in level with Casper on the ground; his lethal face barely inches from his intended victim.  
"Now, you can understand why I am trying to distract myself from wanting to be with her-because I could so easily kill her! So I plan to give her justice. During this past 24 hours she has been through nothing but hell. And you Casper are on the list that helped make that happen. I want to know why you threatened my wife earlier. Why you set your hand round he throat..."

"Really Erik," Andrew sighed drearily, "She isn't your wife anymore-"

"I don't need the law to make it known!" Erik snarled angrily, not bothering to remove his hazardous gaze from Casper. This abrupt exclamation caused Andrew to become rigid on his seat. "She will always be _my _wife, _my_ woman; _she belongs to me_."

Casper's whole body shook tremendously from nerves and terror.

"_Who gave you the order's to cause my wife harm?_" Erik demanded furiously. "_Who gave you he right to throw her to the ground as she if she was nothing more but filth?" _

Casper didn't answer; his eyes shifting everywhere but the man infront of him, his mind screaming there's no escape.

"My patience is wearing thin Casper..."  
The statement was dangerously low, dangerously creeping. The amount of fear it brought to Casper urged him to give Erik an answer, though it's one that he will _not_ appreciate it.

"N-n-none s-s-sire!" Casper squeaked, his quivering body slouching in a bow.

"Then _why_ did you do it."

"I-I d-don't k-know s-sire!" the henchman snivelled wretchedly, "I-I j-just g-got c-carried a-away!"

"_Carried away?_" Erik repeated furiously; his blue yearning to scorch the man like the fire blazing beside him, "You simply got '_carried away_' with harming the woman who you once knew to be _Queen?"_

"Look Erik, see it from his point of view," Andrew intervened lazily, "He found a human girl and did what any vampire would do-"

"_I did not ask for you opinion!_" Erik roared, still not turning to face his father. He is too absorbed with the man that helped the process in what could've ended 400 years of waiting; waiting for his beloved to return.

"You need to calm down right now son," said Andrew with an edge in his tone. "I understand you're upset, but shouting at people isn't going to get you anywhere."

"Oh I'm more than upset, I'm _livid_." Erik seethed, standing up in order to pace heatedly infront of Casper. Left and right, left and right; like a lion sensing his prey.  
"It's because of people like _him_ that my wife's life is once again on the brink!"

"Bernard did that-"

"_And he got what he deserved: Death!_" Erik flipped briskly towards his father, still pacing predatorily across the width of the dinning room: left and right, left and right.  
The heels on Erik's clean-cut shoes taunt the wooden floorboards along with Casper while the soles teased.  
"This _thing_ on the floor instigated his partner to attack my wife for the second time. I would like to know why. Why did that bastard attack her tonight along with that fateful evening over 400 years ago?"

"I-I d-don't know w-why he did it sire! I s-swear I d-don't! I d-d-didn't even know he d-id it the f-first time!" Casper cried in panic.

Erik's head dart straight back to Casper, "You expect me to believe that?"

"I d-didn't know s-sire! I p-promise y-you!" Casper now wailed defiantly.

"How do you even know Bernard did it the first time?" Andrew asked curiously.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response." Erik snarled.

"I'd like to know how you came to that conclusion."

Again Erik rallied his father, his predatory pacing now stopped; his heels inches from Casper's knees.  
"Are you trying to defend him?" Erik's eyes narrowed.

"Did I say _anything _about defending him?" Andrew retaliated in annoyance. "I have simply asked how do you know Bernard was involved with her death the first time? I have said nothing about condoning what he's done!"

"Is it not obvious? The same method was used along with the attack being in the same area!"

"And that's all your going with?"

"What more do you want father! I heard him ask for her to forgive him again!"

It took so much self-control for Andrew not to roll his eyes; typical Bernard for allowing his feelings to over-rule the job at hand. If Bernard wasn't so involved with his feelings for the wrench then she would've been dead and buried by now! But no, Bernard just _had _to talk to her, just _had_ to ask for her forgiveness before he yet again killed her. Thanks to his plea he got himself killed and attempted to kill his eldest son along the way!

Andrew sighed tiredly, "Son, I agree with you that Bernard got what he deserved," _The_ _idiot could've ruined everything if he was still alive_, "But I highly doubt Casper knows anything about his reasons in attacking Christine."

"That's for me to judge." Erik stated callously, regaining his predator stride.

Casper resumed his pitiful whimpers, only this time there where more frightened, "S-sire I –know n-nothing! _N-nothing I tell y-you!"_The dinning room door knocked and Dominic entered the room. Erik alarmingly turned to his brother and implored, "Any change?"  
_  
_"Not much, her pulse rate has quickened but only slightly and she's still unconscious. Joseph is with her now, but there's another matter that needs to be addressed. On your request we've questioned Meg about the event's earlier. I think you should hear what she has to say."

Andrew straightened more on the chair, not appearing nor feeling as causal as he did.  
Who is this Meg? Is she a servant of Erik's? What information does she have on Christine's attempted murder?

"Very well, send her in." Erik replied.

Dominic turned back to the living room and opened it, Meg was not alone; Dora was with her.

Andrew's eyes widened as Meg walked fearless into the living room: A human; another human residing in the castle.  
"One human not enough Erik?" Andrew enquired crossly.

"She's the reason why henchman number one didn't get his chance on killing Christine." Dora scorned harshly at Andrew.

"I w-wasnt going t-to kill her!" Casper insisted pitifully.

"_Shut it_." Erik hissed menacingly through clenched teeth.

"I only arrived a matter of hours ago, I have not been living here." Meg informed Andrew, not giving any indication of Erik's chilling threat to Casper, though her skin lost what little colour she had left.

Andrew raised his eyebrows in a mixture of surprise and disgust towards Meg. This human speaks so openly towards him, with still no fear, or respect. How dare that be allowed!

Erik eyed Meg closely. He barely gave her second thought when he regained consciousness. All he was interested, he was most frantic, was Christine. Looking at Meg now, she also sustained some injuries along with looking undeniably tired. No longer does that certain buzz she has rings; she is weary and most of all she is anxious. There's no denying Meg is brave: she quickly accepts the fact that the un-dead live; that her best friend used to be Queen their leader; that she almost got killed by one; and now defying infront of one of the most vile Kings ever to exist . But mix her worry with her tiredness she no longer will be brave, is bound to be petulant; in Erik's view, difficult.  
However, he can't help but feel some sort of gratitude towards her. She helped Christine from Casper's clutches, as well as standing by her when being told all what she has been through. She wants what's best for her, and gratefully she knows that what's best for Christine is to be with Erik.  
Christine greatly cares for Meg just as much as Dora, so for her sake Erik decides it's best to try and form some sort of alliance. The least he can do is be polite to the girl, start getting to know her a bit. So instead of just immediately demanding information from Meg about tonight's events, he should be patient, understanding. Remember, she too has gone through a traumatic evening. And Christine would scorn him terrible if she found out he was being insensitive. _If_ Christine wakes...  
Erik instantly rejected all negative thoughts from him. He has to stay strong, to distract himself and keep together.  
After a small grunt Erik enquired somewhat kindly, "How are you Miss Knight? I've just notice you have also gained some injuries."  
This thoughtfulness caused Andrew to snort repulsively in the background.

Meg seemed slightly taken aback by Erik's sudden consideration but quickly hid it; the man is making an effort to be polite to her, so should she. "A bit sore sir but can't complain. I've had worse injuries dancing. Once I broke my ankle by falling off the stage. Christine became my walking stick as punishment for laughing," some of Meg's buzz rang the moment Christine was brought into reflection; her face became more relaxed and happy. "She found it rather comical seeing me standing on my toes one second, all tall and dignified, then the next laying on a heap on the floor." Meg chuckled pensively.

Erik couldn't help but smile benignly at the small tale. It was typical of Christine to find laughter out of nearly everything. She would probably try and make a joke out of her being unconscious. Her laughter and smile was always infectious, even the mischievous ones.

"Christine isn't all dignity and grace as she'd like to make out to be," said Dora, she too smiling affectionately. "Just see her try and walk in heels while wearing a floor length gown. She would curse every swear word you could think of as well as make some up while trying to walk, but her being stubborn she would always preserve until she finally accepts defeat; again, with no dignity."

"She once chucked a shoe at me because I made a comment of her giving up." said Dominic, "Lethal those heels are."

"Serves you right too, you know she is a sore loser." laughed Dora.

"And has a short temper, she also chucked a shoe at me because I simply 'got on her nerves'. Luckily it was one of her pumps." said Erik. "There's a dent in one of the lamps in our bedroom to prove it."

"Yeah, you always used to hold that against her." said Dora, "Too which she never felt any guilt."

Andrew sat tensely during the 'funny tales of Christine'. He so desperately wanted to make it end, the way they talk about her so _lovingly_. Besides, Andrew needs to find out what this human knows. But interfering their 'moment' would only make everything worse; Andrew just has to keep quiet and be patient, which is torturously being severely tested.  
His nails dig mercilessly into the wooden armrests. Casper notices his King's stance.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink Miss Knight?" Erik asked again considerately.

"No I'm ok thanks, I seem to have lost my appetite." replied Meg.

'_I haven't._' Andrew snarled inwardly whilst relishing the appetising flavour Meg possesses. She would taste very delectable...

"I don't blame you; I myself have lost any interest in food." Dora agreed sadly.

"How could you Dora, you've got a tasty treat standing right beside you!" Andrew joked pessimistically.

Dora glared spitefully towards Andrew. Erik forgot his father was still in the room along with Casper; he was too wrapped up in thinking about Christine, reencountering memories of her. He has to get back to the job at hand, in order for justice to be served for Christine he has to not get distracted by her.  
He shot a warning glance towards his father before facing Meg, "It's probably best you tell me now what you feel I should know about...earlier." His knuckles tightening from his back; Casper gulped at the intimidating action.

Meg nodded, "Yes sorry, I forgot why I came here in the first place."

Erik smiled in understanding. Andrew frowned in concentration. At last she was about to tell!

"Well, I know why Bernard killed Christine." said Meg. Erik's ears alert in attention. "Christine remembered he had feelings for her, and he proved that by telling her he still did. He killed her the first time mainly out of jealousy. He just couldn't accept that she didn't see him as anything more than just a friend as they used to be when she was one of you's."

"_Of course..._" Dora whispered in awed comprehension; her eyes seeing what was showing in her mind. "She used to talk to him whenever he was about. _Of course_ _he loved her! _Why didn't I think of that before? Of _course_ he did!" Dora smacked herself on the forehead.

"Did you know of yours partners feelings towards _my wife?_" Erik aggressively snarled to Casper.

"N-n-no sire!" Casper cried in manic insistence. "I-I would've t-t-old y-you if I k-knew!"

"If Dora couldn't even figure it out I doubt Casper would've." Andrew said tightly. Bernard is incredibly lucky to be already dead.

"If he loved her then why did he kill her?" asked Dominic in wondrous disbelief.

"He claimed that murdering her proved his love." said Meg.

"How did he work that one out?" asked Dora.

"That because he can't have her no one else can."

"Still makes no sense to me." said Dominic in bewilderment.

"Of course it doesn't, you aren't twisted like he was." said Erik harshly, running a hand through his hair tetchily. His predatory pacing resumed, only this time it was more hostile and full of malice. "How could _I_ not even have noticed?" he scorned himself. "I suspected he had a crush on her but love? Nah, it was mania! He _always_ lingered around her whenever we were at Castle North; _always_ talking to her; _always_ so un-normally polite; and unlike some of the other high staff you have father _he_ _never_ said a bad word about her!"

Andrew became stoic while Casper curled himself tight into a ball, positively scared he would face Erik's wrath against Bernard.  
Andrew's eyes no longer followed his son's impatient movements, but becoming more interested on seeing nothing. His mind was elsewhere; how could Bernard be so _stupid?_ Andrew should've dealt with Christine himself all those years ago. He would've made sure she wouldn't have come back. If you can't get someone else to do the job properly, you're better off doing it yourself, which Andrew might have to ultimately do...

"What's done is done, Bernard's dead, Christine is safe now." said Dominic.

"She may be safe from him, but she's still not safe from death." Erik said quietly.

"Have you considered-?"

"Yes." Erik answered the unfinished question in a whip-like whisper. "It's been tormenting me ever since I was told of Christine's unconscious state. But I can't Dora. _Not_ without her spoken permission."

Meg frowned, confused by the sudden change of topic in conversation. What can't Erik do without Christine's permission?

"You know the law son." said Andrew. "A human cannot reside here."

Erik laughed darkly in response, and stopped himself infront of the comforting fire. "I was wondering when we would get to that..."

"You are a King, Erik, you are supposed to set an example to your people by following the laws just like everyone else."

"Under certain circumstances the laws can be altered."

"Certain circumstances?" Andrew repeated perplexed. "_What_ certain circumstances?"

"The circumstance that I have been waiting for over 400 years for her return to me after her unlawful murder and now her attempted one. I believe I deserve to break one law which isn't as extreme as that one."

"Ever heard of the saying: two wrong's don't make a right?" said Andrew lightly.

"Not harming her isn't a wrong!" growled Erik; turning his mesmerising blue onto his father's dark grey. "Besides I didn't commit the first wrong in killing her."

"What are you suggesting Andrew? That Christine should either die, or be turned into one of us?" Dora asked ruthlessly.

"The law states that _no_ human should live with a vampire, never mind a whole colony!" Andrew explained in heated impatience.

"I am _not_ going to change her against her will!" Erik roared, slamming his fist shaped hand onto the mantelpiece, causing some of the solid stone too crumble. Casper's cowering ball form quivered violently; Meg jumped suppressing a scream; Dora too became a bit frightened of Erik, but her anger towards Andrew made her strong; and Dominic was darting his sights between father and brother, ready to lunge at either.

Andrew gingerly leant back on the chair he is sitting on; his hands interlocked with one another and set over his crossed legs.  
"Suppose you plan not to change the other human as well?" he asked offhandedly, giving Meg a quick glower.

"No."

Andrew rolled his eyes and set them at the fireplace; a tight, melancholy expression now covering his face. "What would your mother think if she were alive to see this..." he muttered quietly yet with intention on everyone in the room to hear.

Erik, as well as everyone else, remained silent. He knew his mother wouldn't be pleased with him protecting a human, but she would at least respect his reason. She, unlike his father, tolerated Christine, but also unlike his father she wanted her son to be happy and if that meant being with a non-royal then so be it. Sadly their relationship was rather limited as she wasn't really a 'hands on' parent. She loved her sons, but she found it awkward in expressing that. Nannies, servants and guards became role models for Erik and Dominic; they rarely saw their parents as young vampires. It wasn't til they reached maturity and started training in gaining fighting skills that their parents started to take an interest.

"You are planning on protecting the both of them then? You won't even consider-?" Andrew hissed.

"Both are non-negotiable." Erik cut across vehemently, in clenched teeth.

Andrew mockingly half smirked as he set his eyes upon Meg. "I can see why you would want to save them; Christine was a fair beauty, and this one is a very pretty little girl indeed-"

"Being 21 years of age I think the term '_little girl_' is highly unlikely." Meg starkly retaliated before Erik had the chance. to scorn his father

Andrew's cockiness disappeared. Being ridiculed by any person in public is bad enough, but from a human? That is not called for.  
"Why are you here anyway?" Andrew spat rudely.

"I am here to support Christine-"

"How sweet."

"And to make sure justice is served from the people who harmed her. I want her nowhere people like you."

"Like me? Hunny, people like me are _exactly _the people you are currently habiting with."

"They don't want Christine dead."

Andrew hesitated. This 'little girl' is getting very near to unveiling the truth. Why didn't Bernard kill the two humans when he had the chance?  
Andrew narrowed his dark eyes in pure malevolence. It was the first time that Meg gained some fear towards this man. Through his chilling stare, Meg sees how sinister this man can be.  
"Have I ever _said_ to you, infact to any one of you here," Andrew challenged everyone in the room, "That I wanted her dead?"

"You want her out of my life." Erik responded, his voice blunt and cold.

"As a human!" explained Andrew exasperatedly. Andrew shoved the chair violently behind him in order to stand, and Meg saw he is just as tall and broad and built like his sons. He is not a weak, old man. He can be much of a intimidation as Erik and Dominic.  
Dora stood protectively infront of Meg as Andrew made a few steps towards her, "And as for seeking justice, the person who killed and harmed Christine is _dead_, and when that matter occurred little girl, you and a good majority of your ancestors were not even thought off. Justice has been served."

"Justice will be served when those who knew of Bernard's feelings towards my wife along with the fact he wanted her dead will be punished." stated Erik in strong defiance.

"I thought we established that _no one_ knew of his feelings?" Andrew yelled in frustration.

"Someone else must've known. How else would Bernard have known the exact floor and room of our bedchamber? Along with the fact knowing that I was not in the castle?" said Erik, he too getting highly frustrated. "_No one_ would've harmed her if I was in the building. _No one_ would've had the chance nor the guts to go up to her without my knowledge. Someone had to give Bernard notice that I was away on those two occasions, because it's only then would a chance appear in order to cause her harm. No one would dare try and get to her under my nose."

"That would mean that the suppose other person is one of your people." Andrew concluded.

"It's not one of my people. It's one of yours." Erik corrected.

"_Mine?_" Andrew laughed without much humour, "Excuse me, but how does your people get away with it? They live here, they know the ins and outs of this Kingdom more so than any of my people!"

"Our people wouldn't disrespect Erik." said Dominic, possible realisation enlightening his train of thought which matches his brothers. "Our people value us, unlike a good majority of yours that see us as betrayers."

Andrew gaped at his other son. "I don't believe this..." he groaned, rubbing his hands tiredly on his face. "Your telling me that my people have been conspiring against you?"

"Not us, Christine." said Dominic, "None of our people have a motive in killing her. Yours do."

"And what is that?" Andrew snapped severely.

"Her being with me helped caused a division in the original Kingdom. Like you, not everyone was happy when that division was formed." answered Erik. "There could be people of yours that would do anything to bring that Kingdom back into one. And helping get rid of the person who they think instigated the division could help initiate a reform."

"And how would any of my people know the where abouts of your bedchamber?" Andrew countered.

With that Erik or Dominic had no answer, but they were both sure they were on the right track. That someone in their fathers Kingdom helped Bernard along the way in his plan on killing Christine the first time and possibly helped with the second attempt.

Andrew surprisingly turned too Dora who is still infront of Meg and asked her uncaringly, "I suppose your in your element thinking that someone out of my Kingdom could've helped Bernard to kill your friend."

Dora smiled coldly, "I do enjoy watching you squirm Andrew, but I must admit, my husbands and brother-in-laws theory does sound a bit far fetched too me."

"And why's that?"

"To me it doesn't add up. I believe someone else had a grudge against Erik or Christine or maybe both; something more than just a Kingdom being divided. Somehow they found out Bernard's feelings towards Christine, so a plan was formed between them."

Andrew's careless expression almost wavered, but he is the master of stealth, of propaganda. He's had centuries upon centuries of practise. So he asked his daughter-in-law in mild indifference,  
"And do you think the person is in my Kingdom?"

"Oh, no doubt about that." replied Dora; her cold smile taunting.

Was she taunting him that she suspects he has something to do with? Or is she merely trying to mess with his head?  
Why his sons had to involve themselves with difficult, unpredictable women Andrew will never know.

The door knocked rapidly ending the delicate conversation.

"_Enter!_" Erik barked instantly, his mind screaming could it be news of Christine.

One of the men from Rank one entered, a man named Sam. Erik sagged slightly by the sight of him; the Ranks have no charge over Christine's health, only Joseph deems the task of healing her, and if any vital change came about her he would've sent a servant not a guardsman.

"Sorry for intruding master but I bear important news." Sam appears being stunned about something as well as having an air of apprehension.

"What is it?" said Erik.

"It's the wolves sire, they come bringing someone. A man sire. A human man. They've claimed to have captured Christine's husband."

* * *

**GASP! RAOUL HAS BEEN FOUND! How is he going to end up? **

**Again sorry for the messed up version, i hope this is better and that it was worth the mental torture! **  
**I have written sooooooo many versions of this chapter, it has seriously drove me insane. I tried the version of erik dead, but i didn't have the heart, i felt tooo guilty along with thinking i am a murderer! (now i know how j.k rowling felt when she killed off sirius black along with a practically every harry ever loved in book 7. i was SOOO upset about sirius!chucked my book across the room and everything!)**  
**as for the next chapter, it shall be uploaded once i gain some sanity along with the hope you want to know what happens and that you enjoyed this chapter. **

**hope your well! thanx for reading!**


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

**recap: Christine is comotose - Erik is frantic - Andrew is livid - Raoul is found**

**quick yet sufficent! **

**on with the story!  
**

* * *

_The Queen finally entered her empty bedchamber, the chilling sense of foreboding still lingered from the moment her King left for his fathers that morning._  
_Now it was late afternoon, and she has unfortunately ran out of distractions. She decided to head to her room to try and find anything to do there; perhaps hers and Erik's bed needed to be made after their passionate 'goodbye'._  
_She entered and sadly saw the bed ready made, then remembered she did make it to keep her hands busy when Erik was redressing himself._  
_She sighed disappointedly then sat at her vanity table, admiring the ivory patterns so similar to her piano. Her fingers trace the roses, almost smelling their delicate scent.-_  
_Recognisable dark eyes immensely grab Christine's attention inside the mirror. Only these known dark eyes are hallow, sunken, and dead._  
_Christine turned from her stool with a gasp,_  
_"How did you get up here?" she asked half annoyed, half laughing._  
_Bernard entered the room...holding a large wooden stake which trembled by his side._  
_"What's that for?" Christine asked frowning disapprovingly._  
_"For revenge," Bernard said coarsely; stepping closer and closer to Queen Christine. "Revenge for myself, and for another..."_  
_Christine's green eyes widened in horror and realisation. Hurriedly she stood up from the stool, fully understanding what Bernard's actions are all about and why._  
_"Let's talk about this Bernard!" Christine pleaded; her shaking hands up in surrender. "Please!"_  
_"Nothing to talk about, you made your decision." Bernard spat brokenly; the dead eyes turning murderous yet tinged with a hint of remorse._  
_Christine saw that her pleading is useless, that no matter what she says or do Bernard is going to act._  
_Christine flew to the bedroom door and flung it open unfortunately not quick enough to fully leave the room but able to scream for help._  
_"JOSEPH!"_  
_Bernard dragged her back; her body close to his, he savoured the pleasant sensation as he took them back to the vanity table._  
_Quickly he lifted his free hand bearing the stake knowing now is the time to do end it, knowing now is the time to save her._  
_He plunged the weapon severely into her chest. To deepen the wound he twisted the stake so that her heart can be truly parted; to be broken...to be claimed by him._  
_"This is your fault Christine," he hissed against her ear, "You made us do it!"_  
_Christine couldn't vocally react from the tremendous pain; she just lay against Bernard in an utter state of shock. It all seemed so surreal, 'This can't be happening...' her mind screamed, 'What about Erik? Is he in danger at Andrews? Could the very same thing be happening to him right now?'_  
_Bernard gently placed Christine to the ground as her body violently shook from the impact._  
_His sunken, dead eyes trailed over her, savouring every moment of the last moments of her living body. He feels honoured to be one of the few she gets to se before she parts._  
_As a parting farewell, Bernard placed his undeserving lips onto Christine's shaky ones, croakily whispering,_  
_"Forgive me."_  
_Christine remained wide eyed and still. Bernard lifted his head, stroked her hair then left at the exact moment the bedchamber door burst open._  
_"CHRISTINE NO!" Erik's distraught voice echoed._  
_"E-E-Erik," Christine whimpered in relief, as her loves face and hands covered her body. "Y-Your s-safe!"_  
_"Your going to be ok Christine, your going to be fine, now take deep breaths and keep your eyes on me!" Erik's current tone and features caused more pain to Christine than the stab. His beautiful, flawless face is torn in suffering, and those mesmerising eyes hold nothing but inner torment._  
_Erik cradled Christine in his arms as Joseph and other servants Christine can't make out try and heal her; all running manically in and out of the room._  
_Christine tried to do as Erik instructed but it was becoming increasingly difficult. Breathing isn't a natural thing for her so it was becoming unbearable to work it out. Each time she inhaled unbelievable piercing pain not only stung her chest, but spread all about her. Her vision too was also becoming affected making Erik look more of a white blur than a person. Christine blinked rapidly hoping for improvement but it only made her lightheaded. Dizziness clogged her mind...her eyelids becoming increasingly weighty insisting the urge of wanting nothing more than to close them...-_  
_"CHRISTINE DON'T! KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN!" Erik shook Christine's limp body._  
_His anguish cries helped her to restart the battle against her heavy lids._  
_"DON'T GIVE UP CHRISTINE! I REFUSE FOR YOU TOO! LOOK AT ME!"_  
_'But I am!' Christine whined inwardly, 'I am trying to breathe and to keep my eyes open!"_  
_"Sire, she's failing..." Joseph's voice shook fretfully._  
_"CHRISTINE PLEASE,_ PLEASE STAY_ WITH ME!" Erik sobbed in devastation; a hurried hand stroking her face, willing her to remain with him.  
"DON'T LEAVE ME!...PLEASE MY LOVE!...PLEASE!..."  
With as much strength she had left, Christine kept her eyes open to stare into her husbands destroyed blue. She knew she was dying, she knew she can't beat death, and she knew that when death takes her Erik will soon make arrangements to join her. But she can't allow Erik to join death; her people need their King. So she made him a promise that will not only keep him alive, but will also give the two of them hope.  
"E-Erik, I l-love you, s-so much," she whispered in as much defiance her weak form can allow her.  
"_Don't_ Christine; _don't_ talk like your going to leave me!" Erik commanded in bold distress; his lips kissing her forehead, down her nose, her hands, her fingers.  
"I-I w-want y-you to p-promise me s-something," Christine preserved; those fiery emeralds interlocked forcefully with the broken blue; causing Erik to halt his frantic strokes and kisses as he saw her determination, her promise.  
"Wait for me...I will return to you my love..."  
His blue glistened onto her as he set his own soft lips onto hers, stilling the shakiness, valuing her. Their eyes still stared lovingly at one another as he whispered;  
"Never parted...forever mine..."  
Slowly, the fire in those emeralds faded...her body slackened...and the sounds of the sobs and cries made by her love grew fainter, as the pain-free blackness of death welcomed Christine openly into its world...-_  
"ERIK!"

I wrench my eyes open, flinging my body forward, choking desperately for much needed air.  
That dream, that most horrendous dream! I'm not even _supposed_ to have dreamt that, not for another few days! Why have I?  
My struggle for breath, my quickening pulse, and the ranting of my mind are the only noises I hear; my vision mixed of dark blue and dim orange-

_Erik.  
_Where is he?  
With aching limbs I sit up straighter to look around me, still gasping for air; my heart beat banging like drums.  
I'm in the bedchamber, only this time on the bed not the floor.  
The walls are there usual comforting midnight blue; however the elements to the room are unrecognisable. The fireplace at the very end of the room is alight causing the flames to mingle with the darkness; the balcony is shut with the curtains drawn casting ominous glow; and the room, besides holding me, is empty.  
_Why I'm I on my own?_

Dizziness overcomes my train of thought, forcing me to lie back down.  
My left hand lands over my forehead and I jolt from the piercing pain it caused down my left arm.  
"Argh!"  
I look and see a tight beige bandage wrapped round my tendon.  
That's where Bernard struck that stake. That's where Joseph took my blood.  
Would a scare be left? It wouldn't be my first one, I've got a small scare on my knee when I fell as a child, not really a battle scar; it was gained out of being clumsy.  
If it did scar I would be rather proud of it as it was due to that wound that helped saved Erik.-

Wait, Erik! Is he even alive? Surely he must be, someone would've stayed and waited til I awoke to tell me otherwise!  
With a deep breath I lean back against the cushioned headboard, as my hands struggle to push myself straighter, a sparkle on my left hand catches my eye.  
Another wound inflicted on my left side.  
A ring on my wedding finger.

"_Oh my God!_" I lift my hand like it's contaminated; I'm married too Raoul!  
Does Erik know?  
What am I thinking, of course he must! One of the men from the rank that went for him must've told him! And now Erik must hate me! Despise me even! And I don't blame him, I despise myself!  
How can I ever face him again?  
I know with me being human we cannot ever remarry, but why would he want to be with me now that I carry another man's name? What must he think of me?  
His eyes will forever portray the betrayal I've inflicted upon him, and I can't bear viewing that heartbreaking sight everyday for the rest of my life!  
I can't forever be remainder to him that I was once his. I'd rather leave this place; leave him, than know that every time he sees me I will be the salt stinging his open wound. He should be with someone that wouldn't do that.  
I have to get out of here. Forget my heartbreak it will be worth the suffering knowing that I won't be harming him. I'll I've done ever since I returned all those days ago is hurt him; first denial, then rejection, then jealousy, and now betrayal.  
I should've remained dead.

With an almighty push I heave myself off the bed to figure out where I can go and how to get there. The moment I stand I instantly fall against the small chest of drawers on the left side of the bed. The dizziness returns and my legs are shaking like jelly from my weight; I feel so heavy, so drained.  
How long have I been lying on the bed? A couple of hours? Lack of food and water has not done my body well. Would I be able to grab a quick bite before I flee?  
Silky texture grabs my attention as it grazes my legs. I look down at my body and find I am wearing a purple nightgown made out of the finest silk; someone must've changed me from my old nightgown.

With a deep breath I again push myself away from the drawers; slowly, I stagger towards my closet which is placed near the right side of the bed.  
The fancy ball gowns will be my only option for attire as my causal dresses are in the other room I stayed, but I have to change; I can't stroll through the villages wearing a flimsy nightgown.

I finally make it to the closet.  
"Please let there be pumps." I pray out-loud.  
Yes there is, along with the most extravagant, gorgeous ball gowns, _and_ the casual dresses.  
They have returned.

Erik must've sent for them...along with my vanity table!  
I turn my head alas much too quickly as another dizzy spell strikes me, but I'm in too much shock to care. Why didn't I find the vanity table being there surprising when I and Meg were surveying it earlier? Erik must have intended for my stuff to return here, he probably ordered someone to do it before he left!  
Oh my, he _wanted _my stuff moved back into this bedchamber...he wanted _me _moved back into this bedchamber...Oh Erik! How I want to remain here with you always! But I do not deserve this. I do not deserve your love after what I have done to you!  
Tears obscure my vision, causing me to struggle into picking a dress. I just chose the nearest casual one and fling it on. As the dress is over my head I suddenly realise I am braless. With a sigh I prepared myself for the struggle once again to head back towards my side of the bed...-  
Yes. I was always on the left, Erik on the right...My drawers next to me, and the closet next to Erik's side...He wanted the closet at his side as when I'm changing it gave him easy access to try and stop the process...  
A sob escapes me and I am forced to stagger backwards until the back of my legs hit the edge of Erik's side of the bed.  
I bury my face in my hands; the sob now held securely, but my tears, they escape through my finger tips.

"_Aunt Christine your awake!_"

I jump at the high voice.

"_Bruno?"_ I whisper thickly, removing my hands away from my face.

"_Your awake! Your awake!_" Bruno cried jovially whilst jumping up and down.

"_Sssssh Bruno!_" I hiss, flinging my arms up and down to silence him.

Bruno stopped jumping, his face still plastered in a bright smile, "Why be quiet about it? Everyone has been so worried! You've been unconscious for AGES! You could've died multiple times!-Hang on, shouldn't you still be in bed? You still look ever so pale and your eyes are leaking."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." I dismiss, quickly wiping the tears off my cheeks.

"You don't look fine," assessed Bruno, now standing infront of me. He held a serious thoughtful expression as he said, "Maybe I should get Joseph-"

"No Bruno, I'm fine."

"Or Mum, she'll cheer you up, you know how bonkers she is."

"Bruno listen, I'm fine, I don't want to see anyone."

"Why not?"

I hesitate before answering. The fact is I can't see anyone, if I do then I have no chance in getting out of the castle, but I can't tell Bruno that. Erik will be bound to have me watched 24/7 the moment he hears I'm awake. It's a miracle that there's no one here right now, I wonder why that is?

"Bruno, why is there no one here in the bedchamber?"

Bruno came to sit beside me on the bed; it's been a while since I last saw him properly. The last time was when we were playing chases out in the falling snow. He is still wearing the same style of smart, well made clothes, but his face, it looks more aged than a young boy should have. Well, as young a vampire boy can be.  
"Originally only Mum, Meg and Joseph were the ones allowed in here. Dad popped in the odd time, but he had to help Uncle Erik sort everything." Bruno's body stiffened, his blue eyes staring blankly infront of him. "When Uncle Erik woke he wanted desperately to see you but he couldn't as he now holds some of your blood. Because it isn't fully in his system yet, and with your wound not yet healed, he can easily harm you. He can't go near you til your wound heals or when the blood is seeped into him."

A barrier is blocking him from coming near me; I don't know whether to be relieved or unsettled.  
Relief that he himself cannot physically try and stop me from leaving...Unsettled because I'll not be able to gain a last look of him.

"Seeing Uncle Erik like that..." Bruno continued trance-like; his once young face shadowed in disconcerting memories, "Was terrible...I've seen him upset and angry of course, even times low, but never have I seen him look so...scared. The mood in the castle has been nothing but misery. Even grandfather is full of gloom and he didn't like you, but I suppose with grandmother dead that didn't help."

"Your grandfather?" I repeat curiously.

"He's here because of Casper and obviously Bernard." Bruno shuddered. "I didn't get to see his reaction on all what happened. To be honest I shouldn't even know all this," his blue eyes now staring down at his hands, wringing them uncomfortably. "When we returned all the children were immediately sent to one of the libraries for protection, but I was able to sneak away. I've been roaming round the place trying to find out what's been going on. I probably shouldn't even be in this room with you. Sometimes I get tempted by the smell of human's cuts, but I wanted to see you; to see if you were alright. Besides, your wound is now nearly healed anyway; the blood doesn't smell that strong as it used too."

"Oh Bruno..." I sigh, touched by his concern. I lift my right hand and stroke the back of his head, "I'd probably do the same if I was in your situation. This hasn't been easy for you has it?"

Bruno didn't reply, just continued to stare at his hands which are now still.

I smile fondly at the boy, "You know, you remind me of myself a bit. Always wanting to know what's going on, especially regarding those who I greatly care about. With the rest you're just like your mother, she too is nosey. Hopefully you've got your fathers temperament."

Bruno half smiled, "And his dashing good looks."

"That you have!" I laugh softly.

Bruno's half smile faded, "I know Mum, Dad and Uncle Erik are only looking out for me with wanting to shield me away from certain things, but I'd rather know. I may be a kid, but it's my Kingdom and people as well. Shouldn't I have the right to know?"

"Yes, but within reason Bruno." I rest my hand on the back of his neck, my thumb tenderly stroking his deathly skin. "Like you said, your parents and Uncle are looking out for you. There are some things you shouldn't know, not because of your age, but because they love you too much. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Bruno nodded heavily, sitting up straighter.

"And I love you too, even though you cheat at chases."

Bruno smiled broadly, finally turning to face me again.

"Now, you better sneak back into that library before your Mum, Meg or Joseph returns."

"Oh, they won't return anytime soon." said Bruno offhandedly.

"Why not?" I frown half amused, half intrigued by his careless tone.

"Because your husband has been found, the wolves brought him."

The hand on Bruno's neck drops onto the bed, as I stare blankly at the boy.  
"_What?_"

"He's downstairs, well, technically he's in one of the dungeons."

"_Wolves found him? Raoul is still alive?_"

"Oh yes," Bruno smiled only this time darkly, "He's made his presence known. He wanted to see you, Uncle Erik of course refused."

I close my eyes and groan, putting my head in-between my knees,  
"Oh _God!_"

I felt Bruno flinch beside me, muttering, "Don't bother calling him, he won't help you."

"You know I'm married to Raoul then?" I say despairingly.

"Yup," said Bruno, "Meg told us all about it but she needn't have too. We know you love Uncle Erik."

I quickly lift my head to face Bruno; forcing myself not to get absorbed with the dizziness returning in my head, "What did he say about it?"

Bruno's smile faded slightly, his eyes shifting, no longer looking directly at me. "Well, you know how Uncle Erik can get when he's upset..."

"Bruno, _tell me!_" I put my hands on his shoulders, shaking him pleadingly.

"He wasn't happy I'll tell you that."

"_Bruno!_"

"Aunt Christine, this is one of those situations I believe I shouldn't tell you. Not because of your age, but because I love you-"

"Don't get flippant with me!"

"I'm only following your example!" whined Bruno; a mischievous glint reigniting in his eyes and grin.  
"And besides, I'm only flippant with things I know to be true."

"_Bruno Bennett-!_"

"Ah, Ah Aunt Christine! You best quiet down, you don't want any of the guards to hear and know your awake do you? They may send for Joseph, or even better, Mum."

My irritation towards Bruno dimmed significantly; he is now holding a knowing look mixed with his mischievous. What does he know?

"You have no chance in leaving if Uncle Erik caught wind of you being conscious."

Damn it! How did he know?

Bruno chuckled in jest as he stated, "Mum is right, your not very good at lying."

"I lied about nothing!" I said in shocked annoyance.

"You lied about being fine. I know your upset, and now I know why. You're upset about your marriage to that git downstairs."

I rolled my eyes and hang my head in my hands; this boy is seriously mind boggling.

"You don't have to be worried Aunt Christine, Uncle Erik is angry at him not you." said Bruno, now starting to sound more soothing than amused. "He'll get rid of him for you."

My sights shoot back to Bruno, "What you mean 'get rid of him'?"

"Is that not obvious?" Bruno half laughed, "Least he'll be useful for something."

My God, they're going to kill Raoul.

* * *

With only small traces of moonlight for company Raoul is starting to fear for his sanity. Being in the dark dungy cellar, in what feels like days, is starting to play tricks with his mind.  
He keeps thinking he sees rats or mice madly scatter the ground, or hearing cries of fright being painstakingly howled outside. Footsteps can be heard above him, drumming their marching beats, and the coldness of the air chills his skin.  
No heat, barely any light and alone. Is this a life of a prisoner? The only crime Raoul has committed is marriage. Ok he isn't in love with her, but she's perfect for him, is that really so terrible?  
Actually, what has become of his wife? Everyone has been so secretive about her, is she dead? Or have they done the unthinkable by turning her into one of them?  
Either way, what of him? What is his fate?  
"Torment", the manic King's eyes told him, "Torment then death."  
Does Raoul deserve such a drastic punishment? Yes he has caused dreadful hardships for many, especially his wife, but should his life be the penance?

Erik seems to believe so.

A gentle creak of a door brings Raoul out of his sullen reverie.  
Light footsteps pat hurriedly down the stone stairs, more than one can be heard.  
Are these the guards that shall bring Raoul to fulfil his death sentence?

A boy with a young pale face enters; he mustn't be any older than ten, with light brown hair and blue eyes. Raoul recognises this boy, but it's the other person that grabs his attention. The boy has brought a woman.

"_Christine?_ Christine, is that _you?_" Raoul asks in shock.  
His eyes widen at the woman standing before him. She is wearing a dark purple long sleeved gown fitted like a second layer of skin and displays every curve she possesses; her long thick hair is elegantly draped over her shoulders, the length ending at her chest; the moon shining through the cellar bars graces her face, emphasising her wide, green eyes.  
It's clear from the paleness of her skin and the light drawn bags under her eyes Christine is or has been ill, but that doesn't stop Raoul becoming overwhelmed by her presence. Her beauty will always radiate no matter what state she is in.

"How did you get here Raoul?" she asked in a hurried whisper, walking towards the bars but purposely setting a certain distance between them.

It took a few seconds for Raoul to register what she asked before he answered; blinking dumbly at her, trying to return to the depressing reality he is in.  
"E-erik sent me here."

"_Erik?_" Christine repeated, her own eyes widening.

"He barely listened to what I had to say, even though he was the one that asked me the questions!" said Raoul, clearly rattled by the King.

"What did he ask?" Christine asked pressingly.

"How I came to be here and why, like I am buddies with those wolves! and another thing-" Raoul's eyes then narrowed sheepishly onto the boy who is inches from Christine, "Hey, you're the King's nephew!"

"Well stated." the boy snorted

Raoul's eyes dart frantically from the boy to Christine, his mind reeling, "Wait- why are you hanging around with him? Did you know I am being held? How did you even get here, and how are you still alive?"

"Doesn't ask much does he?" said Bruno in dark sarcasm.

"Unlike you Raoul, Erik wouldn't harm me, and it's Master Bennett to you." Christine corrected sharply.

"_Master Bennett?-_" suddenly Raoul's shocked eyes narrowed again, only this time on Christine. "You resettling into your past post then? Being the King's Hore?"

"Watch your tongue." Christine snapped. "You may say those things to me alone but not around my nephew."

"_Your nephew?_" Raoul now positively choked in shock and disgust; his eyes back to darting from Bruno and Christine. "May I remind you Christine you are married to me! You are no relation to this lot!"

Christine merely snorted in amusement, "Jealousy isn't becoming of you Raoul."

"_I_ am your husband!" Raoul shouted angrily.

Christine glared chilling emerald daggers at her 'husband' from his declaration,  
"You are no husband of mine.".

"Then why are you down here then!"

"Clearly not of adoration." Bruno teased.

Raoul glared in response.

Christine turned to leave, a hand on Bruno's shoulder indicating for him to follow her movements, "I came to try and help you out, but obviously I am wasting my time-"

Raoul shot his arm through the bar and grabbed Christine's arm, stopping her actions,  
"Don't go, _please_." he pleaded.

Christine turned fully to face him, pushing Bruno protectively behind her. Raoul's grip remained on her arm, which turns out to be the one with the wound.  
Bruno kept his eyes glued onto Raoul; ready to strike if he causes any more harm on his aunt.

Raoul stared directly into Christine's eyes, his voice growing quiet and desperate.  
"I'm sorry, I'll try and keep my temper in check, but can you blame me for being so aggravated? I'm locked in a dungeon awaiting my unknown fate! I'm scared Christine."

She saw his fear and couldn't help but feel some sympathy towards this man. She's known him for over 2 years; he was her fiancé; and besides forcing her to marry him, he has treated her well. Him getting killed won't solve anything, yes it will instantly end their marriage, but she doesn't want the stain of his blood to be covered on her hands.  
"I'll help you get out under one condition."

"What?" said Raoul; all alert and ready to agree with anything she will throw at him.

"I want an annulment."

Raoul's grip on Christine's arm slackened slightly and his eyes widened.

"Should be easy enough seeing as the marriage hasn't been fully..._established_. Or has ever been for that matter..."

"Christine-!"

"You don't love me and I certainly don't love you."

"You must've loved me once; why else would you have agreed to marry me?" asked Raoul somewhat desperately.

"Maybe I did, but the feelings I had for you are nothing compared to what I feel for Erik."

"He's a monster Christine! You didn't see him when I arrived! He was manic! Bloodthirsty! What every feared vampire is!"

"Would you be happy if someone you loved married someone you hated?" said Christine weakly, more to herself than to Raoul.  
She set her emeralds out to the moon that is still trying to break fully into the dark dungeon. "I am meant to be here; I am meant to be with Erik, but our marriage is destroying all chance of that."

"You cannot seriously consider staying here? Those _creatures_ live on people like us! Obviously you've become blinded by lust, you have forgotten who you are and who you are supposed to be-"

"No, I have been reminded who I was and what I am." Christine stated bluntly; turning her bitter, angry eyes back onto Raoul. "Remember Raoul, I was Erik's wife first, and that's what I intend to be again."

"You don't know what your saying-" Raoul dismissed shakily.

"I know _exactly_ what I'm saying!" Christine interjected heatedly. "I don't love you Raoul and you don't love me, yet you forced us to be married and fo what? _Money!_ Money which you don't even need!"

"Look, I'm sorry Christine," said Raoul; his expression pleading, his grip tightening. "I am! I'm sorry our marriage had to be like it was. But I thought in time you would eventually accept me again. We had good times haven't we? We work well together! We can be like that again!"

"Have you not been listening?" Christine sighed tiredly, "I was Erik's first. He claimed me any centuries ago. I have _always_ been his."

"You are not one of them anymore. You are meant to be with someone like me!"

"With a person that puts a gun onto my friends head and threatens the lives of everyone I care about?" Christine stated sardonically, "If you had only threatened my life Raoul I wouldn't have cared; I would've welcomed death with open arms if it had meant I wouldn't have to marry you."

Raoul pulled Christine violently to the bars; the objects being the only shield from him doing any real physical harm. The wind was knocked out of Christine by the abrupt force, causing another dizzy spell to return, along with the pain being inflicted on her wound.  
Bruno pounced in between 'husband and wife', taking a bite of Raoul's wrist.

"AGGGH!" Raoul yelled his wrist a brutal red.

Footsteps were heard thundering down the steps, and swiftly Bruno lifted Christine from the ground where she was flung upon, and quickly became part of the dark shadows.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Erik's voice roared as he strikingly entered the dungeon, followed closely with his father.

Bruno slowly yet skilfully began to side step round the room with Christine holding rigidly still on his back; his eyes surveyed rapidly around the area so as not to make the slightest hint of noise. Bruno of course wants to make themselves known, but his loyalty to Christine was stronger than his want. He isn't sure if her feelings of leaving the Kingdom, of leaving his Uncle, have changed now that she knows his Uncle blames Raoul for their marriage. However, it's probably for the best that they do leave unnoticed, as both will be in serious trouble when confronted.  
Christine's eyes jammed onto the man standing powerfully behind Erik, the man that helped changed everything, the man that could _ruin _everything.  
King Andrew.

"Where is who?" Raoul spat uncaringly, staring at the bite mark. Lucky there's no blood.

"_You are in no position taunting me boy. Tell me where she is, I heard her so I know was here._"

"Well if you know you wouldn't need my help then would you?"

Erik flew himself towards the bars, his forceful weight causing them to tremble fiercely causing the ground to rumble and flecks of stone from the walls to fall.  
Raoul pushed himself on the other side of his cell, his bitten hand pressed protectively against his chest.  
Erik's eyes stung threateningly onto Raoul's; the urge and need to kill becoming dangerously coherent.  
Raoul was scared, but he couldn't help but be annoyed at the same time.  
This was the person (if you can refer him as one) that his wife is choosing over him? This beastly creature? She loves _that?  
_  
"She is not here son, let's try somewhere else." came the chilling voice of King Andrew; the voice crept beneath Christine's skin causing her to repulsively shudder.

Erik ignored his father; his tone tight in restraint, "_I'm asking you one more time_, where is she?"

"To be honest I don't blame her for disappearing after what she's been through with you." said Raoul.

Erik irritably turned away from the cell rejecting the pathetic excuse for a man. Erik's nose sniffed the air, desperate to find some trace of Christine.  
"Her wound is healing," he muttered to himself, "but her scent, it's faint, why is it faint?"

"Are you not even wondering _why_ she came down here at all?" asked Raoul, a hint of amusement in his annoyed tone.

Erik continued to ignore him, now pacing round the dungeon; trailing the edges of the wall, sensing her presence.  
Why would she be hiding from him?

Bruno and Christine are now on the stairs, gradually getting closer and closer to the hidden hallway beside the door that brought them to the dungeon undetected in the first place;  
both listening to what's going on, yet both wanting to get away.

"She wanted to see her husband, to make sure he is still alive; she also promised to return."

Christine threw a hand over her mouth in order to stop her groan. Bruno too stopped his movements. The atmosphere seems to have changed from heated anger and hatred, into icy abhorrence and fatality.  
On Raoul's mocking statement Erik halted his inspection.  
His body already tense, tightened even more. His fingers twitching in want to break bones. All control and reason teetering on the edge.  
Erik was once that said husband. The one Christine worried for.  
She promised to return to _him_.

"She doesn't want me dead Erik, so if I were you I'd keep my temper under control."

"She isn't here to confirm that, human," growled Andrew stepping closer to the bars, "So either tell us where she is, or die right now."

Panic started to overcome Raoul's teasing.  
Would they really not take his word for it?  
No. No, they wouldn't.  
Without Christine being here, he has no hope to survive.

Andrew laughed darkly on Raoul's startled expression,  
"Not so cocky now are we?" his hands holding onto the bars, pulling them either side, and too Raoul's horror, they started to bend.

"I-I don't know where she is! I swear I don't! Her and t-the boy vanished the moment you arrived!" Raoul yelped, pushing himself deep into his cells corner.

"_Boy?_ What _boy?_" snapped Erik turning to face Raoul once more.

"I-I can't remember h-his name, but she claims he's her nephew."

Erik and Andrew looked at each other, both thinking the same thing only in different emotions:  
Erik out of wonder, Andrew out of annoyance.  
Bruno.

"_Dora!_" Andrew yelled angrily, flying up the stairs and through the door, barely missing his grandson and ex daughter-in-law.

Now was Bruno's chance to get himself and Christine out; he opened the hidden side door beside the one his grandfather just left and bolted down the dank hallway not knowing where to go...and also not realising that a eyes similar to his own caught a fleeting view of dark purple material, fluttering into the darkness.

* * *

**GAH another cliffie! Don't you just HATE them? **  
**I was going to carry on but i didn't want the chapter to become too long and drawn out, or should they be exactly like that? **

**I've noticed that ALOT of people from various parts of the world are reading this story...may i just say, WOW, and THANK YOU! Totally mind boggling! **

**Can i ask for all your readers opion/view. Shall a prequel be made for this story?**  
**Either way i don't mind, but i really want to hear what you have to say: YAY or NAY ? **  
**In the prequel you'll get to learn more about how christine and erik met, along with their short break up and their wedding. so, yes that story would be immediately an M lol **  
**Please let me know what you think! **


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Recap: Christine talks to Raoul- Christine hides from Erik- Christine sees Andrew...**  
**for someone who almost died, she sure gets around! **

* * *

Erik and Dominic are similar to their father, fortunately slight.  
They all have the same build and height; Dominic the same bone structure, and Erik the same hair colour though different length.  
Upon seeing Andrews face and hearing his voice, I remember all that he has done, and what he hadn't had the opportunity on doing.  
We share a past, and not just him ordering his top henchman to murder his daughter-in-law. He knew my father...and my mother.  
He thinks ill on them both.  
Could that be the reason why he wanted me dead all those centuries ago? Revenge on my parents? Did they do something to Andrew to make him want to kill their only child?  
Partly...but more so the reason is what _I _wouldn't do for Andrew...

"That was close!" Bruno half laughed; his pace down the dark hallway leading past the ground floor slow.

How right you are Bruno, how close it was for me and Andrew to reunite.  
If we met would he feign joy? Or would he try and kill me there and then?  
No. He wouldn't have killed me infront of Erik, he wouldn't have the chance. He knows how much Erik loves me, how he would do anything for me, that's why he sent someone else do to the job. He would distract Erik by summoning him while one of his faithful servants gets rid of the wounding remainder like the first time, and possibly the second.  
Could it be that the real reason why Andrew is here at the castle is because he suspects me of knowing he was the decider of my death?  
If that is the case, then no doubt my life is yet again in jeopardy.

"Are you alright Aunt Christine? You're very quiet."

No Bruno, I'm not alright. My head is loaded with information from another life; information that when told out loud could cause so much trouble and not just for Andrew; everyone in the Kingdom will be affected.  
"I think I need to sit down," that's an understatement. "My head feels a bit dizzy again."

"Ok, the kitchen is probably best, we can get you something to drink there, but we're going to have to go through the ground floor, there's no hallway that takes you into the kitchen which is a pity; could've been useful when peckish. "

"You shouldn't even know about these hallways!" I half heartedly chastised; rubbing my forehead to try and lessen the load.

These secret hallways were only known to Erik and myself; not even Dora knows. I never dreamt of them, but when first entering more memories came flooding back; me wanting to get away from rather dreary social parties, so I subtly disappeared from sight and headed straight to the eighth floor to find sanctuary in the music room; me and Erik running down the hallway that lead to the ballroom as we were running late in attending a ball we were holding from becoming...distracted; and the odd occasion myself, or me and Erik, just not wanting to see or talk to any of the servants and guards when heading to a room.  
The hallways are rather useful, particularly for a nosey and mischievous person like Bruno.

"I told you it was by accident." Bruno defended rather innocently whilst grinning.

"Yeah, you just '_accidently_' followed your Uncle, without his knowledge I shall add, and saw him open one of the hidden doors in a shadowed corner, therefore you decide to try it yourself."

"Exactly; complete accident!"

I rolled my eyes in response as we arrived to one of those doors that are well hidden.  
Cautiously Bruno opens the old wooden door, poking his head out to check if the coast is clear, "The kitchen is at the other side of the room, so we need to go through the ground floor to get there."

I know we should make ourselves known soon, especially to Erik, but I need time to think. I need to figure out how on earth I am going to deal with Andrew; with faithful servants, loyal guards, devoted friends, loving family, a lethal enemy, _and_ the love of my life around me, I'll barely have a chance to breathe never mind think!

"Ok, it's clear." Bruno whispered, and he stepped out of the hallway.

Being in the dark for so long takes my eyes a few seconds to adjust to the soft light that projects the ground floor given by the chandelier, even though it hangs way up on the eighth floor.  
Bruno is about to bolt towards the kitchen- "Well looky here Sid, the little Prince has obtained a snack!" a rough growl erupts amusedly.

Bruno halts; my hold on him tightens.  
Slowly he turns us to face the newcomer, and a gasp escapes my lips.

It's a wolf, and not just one; three are standing in the middle of the ground floor staring at us with red eager beady eyes.  
These are not wolves that are about the same size as a large dog, no, these wolves, on their hind legs, are about 7ft tall; their filthy fur short and spiky, with some clumps tangled in knots; each claw resembling small daggers that can easily shred any source of material or object; their vicious yellow teeth like the claws also look like they can rip anything on it's grip; and their stance, so wide, so thick, that if that wolf held you down with it's weight you would have no hope in escaping.

"You going to give us a share then your majesty? Your grandfather does with us occasionally." the same wolf spoke; his fur a dirty black with grey streaks.

"It wouldn't go down very well with my Uncle and parents if they believe I am going to eat my aunt." Bruno answered in hard sarcasm. It's obvious by his tone Bruno doesn't think much for these wolves.

"Your _aunt?_" a brown wolf standing to the left of black one growled disbelievingly, "That thing on your back is human!"

"Fools, can't you see who she is?" the third wolf angrily reprimanded; this one a pale grey and is standing to the right of the black wolf, "She's King Erik's Queen! It's Queen Christine!"

The black and brown wolves eye me narrowly. Without thought I push myself off Bruno whilst throwing some hair away from my face in order for them to get a better look of me and I them.  
I stand before them straight and proud on being referred as Erik's Queen. As I raise my chin slightly, the brown wolf seems to have agreed with the pale grey wolf, as his beady red eyes widen in realisation, his jaw gaping open.  
The black one too realises who I am, but says sceptically when taking a step forward, "I need a better look-"

Wind whips my face and next thing I know a persons back is standing pounced like infront of me.  
"Take another step and your head will become a monument." a hiss so threatening, so chilling, but yet it continues to cause my heart to skip several beats.

The great black wolf halted his step, glaring at Erik in annoyance. The pale grey wolf speaks quickly,  
"I told them who she was your majesty!"

"I heard you Nathaniel." said Erik, still with a hiss.

"Then you would know we meant no harm." the black wolf purred.

"You expect me to believe that Samson?" Erik snarled lowly. "You should've stepped away the moment my nephew told you who she is, no questions asked."

"With all due respect your majesty, it's hard to believe that a vampire's aunt is a human, never mind the fact that your Queen appears to be back from the dead." replied Samson.

"Now you know, and I advice you to tell the rest of your colony as I don't want the same incident to occur. If so, I may not be so friendly next time..."

"Yes your majesty." all three wolves replied: Nathaniel in agreement, Samson with an air of displeasure.  
"Your majesty, what of the male human in the cellars?" the brown hair wolf, who must be named Sid, asked eagerly. "Is he of no use to you yet?"

Erik straightened from his crouch; it's hard to tell what emotion he is portraying as his back is still facing me, but his body seems stiff on the mention of Raoul. "He shall remain here for now, but you have my word you will be on the top of my list when his presence is no longer needed."

"Thank you your majesty." Sid replied gleefully.

"Has he been causing much bother sire? We can help sort him out if you wish." Nathaniel offered kindly yet in an unnerving manner.

"Nothing I can't handle." Erik purred lowly; sending rigid goose-bumps up my arms. "Is there a reason why you are all still here?"

"King Andrew wished to speak with us." answered Samson gruffly. "He asked us too wait."

"What does he want to talk to you about?" Erik asked questioningly.

"About helping your Ranks patrol the forest and Castle grounds," Andrew's silky voice sounded down the staircase.  
I turn to that sound immediately, seeing the man that brought so much heartache in these castle walls, and to the man that is standing infront of me. Dominic, Dora, Joseph and Meg are following Andrew closely behind down the stairs; all eyes, minus Megs, lingering at the odd scene before them.  
Meg's eyes are set on me, her exhausted face beamed in happiness, "_Christine, you're awake!_" Apparently not bothered by the three giant wolves standing a couple of metres away, she runs from the last four steps all the way to me, practically jumping on me with what she would refer to as a hug.  
By her large mane of blonde frizz, my vision is covered, "I was so worried!" she cried onto my shoulder, "I could kill you for almost dying on me!"

Her comment makes me smile, however it doesn't last long when reality returns, brutally.  
"There she is then..." Andrew's statement slithered.

I pull myself away from Meg forcing myself to face the person that made himself my judge. Meg remains by my side, her hands holding mine, while Andrew eyes me with as much interest and craving as the wolves.  
"Yes, here she is." Erik confirmed, taking a step backward to get closer to me; stance set on his father. "Why do you want the wolves to help patrol the areas?" he asked briskly.

"Doesn't that human in the dungeon not have family or people that care for him beyond this Kingdom?" replied Andrew, his eyes darting from me and Erik, "We need as many eyes as we can obtain to stop their tracks."

"Your going to have them killed?" Meg stated aghast; her hands tightening on mine.  
Raoul's parents are still living, and with Raoul being their only child they are bound to form a search party if they do not hear from him any time soon. I've meet them a fair amount of times, though they can be snobbish they have been nothing but nice to me and also Meg. To imagine harm being done to them when all they want is to know if their son is well, it's horrific.

"I didn't say those words-"Andrew countered slyly.

"But you implied it," said Dora who came to stand a few inches infront of myself and Meg.

Andrew shrugged uncaringly, turning to the wolves, "Can I count on your assistance?"

"That is not your decision to make." said Erik, his voice tight, he then turns to the wolves, "My thanks on capturing the human and bringing him here, but your no longer needed."

Nathaniel and Sid bowed acknowledging their dismissal and turned to leave; Samson however, glanced at Andrew before he made any motivation to leave.  
"I said go Samson." demanded Erik hotly.

Samson glanced back to Erik, gave him an awkward bow, and then followed his other companions out of the castle building.  
Without request from their King, guardsmen were placed at the big large doors with swords hanging menacingly in their belts.  
Erik walked in-between the space of Andrew and myself; though there is a rather good distance between us two, Erik isn't taking any chances of his father getting near me.  
He isn't protecting me because he suspects his father in my murder (with that he has no clue), or that me and Andrew never had a good relationship; but because I am human. Like Erik said mere days ago; if Andrews own wife turned human he would kill her without any qualms...  
With his back still infront of me, I cannot see his expression nor his flawless features; all I can guess what he's feeling is by his tone.  
"Dora, Joseph," he barked dominantly, "Take Christine, Bruno, and Miss Knight into the kitchens; give Christine and Miss Knight some food and drink. Remain there."

I couldn't help but gulp at his last two words: 'Remain there.'  
Oh dear.

* * *

"This must be the most disagreeable- selfish- _stupid_ thing you've ever done Bruno Bennett! You were raised to care for your family and look out for them, not take them out of their sick beds and run about the castle!" Bruno sat on the stool with his head bowed, possibly wishing that the floor would swallow him up, or perhaps his mother; whatever will end the endless shrieking.  
"Have you any idea how worried we have been? How _I_ have been? What if the wolves got you! Correction, _they did! _You are so lucky your Uncle was nearby, they could've taken Christine and harmed you in the process!"

"They wouldn't have harmed Prince Bruno, Princess." said Joseph calmly; setting a mug of hot milk infront of Meg on the kitchen table. "He's a Prince, therefore he is important- plus the fact they respect King Andrew too much to harm his grandson."

"_Way_ too much from what I can see," Meg mumbled.

"I don't care if they like Andrew, they would've hurt Bruno if he refused handing them Christine!" shrieked Dora; who is standing behind Bruno like an annoying fly; buzzing rapidly left and right. "What were you thinking taking her out of her room? You know she is sick! She could've died, AGAIN!"

"Dora, I told you, it was _my_ idea to leave the bedchamber; I wanted to see Raoul." I sigh tiredly; my fingers rubbing my temples.

"Bruno shouldn't have let you! He should've kept you in your room!"

"Like a prisoner?" I retorted in annoyance.

"That is _not_ what I meant-"

"I know what you meant-"

"Excuse me, but you have no idea how worried I have been, or Meg, _or Erik!_" Dora came swooping over to stand over me on the stool I am sitting in.  
My fingers remained on my temples; my elbows on the table; my back slouched over; my brain aching; my temper raising.

"For a start you almost died countless times! We have been on tender hooks during the past 24 hours, not able to know which way your health would turn! And then when I got the message being told you weren't in your bedchamber all hell broke loose! Erik hunted everywhere in the castle, even though he is not allowed to be near you! _And then_ I got told by _Andrew_ of all people, that _my own son _has you and brought you to see that bastard down in the dungeons were you _could've got pneumonia!_ Our feelings for you, especially Erik's, is barely _a thought _in that human brain of yours -!"

Shoving my stool violently behind me, I slam my hands hard on the table; every plate, cup, and cutlery shook. She can shout at me and insult me being human; I don't care that I love her like a sister but Dora _cannot _tell me what my feelings are.  
"Don't you _dare_ say I never considered your feelings," I snarled through clenched teeth; glaring angrily at Dora; hoping my glare would cause her to flinch. "That's all I ever think about! Not because I used to be Queen but because of what I am! I feel nothing _but _sympathy and respect towards you and every other vampire here; I think constantly on all what you have to go through in order to keep me here and now Meg! I know you don't do it just for Erik but you respect me also, you all _care _for me! But please Dora consider my feelings, do you not think I feel any guilt? From me nearly dying and down to my scent? And then there's the fact that memories, memories I never even knew I had, come swarming back! Memories that can reveal little but destroy so much! If you were in _my_ shoes, _my_ position, how would you feel?"

My haggard breathing filled in the silence that responded my angry rant. Furious at Dora, and myself, I turn away from her startled, upset stare. I head towards the kitchen sink, and place my hands on either end; leaning over the basin; staring into the clean, polished metal.  
I feel dizzy again, no surprise there. I refused to eat anything when I arrived in the kitchen, my appetite gone from my worry over the dramatic knowledge of Andrew. I had water, but water can only do so much.  
My arms quiver beneath me, along with my legs; I am weak, mentally and physically. I should still be in bed, perhaps I shouldn't have gone to Raoul, but I had to see him, least I know he is alive; for now at least.

Arms wrap round my waist and a chin leans on my left shoulder,  
"Come sit down," Megs quiet voice requests.

I shake my head saying thickly, "I want to stay here."

Her chin leaves my shoulder along with her arms and is replaced with cool limbs,  
"Please Christine," Dora pleads thickly.

Her tone pangs my heart, decreasing my temper though not fully.  
Without asking, without consent, Dora lifts me back to my stool which is back beside the kitchen table. She grabs one and sets it beside mine and takes my hand; Meg returns to her original seat beside Joseph.  
"I'm sorry," Dora apologies, her voice still thick, "I'm sorry."

So much has happened, so much has been unvieled, and so much shall happen in the future.  
Being angry at Dora won't help me; I need her; I need all the support I can get to handle what shall occur.

My head nods solemnly, my temper rapidly diminishing, "I'm sorry too."

* * *

"Well, what _are_ you going to do about the human Erik?" Andrew rolled his eyes in annoyance, "No doubt somebody will ask about the fop. Best get rid of him; either we do it or pass him to the wolves."

In great reluctance; reluctance that causes him so much turmoil, Erik sighs tiredly onto the fire,  
"You can't kill him."

Andrew's dark eyes seemed to have glittered manically by the seat he has occupied; never darting, even an inch, on Erik's back.  
A cruel smirk shaped his lips, as he murmured to himself, "Being a loyal wife I see..."

Erik flinched violently by his father's snide remark; like blades trailing his insides; his hands grabbed onto the mantelpiece, causing more rumble to form, whispering tightly,  
"She does not love him_."_

"She went to see him." Andrew countered nastily, "And she hid from you, does that not prove you anything?"

"Maybe she was scared to be seen talking to the human." Dominic suggested, he standing beside his brother by the fireplace.

"Scared of the man she is supposed to love?" said Andrew, "She went to the human in her weak state. You don't do that unless you love someone greatly."

"_She does not love him!_" Erik hissed.

"Then why did she go down to see him?" shouted Andrew exasperatedly.

"I don't know the full reason why, but I heard her conversation with him."

Andrew appeared dumbstruck, along with Dominic; "You _heard_ their conversation?"

"She wants to end their marriage; she asked him for an annulment." said Erik; his tone lightening and grip loosening on remembering her sweet voice wanting the marriage to end, on remembering other facts given in that conversation...

Andrew snorted mockingly, "An annulment? You know they are only truly valid when the marriage isn't consummated, which I believe-"

"_I don't want to _know_ what you believe!_" Erik shouted angrily, removing clumps of stone from the mantelpiece and throwing it into the fire. "_The marriage will be annulled!_"

"What if he refuses?"

"He won't refuse if we offer him something worth while."

"Obviously he wants Christine," said Andrew carelessly, "Or he wouldn't have forced the marriage to happen."

"She isn't in the bargain." Erik hissed, stomping towards the wine cupboard which holds bottles of blood.

"Well he is after Count Leonard's wealth, your not going to offer him that are you?" said Dominic without noticing his father's hands tightening on the armrests upon the mentioning of Leonards name.

"Not mine to give, well technically it is but rightfully its Christine's..." said Erik, pouring himself a goblet of blood, "No, I shall offer him his freedom, that should be a blessing."

"Do you think he is going to pretend that nothing has happened to him when he returns to where he came from?" suggested Andrew harshly. "If he's released what's to stop him from coming back with reinforcements to get Christine?"

"It's not Christine he wants it's her inheritance! The boy will not be deemed as a threat."

"Dozen's of humans may be pitiful to you son, but I doubt you can diminish hundreds."

Erik drained down his goblet before answering,  
"The boy can't be killed because he comes from a very high family in Paris. If we hold him hostage or kill him under mysterious circumstance, his family have the connections to try and solve it. Keeping him alive will also keep everyone in the Kingdom living. He may be idiotic but he isn't stupid in other matters; no one will believe him if he claims there are vampires and wolves; he will be seen as if he's gone mad. The people in his social circles will want nothing to do with him and his family, saying anything about us would ruin him. I doubt he would want to spend the rest of his life in an asylum."

"He does have a point..." Dominic muttered impressively to his father.

Andrew merely rolled his eyes then leered, "And would questions not be asked if he returns to Paris alone without Christine and the other human?"

"She has no living family Father, all she has is Miss Knight, so I doubt they would be much missed in Paris." answered Dominic.

Andrew rubbed his beard irritably; his chance of parting Erik and Christine without the chance of being caught, gone due to Erik's stubbornness.  
It was odd seeing Christine in human flesh; odd, but not unpleasant. She looks just the same only in a different shade. The original owner of that face and voice still reigns in her...and still Leonard's eyes shine:  
Holding the truth.

* * *

"You should really eat something," Dora prodded.

"I'm not hungry."

"You look really frail Christine," said Meg concernedly.

"I'm fine."

"Maybe if you just take a bit of bread." Joseph suggested.

"Look, I'm not in the mood to eat ok?"

Three pairs of eyes gazed in concern over my lack appetite. Still I have not mentioned the truth of Andrew, how can I? Not only do I not have the choice of words but his grandson is sitting mere meters away!  
I don't know Bruno's true feelings for his grandfather, but I don't want to be the one to tell him he instigated a murder that almost destroyed his Uncle and Mother.

"Uncle Erik isn't going to be happy..." Bruno sang quietly, now sitting on the table facing the kitchen door swinging his legs.

I rolled my eyes at the sing-song threat, "Well that can add to the list of things he isn't happy with me."

"Excuse me mate, but you will also face the wrath of your Uncle once you get passed myself and your father." said Dora.

Bruno's swinging legs halted; his mischievous mood followed; his face became blank staring straight ahead.

"Ha! That wiped the smirk off your face!" said Dora. "Your dad may be laid back with you but when he gets angry he can be just as bad as your Uncle-"

"On the contrary he is infact worse."

The moment that voice ebbed through my veins and into my heart skipped it's usual several beats then froze. I kept my gaze at the table; my fingers intertwined with one another; my knuckles paler than my usual pale skin.  
I can feel his eyes scanning me from where he stood; burning every inch of my skin.  
"Have you eaten?"

His question sounded between me and Meg; but I knew it truly meant for me.

"Food and drink has been given Master-" started Joseph until Bruno added, "But only Meg has eaten."

I closed my eyes, praying to God for strength and patience.  
I heard a groan, "Oi!", and presumed Meg must've poked the back of his head. I must remember to thank her.

"I'd like to have a word with Christine; privately." Erik ordered.  
He doesn't sound angry, nor does he sound happy. I don't know whether that's good or bad.

Scuffles of stools scratched the concrete floor; and Dora's cool lips kissed the top of my head.

"Don't be too harsh on her," I hear Dora request quietly.

Erik didn't respond.

* * *

***GULP* oh my Christine, what is Erik going to do to you in the kitchen?...I know! and it doesn't consist of cooking! hehehe!**

Sorry for the wait and possibly short chap, but alot of things have been happening at home which is making it rather difficult to work on the story; either from tiredness/weariness/no-motivation...ness (I know that isn't a word but i wanted to keep with the flow!)

**anyways as for the prequeal, i'm getting alot of 'YAY's' and cookie offers (woooop!) **  
**so i guess i shall do one ONLY if you like how the story ends. **  
**im estimating possibly another 5 chapters or so and then it's goodbye *sniff sniff* but you never no, another brain wave might hit me and i can carry on for another 10! i have done alot of chaps i have to say, and yet STILL no hanky-panky! not even a kiss! my word how much have i sexually frustrated you guys? **  
**well...stay tuned for the next chaper to see if erik and christine will at least have some form of body contact...i am tempted to make them 'high five' lol, no im not that cruel, the next chapter is planned to release some steam...but what does the steam consist off?**


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Do i honestly need a recap?: **  
**Erik and Christine are _alone_ in the kitchen- and cooking is not in their list of priorities!**

* * *

  
The vampire King and a human peasant girl are the only occupants left in the kitchen as silence filled the rest of the emptiness; heavy, tense, silence.  
Christine didn't move as the burning of Erik's stare scorched the left side of her face. She kept her direction and posture facing the wall; her tired eyes closed; and her frozen fingers locked.  
She yearned to equally stare back, to see if he is well, if any marks from his fight with Bernard have been engraved, but she fears what expression he's portraying; that of betrayal.  
What an idiot she was in seeing Raoul, Erik must surely think she cares for him, or perhaps even love him! And as for Andrew, so much weight of guilt and dread is hanging upon her; how can you tell the man you love that his father planned your wife's death?  
_Why did I survive at all? _Christine inwardly moaned, _All I do is cause even more trouble! _

The sound of wood dragging against stone brought Christine back to her senses. She reopened her lids and from the corner of her eye she witnessed Erik position the abandoned stool that was left by Dora beside her and sat on it; his back straight; his hands resting on either bent knee; his eyes and body direct on her.  
Christine raised her locked hands and set them against her lips; quaky elbows on the table; her green facing anywhere but Erik. It was with horror Christine realised that her left hand is within Erik's sight, meaning her 'wedding ring' is on full display. Hurriedly, Christine released her fingers and made to set them on her lap with the intention to be away from view; but as her fingers became free a cold hand grabbed her left wrist. Not painful and not forceful, but there is strict control in that grip.  
Erik held that wrist with his right hand, and with that control he pulled her arm towards him, forcing her to turn her body directly to his.  
Slowly, tenderly, Erik lowered and straightened her arm; her left palm facing the ceiling. Small dubs of pain stung her wound, but Christine kept silent.  
_I deserve more pain than that_, she scold herself.

Erik's hand departed her tiny wrist and set his fingers on her open palm, outlining every part of that hand; her hand lines, veins, and fingers.  
Christine followed his light fingertips as if in a trance; the cool tickling sensation sending chills up her arm, nerving every bit of skin it passes.  
Her breathing became slower and deeper; her heartbeat faster and louder.

Erik left his sights from her angelic face the moment they found that 'dent'. As the golden ring caught the kitchens dim light every flicker that glittered taunted Erik.  
When his immortal skin engaged with Christine's mortal flesh, his jealousy evaporated, and his blue gazed wondrously at her odd texture like it did whilst viewing her face.  
How warm she felt; how soft and squishy human flesh is.  
Lined patterns are imprinted on her palm; blue stringed veins stick out at certain areas of her skin; and her fingers are incredibly dainty and long.  
The only thing that's spoiling her fascinating hand is that ring. With his back hunched Erik took a deep breath before speaking, continuing to stare and trace adoringly,

"The moment I saw it, I knew it was made just for you. The colour symbolised everything you are and everything you were to become: important, confidant and powerful; it was perfect. The band was originally silver, but I wanted something more everlasting, more eternal, so plain white gold joined the blue rose."  
Christine dared raise her eyes to see Erik who remains engrossed by her hand; his fingers tending to each of hers. Tears well her vision; tears of regret; tears of apology.  
"Your green sparkled like fireworks when they first landed on the ring; so stunned, so happy. You refused to ever remove it; whilst hunting, whilst bathing, no matter what clothes you wore, or if it joined any other pieces of jewellery; you even used it as our wedding ring. That ring became a part of you."  
As a tear drop gracefully trailed down Christine's cheek, Erik's caring strokes stopped. Both of his hands grabbed her left and raised it to his mouth; his eyes glued to her wedding finger.  
"That ring has since become replaced with, _others_. No longer does this finger represent what person you are, and that you belong to me; it displays something else entirely...something that unsettles me greatly, and has done ever since my eyes found it in the gazebo...which is why I plan to act."

Erik opened his lips and quickly, without warning, set her wedding finger within his mouth. A gasp escaped from her own open lips, not just by his officious actions, but also the feel of the inside of his mouth. His breath is warm, pleasurably contradicting the outside of his body; the sensation causing Christine's heartbeat to flutter and her spine to tingle.  
Her eyes widened, her stance frozen solid, as for one heart stopping moment his pointy sharp teeth grazes her skin, causing Christine to believe that Erik was going to remove her finger from her hand.  
Erik's own body tensed; tensed from the delicious feel of her skin against his teeth, from the consuming restraint of keeping his aroused urgings under control.  
The clinking sound of teeth grasping the band relaxed either party. The yellow gold trailed upwards, bearing her wedding finger naked; much to either's relief, no imprint of the ring became marked on her skin; her skin, like her body, remains untouched.  
Erik removed his own left hand from Christine's and took the ring out of his mouth, carelessly tossing the vile stamp onto the table.  
The ring rattled alongside the wood while Erik examined his handiwork. A satisfied smirk curved his lips and turned Christine's hand so that her palm was now facing downwards. Like with her palm, his eyes instantly became fascinated; her knuckles are more pronounced; upon moving her fingers, bones can be seen joining the subtle movements underneath her flesh; her curved nails that used to be pale are now an ample pink. Such vast changes, yet still the same: a tiny freckle remains on the joint of her middle finger; so small in reminiscence, but so great to Erik; that told him that besides race and flesh, the rest of her body is the same from 400 years ago.

Erik raised his head to meet Christine's stare and opened his mouth to say more, but what his eyes meet painfully stung his unbeaten heart.  
Tears of remorse trickled down her now flushed cheeks; her emeralds rippling in lament.

Wood battered against the stone floor when the stool was fleetingly kicked away. Erik remained hunched over Christine's sitting body as her left hand is now pressed against his chest with his right, while the bottom part of his left palm covers her right wet cheek. While his head is telling him perhaps he shouldn't be so close; that maybe he being so intimate is causing her tears to fall, his heart is yelling for him to comfort her; to let her know that he will always be there.  
Panic sparked his blue; panic and worry, "What is it, my love? Why the tears?"

Christine's brow slightly furrowed, confused by what she perceives as mixed signals: one minute Erik is wallowing in dismay from her betrayal on wearing another's man ring, the next he is now greatly concerned for her.  
Erik crouches so that their faces are level; his panic blue boring into her bewildered green.  
"Tell me Christine," he whispers earnestly; his thumb wiping a newly escaped teardrop, "What is wrong?"

"Aren't- Aren't you un-unhappy with m-me?" Christine croaks in her whisper.

It was now Erik's turn to furrow his brow, "Why would I be unhappy with you?"

"I hurt you; I married another man. At first I thought you were angry at me, but now I'm not so sure."

"_Angry at you?_" Erik repeated in shock and disbelief; panic ever more prominent, "_Never _Christine! _Never_ I'm I ever angry at you!" his hand that's holding hers against his chest tightened, not giving her the opportunity or choice of release.

Christine's brow frowned even more, "B-but you talked about the ring you gave me, you sounded so sad!"

"Not at you Christine, never you!"

"Why not?" Christine's croak became stronger; baffled and slightly annoyed that Erik is not angry at her. "You should be! After all I've done to you!"

"You've done nothing-"

"I betrayed you Erik! I went against your word and left the castle, and from that I ended up becoming a wife to another man! Then I almost get myself killed-"

Erik set a cool finger to silence her sound. Defiance blazed on his eyes, so strong that the emotion alarmed Christine.  
"You returned to Carlisle not ought of malice towards me, but because you missed your friends." Erik's tone matched his eyes; direct and exact. "You were forced into the marriage, the boy threatened the lives of the people you cared about; of course you would've agreed to anything he'd tell you to do, that's how selfless you are!" More tears left Christine's eyes; the salty liquid being wiped from Erik's fingertips. "And I blatantly refuse for you to blame yourself over Bernard attacking you; that is _definitely_ not your fault! As for you nearly sacrificing your life for me...well, that's another matter..." his crooked smile returned, softening the determined expression.

"With that I do not regret." Christine stated with a sniff.

"_Why, Christine?_" Erik whispered intently; his crooked smile gone; his blue once again boring into her soul, "Why would you make such a dangerous sacrifice? To risk your most valuable life? Your blood is so precious, such a miracle, yet you gave it to me freely!" Erik groaned despairingly; his left hand gently stroking her tear stained cheek, "You being here I was meant to protect you, not bring you harm...You are so fragile, so delicate, and I sometimes forget that...So close I was too losing you again...if that had happened..."a fearful shudder rippled Erik's loving expression; his own eyes now glistening.

The vampire King and peasant girl simply stared at one another, both fascinated by each other's close presence.  
For the King he relished this closeness, he relished every feeling of her human self upon his fingertips, it meant that she is alive. Not being able to see her for over 12 hours was agonising. The last time his eyes claimed her he was dying on their bedchamber floor, she herself suffering with her own blood soaking her nightgown. Not a pleasant sight to remember; especially seeing her fear in losing him.  
At this moment those emeralds he adores are sparkling, equally tracing every part of him; to Erik she has never resembled so much as the vampire Queen she once was.  
From being ill Christine's skin is near the same colour as his own; the silky purple dress she's wearing holds its own regal air, the material highlighting every sensuous curve; that mane of hair draping elegantly over her shoulders, splaying over her back; her face tired, but oh so perfect.

Christine craved every inch of Erik's presence; eyes seizing every detail from his flawless face, to his regal clothes. His cuts are mended and his deathly skin holds its usual luminous glow, appearing much as the vampire King she dreams about. He really is a sight to be seen; so breathtaking; so captivating; so utterly beautiful.  
The usual pristine regal clothing appears dishevelled; top button of his dark grey shirt undone and un-tucked; no tie, cravat or bow is draped round his neck; no waistcoat accentuating his broad chest; and his black jacket is opened, yet he isn't unappealing. To Christine he seems more appealing than when he's prim and proper, sometimes it's better. Her stomach squirms in pleasure and her heart skips several beats.

"I heard your conversation down in the cellars." Erik informs offhandedly, stilling his hand from its strokes. Christine reconnected the eye contact; her emeralds asking 'how' and her heartbeat now skipping out of trepidation.  
"You gave me a scare when I was told you were no longer in bed, I thought perhaps that one of the wolves could've got you, or did Bernard have a hidden accomplice-" Christine repressed a guilty shudder, "-Or even if you left out of your own free will. That last one scared me most of all."  
Christine tilted her head to feel more of Erik's cold hand against her face, that of apology on scaring him, along with the intention on telling him that he wasn't technically wrong with Bernard having an accomplice. Her eyes hazed from his soothing texture; it felt completely natural to be this close to him.

A small sigh sounded from Erik upon her movement, wholly thrilled by her wanting his touch, wanting him near her so intimately. During a few moments pause of Erik gazing on this latest affection, Christine was debating whether or not to tell him about Andrew, but just when she built up just enough courage Erik continued on, his voice slightly hoarse,  
"Your scent was distant but traceable, so I followed it which brought me to the cellar doors. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't jealous that you wanted to see '_him_', I thought you mustn't be thinking straight and that he may try and take advantage and try and keep your marriage binding. I was about to enter when hearing you stopped my intent. "You are no husband of mine", that's what you said to him. You denied him Christine, I knew you never loved him but hearing you say it...it meant everything." Erik's flawless face now glowed in wonder, evaporating any chance and courage of Christine telling him about his father; he looked _so_ content, what's the harm in prolonging the truth, for now at least?  
"You said you loved me..." he whispered in awe, eyes glistening more so, "You said you are always mine..."

A small smile formed on Christine's pink lips, "Always," she whispered.

Erik sighed from her endearment, producing a small smile of his own. He straightened his legs so that he now stood over her, but kept his hands in place; her eyes followed his movements, bringing her head to tilt upwards. He seems so powerful looming over her, and she so small. You would think Christine would feel intimated, but she simply feels protected.  
His smile was still intact as he asked, casually intrigued, "Why did you hide when I entered the cellars?"

Christine's small smile disappears much to Erik's disappointed. She doesn't appear upset, but she doesn't seem relaxed either. There's an uneasiness about her, not tense but perturbed. Her voice is clear as she answers; a hint of that worry ebbing through,  
"I didn't hide from you out of fear; I hid because I didn't want to see your disappointment."  
Confusion mixed with Erik's interest; what could Christine possibly mean by him being disappointed in her?  
Christine lowered her head, removing their gaze; before the emeralds left, Erik believed he saw a spark of anxiety shining through. The movement of her head also caused Erik's palm to slide off her face. Erik so wanted to resume its place, but seeing her look so nervous stopped his planned tracks.  
He kept her hand over his un-beating heart; the warmth from her skin possibly heating some life back into the dead organ. His eyes glued down at her, not in judgement, more concern.  
Christine shifted slightly on her stool before continuing, her sights on Erik's well polished, shiny shoes, "Minus Raoul forcing me to marry him, he always treated me well; a tad pompous, but never abusive. He helped make my life bearable; I got to see and do things not many poor ballet girls get the opportunity in doing." she didn't speak nostalgic nor in fondness, she spoke as if talking of an old friend. A friend that was once a main part of her life but no longer is.  
A surge of jealousy swam through Erik's new blood and anger, though not towards her – _never_ her. He was angry at himself. _He _wasn't there for her when she needed someone; _he_ wasn't there to help make her life worth living. He knows it wasn't his fault, but it still angered him that he couldn't do anything about it. That _bastard_ was with her, practically replacing him. He brought some comfort to her. Erik didn't know whether to be thankful to him or even more jealous.

"I don't love Raoul, I probably never really had," her tender voice stated; Erik's jealousy significantly decreased, "But if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have arrived to this country; I wouldn't have found out the truth about my dreams."

"You wouldn't have returned to me." Erik finished softly. With that, Erik _should_ be thankful; the bastard brought her back to him, though without his knowledge.

Christine timidly nodded her head then added, "Because of that I feel obligated to at least try and help him."

Erik too nodded; Christine's conscious always got the better of her.  
Originally Erik wanted to kill Raoul, especially if Christine didn't survive. He wanted to kill him personally, his own hands snapping his brittle bones like twigs, and his own teeth ripping his flesh like tissue paper. Unfortunately, he made the mistake of thinking what would Christine do if she was aware. He knows she wouldn't want him dead, and the thought displeased him greatly, but he knows she would've wanted him alive in order for him and his Kingdom to not come under suspicion. She was always the rational 'think things through' one while Erik is a more 'act then think later' kind of person.  
The blue continued to burn on his beloved, she seems so small in comparison to Erik even though she her height reaches up to his shoulder, looking down on her now she is positively tiny. The sight amuses Erik, making his small smile return to his features: How can this tiny peasant girl hold so much authority over a vampire King? How can her delicate human body embrace such a passionate immortal love?  
Love...yes, Christine _loves_ Erik, she told her 'husband' that with pride, but she also told him that their marriage is destroying any chance of her remaining in the castle. Did she initially plan to leave the castle? Obviously she didn't want too or else she wouldn't have-  
"Asked for an annulment..." Erik whispered in remembrance, his eyebrows raised.

Christine frowned at Erik's shoes then curiously raised her sights back to Erik; the green meshed back into blue, "_What?_"

Wonder returned to Erik's blue, "You asked him for an annulment in exchange to help bid his freedom..."

Christine voiced her love for Erik in the cellars...she voiced for an annulment from her husband...she voiced the reason _why_ an annulment would be easy to gain...  
Her frown left alongside her confusion; her eyes now wide, her mouth agape.  
The knowledge of Christine being untouched from any man roared in their delirious silence:  
joyously for Erik, alarmingly for Christine.  
Can Erik have her in her human form? Can he take that innocence without the craving for her blood? Would he possibly change her during the intimate act?  
A rose blush tinted Christine's cheeks and she quickly closed her mouth.  
"You're blushing," stated Erik breathlessly, his crooked smile making itself known, "Why, whatever for Christine? What are you thinking, or should I say _hoping?_"  
Christine leant her head forward, again disconnecting eye contact; a breathless laugh being her response which stopped immediately the moment a cool finger pressed under her chin, pushing her head back up to face the owner.

No longer was Erik smiling, all humour seems to have gone and replaced with another well appreciated emotion: desire.  
Erik removed Christine's warm hand away from his chest, bringing it to her side with his left hand holding her right mirroring the same position. His hands left hers, and tingly trailed them up her silky covered skin stopping at the top of her arms. His hands grabbed either one, and gently pulled her forward, encouraging her to stand.  
Shaky feet left the wooden stool's feet rest and landed on the old paving stones. Eyes glued and barely breathing, Christine stood straight infront of Erik; bodies' mere inches apart.  
Goosebumps enhance Christine's human skin underneath the silk material, while delicate shivers trickle down her spine from the close contact. Her breathing is haggard and her heartbeat pounds manically against her chest; a hint of his crooked smile returns as he quietly acknowledges,  
"How loudly your heart beats..." there's interest in his light teasing over the sound, "What emotion is the thudding expressing?"

Need; want; desire; desperation; yearning – take your pick, Christine thought wildly, instead she replied hoarsely, without thinking:  
"Love."

The small mischievous glint Erik held disappeared.  
_Love_, she answered, _that heartbeat is pumping loudly because of him! _For_ him! _  
She confessed her love to another, but now she is basically telling Erik to his face.  
"_Love..._" Erik whispers in agreement.

When was the last time Erik last saw those emeralds haze and glow adoringly at him? Such a beautiful vision, one that has been sorely missed...  
Erik's head slowly leans towards her; his eyes still connected asking for consent; her breathing no more responding a yes to his purpose.  
Parted lips, long separated, lingered in their miniscule distance, waiting for either to make the first move.  
Christine quickly realised that Erik was giving her the opportunity to refuse, to perhaps limit their contact; limit their relationship.  
Just like with her race, this is Christine's decision to make.  
Without the need to reconsider either case, Christine timidly captured his mouth with hers.

Eyelids closed and the need to breathe was forgotten the moment their lips met. They stood unmoving, holding hands by their sides beside the kitchen table, conjoined by their most longed for kiss.  
Christine's mouth caught Erik's bottom lip whilst Erik's mouth caught Christine's top.  
His lips like his touch, is cold, and again like his touch, and scruffy appearance, it isn't unpleasant. The feeling of her lips is more prominent than they have ever been before. Having the same body temperature you barely notice whether the other is hot or cold, but when one is different (i.e. one living, the other un-dead) you can certainly tell the difference. For Erik it certainly is strange to feel his immortal lips pressing a mortal's; strange, but agreeable.

It was Christine that ended the kiss as the need to breathe eventually came to the point she was going to faint. The hazy emeralds reopened from their moment of bliss, meeting the misty mesmerised blue. A few moments of desire filled the silence surrounding the King and peasant; again both were waiting for either to make the first move.  
After a few timid coughs to try and clear her throat in order to speak, Christine hoarsely voiced her concern...well, tried too anyway. Her eyes wide and face slightly flushed she stuttered,  
"H-H-How- A-A-Are- D-D-Did-C-C-Can-?" the cold finger returned to silence her; an answer given to her unfinished question,

"Nothing I can't handle." Erik's quiet voice is sincere, matching his adoring expression. If Christine is granting the permission for their lips to join, then her being human is not going to stop that most wanted opportunity.  
Without breaking their lustful stare Erik removed his finger from her mouth and after a second or two his hand re-grabbed her left.  
An odd sensation rubbed upon one of her fingers; the feeling wasn't cold but it felt like some sort of solid loop. With his crooked smile back in place Erik raised Christine's hand to expose the source.  
And there it was: a white gold band with a planted a blue rose.

"When you died I removed the ring from your finger," said Erik softly, "I couldn't bear the idea of the ring you love being damaged during your cremation; you wouldn't have wanted that."  
Fresh tears welled and fell down Christine's cheeks; each drop dripping with happiness. She doesn't love the ring because it's beautiful, but because of what it signifies; that she is Erik's. Everyone knows that roses symbolises everlasting love, what better choice of flower to describe Erik's and Christine's relationship?  
Christine couldn't stop marvelling at the ring; wearing it again, it's like she's complete, that this ring is the last piece of the jigsaw puzzle to construct Christine of who she truly is; a vampire  
Erik too marvelled, but not at the ring, "I also had to find a motivation that would make sure you would definitely come back, so I always kept your ring in my pockets ever since."  
Christine peeled her eyes from the ring to marvel at another stunning shade of blue.  
That ring has been with Erik all this time? Over 400 year's worth?  
"While waiting for your return, I had to have some part of you always close to me."

Upon hearing this poignant information, Christine's heart couldn't help but break a little, how could you not on hearing that? The man has waited for her for over 400 years! That's over 146,000 days! He had their home, their bedroom, her clothes and personal belongings, but that ring made him believe she was always near, hoping that one day he could put it back on her finger.  
"_Oh Erik_..." Christine tearfully sighed.  
His crooked smile intact, Erik tucked a strand of hair behind her ear then trailed his fingers down her jaw-line, stopping by the side of her chin. He isn't upset, the ring he kept close-by is back to its owner, the woman he adores, who is safe and well and _alive!_  
"I love you Christine, always."

Christine brought her newly ringed hand to rest against Erik's cool cheek; his skin soft with some stubble tickling her palm. Her thumb lightly caressed his pristine cheekbone as she whispered in response,  
"Never parted...forever mine."

Their lips connected simultaneously, both closing the gap in unison.  
As Christine's dainty arms wrapped around Erik's neck, his large hands possessed the small of her back, pressing her body tightly close to his.  
Their lips moved this time, forming a desperate yet steady rhythm. Each set of lips wanted dominance over the other; their bodies wanting more intimate contact.  
Erik slid his hands to Christine's waist, swiftly turning their close bodies so that her back is now against the edge of the kitchen table. Grasping a firm hold on either hip, Erik raised her up making her sit on the counter. Fluently, his hands left her hips and met her knees, spreading her legs so that bodies can gain a closer embrace. He then placed his hands on the sides of her ribs, his strong hold as if in claim. The lower part of his stomach rubbed against her groin, sending a surprised gasp from her lips, the sound causing pleasurable vibrations against his own.  
Wanting more sounds like that to erupt, Erik's tongue leaves his mouth, slowly caressing Christine's top lip. Subconsciously a small groan ejects from the back of her throat by this new intimate feel, instigating Erik to groan against her mouth,  
"_Like music to my ears..._"  
His tongue then gently enters her mouth to be met by hers. More groans surround the kitchen from either party; groans of desire mixed with relief; relief of how natural this is.

Christine released her arms, wanting to feel more. Her hands came to the back of Erik's head, her long fingers stroking through his short, spiky hair; the texture like velvet. She trailed her fingers down to his neck, then over his chest. She placed her hands on either pec, rubbing her palms over his shirt. The hardness of his chest makes Christine wonder what his body is like before her undressed. She's only been used to seeing Erik's nakedness from her dreams, and even then it's magnificent. But to see him unclothed in reality, to feel every part of exposed skin, would the difference in comparison be great? And would her dreams give his beauty any justice?  
From thinking about Erik naked and being in a very steamy embrace, Christine's body temperature starts to rise.  
Erik felt her face getting warmer and warmer throughout their kiss, so he decided now was the time for his lips to remake their mark upon various parts of her new body.  
Caringly he ended the kiss of their lips and sent a path of slow kisses along her jaw-line then down her neck. His hands stroke her arms, making small, unstructured patterns with his fingertips, then wrapped his claiming hands round her body. His mouth stopped right in the nape, her rapid pulse pumping against his lips.

Christine opened her heavy lids; is he tempted for a bite? Is he drawn to her blood? Does he want to change her? These aren't questions thought out of fear, she is merely curious. This is her decision to make, so she decides to inform Erik of her choice.  
"Change me back Erik." she whispers.

Erik too reopened his lids, unsure how to react, unsure how to respond. He just stayed still. His hands still wrapped possessively round her; his lips still pressed over her beating pulse.

"I've made my choice," Christine insists; her left hand stroking the back of his head, the other wrapped round his waist. "I want to be your vampire Queen again."

"I don't care what you are as long as for the rest of your existence you remain with me." Erik's tone low and intense sending shivers upon Christine's skin, "My love for you from 400 years ago til right now has not changed. I fell in love with you as a person, not what you are. To me you are always my Queen."

"I want to return to what I originally was; I want to try and help rule your people again; I want death to have a limited chance of obtaining me," soon Christine's whisper turned desperate, her emeralds shining tears, "I want to forever be with you physically and in matrimony. What I don't want is to lose you again."

"Ssssh," Erik brought his face infront of hers, causing her hand to fall from his hair and land on his shoulder. Erik cupped her neck with one hand; his fingers soothingly massaging the back. Blue eyes intent on her, always her, as he gently yet firmly states, "You will _never_ loose me; recently it has been proven that death couldn't even part us!"

"Could you go through another 400 years of seperation? Then upon finding me, again forcing me to remember you?"

"Yes," answered Erik without thought, without a flinch, "I'd go through _anything_ knowing that I will eventually have you again."

"Don't you want me as your wife, Erik?"

Erik closes his eyes as if in pain. Hearing her innocent yet powerful questions awakened Erik; like a sting in the heart.  
Of course he wants her back as she was; back as his partner to rule the Kingdom; back as his wife to bear _his _surname; back as the woman who he wants to someday have children with...  
But he _can't_ make her choice. She should decide from her own feelings and views rather than his. Yet, she wants to know what he thinks, so he answers truthfully, though with the last question he considered altering his answer, but he can't lie to her.  
Erik reopens his eyes, the sight of her curiously concerned emeralds, if possible, healed _and_ increased the sting.  
He whispers intensely,  
"More than you could possibly know."

"I have thought about this thoroughly Erik, I know what I want."

The determination blazed profoundly in her emeralds, no hint of doubt, just complete want. Clearly she wants to become a vampire, and not just for him (though that is a huge part) but she wants to resume her post as Queen.  
The decision has been made.

What dread Erik may have in changing her is forgotten. The happiness of her _wanting _to be a vampire again is too overwhelming to contain, but that didn't stop him from asking one more time. His hand still round her neck, he pulled Christine forward; their noses timidly touching he whispers, again with intensity, "_Are you sure?_"

Christine's left hand leaves Erik's shoulder, both arms now wrapped round his waist. Looking directly into his hopeful blue she whispers just as intensely,  
"_I want to be Mrs Erik Bennett again._"

His mouth enclosed Christine's without a moment's hesitation; desperate, needful, domineering kisses equalling them _both_ to pant haggardly. Erik's hands pulled her arms away from his waist holding them up to give his body easy access to lower hers onto the table.  
As Christine's back arched over his controlling push, her legs instinctively filled the void of her arms and wrapped them tightly round his waist. Her welcoming legs caused a growl to purr deep within Erik's chest; the warmness of her thighs searing through his un-tucked shirt onto his frozen skin. With his hands wrapped round each wrist, he pinned her arms over her head onto the wood, the curve of his looming body sent his groin to rub onto hers relishing the forgotten feel of his beloved placed under him.  
The firm hardness Christine felt sent electric currents up her spine and her breathing near impossible. Erik slowed the forceful kiss considerably and purposefully; he wants to savour every intimate touch and caress with this woman. Every reunited act is to be memorable and not just for her; her human form was made just for_ him_. Her new body should she taken and cherished before she changes.  
He deepens his groin into Christine, causing another moan to be released only louder this time; her hands back to frantically stroking his hair; his claiming hands tauntingly moving down her ribs to rest possessively on her hips; forcing her untouched area to be more aware of what's to come.  
"_So long_ I've been craving for you," Erik murmurs desperately, passionately; sending vibrations and chills upon Christine's whole body, "Now that I have it, I think I'll never stop...-"

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Erik! I'd like a word!"

The human became rigid on the sound of that slimy sing-song voice, her eyes wide with fright.  
The vampire stopped their kiss, growling irritably on the intrusion. His eyes still closed not seeing his beloveds fear, he rested his forehead onto hers.

"Erik! I'm waiting!"

Reluctantly, Erik dragged his body off Christine's warmth. Still he didn't notice her change in stance; she instantly complied with Erik removing himself from her, freeing his hands and untangling her legs. When Erik stood, finally opening his eyes, he turned towards the kitchen door, as Christine awkwardly sat up on the table, her wide eyes too looking at the wooden divider.  
Erik seethed in annoyance,  
"I thought I ordered not to be disturbed unless absolutely necessary!"

"Surely that order does not concern your dear father?" Andrew's mocking slithered behind the door,  
"Besides, what I wish to discuss is important."

"Can't it wait?" asked Erik snappishly.

"Unless you want you're mother's dead body to remain on display then so be it!"

Erik's mother: her body is not yet laid to rest!  
Erik turned back to Christine, his face one of apology and annoyance but rapidly change upon seeing her. She is still looking at the door, but her body language; no longer is it relaxed and carefree, but stiff and alert. She appears scared.  
This greatly surprises Erik, he knew she disliked his father, but she was never scared of him: hesitant yes, but never afraid. However, back then she didn't have a reason to fear Andrew, now she does: she's human; she has every right to be scared of him...Yet was she earlier on the ground floor? Erik didn't get a proper look of her face, but she was bound to be...wasn't she?  
Her emeralds no longer hold their loving, cosy shine. They are displaying something else entirely. There is definitely something wrong.

"Erik, I'm getting very intolerant!" Andrew whined dramatically.

Setting a hand on her shoulder to bring her attention to him; her rigidness relaxed just a little on remembering Erik is there, but she now sadness seems to have mingled with her fright.  
_What is going on in that brain of hers?_ Erik thought.  
Gently he helped her down from the table and took her hand, ordering, "Stay close."

Christine didn't need to be told twice; along with remembering that Erik's mother is dead, his father originally wants her to join the world of the dead. Why didn't she tell Erik when she had the chance? Curse her delirious hormones!  
The moment her warm hand linked with Erik's, he lifted it and placed his lips upon her flesh; eyes boring into hers; his blue filled with loving curiousness.  
Erik realises there's something troubling Christine.  
_Great,_ Christine mentally groaned, _Now what do I do? Do I inform the truth, or consider keeping it forever a secret? I'm going to be a vampire again so would my life really be in danger? Who I'm I kidding, of course it will! Andrew hates me! But if I hide it it's only my life in jeopardy, if exposed many others will join me. What's one life compared too many?  
But what of Erik, it seems he's damned either way:  
Should he lose his father, or the woman he loves...again? _  
A headache starts to form.

With one last stare, Erik kept Christine at his side, her body set partly behind him, and headed to open the kitchen door.  
He will eventually find out what's troubling her.

* * *

**so? was the make-out scenes over detailed? i've never written them before, so hopefully they are readable.**

so...the next chapter shall be exciting! andy-pandy shall be greatly miffed...  



	31. Chapter Thirty

Her skirts billowed with each frantic step upon the cream carpet and her fingers twisted in awkward knots, yet the feeling of uneasiness will not fade from each movement Dora makes.

"You know all that fumbling is a very heavy distraction." Dominic sighed from the setae, his unmoving eyes set on an open book.

"Something isn't right..." Dora mumbled, continuing her edgy movements.

"Of course you feel uneasy, Christine almost died again." Dominic gently assured, "It's only normal."

"It's not that...well, maybe it is in a way...almost..."

Dominic raised his bemused eyes from his book towards his wife, "What?"

"It just doesn't makes sense!"

"What doesn't make sense?"

"_Everything!_" Dora untied her tangled fingers and slammed them dramatically against her sides to emphasise her answer. "Who would want Christine dead? Infact, _why?_"

Dominic closed his book, setting it ontop his crossed legs, "You have been asking yourself that question for over 400 hundred years, what makes you think you can answer that now?"

Dora ignored Dominic's query; this time it's different from all the over time's she's wondered about Christine's murder. This time she feels closer to solving the last part of the mystery. In finding out Bernard's reason for killing her it helps draw out conclusions on the possible accomplice:  
1. The person would also have a valid reason to loathe Christine.  
2. The person is well aware of Christine's and Erik's close relationship, perhaps envious.  
3. The person knew the whereabouts of the main bedchamber; Bernard couldn't have known originally so the other person could've gain inside information or else found out themselves.  
4. The person knew Erik would not be around..._twice_ they knew...and _both_ of those times Erik was at Castle North...where Bernard lived...

Joseph walked into Dora's and Dominic's living room as Dora stopped her pacing,  
"I've placed Miss Knight in the room Christine originally used if that is no trouble."

"'Course not Joseph, she's probably exhausted." said Dominic, already reopening his book not viewing his wife's manic dumbfounded expression.

"_Memories I never even knew I had, come swarming back...Memories that can reveal little but destroy so much...She went to the West afterwards!"_

Joseph bemusedly looked to Dora for confirmation; Dominic ignored her.  
"She's been acting like this for the past 20 minutes." informed Dominic turning a page, "You would think after 573 years of marriage I would be used to her random outbursts."

Dora's dazed expression cleared changing into one of wondrous yet repulsed shock. Abruptly, while Dominic continued on reading, Dora flew towards Joseph and dragged him out of the room by the front of his waistcoat. She brought them into the bedroom Meg is occupying who has just wrapped a robe round herself,  
"God Dora, can't you knock?"

Dora took no notice of Meg's screech, she was beyond caring. Right now, Dora is getting closer and closer to finding out the other accomplice, all she needs is evidence, or in this case a witness.  
"Joseph, remember right before they were married Christine ended things with Erik?"

Joseph nodded blankly, kind of startled from the manic gleam shining in Dora's hazel eyes. Meg watched the scene utterly perplexed from this new source of information, "When did _that_ happen?"

Again Dora disregarded Meg, her attention directed only on Joseph.  
"And that you came to me, giving me a warning of what Christine was going to do?"

The blankness on Joseph's face evaporated. Dora can practically hear his brain recalling the events of that night. Joseph knew the real reason why Christine wanted to end her relationship with Erik, but he never told anyone he knew, not even Christine. At that time he was working for another master, a master to which he had no respect for, especially after what he heard. It was out of respect for Christine that he told no one. Forever keeping the knowledge buried inside even when she was dead. All he told Dora was that Christine was planning on ending things with Erik because she was getting bullied into it, and she was.  
Why is Dora bringing this up now? Why all of the sudden interest?  
Unless...unless...unless..._No!_  
Wide eyed, Joseph staggered backwards, barely supporting his weight on the wall. Dora followed his movements, now unclenching her tight grip on the waistcoat. From Joseph's reaction Dora knew the mystery is at last over. Meg inched closer, seeing the dramatic change of reactions and atmosphere between the vampires, wanting to know what the hell is going on.

With forced patience and uncomfortable restraint, Dora enquired steadily,  
"What was the _full_ conversation you overheard between Christine and Andrew that night, Joseph?"

* * *

__

"What do you want Andrew?"  
"Come in and find out."  
Christine entered the King's den. No fire was lit, but the dozens of black candles spread about the room is the main source of light.  
The King sat on his favourite chair scrutinising the woman before him intently. He appears casual, laidback even; his black hair is released from the usual ponytail, resting just ontop of his shoulders, and the collar of his shirt is displaying his slacken throat. To Christine, he is appearing a little bit too casual, and a little bit too laidback.  
She stood in the middle of the rug that covered part of the stone tiled floor, facing Andrew directly, keeping a purpose distance between them. Never had they been alone, and Christine preferred it that way. She always felt uneasy whenever his eyes scrutinised her. They held a disturbing eagerness to them mixed with his dislike towards her.  
"What is it you wish to speak with me?" Christine enquired swiftly, wanting to leave as quickly as possible.  
A smirk curved Andrew's mouth, "Only to know what you intend to accomplish with my eldest, my dear. You've been together barely a month but I know he has formed a great attachment to you."  
Christine's impassive expression never faltered, "I don't understand what you mean."  
"What do you want from Erik?" Andrew asked rudely.  
Christine raised her head slightly and said in distinct pride, "Only his love, as I love him."  
Andrew snorted, repulsed by her proud proclamation.  
"Why do you find that so hard to believe Andrew? You know of our affections."  
"Can't you see he is just overcome by lust?" growled Andrew lowly, his tone testy in his smirk. "And who could blame him? You are a very desirous sight..." His eyes trailed over her exquisite form; his own desire nearly becoming evident.  
Christine's taunt impassive expression softened as she said, "Erik loves me for who I am, not because of my appearance. I equally return his love the exact same way, for he is very handsome."  
Andrew raised his eyebrows and said silkily, "Well, you have me to thank for that..."  
"Whatever it is you have to say to me say it now." Christine pressed bluntly, clearly becoming more uncomfortable being in Andrew's presence.  
Andrew's smirk turned more of amusement than mocking, "You claim to love my son dearly yet you are leading him on."  
Christine raised a questioning eyebrow, "And how may I be doing that?"  
"There's no future for you both."  
"What future we plan is no business of yours."  
"It's

every_ business of mine, I am King after all, and he is a Prince, next in line to the throne. Dominic was able to marry your flighty little friend but Erik cannot gain title as King if he is betrothed to a commoner, and you my dear are one." Andrew got up from his chair and slowly headed towards Christine, his eyes completely on her. "No doubt very soon he will ask for your hand in marriage, and he also will eventually want the Kingdom. With you around he can't have both."  
The emeralds blazed in hurt and fury, "My father was a Count-"  
"Exactly sweetheart, _was_. I knew your father and believe me I wouldn't go bragging about him. He left little to be desired, besides help producing yourself."  
The emeralds glowered onto the King, "My father was a good man, a brave man infact, along with being an excellent father unlike what I can say about you."  
"I am only looking out for my son's welfare. I won't deny you love him, but you're not seeking his best interest." said Andrew, standing mere inches from Christine; his own eyes now glowering pungently down on her.  
"If your asking me to leave him-"  
"Not asking, telling; cause if you don't, not only will he lose his chance on reigning the Kingdom, he'll lose his title as Prince along with every entitlement it brings. No home; no income; _nothing_."  
Wide eyed and angry Christine exclaimed, "But all he's done is love me! You know of his potential in being a great leader! Are you willing to lose that?"  
"You're the one that's risking the loss, not me."Andrew stated without remorse.  
Christine bitterly turned away from the King; her hands now wrapped round her body in need for comfort; her troubled mind hazing painful confusion.  
Does she lose Erik? Or does Erik lose everything he rightfully deserves?  
With hungry eyes Andrew spoke lowly, again taking gradual steps up to Christine to close the distance, "There is however, one suggestion that can help make your decision..." When Andrew got to her back, he stroked his death fingers leeringly down her back. The moment the touch was made her frame became stone cold rigid.  
"You are _immensely_ like your mother..." he purred haggardly against her left ear, "She too fell in love with the wrong man, and she too was such a beauty to behold...She loved me once, and I her...You could also if you let it, I'm not much different from Erik..."  
Christine remained still; her fingers digging tightly into her arms as Andrew's breath crawled down her neck, nerving her frozen limbs.  
"If you love him as much as you claim you do, this," his fingers crept up her ribs, stopping just below her right breast; his fingers craving to touch it, "wouldn't be such a sacrifice."  
Could she sleep with Andrew? It would be for Erik, he cares for his people greatly and they need a King like him one day...but can she hold such a dreadful secret from Erik? Can she look him straight in those mesmerising eyes and hide what she's done? Her body belongs to him and only him; her body was created to be made love by Erik, not used seedily by his father.  
And if Erik found out...that would kill him.  
No, she can't do that to Erik, she can't commit the ultimate betrayal. She would have to leave, with a King like Andrew the people in the Kingdom need Erik more than her. She would just have to learn to live without him. She would just have to carry on in life without her love. He should be with someone to which he can gain everything he deserves.  
Christine violently smacked Andrew's hand away from her, twirling angrily to face him; her hair landing ontop her left shoulder.  
"Don't you love your son at all?" she seethed; her fists clenched. "Is he no consideration to you?"  
"Obviously or I wouldn't have made the suggestion." answered Andrew carelessly; enticed from her temper.  
"I love Erik more than anything but not enough to betray him."  
"He'd never know-"  
"But I will! And I will _not_ do that to him!" Christine cried angrily, "I am not yours to be claimed or to be used to fulfil your sick fantasies."  
Andrew's expression became ominous.  
"You know what the sad thing is Andrew?" Christine added solemnly, he anger still radiate, "_He_ actually cares for _you_; if he knew what you suggested...-"  
"We both know you won't tell him," Andrew snarled amusedly, "You arrived here without his knowledge; you probably even lied to him on saying where you are. Do you not think that could lead him into no longer trusting you? A relationship cannot work without trust..."  
Erik would be devastated on being told this revelation of his father; devastated and murderous. If Erik committed murder on his father a war will commence from the people that actually respect Andrew. Then there's the fact that Andrew may kill Erik. Andrew is strong enough to defend himself; he has the most experience in fighting. Andrew would be a worthy contender.  
No, this shall have to be kept a secret in order to protect the man she loves. Christine would just have to disappear without a word, if she met that blue she wouldn't leave.  
Hopefully Andrew is right, that Erik is just consumed by lust; she should be easy to forget about, plenty of other attracting woman who are more admirable...Well, that's what Christine had to tell herself in order to go through with this decision. She is doing this for Erik.  
"I'll be gone by dawn." Christine ended thickly, leaving Andrew without a second glance, leaving the person that has broken her heart.  
Andrew however remained standing on the rug, boiling in resentful rejection given by the same face, yet again taunted by those original owners eyes...  
__  
_

* * *

The door swung open and there leaning casually, without a care in the world, is Andrew.  
Instantly our sights are locked, his dark eyes saying, without the need for words, that he sees me as no threat. He is aware that I know the truth about him.  
Surprisingly relief blends with my anxiety, relief that finally someone else in Castle South holds the same secret. It's just unfortunate that it has to be the man that planned my demise.  
Staring at him now, so untroubled, I wonder angrily how this man can act so normal after all he's done. No hint of shame or remorse; not even an ounce of regret.  
"I hope you are well my dear," Andrew slithered, bringing himself to stand properly before me and Erik. "You gave my son quite the scare earlier, thought we lost you again."

Anger and hatred bubbled inside my veins; pretending to have compassion is just as bad as not having any in my opinion.  
"Your son too almost died," I replied bluntly; my words wiping the smug grin off his face, "I hope you worry more about Erik than my welfare."

Erik removed his hand from mine and wrapped his arm round my waist, embracing my body close to his side. Andrew's already dark eyes darkened even more from Erik's affectionate actions, impressively keeping his air of casualness intact.  
"I care for my son greatly; don't think I am not thankful for you saving his life."

"Are you thankful for him saving mine?"  
Perhaps I toed the limit. Perhaps I revealed too much too soon. But Andrew's fake sympathy, which to me is plain obvious, is causing me to lose _my_ tact.

Bitterly Andrew's smirk returned, "Of course."

"Father, wait for me in the dinning room," commanded Erik, possibly sensing the uneasy tension; his hold on my waist firm as he led the way out of the kitchen and onto the ground floor. Guardsmen are seen doing their patrolling as well as trying to listen in on the conversation, "I won't be long, just going to take Christine to our bedchamber."

Andrew's casual front wavered slightly from the word's "our bedchamber"; promptly he stands infront of Erik and me, stopping Erik's pace and stopping us from getting to the staircase.  
"Can't one of the servants do that, it is their job to tend to their King's needs after all. Infact," his eyes suddenly widen, a smirk playing on his lips, "can't she join us? The matter does involve her. We do need to figure out where she shall be staying when you return to Castle North along with that other human," said Andrew carelessly, "I mean, they can't join us, my people would pounce on them the second they step through the front doors!" he chuckled.

The hand placed on my hip stiffened; Erik's arm becoming more possessive by the second; his statement matched his body language, "That is why she is to remain here; myself joining her."

The dark eyes bulged in horror whilst mine widen in shock. Traces of anger ebbed through Andrew's clenched teeth, "You're planning on missing your _mother's_ _funeral?_"

"I'm sorry father, but I won't feel comfortable leaving Christine unprotected."

"You have over 200 guards Erik! She won't exactly be alone!"

"If Bernard was able to get to get her twice what's stopping the other person?"

"What other person?" I squeak alarmingly.

Erik turned to me, his resoluteness softening, "I believe there is another person working with Bernard in harming you." Erik mistakes my shock for fear rather than surprise. Tenderly he kisses my forehead then tucks my head under his chin and continues, "Don't worry love; I am not planning on leaving. No harm will come to you when I'm around."

My eyes reconnect to Andrew's angered ones under Erik's securing embrace. The anger is directly for me, like it's _my_ fault Erik has decided never to leave me alone in the Castle.  
I can't help but feel safe by Erik's declaration, he is right; no one would harm me when he is around, not even Andrew. That said, Andrew's anger turns more malicious; the searing glare practically daring me to unveil the truth here and now.  
Shall I take up on that dare? Shall I just end the torment? I can't deny it's not tempting; however the guilt of Erik not planning on attending his mother's funeral is heavy. Erik needs that time to say goodbye to his mother, and unfortunately he also needs time with his father. In a way that will also be a goodbye once Erik finds out the truth.  
I tilt my head to be succumbed into his welcoming blue, half of me regretting on what I am about to encourage. "Erik, you need to return to Castle North."

With his free hand Erik strokes my hair, his eyes so tender and trusting, "I've already said my goodbyes to my mother, and Dominic and Dora can sort out the other matters."

"Your mother would want _both_ her sons in attendance Erik." snapped Andrew coldly, disrupting our affectionate moment. "And as for me, I hoped you would support me as you know very well what it's like to lose a wife."

Erik's body tensed while I glared at Andrew abhorrently, loathing every single thing about him and cursing every single word he just said. Using my death for his own gain is cruel and evil, and what's worse is that _he _was the main cause for my death! He does not deserve the son he's got.  
I hug myself closer to Erik, seeing even more anger recede in Andrew's darkness.

"Of course I will support you during this awful time father," said Erik steadily, his voice quiet and taut, "but I am needed here. I cannot risk losing Christine again."

I place my hand over his un-beating heart, pushing myself to encourage Erik to go. I don't want him to leave, but I also don't want him to have any regret.  
"Why don't I and Meg return to Carlisle for a few days, we'll be safe there."

"No," Erik shook his head definitely; the mesmerising blue obstinate, "You are not going anywhere."

"Ask Joseph to join us," I suggest timidly; the intense blue becoming more and more intimidating, "There are things that me and Meg need to sort out anyway."  
Which is true, the belongings we brought along with Raoul's and Thomas's; luckily Thomas has no living family left, he was given his estate and title from a very wealthy childless Uncle, so his possessions can be easily sorted.

"I can get servants to do that." Erik refuted. "No Christine, I don't want you out of this Castle without me."

"Is the girl allowed to make any decisions herself?" Andrew snarled.

"I'm only looking out for her-"

"You're overpowering her Erik, when she was a vampire you weren't that bad!"

Whether he spoke out of defence for me or annoyance at not getting his own way I don't know, either way I am staggered; in a way he does have a point though it's best if I don't voice my agreement.

"When a vampire she wasn't in much danger, she wasn't as vulnerable-"

"She'll be safe with her race would she not?"

"I am _not_ chancing it." Erik stated strongly, defiantly, "Again I'm sorry father, but my decision has been made."

"Why don't you just attend the funeral?"  
My voice is miniscule compared to Erik's and Andrew's yet amazingly catches the same amount of attention. Erik was about to dismiss my suggestion when I stop him by covering his mouth with my hand, "Erik, I understand you're concerned for me and I hugely appreciate and understand why, but this is your mother's funeral, and as King, as well as being her eldest son, you should at least consider attending."

The defiant blue wavered but I'm not sure why. I remove my hand to hear what he has to say when a high pitched voice joins us,  
"Ah! You're available! _Great!_ Need to borrow you for a moment!" Dora called, floating rapidly down the stairs, Joseph following closely behind.  
Dora pushed herself past Andrew and grabbed my arm right at the precise area my wound is placed. The dim throb that's already there worsens from her grip; I jolt and wince from the pain, the intense stinging causing my eyes to water.

"Watch it Dora!" Erik scolded, swatting her hand off my arm, "You've probably damaged the cut even more!"

"Oh! Well, I'll go take a look at it," said Dora without any sympathy or concern, "Come on Christine!" her arms wrap around my waist, pulling me keenly away from Erik, whose hold on me did not move.

"Dora, what's the matter?" Erik snapped, "Why are you acting so weird?"

"I see no difference..." Andrew mumbled.

"The Princess just wants Christine to help her with something," said Joseph stiffly.

"Precisely!" Dora agreed ardently; her chirpiness meek, "Girl talk; an area that no males should ever try and unravel! Now release her Erik so I can see to that cut."

I can sense reluctance radiating from Erik as his hold leaves me; he stares at Dora with more alarm than confusion.  
Clearly Dora wants to talk to me about something, but I get the feeling it is not 'girl' related stuff.  
When Erik's arm lands by his side, without warning, Dora sweeps me into her arms, carrying me easily and again rapidly up the stairs.

* * *

When nervous or excited, Meg would always have the awful habit of chewing her fingernails. Before going on stage before a packed audience, her nails would be bitten and slightly bent.  
Now however, her nails have been practically torn off waiting manically for Dora and Christine.  
At last, the bedroom door has flown open; Meg jumped from the bed and ran towards the longed for guests.  
Dora locked the bedroom door, still having the key from when Christine rested here.  
"Bathroom." she instructed.

Meg grabbed a baffled Christine, following Dora's instruction.  
"Why are we going to the bathroom?" Christine asked weakly.

"Will be harder to hear us," Dora answered, now shutting the bathroom door behind her.

"Ok, what's going on?" Christine darted from Meg to Dora.

Dora was the one that responded,  
"We know it was Andrew."

Christine's stomach dropped, her blood turned into ice, and her body became rigid. Dora and Meg finally uncovered the secret. Surprisingly Christine is more anxious on them knowing than Andrew.  
"How did you find out?" she croaked; her throat completely dry.

"Joseph overheard what Andrew asked of you." Meg answered her voice also croaky.

_Of course he overheard!_ _He said he did a couple of day's ago!_

"Why didn't you tell me all those centuries ago Christine?" Dora enquired, hurt that she wasn't told.

Shaking her head disbelievingly, Christine responded, "I didn't want any trouble to be caused."

"It wasn't you that would be starting the trouble!"

"Could you have looked Dominic dead in the eye and tell him his own father wanted to _sleep_ with you in exchange for him to obtain the title he rightfully deserves?"

A brief prickly silence hung in the en suite bathroom before anyone spoke.

"Maybe I should've told you," Christine feebly conceded, turning to sit on the edge of the bathtub. "But I couldn't tell Erik. At that time I'd rather have him forget me than witness that trauma. We know the guys have their fair share of problems with their father...but they love him. I couldn't let him know that Andrew didn't equally care."

Dora came to crouch infront of Christine; her deathly hands covering her living ones.  
"Erik has to be told about this, about _all_ of it. He out of everyone deserves to know the truth."

"I know," Christine nodded, "I was planning on telling him after his mother's funeral."

"He has to be told way before that Christine; he has to be told now."

It was like a dim thud punching into her stomach. Deep down she knew Dora is right, but Christine just wants to do what she feels is best even if that meant torturing her mind even more over this. "Can't it wait till Andrew leaves?" Christine gently pleaded, "Erik will only do something stupid."

"Nothing that Andrew doesn't deserve." said Meg harshly, setting herself beside Christine on the tub.

"He won't leave Christine; he won't leave without completing what he came here to do." said Dora grimly. "And I'm assuming that is to finish you off now that his side kick is no longer available."

"Do you know if Andrew knows that you know?" asked Meg.

With a sad humorous smile Christine answered, "He knows."

"Then Andrew will definitely try and get rid of you before you tell Erik," said Dora urgently, "Maybe that's why he is so desperate for us to return to Castle North; with Erik once again gone, Andrew can sneakily return here and accomplish the deed himself!"

Three loud distant knocks and a tense heated voice interjected.  
"Dora, I know you're in there! Will you kindly let me in!"

Christine stared in fright at the bathroom door, fear evilly overpowering every sense.  
The time has come to tell Erik. From now on everything will be different. Nothing will ever return to what it was.

"Only you, me, Meg, Joseph and Andrew know," came the gentle yet swift tone of Dora's voice, "And you are the only one Andrew is aware of that holds the truth and he will want the truth to die with those that he knows that have it."

The loud distant knocks became curter equally matching Erik's demand.  
"_Dora, my patience is being sorely tested!_"

Without batting an eyelid Dora swiftly continued, "Erik will want to hear this from you; he may be annoyed at first but he will understand."

"What of the outcome? He will try and kill Andrew!" Christine frightfully whispers; her eyes never parting from the bathroom door.

"Death is what Andrew deserves Christine, he does not deserve mercy; he never showed you any!" Meg fervently asserted.

"I know he doesn't, but, but I still don't fully understand myself why he wanted me dead, there are questions I want to ask him, there are things that I have yet to remember or to know. But when Erik finds out, he will not want me anywhere near Andrew."

Dora understood what she meant and she intends for that wish to be fulfilled, tightening their hands she promised, "I will make sure your questions will get answered Christine, even if that means worsening Erik's anger."

At the exact time a shudder grazed Christine's spine upon imaging how Erik will be, deafening banging shook the en suite bathroom partnering with a trembling voice,  
"DORA IF YOU DON'T LET ME IN I'LL BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!"

With what little strength and bravery the human had left, she used it. Christine dragged her eyes away from the bathroom door, turned to Dora and Meg, and gave them one final nod.

* * *

The moment Dora's hand turns the doorknob Erik strides into the room; even when enraged Erik is captivating,  
"What the _hell_ is going on?" Erik roared while I shuffled towards the bathroom's open door frame.

"I needed a private word with Christine." replied Dora, utterly fearless.

"Involving _what_ exactly?" Erik questioned hotly.

"Well its private Erik-"

"_Don't_ get smart with me," the growl chilled and enthralled me all at the same time, "Something is going on and if it involves Christine I want to be told what that something is _right_ _now!_"

I fully step into the bedroom with tight folded arms, looking to Meg and Dora.  
"Could you give us a moment?"

Erik's head snapped towards me; the burning mesmerising blue radiating in fire, anxiety, allegation, hurt, and of course his never ending love.  
With small encouraging smiles, Dora and Meg left the room.

"What's going on Christine?"  
It was a taut question than a severe command, which made this task, if possible, even harder to achieve. Tiredly rubbing my face with my hands I begin to pace the room, trying to find the words to explain such a dire thing.  
Erik's question became more clipped, "What is it that you haven't told me?"

I stop pacing, now standing in the middle of the room, and rub my temples. Erik becomes positively distressed that it causes tears to form inside my closed eyelids,  
"_Tell me_ Christine."

"Promise me you'll not over react." I whisper.  
Though we are standing a few feet apart, I can feel Erik tense even more; the tension in the silence is suffocating. I refuse to look at him; I refuse to see the agony I am currently putting him through.  
"Erik, _please_ promise me."  
I know it's a waste of oxygen and time asking, but I'm scared. I'm scared of what he will do; I'm scared of what he will say; I'm scared of how _this_ will affect him; but most of all I'm scared of the outcome. This will alter not just a handful of people, but a Kingdom. I care for everyone in Castle South like a Queen should, I want no one to get harm, yet I feel that will no doubt happen when I tell Erik this. But like Dora said Erik has the right to know. He out of everyone suffered greatly over my death, forget me the victim, Erik was the casualty, and a part of him still is.

The feel of his cool fingers grasp my neck and raise my head. Timidly, I reopen my eyes, finally seeing the man I love etched in rigid worry. The backs of his fingers wipes away my tears; the blue, as always, boring into my green. His final plea is hoarse and desperate  
"_My love, you need to tell me what's going on right now before I lose my mind."_

More tears fall as I sob in a whisper,  
"I'm sorry..._I'm really sorry_..."

The hand that wipes my tears stops and cups my face; his own eyes yearning to shed tears.  
With one last breath, I start explaining to Erik that his father was basically the man that handed Bernard the stake.

* * *

**O...M...G...! **


	32. Chapter Thirty One

***begs/grovels/pleads for forgiveness on bended knee* **

**i am SOOOOOOOO sorry for the wait! Please forgive me!  
****  
Anyways, enough of me grovelling, heres the chapter a fair few have been waiting for...  
**  
**  
recap: ERIK KNOWS! O_O **

* * *

Samuel swished his sword left and right, fighting off imaginary enemies on the ground floor.  
After expertly darting a blade from slicing him in half, he weakens his pretend opponent by removing their shin. Skilfully, Samuel back-flips onto the bottom stair giving him easy access to expertly chop the head of the injured enemy, then immediately fuses the silver sword deep inside the chest; the body already dead when hitting the stone floor.  
Samuel can hear the cries of people screaming his name in adoration; screaming his bravery in awe; screaming their love in worship! The sniggers from his fellow guards patrolling the ground floor are thoughtlessly unheard.  
Another type of scream from the great crowd of adoring fans affects his fantasy, one that is not producing any of the emotions he initially, or ignorantly, hears.

"Erik please, _Erik-!_"

The immense thud of a booming slam causes Samuel to drop his sword; the clinging of the metal colliding on stone is deafened from wood being banged, blended with the continuing pleading screams,

"Erik, let me out of here! Please Erik! I want to go with you!"

Samuel couldn't see his master's expression but thought it best to try and pretend he didn't hear the disagreement happening between his King and Ms Christine. Subtly he leaves the stairs, collects his sword, and aims to hide behind a pillar while the other guards are too subtly feigning deafness and acting out their duties.

"_SAMUEL!_"

The great roar from his King freezes Samuel mid-step; he was _so close_ into seclusion behind the pillar!

"_Samuel, up here _NOW!"

Unwillingly using the backs of his heels, Samuel turns and walks up the first set of stairs.  
What he sees before him removes all pride from his 'heroic' battle.

There's his King, securely holding a door knob of a door being pounded on vigorously from the other side, looking absolutely petrifying.  
He has seen his King angry before, he has even seen his King murderous before, but _never_ has he seen his King look so incredibly ferocious.  
No longer does he hold that regal air even when he is in one of his tempers; broken isn't the word to describe him, he's more cracked! Beyond reason! His deathly skin is paler than normal, holding an expression so furiously stark that you're too scared to blink never mind ask what's wrong; the eyes that are generally intimidating are now vastly menacing, effecting Samuel's legs to tremble when taking a small step backwards due to panic; and his overpowering stance seems to have enhanced into something more sinister and aggressive equalling the doorknob in his hand to quake furiously beneath his grip.  
If it wasn't for Christine's continuous pleading and frantic thudding then a very awkward silence would've filled the overwrought hallway between master and servant; Samuel is actually grateful for her uncomfortable cries.

"Don't keep me out of this Erik, I have to be there!"

Erik persisted into keeping his attention straight at Samuel, intentionally ignoring the woman he loves.  
Tone blunt and tight he demands, "_Stay at the door, _do not_ let her out of this room."  
_  
Samuel gulps before nodding fervently.

"Don't leave! Erik, _please, we have to talk about this!_"

"We can talk afterwards," Erik assured Christine with less hostility; his free hand and eyes reverently stroking the door.

"We need to talk now!" Christine's cries turning more begging than pleading. "Please Erik don't do this!"

From a request so feeble, it caused Erik to physically flinch. All she wants is to stand by him, to be loyal; she is looking out for him. Ironically, Erik feels the same in rejecting her plea. She is secure by remaining in that room; she is protected by remaining in that room; and she is away from _'him'_ by remaining in that room. Her precious eyes should not see what Erik is about to do; her delicate ears should not hear the noise Erik is about initiate...she has already suffered way too much thanks to his father.  
Closing his eyes and leaning his forehead on the door, Erik forcefully suppressed his violent rage, and poured as much of his immense love for Christine as possible in his simple command to her; the final instruction putting an end to their 'discussion'.

"Try and get some rest love, I'll sort everything out."

His rigid fingers casting one last longing caress on the wooden barricade, Erik reopened his eyes and allowed his complete foreboding temper to return, refusing to hear anymore of Christine's cries.  
Staring ominously at Samuel, he demanded his servant to stand by the door and take his place, no one is allowed in or out.

The moment Samuel's hand replaced Erik's; his King flew like a turbulent storm down the stairs, aiming for the direction of the ground floor living room.

* * *

The crash impact of wood against stone trembled the floorboards and walls as the living room door thundered open, welcoming a manic King Erik whose expression held one of intense murderous desire.  
It took one stride for Erik to stand in the middle of the room; fists painfully clenched on either side and blue eyes dead set on the 'other' King...his father.  
No fire is lit and the lantern candles are dim emphasising more of Erik's threatening stance.  
Diligently Dora twirled Meg into the furthest corner, while Joseph silently sent for the guards patrolling the ground floor to enter the living room.

Dominic stared at his brother in frightened confusion, and Andrew eyed the person who he almost destroyed...his eldest son...with twisted contentment...  
The secret has finally been released, no more pretending.

Body muscles quivering with essential want to attack, Erik harshly stated the three words that have solved yet puzzled everything.  
"It. Was. _You._"

Dora made to take a few timid steps forward; her eyes darting from Erik to Andrew.  
Andrew's hands remained in their pockets as he took a few lazy steps away from the fire place. Placing a purpose distance between them, he joined his eldest to stand in the middle of the room; casually, a slight curve in his posture.  
His expression is more smugly satisfied than surprised, and his stance prepared yet indifferent, merely watching Erik expectedly; simply waiting for the outcome to commence.  
Andrew didn't vocally respond, but his other son did; he too by the fireplace. Dominic's voice is filled with alarm and panic from his brothers startling, frightening appearance,  
"Erik what are you talking about? What's wrong?"

Without removing his fierce glare on his father, every inch of his senses desperate to attack, Erik continued his tirade; his harsh voice slightly hoarse,  
"For over 400 years I've been tormenting myself for answers...and after all this time it was you all along...the second accomplice..."

"_What?"_ Dominic's whispery voice rasped while the handful of guardsmen's jaws dropped, all turning rigid. Dora is now a few small steps behind Erik watching him intently, while Meg and Joseph are more interested in Andrew's reaction. Wide bemused eyes flitting from manic brother to primed father, Dominic wavered, "_Bernard_ did the killing-"

"And _father_ did the planning." Erik violently concluded. "_He_ is the one that planned and ordered her death."

Finally, resting his eyes on his father, Dominic faintly appealed,  
"Father? _Is this true?_"

At this Dora removed her eye contact from Erik, matching everyone else's line of sight; all eager to know if Andrew will confirm or deny.  
Andrew continued to stand nonchalantly; dark expressionless eyes locked with the cold blue. With a small shrug he confessed airily,  
"Yes."

The only sound produced was of Dominic stumbling towards the closet available chair, dumping his stunned body to absorb this traumatic revelation. Everyone else simply remained still; Meg too lessening her breathing.

"_Tell him why_." Erik hotly ordered, taking small dangerously cautious steps towards Andrew, attracting Dora's and Joseph's attention. "Tell him _why_ you wanted her _dead_."

Small traces of a smirk appeared on Andrew's lips, angering more of Erik's already volatile rage.

Fingers yearning to grip his father twitched out of their own accord; his body instinctively set itself to strike, to lunge, to kill.

"I want to hear it from _your mouth_ why you wanted her dead!"

Andrew wasn't scared of his son but he wasn't unafraid either. He knew how powerful and strong Erik could be in battle along with being King, but he also knew Erik's weak points, physically along with emotionally...It's just unfortunate that he too holds some of the same weaknesses.

With a hint of resentment in his monotone as his mind wonders over the woman that started this all, Andrew replied,  
"Because I didn't get what I wanted."

"What is it that you did not get?" Dominic faintly asked; gaping at his father like he never met the man before in his entire life; not entirely sure if he wants to hear the answer.

Even more bittersweet memories of the woman floated by; smirk gone and no longer looking at Erik, Andrew bluntly answered,  
"_Her_."

With horror filled eyes Dominic stuttered desperately, "B-b-b-but you n-n-n-n-n-never liked Christine! F-F-F-F-F-From the very start you h-h-h-h-hated her along with Dora! W-Why, W-Why-?"

"Why did you want her?_"_ Erik vehemently finished; standing mere inches from his father, "Out of _any_ female, no matter what age or race you could possibly have, _why her?_"

A sick, twisted smirk curling his lips, Andrew reminded, "I've asked you the very same thing not that long ago."

"_Answer me!"_ Erik spat; his control lacking dangerously.

A new arrogant swagger bravely (or stupidly) absorbing his approach from Erik's attitude and everyone's annoying stares, Andrew became more flippant; he stared his son right in the eye, the cruel taunting smirk lingering,  
"Maybe I liked what I saw."

A vigorous fist crashed into Andrew's smug face; a punch so forceful, Andrew staggered clumsily towards the fireplace; one hand grasping the mantel for support, the other checking to make sure his jaw is still intact.  
It took a minute or two for Andrew to register the sounds of scuffling made from a belligerent nearly senile Erik who is being frantically held by Joseph and a group of five struggling guardsmen.

"LET ME GO!" his arms uncontrollably thrashing, "LET ME GO _RIGHT NOW!_"

"You can't kill him yet he needs to explain!" Dora panted, now standing infront of Erik her hands on his chest, using all of her strength into putting a fair distance between father and son.

"I'VE GIVEN HIM ENOUGH TIME TO EXPLAIN! _OVER_ _400 YEARS WORTH TO BE EXACT!_"

With a gigantic, powerful sweep of his arms, Erik flung the four guardsmen holding his arms either side of the living room; their flying bodies knocking over seats and cabinets. The fifth and Joseph got aggressively elbowed against the wall; the crunching sound and pitiful sight causing Meg to scream from the far corner. A stunned Dominic instinctively pulled Dora away in time from being violently manhandled, both landing sideways on the sofa, giving Erik complete opening on seizing Andrew.

Andrew didn't bother to move nor fight; he allowed Erik free reign, for now...it's the least he could do.

One of Erik's pale destructible hands grasped his father by the throat, pinning him painfully against the stone mantel; the object uncomfortably digging into the back of Andrew's neck.  
For Erik, the sudden power he now has over his father is astonishing as well as frightening. There clasped tightly in his deathly grip is the man who he was raised to respect; the man that was once his King; the man who he called father.  
This is the very same man that hugged him after scattering her ashes on the fields where he proposed and married her; the man who listened to his son blame himself for her death on every anniversary of her murder; and the man who watched his son distressingly crumble, almost everyday, aching for the loss of his wife.  
This man, his father, gave death an opportunity in taking Christine.

All it takes is one swift twitch and his father will be nothing more than an awful memory; one prompt snap and 400 years of misery and agony shall be avenged not just for him Erik, but mainly for Christine.  
King and King; Father and Son; Murderer and Avenger; Erik and Andrew had eyes for each other, both maliciously wanting the other to watch their expression whenever the act will perform...-

"Stop Erik!" Dora cried, coming to stand beside the arm pinning Andrew. "We need to hear why he did what he did; it's the only way to help understand all this!"

Erik disgustedly snorted, still glaring at Andrew, "He deserves _no_ chance of an explanation; _nothing _he says will _ever_ make me try to understand!" each word hissed his fingers pressed tighter and tighter upon Andrews's neck; the feeling of immortal bones rubbing his fingertips, willing him to break.

"But _Christine _deserves to hear it!"

The name of his love being said pleadingly weakened Erik's murderous desire, though not overly. His furious stark expression lightly softened, and his cold menacing eyes slightly hazed on thinking about her on all that she is and all that she means to him.  
Christine was a mess when she revealed what Andrew had done; her tears streamed liked flowing rivers, Erik had to literally hold her up so that her shaky legs wouldn't collapse beneath her dainty weight. On occasions he had to tell her to stop talking and take deep breathes as her voice was becoming incoherent and the sobs near overwhelming. The way she talked and the way she acted, it was like she was the one to blame...and looking back, Erik regretfully didn't give her any reassurance. The moment he registered what she revealed Erik had to leave the room as quickly as possible; he didn't want to scare Christine even more than she already was, it took so much strength of restraint to tell Samuel to keep Christine in that room without completely blowing his top, so while he still had some of his senses he simply left without a word or glance.  
The thought of her being there, in the living room, right now viewing Erik at his most lethal and being near the proximity of the man that basically killed her, distressed Erik greatly.

"_No way is he getting anywhere near her again._" Erik growled treacherously.

Andrew continued to remain still in his son's life threatening hold, and continued to stare straight back; his son might look murderous, but does he have the guts? Andrew decided to test his son's limits merely for his own twisted entertainment seeing as he couldn't do much right now...  
"Doesn't the victim have the right for answers son?"

The rasped words sickened Erik's stomach and diminished any weakness given from thinking of his beloved.  
Spotless shoes no longer touching the floorboards, Andrew's body was raised higher; his head and neck now pressed against the wall and his shoulder blades now pushed roughly on the stone mantel; Andrew is in an odd yet even more uncomfortable position; and he suddenly realised that his son may have the guts...

Erik hissed through extracted fangs and colder narrowed eyes, "_Do not refer to me as a son, for you are no longer my father._"

"_Ah_..." Andrew struggled to rasp, "C-Christine w-will b-be pleased to hear that-"

"_Do not say her_ NAME!"  
Erik violently flung his father down on the floor, a resounding crunch rippling the room.

Dora saw that Erik no longer has a grip on Andrew and took this an opportunity to send the guards back onto restraining their King before he got the chance to tend to Andrew properly.  
There were more people now, nearly the majority of the Kingdom listening in and watching; all interested to know the source of the loud noises. The knowledge of Andrew behind Christine's death spread like wild-fire.

Dominic and 17 men now grabbed their King, while Joseph and 14 men took charge of Andrew.  
Again Erik made a scene,  
"GET OFF ME THE LOT OF YOU THIS INSTANT! REFUSING TO DO AS I SAY IS TREASON! HEADS WILL ROLL WHEN I-!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN FOR ONE MINUTE!" Dora yelled piercingly.

Erik glared at Dora heatedly, but did as she ordered and remained quiet, however he continued to try and escape, no longer looking at his sister-in-law; his predator eyes are on his most intended prey.

"I understand you want Christine away from him and I agree with you, but you know when she sets her mind at something nothing will get in her way in doing it, even if that means going behind our backs. I wouldn't be surprised that right now she is trying to get down here."

Erik stilled his flinging arms; his sights now burning at the shattered cabinet, lying in bits to his left; his hearing alert.

"She wants an explanation; she needs one; she has to know why, especially if it concerns her mother."

At this Erik darts his sights back at Dora: _Her mother...? Christine's mother is involved?_

Erik vaguely recalls Christine telling him about that night when she met Andrew in his quarters...the night where she decided to end things between them...  
She left him without a word; he returned to the place they were habiting at the time after a meeting and found the place completely empty. He wasn't worried at first, but when Dora appeared asking for her presence, fear enveloped Erik.  
That was the first time he ever felt fear, yes he fought terrible battles and dealt with many vicious werewolves, but the fear he felt on realising Christine is gone...it scared him, harmed him even.  
A note eventually came to Dora from Christine, there explaining why she left. Her reason was that Erik should be with another, a person who is of royal stature, someone more worthy. Erik couldn't believe it, refused to even find it a possibility! Something was amiss. It was learnt later that Andrew told Christine to end things between them or else Erik's title and line to the throne would be in jeopardy thus instigating a parting of the Kingdoms...well, that's the version he was told at the time...  
Now Christine added something entirely different; she hid the fact that Andrew tried to make a 'bargain' with her. Erik was more attentive to _that_ fact than anything else Christine might've mentioned.

Her mother...why is she tied in all this? Andrew knew Christine's father, Erik can recall seeing the Count a few times at Castle North when he was round Bruno's age, and Erik knew that his father never liked him; the mere mention of his name causes Andrew's eyes to roll in hatred...Andrew's reasons for not liking Leonard is that he found him a insufficient leader...Erik quickly establishes Andrews excuse is a cover up.  
The _mother_ is why Andrew hated Leonard...it's because of _her_ Andrew wanted Christine..._she looks like her_...

"Is she like her?"

The jeering tease in Erik's question caught Andrew's attention as well as a nerve. No longer does the King of The North hold his usual arrogant manner...for once since the reveal, Andrew feels threatened.

"Same height? Same built? Same hair? Same features? Everything about them equal?" Erik continued his crafty ridicule, enjoying the verbal hold he has unintentionally gained. A cruel smirk that could challenge his fathers, Erik concluded, "Everything..._except the eyes_."

Like being stung, Andrew jerked in reaction, and like a reflex he had the impulse to attack. He made a move to strike, but was halted by the guards.

Erik's smirk broadened.  
"Did I hit a nerve?" he mocked sympathy, "Did I mention something I shouldn't have? Must be dreadful seeing _those_ emeralds on _that _face..."  
The men holding Andrew struggled against his anger; Erik too mirrored his movements, regaining great effort to keep him in place while he continued to jeer, "The offspring of the woman you desired wants your very own son: is seeing us together a painful reminder for you?"

"Not painful, more memorable. " Andrew seethed through clenched teeth; squirming uncontrollably. "Seeing her brings memories of her mother and all the happenings we done...they are an _exact double_ of each other...You could say it's like me and Christine being _together_...-"

Dominic had to run in-between his brother and father, helping the guards and Dora to push Erik as far from Andrew as possible, but the amazing powerful strength Erik has is overwhelming: how could one person fight off so many?

Erik yelled during the brawl, "So because you couldn't have the mother you tried the next best thing, her daughter, and when she denied you, you wanted her dead?"

"Basically."

"Christine may _look_ like her mother but she is _not_ her!"

"Well, seeing as I know them both, I think I am capable in drawing comparisons."

"No person is the same!"

"Yet they both wanted, at some point, a Bennett."

"Yet only one remains with a Bennett!"

"For how long? Christine says she loves you now, she may even say she will turn back into one of us to be with you for all eternity, but for how long will her love for you _really_ last?"

"If it can last through death's grip it can last through eternity."

"She became engaged to another man to who she then married-"

"_Against her will!_"

"But not when she was proposed! You may have loved her during the 400 years of seperation, but she certainly did not love you, she never knew you existed! If she didn't love you then, she can un-love you anytime. Right now as we speak she could be planning another visit to the dungeons!"

"ERIK, _CALM DOWN!_" Dominic commanded heatedly while Erik made a forceful lunge, almost harming Dora in the process; it was rare that Dominic would raise such a tremendous booming tone as Erik is usually the one with the short fuse.

Dominic shoved Erik all the way across the room, scattering guardsmen left and right, pinning him against the wall with one arm, surprising all including, mildly, himself.  
Ignoring Erik's vehement snarls of disapproval and flinging limbs, Dominic commanded tenaciously to everyone in the room,  
"Send King Andrew to the North-West tower; Ranks One, Six and Nine guard him severely; every other Rank patrol the castle and grounds, Joseph give them their posts. Dora, keep Miss Knight with you and help the ladies tend to the children; they must be fed then put them all in a bigger room. Once done, find me. No one is to leave or enter the grounds; GO!"

Everyone followed Dominic's orders without hesitation or question, even Dora who grabbed a shaking Meg from the corner and bolted out of the room.

Erik chuckled darkly whilst narrowly watching a disgruntled yet smug Andrew being led out, "You do have a way with people brother."

"Not as polite as you." Dominic replied dryly, keeping his hold intact.

"One hit, one measly hit is all I got! Barely a scratch is marked!" Erik cursed himself and Dominic, "Why did you not put the order to leave me be? Aren't you just as sickened and angered by this startling revelation as I?"

"Of course I am Erik!" Dominic lessened his pressure but was still on guard; it was only he and Erik left in the disordered living room; wood splayed on the floor, seats turned over, and clumps of stone from the mantle crumbled into dust over the fireplace tiles. "I want nothing more than to help you harm fath- I mean _him_. But we have to be rational about this."

"What is there to be rational about?" Erik fumed, "A life for a life Dominic! All because of _lust!_ Would you be so rational if it was Dora he killed?"

Dominic sighed heavily and fully removed his hold altogether, "No, I'd act the same way as you."

Erik leaned against the wall, staring at his younger brother in riled uncertainty, "Then why protect him?"

"I wasn't protecting him; I was looking out for Christine." Dominic put his hands in his pockets, carelessly kicking away a piece of wood by his feet. "I'm not saying you aren't, but Dora made a valid point earlier Erik, Christine deserves to ask her own questions and be given answers. We all suffered from her death, especially you, but Christine was the intended victim, shouldn't she have the right to ask and know why?"

Her body was angelic lying on the stone slab, sprinkled with white and blue rose petals; she wore a light emerald silk dress, the one he first saw her in, her long flowing hair rested freely.  
The only horror of that beautiful vision is that she was motionless; lifeless.  
Andrew is the reason why she was there, all because Christine wouldn't give him her body...a body that resembles her mother.  
How long has Christine known about this? It couldn't have been long, knowing something like that would've drove her mad, and Erik would've been able tell something was wrong. No, it wasn't til she heard Andrew's voice from the kitchens earlier did she act strangely; could it have been then? Did the sound of Andrew trigger unpleasant memories? Or was it the first sight of him?  
She never knew much of her mother, and now all of a sudden brand new information is being revealed about her, yet it only offers more questions.  
What must Christine think of her mother, and perhaps even her father? Does she feel bitterness towards them or still affection? Could she even be blaming herself because she looks like her mother? Is keeping her away from Andrew protecting her or causing her more harm? Could Erik be encouraging Christine to possibly take her love away from him because he is secluding her from this?  
_"If she didn't love you then, she can un-love you anytime..."_  
Each of Andrews words were like silver bullets; damaging him with every shot.  
He can't allow Andrew to part them again...He won't allow _anyone._

"She deserves to know..." Erik stated quietly; his mind still picturing that beautifully haunting final resting place, "But I have to see her first; make sure she is alright before I even _consider_ the prospect of her being anywhere near him."

Dominic nodded, and after a pause he gravely established rather than questioned,  
"We can't kill him can we?"

For once since the revelation, Erik feels tired and weak. This is the worst part of being a leader, you have to think of other's needs before your own, and sometimes you have to believe in something that you don't want too yet it's necessary.  
Tiredly leaning his head back against the wall with eyes set on the candle chandelier but barely registering the object, Erik wearily, with a hint of bitterness, concluded, "If we kill him there'll be war; if we hold him there'll be war; and if we free him there'll be war. Either way immortal blood shall be spilt."

"So what happens?"

Trailing his sights away from the chandelier, he set them on his brother's anxious face,  
"We summon the Vampire Lords."

* * *

After I gave up my feeble knocks of freedom my body slumped to the floor. Eventually Erik's yells mixed with sounds of objects being thrown overshadowed my own noise making, but I didn't give up. I was desperate to get out; I needed to be there with him, I had to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid like kill Andrew...but no one opened the door, and the yells and the crashes continued.  
So, 45 minutes later, here I am sitting on the window ledge in my old room, gazing at the gentle falling snow that is now covering everything it touches.  
My body is too tired to shed tears, and my mind is too alert to sleep.

His eyes revealed his true feelings, everything else about him was impassive, painfully so.  
In a way Erik hid from me, not wanting me to see or hear his true feelings. From his shouts I can understand why someone wouldn't want to be near him, but I wanted too...I'm supposed too.  
I know he is only protecting me from his father, and perhaps even himself, but _I _am the person Andrew wanted dead: don't I have the right to fully know why? Do I not have questions that I feel need answered?  
Yes, Erik had over 400 years to think and torture himself over his very own questions, and now that he knows that his father is involved he probably has even more to ask, but his father knew and loved my mother; his father knew and hated my father; for all I know Andrew could be the very reason _why_ I became an orphan!

When I turn back into a vampire I don't know how my mind will turn out: I may remember things I have forgotten, or forget things I now remember. Maybe by some miracle everything from my vampire past shall return and mingle with my human life.  
Originally I came to England to find out information on my father, but now there's a chance of also finding out details of my mother, I can't help but feel a little greedy. This is my chance in finally gaining knowledge of my parents. Realistically, a good few vampires would know about my father, perhaps even Erik and Dora, but my mother...Andrew could be the only one who knows her. He may refuse to tell me anything about her, he has a right too, but even to know her name will help heal burdens. That is if Erik doesn't kill Andrew, and if he doesn't then there's no chance of me getting anywhere near him.

Why did I believe Dora when she promised I'll get my questions answered? If _I _can't change Erik's mind no one can! If I wasn't so in love with Erik I would really despise him right now, being cooped up in this room, again! I just wish, before he left, he would've considered my feelings in all this instead of allowing his rage to take control...but who can blame him? This is_ his _father, and I knew Erik would react badly.  
God, I need to get out of this room before I drive myself mad! All I want is to just stretch my legs, clear my mind in a new surrounding, to get away from the noise-but where? And most importantly, how?_  
_  
A gentle breeze brushes my skin, sending goose-bumps up my arms..._The window!  
_  
Immediately I twist the handle...and there's a click! The window is unlocked! God bless the person who did this!  
Best get a cloak on; I steal one out of the cupboard which must belong to Meg.  
Right, now to see how high up I am - wow, for a first floor this is quite high! There must be something I can climb down on...ivory branches! If its stable for vampires its stable for humans, but best be quick just incase.  
Luckily the snow isn't falling fast, would be impossible to see what hand and foot goes where if it was.  
I close the window door behind me; don't want Meg to sleep in a freezing cold room-Ah! My arm! Ouch that twinge hurt! Wonder if anyone heard me, looking down there doesn't seem to be any guards about, perhaps there all with Erik, minus the chap guarding my door; least I'm not the only one getting left out – oh and the children as well! Wonder what they must be thinking hearing all the commotion, I do hope they're not frightened. Bruno must be either relieved or livid to be away from the commotion.

My hands are freezing, I should've pinched a pair of gloves, not that Meg would have any; she always pinched mine. Anyway, Meg would have to borrow clothes right now unless someone was sent to collect her own. But after what has been happening during the past 24 hours I doubt that very much. I must really make a point in returning to Carlisle to collect my things, and unfortunately I also must see Raoul again and regain my birth certificate, and perhaps try again with the annulment.

Ok, nearly down now, just a few more steps and a jump...there! I did it! My arms are aching; especially my cut, but I did it!

I look around again and still no one is about, the snow is utterly clean; no footprints. I must be the only one outside.  
I can't wonder inside the castle, Erik would send me straight back into the room, no, my only option really is the gardens. Not that it's a bad thing, looks absolutely beautiful blanketed in snow. I should start my walk now before I am stopped by a guard, servant, or even worse, Erik.

* * *

Erik wrote four letters, each displaying the same message: "_Urgent crisis has occurred – Assistance is needed in Castle South A.S.A.P."_  
He handed them to the four prepared messengers waiting to fulfil their mission.  
"Do not give any details even if asked, just let them know that trouble has occurred and their presence is vital."

Each messenger dutifully nodded and left to collect the various Vampire Lords spread throughout the country.

The Vampire Lords resided throughout each direction of the country: North, South, East, and West.  
Each section holds decent, trustworthy, reliable men; but only one set are maybe somewhat arduous, and that is the West.  
That's because the West knew Count Leonard well, along with his daughter.

When a vampire Christine was an orphan, but, due to a strong alliance with Leonard, the Lords kept guard of her when growing up. She was given school lessons, along with learning how to ride, and skills in hunting and fighting. She was also given the opportunity in attending social gatherings, being able to mingle with various ranks of the middle-class/ high social scene. It was also thanks to these men she met Dora. Dora's parents were servants to the Lords of the West but sadly died due to a violent raid from precarious wolves. The Lords kept Dora as a servant girl but treated her just as well as Christine, and encouraged the friendship that formed. Dora too was also allowed to attend the social gatherings as a companion to Christine.

Contact and visits maintained when Christine and Erik married, but upon Christine's death the visits stopped. Mainly because Erik requested them not to call; he found it too difficult to be around people Christine found important. It even took Dora to fall pregnant for Erik to fully accept her in his life without Christine. The Lord's consisted of three men; George, David and Oliver.  
George was firm but in a kind way, who became like a Grandfather figure for Christine and Dora.  
David was the fun, lively one, who taught how to ride and hunt; never a cross word came from his lips even when Christine was in one of her stubborn moods.  
And Oliver, who out of the other two, had more of an impact on Christine's life. Not only did he provide her skills on how to fight with and without a sword, he was also her first boyfriend. Though Erik held some jealousy over their relationship, he couldn't really complain; his first girlfriend was a Duchess.

From the memories Christine holds, it is safe to assume that she doesn't remember these men. Which means Erik is going to have to explain to her who these men represent, not just to the Vampire World, but also to her.  
The men too know nothing about the recurrence of Christine. To be honest the thought of telling them never entered Erik's mind, he was just so overwhelmed that she returned and only concentrated on her loving him once again. In the long run Erik can see how offensive that was, but what's done is done and what's happening now with Andrew is alot more important than shielding her return. Help is needed; Erik can't do this alone.

Erik turned away from the door the messengers just left and turned to his brother,  
"I'm going to have to talk to Christine." he stated rather tiredly; mentally exhausted about what has taken place and what will arise. "Can you prepare everything for the Lords arrival?"

"Sure," said Dominic supportively, "I'll let you know when they arrive."

"Thanks."

Erik headed towards the stairs and swiftly walked the first flight of them, turning to his right he saw Samuel exactly where he left him.

"No difficulties Samuel?" Erik enquired, striding towards him.

"No sire," Samuel automatically replied, squeakily, "Ms has been quiet for a while now."

"Good, I'll take it from here. Kindly join your rank where you will be filled in."

"Yes, sire." Samuel respectfully bowed then went.

The second Samuel left, Erik opened the door. His eyes immediately went to the bed presuming Christine might be sleeping but saw it to be empty; infact, untouched.  
Erik fully stepped into the room and looked around, she wasn't there. He then tried the bathroom - completely deserted. Christine has gone.

How? How could Christine have disappeared from thin air? She couldn't have been taken; there are no signs of a struggle, plus there are no hidden doorways in the room!  
The only possible way for Christine to get out is by the window but Erik made sure that was locked, he requested Joseph to lock it when Christine arrived-

But...Christine no longer stays in this room...all her possessions have been moved to their bedchamber...no, someone else is using this room, and from the smell it's another human mingled with Christine's past scent...

_Meg. _

Erik flew to the window, registering the strong smell of Christine round the area, and turned the handle; the bittersweet sound of the click penetrated his ears.  
The window is unlocked.

Swinging the window wide open Erik stuck his head out: Where could she have gone? - Correction - _Why_ did she go?

Could Andrew have been right in saying Christine could take her love for him away?

She can't just leave! Not after all he has done for her! All he is going through in keeping her!

Maybe keeping her locked in the room was a bad idea, but she must understand why he did it! It was all for her! _Everything_ he does is for her! And she repays him by leaving!

No, no, she can't disappear without a word; not after just regaining her love; not after nearly loseing her to death's clutches again; not after _tasting_ her!

She can't have gone far, even if she took a horse Erik can still catch up. Going by her scent will be difficult due to the slight breeze in the air, but he will find her somehow and bring her back!

Erik jumped out the window and lands expertly on the crunchy snow. A handful of guards are not patrolling the gardens, stopping their pace as they surprisingly see their angrily distraught King appearing from nowhere.

One of the men, his name Richard, speaks, assuming what the King might be searching for.  
"She said she wouldn't be long Master, she only wanted a bit of fresh air."

Erik snapped his attention on the guard; blue eyes narrowed in confusion and desperation; _She? Does he mean Christine? She's still here? _

"She was by the big oak tree last I saw her sire. I encouraged she return inside but-"

Erik speedily sauntered to the direction of the tree; flecks of snow flying from his heels by each long, quick stride.  
Blues eyes searched hungrily all round him, igoring everything he passes; passing guards, snow covered plants, picturesque settings; nothing is deemed more important than finding her.

On seeing the tree he finds it bare...but there's footprints imprinted on the snow; faint as the falling snowflakes are gradually covering the prints, but still visibile.  
The small prints lead him away form the tree. His hungry eyes stayed glued on the ground; he doesn't care to look up to check if he will walking into something or someone.

The footprints come to an abrupt end as a wooden step finishes the trail. Erik finally raises his head...he's at the gazebo.

Hurriedly he steps inside, and there she is.

Even though Erik has felt nothing but immense rage during the past couple of hours, seeing her lying fast asleep on the bench he can't help but smile. She sppears so peaceful, so content on that piece of wood. This innocent image of her will last forever.  
Unfortunately the image can't last long, Christine could catch a chill being out in the cold and he doesn't know how long she has already been outside. Tenderly he slips his arms under her to obtain a secure grip before gently lifting her up. She stirs in reaction to the new position but quickly settles; her right cheek resting comfortably upon Erik's chest; her left hand unconsciously holding onto his shirt.  
Mesmerised by this beautiful sight, Erik allowed his feet to guide the way back to the castle and onto the bedchambers, not wanting to miss a precious second of watching his sleeping beauty.  
He used the secret hallways to get to the eigth floor, not wanting to be disturbed, relishing the feeling of her decliate body against his; the soft breeze from her breathing grazing his chest.

Quietly entering the bedchamber, Erik purposely slowed his steps heading to the bed; he didn't want to release her. Alas he made it, and with one hand pulled the silken bedsheets away for them to cover Christine's sleeping form.  
Slowly and caringly he set her on the mattress, yet the moment her head lands on her pillow, those emeralds open hazily,  
_"Don't go..."_ she slurs quietly; her left hand giving Erik's shirt a squeeze.

_Don't go _she said, even half awake she is aware of his presence and she doesn't want him to leave.

How could he even think of her wanting to leave him when she doesn't even want him to leave her! Why did he doubt her love and loyalty? He never used to...:  
_  
It's the fear, the fear of losing the one you've yearned for so long. Now you've got her and established what took her in the first place, you're frightened it may happen again_

It can't happen again, bernard is dead and fath-_Andrew_ is being held  
_  
But for how long? The Lords could decide to set him free unscratched and unpunished_

When she returns as a vampire she'll be much safer than she is now

_He wanted her when she was a vampire, that's not going to change anything. If released he will want revenge; revenge on her parents; revenge on her; revenge on you!  
_  
Then we'll move; well go into hiding; something that will make sure we are _never_ parted again!

_Don't go...  
_  
Stroking her hair reverently resulting Christine's eyelids to reclose, Erik promised her request in ardent passion,  
_  
"Never."___


	33. Chapter Thirty Two

_I'm so hungry! Man cannot live by bread alone, so why I'm I?_

Raoul frustratingly kicked his wooden plate that holds the crusty bead, mumbling curses to all residing above, including the humans; be them alive or appetisers.  
Although the sounds of shouting and crashing were entertaining, especially understanding what was being declared.

_Poor Erik_, _his own father wanted his wife dead; dear, dear. The worst my father ever did to try and end a relationship is threaten to cut my inheritance, but luckily he has always liked Christine._

However, the marriage to Christine may soon come to an end, to which Raoul doesn't really want to do. Not because he loves her, and not even because of the money, but because he likes having this power over Erik.

He knows Erik desperately wants their marriage to end, that the idea of his beloved Christine is legally bonded to another must be excoriating; and that fact that he, Raoul, has this control in tormenting the great King of the Vampires, is highly enjoyable.

_No wonder he went completely psychotic on his father! The rage was just escalating and he exploded! If I see Erik again it would be surely tempting to tease him once more, to remind him that _I _am the husband, that Christine bears my name...oh, that would really piss him off...he may harm me as a result though...luckily I was able to sneak in my trusty, dependable pistol..._

Smirking gleefully, Raoul casually shoves his hands deep inside his trouser pockets, to find his weapon...unexpectedly, as well as irritably, both pockets are completely empty..._where _did the gun go?

* * *

The balcony curtains are open, allowing what little light the winter morning sky brings. The bed being secluded from mornings wake up call, helps keep the illusion of darkness. Shallow even breathing resounds in the air partnered with the occasional deep shuddering sigh and the relaxed pounding of a heartbeat; twitches of long dainty fingers curled against the pillow calling for contact to be made; peachy skin evenly tinted in a light blush, glowing warmth that's highly tempting to touch; heavy unblemished lids shutting-out reality, lost in a world where only the mind has control; and lips so full, so moist, that gazing at the soft pink-rose causes nothing but sweet affliction.  
Those angelic features bear only contentment, no sign or indication of the trauma she has recently encountered.

A pair of blue eyes watches in blissful awe at this enchantment before him; the owner of the blue lying sideways on the right side of the bed, gazing at the occupant that has at last resumed her place.  
He is engrossed by the sounds; the movements; the colour; the heat; the expression; and the temptation that a human is producing. But this isn't just _any_ human- any human can imitate these actions and Erik would not find them the most bit interesting, no; _this _human is captivating because she is displaying actions that is still utterly odd to see that particular body to perform.  
Another deep shuddering breath passes Christine's parted lips sending little air, stroking Erik's face. Amazing that her body exposes warmth yet her breath is cool, Erik wonders, what other surprises does her human form hold?

Her sleeping head that is directly facing Erik stirs, alerting him that finally now is the time for her to wake.  
A small frown creases her forehead and the once parted, puckered lips purse, as she stretches her arms and back to awaken her stiff limbs. Her arms that are resting on either side of her head lengthen against the pillow, and her back is slightly arched from the cosy mattress.  
As her now stretched out body tiredly falls back into the bed resuming its sleeping position, the sounds she produced alters. Her breathing is still slow but no longer is it shallow, and her heartbeat, a once relaxed rhythm, is quicker and unvarying. Her smooth eyelids flutter open, causing excitement to course through Erik.

Being the first thing she sees her green emeralds do not show a flicker of surprise on meeting the mesmerising blue. They haze lovingly, croaking in greeting,  
"Hello."

"Hello." Erik softly replies.

Recollections of past events awaken Christine's mind, reencountering every moment from what she assumes is hours ago. Her main concern however, was of Erik. Staring at him now, surprisingly, he does not appear angry or distraught, though there are traces of anguish etched along his stunning face. Christine also remembers where she was before sleep eventually took its hold on her, and vaguely recalls the feeling of being pressed up against Erik's chest; the feel of his hands on her; the comforting sense of security.

"Yet again you scared me when I found the room I left you in empty; you seem to have a good knack on doing that." Erik informed quietly, traces of a frown grazing his features.

"Sorry," says Christine rather uncomfortably; turning her body fully onto her left side, both hands buried under the pillow that raises her head slightly. "I just wanted to get out of the room, be away from...well, you know... just for a bit seeing as I couldn't be with you..."

"There were reasons why Christine, you must understand that."

"I do." she answers quietly; the emeralds looking to Erik's shirt, not wanting to see disappointment glazing in the blue. "Again I am sorry, Erik."

Erik saw the apology glazed across her angelic face, causing his frown to soften. It's painful when she refuses to meet his gaze, an action that reminds Erik that he too isn't a hundred percent faultless in the happenings of last night.  
"You had every right to be there Christine." Erik admits softly, "This situation involves you more so than me, but I couldn't let you attend, not knowing what _he_ was after, what was wanted..." cool fingers gently stroke the right side of her face, thankfully bringing the emeralds away from the shirt and back onto his mesmerising blue. She is succumbed not just by his amorous touch, but his strong protective tone; every part of him screams protector, ruler, and not just of a Kingdom.  
"Permitting the chance to be in the same room from the person that lusted such a thing...I could not let that happen; not so soon. I was being selfish, but I am a selfish man when it comes to you."

Tears shone over her emeralds, being moved by his words, and nerves fluttered like rapid butterflies inside her stomach. All he wanted was to simply protect her, to always be that defender. Of course she knew this, but being told so dominantly...it's moving as well as enthralling.

"No tears." Erik commanded in a whisper, pulling his body close to Christine's; shutting what little space he put between them while she slept. His left hand delved into her hair; each strand beneath his grip secured in-between fingers. "No tears, my love; for you have shed more for me than I deserve. Hush now, and let's change the subject." Erik placed a small kiss on the tip of her nose; the touch turning those rapid butterflies into vibrating bees. "You must be hungry, I'll go and prepare you some food."

"I'm not hungry, you don't have to go." whispered Christine; her whisper slightly hoarse.

His crooked smile appeared, quickening the human's heart. He saw the desire, and God knows how much he wants to quench that thirst for he is _very_thirsty himself, but her human needs are much more important, and there are things that need to be discussed. In hidden reluctance Erik persevered, "You haven't eaten anything in a while my love, I'll not be long, two minutes tops."

A little disappointed, Christine half-heartedly agreed, "Alright," she then began to kick off the silky sheets, "I'll go with you."

"No, Christine, I would prefer if you stay here." Erik halted the moving duvet; the mesmerising blue intensely gazing down on the emeralds; the crooked smile gone. Erik's sudden change in stance stops Christine's movements. Yes his usual dominance is intact, but it isn't strong in the controlling sense, it's needing, desperate even.  
"Seeing you lying here..." voice breaking and his blue glistening as it trails every part of her face wondrously. "It's been a while since I last saw..."

Christine set a finger over his mouth to silence him, understanding what he is trying to say. No longer does he want to see their bed unused and empty.  
"Ok," she tenderly conceded with a small smile, "I'll stay. But, do you even know how to make human food?"

"Can't be too difficult." said Erik confidently, a smile coming to his lips; his tone much stronger and happier than before. "I'm a King for pity's sake, if I can rule a Kingdom I can make a human breakfast."

Christine laughed, "Your comparing running a Kingdom to eating something like toast?"

"'Toast'? What's this _'toast'_?" asked Erik perplexed yet thrilled on hearing her laughter.

With another laugh Christine suggested, "Maybe you should ask Joseph instead."

"Nonsense! I'll do it all myself."

"Then I'm assuming you're going to be longer than two minutes."

"Making breakfast must be the easiest, quickest thing a human can do; when you've got a Vampire doing it, of course they're going to be much faster." Erik stated smugly.

"Humans tend to know what they're doing when cooking seeing as its like second nature, so yes making breakfast can be quick. But _you _have never cooked or handled human food before, so I doubt you're going to be swift."

Erik accused in mock hurt, "You don't think I can make you breakfast?"

"I just think you could probably use some help." replied Christine rather innocently, not able to hide a smile.

"Then I'll just have to prove you wrong won't I?" defied Erik cockily, "When I succeed I will expect an apology, possibly a handwritten one as well."

"And if you fail," Christine added, fully smiling, "I too want an apology, and I want it handwritten, _and_framed so it can hang on the kitchen wall for all to see."

"I sense a challenge my love." Erik grinned wickedly, "A challenge I will, without shame, accept. May the best species win!" Erik took Christine's hand and shook it, gave it a swift kiss, then kissed her forehead, and left the bedchamber.  
The subject over his father and what happens next will eventually be discussed, but right now Erik needs a distraction, and too be honest Christine does too.

A dull pain stings Christine's left arm, jolting her from her 'Erik-filled' thoughts. Deciding her wound could probably do with a clean Christine removes herself from the bed, gathers underwear and a freshly clean dress to change into afterwards.

Stepping into hers and Erik's bathroom, Christine leaves the door partially open. She removes her dress and puts on a chemise to cover her naked form then turns to see her reflection on the mirror.  
Small bags are lightly imprinted under her eyes, and a pink blush tinges her cheeks adding some colour, be it little, to her pale face. She also notices light scratches and bruises on her arms and back probably given from her encounter with Bernard.  
"My, my, Christine, you surely have been through alot being here haven't you." she murmurs to herself. "Yet would you change any of it? Nothing really, but it probably would've been better if you didn't have a breakdown on your first night returning here, crying like a banshee, or in Bruno's opinion, howling like a wolf..." making to tuck her lose hair behind her ears, a blue gem flickers, catching her eye: the blue rose. Emeralds gaze lovingly at the engagement/wedding ring, Christine adds sadly, "And you most definitely shouldn't have ended up being forced to marry another..."  
Eventually the ring on her finger will legally state she is Erik's wife, that is if he asks.

"What are you getting at Christine? Of course he is going to ask!" she tells her reflection, sulkingly setting her left hand back on her side.

_If he does want you as his wife wouldn't he have asked you by now?  
_  
"He will when I'm a vampire."

_Shouldn't race not matter?_ _Perhaps he hasn't proposed yet because he doubts you'll accept.  
_  
"He wouldn't have given me the ring if he doubted me! He admitted that he wants me as his wife again!"

_But he didn't propose...  
_  
"He shouldn't have too!"

_But you want him too...you want him to ask those four special words...It's only been you saying you want to be his wife, he hasn't brought it up..._

"Oh, just _shut up!_" Christine swings her arm and punches the wall, yelling when a piercing stab slices her skin. She used her injured arm. "Damn it Christine!"

Arm throbbing, Christine fills the sink with water then makes to remove her bandage. It takes a while as whoever originally covered the wound bandaged it tight.  
Air grazing the reopened cut causes even more stinging; with clenched teeth Christine grabs the wet flannel and gently dabs.

With a proud smirk Erik opens the door carrying the tray of well cooked porridge and an over filled glass of orange juice. Erik made the breakfast, maybe just a tad over two minutes and given a little direction from Joseph, but he did it himself!  
Kicking the door shut, his sense overtakes his triumph. The smell of fresh blood is prominent; Christine's blood.

"Christine?" he calls, hurriedly setting the tray over the askew bed sheets.

"I'm in the bathroom cleaning my cut, I accidently reopened it..." Christine answers with a hint of annoyance. "You best go to another floor Erik; I'll call you when I'm done-"

Erik pushes the bathroom door completely open and is forced to control his urges; not the urge for her blood, the urge for her body.  
Her long, creamy, lean legs are on display, taunting Erik for him to wrap them around his waist. Her chemise is thin, allowing eyes to view perfectly Christine's dainty hour glass figure, the sight alone mouth watering. There is no shame or any flaunting; she appears relaxed, like standing in the bathroom barely clothed is only natural; unluckily this only causes Erik's control to waver even more. Obviously Erik has seen her naked thousands of times, so seeing her baring so much skin shouldn't be a bother, but after such a long parting since he last saw her covered in flimsy, might as well be transparent, material, it's like seeing her fully naked for the very first time. Four hundred years has really been such a _very_ long time...  
Fortunately Christine is too busy concentrating on cleaning away her blood than witnessing Erik's reaction. Giving his head a shake and forcing his eyes and mind to the task at hand, Erik takes the flannel out of Christine's grip and carefully takes her arm.

It feels as if his hands are holding delicate china her mortal texture is so fragile. The blood isn't overflowing, but it isn't harmless either. His cool fingers trail around the area where the wound is planted, the skin slightly inflamed.

"I can do it myself." Christine informs quietly; enthralled by the caring, tranquil movements of Erik's cool hands on her arm; his flawless brow furrowed, and his eyes now passive and intent on the injury.

"I'll do it." Erik stated rather than offered.  
Not giving Christine a chance to protest, Erik promptly leaves the bathroom and bedchamber, but even before Christine could turn her head to follow his direction Erik reappears with handfuls of cotton wool and rolls of bandages.

Erik gently sets her to sit beside the sink, empties the red dyed water, and then refills. Careful hands go back on her arm,  
"Is that really a good idea?" Christine enquires warily. Instantly eyes connect to one another as human flesh and immortal skin once again blend.

The blue hazes even more of his love and affection; Christine, _his _caring Christine, is more worried for him losing his sanity than her very own life. Erik dips a cotton bud into the clean water, it isn't until he strokes over her deep cut gently that a response is given in quiet intensity, locking eye contact,  
"After losing you once and almost again Christine, it's not your human blood or flesh that leads me into temptation."

Droplets of water trickles the way down to Christine's wrist, emphasising more of the thrilling chills tingling her blushing skin. Her breathing slows dramatically through her now parted lips.

Reluctantly, Erik removes his eyes from his loves and onto the wound. Determined to divert his intentions, Erik decides to talk.

"How did reopen anyway?"

"Oh, erm..." Christine shifts awkwardly, "I kinda, punched the wall..."

Erik brought incredulous eyes back to Christine's sheepish ones, stilling his strokes, "You punched the wall? Why?"

"Frustration..." she mumbles, biting her bottom lip.

Refusing to become distracted by her tiny teeth nibbling her bottom lip, Erik made himself continue on with his questioning,

"What made you so frustrated that you had to punch the wall? Were you _that_hungry?"

"No," Christine dismisses in light amusement, "I was just frustrated at myself."

"On what exactly?"

"For a few things..."

"Tell me one." Erik requests; restarting tending to the cut.

Christine hesitates before answering, "Just that...that I got myself forced into marriage..."

"Christine," Erik sighs disapprovingly, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "I thought we discussed this? That wasn't your fault!"

"I put myself in that situation, you can't deny that."

"But with good intentions."  
Wound now fully cleaned, Erik silently asks Christine to put pressure on the cotton bud over the cut while he unrolls a bandage.

Emeralds on the blue rose Christine quietly, sadly asks, "Why did you give me back my ring, Erik, after what I got myself into?"

"That's a silly question." Erik frowns, securely wrapping the beige material round and round Christine's arm.

"Why did you not wait until I turn back into a vampire, or even when the annulment is approved?"

After giving the secured bandage a final check, Erik brought Christine on her feet, saying dryly,  
"When you're done feeling sorry for yourself, your breakfast awaits."

Shock stamped over her face, Christine gasps after Erik's retreating form, "I am not feeling sorry for myself! I am simply asking a question!"

"Eat your breakfast, it's getting cold." Erik ignorantly replied, opening the balcony doors to step outside.

Perhaps Erik was being rude, but he is simply annoyed at Christine and her silly, unneeded questions. She knows he loves her; he _stole_her for crying out loud! He understands she feels guilt but he holds no blame on her! Why can't she understand that?

Huffing, Christine grabs her chosen dress from the floor and forces herself to ignore the throbbing ache on her left arm due to her furious movements in inserting the dark blue material.  
Out of spite she stomps towards her vanity table and yanks a black ribbon out of the drawer in order to put her hair up. Furiously she sets herself on the edge of the bed and pulls the tray closer to her side, narrowly inspecting the bowl of slightly burnt porridge and too much juice.

"You owe me an apology for that by the way," some smugness ebbing Erik's notification, "And I decided I do want a handwritten framed copy."

Maturely, Christine pulls a face, and stabs a spoon into the undefended porridge, being sorely tempted to ridicule Erik's attempt on making food as well as throwing it towards his self-righteous head. However, the stinging in the arm advises she better not, as she gets better aim using her left hand.

For the next ten minutes the only sounds that are produced are Christine eating, with the occasional huff, and the birds twittering their song outside.  
Erik stood out in the balcony; standing straight, hands clasped behind his back, staring at his snow covered grounds and the now white eerie forest, with an amused smirk set on lips. Yet Christine's query continued to irk him; why did she question his reason on giving her the ring? Of course it means he wants her to be his wife again! She knows he wants that more than anything! He told her that before almost having her on the kitchen table! How much more proof does the silly woman need?

The clinking of a spoon rattling a china bowl replaces the sounds of eating:  
_For the porridge being partially burnt it wasn't half bad_, Christine grudgingly concludes. _But he doesn't need to be told._

She sets the tray on the coffee table opposite the fireplace and takes her now half drunken juice to join her by the sofa. Refusing to view Erik's powerful stance through the balconies doors, no matter how appealing, Christine sets her sights to admire the room, every now and then taking sips of her drink.

Small swirls of dust pirouetted on the dim sun lights rays on the floorboards guiding towards the balcony. The presentation is eye catching. The entrancing sight casts imprint-able patterns on the air; how insignificant dust is yet it can cause so much damage not only to objects in a room but human's health; from sneezes, to watery eyes, all the way to forming asthma.  
Are humans just as insignificant as these pieces of dust? Emotionally and sometimes physically humans can cause damages, but can they affect your health?  
They can for vampires, one bite and they can either devour or change you.  
Dust is basically just dead layers of skin. Are humans to vampires like pieces of dust? Insignificant and just really layers of skin waiting to be shed?  
Perhaps not insignificant as without humans a vampire cannot survive, but disposable when they've served their purpose.

_Will I be able to return to that way of life? _Christine wonders, _Can I go back to that train of thought and dispose a human when I used to be one? Suppose I wouldn't have a choice, my vampire instincts will just take over, and besides, will I even be able to catch a human again, to hunt? Will it come naturally? It really will be like starting over, if only I can remember what I learnt when a vampire child, who taught me what I needed to know when my father was no longer around? Actually, where did I go when he died? An orphanage? Did I even attend my father's funeral? Why do I always have so many questions!  
_  
"What are you thinking?" Erik's soft enquiry interrupted Christine's thoughts.

Christine shook herself from her daze and the dancing dust, bringing her eyes to Erik who is found leaning causally against the balcony door frame looking captivating as per usual.  
Any grudge she held against him before is gone, forgotten, as the vision of him and the questions multiplying in her mind are making their 'disagreement' unimportant.  
Unexplainably, the image of her father overtakes her; the memory she gained from first opening her musical jewellery box; him singing, smiling at her, his emerald eyes loaded with love...after all this time she still barely knows anything of him...

"Christine?" Erik's concern and sudden close proximity replaces Leonards face with Erik's.

"What happened to my father, Erik? How did he die?" she whispered the question as if afraid; afraid of the unknown force that was able to take her vampire father away from her. What prompted the Count's death?

Erik took the glass from Christine's frozen grip and set it beside him on the coffee table, to which he is currently sits opposite Christine. Cupping her hands onto his known, Erik gently answers her question; his caring eyes never leaving her hesitated ones.  
"It is not known how he died, but it was during some battle. You explained to me that your father left you with some trusted associates of his, and sadly, one day you were told of his death."

Frowning curiously about these 'associates', Christine continued on with her pressing questions,  
"Did I attend his funeral?"

Erik shakes his head, "No, the people you stayed with thought it best if you didn't attend."

"Oh."  
_Guess that make sense,_ Christine thought logically, _I was but a child, could've found the experience very distressing.  
_"Who are these people I stayed with then after he died?" _  
_  
For a moment Erik broke their eye contact, glancing at their hands, willing himself that now is the time to explain what will eventually take place.  
"Your father was well acquainted with the Vampire Lords of the West. He trusted them very much, and they too felt the same. Upon his death, they took you in and raised you. They became a family to you, though they never could replace your father."

"I stayed with Vampire Lords?" Christine gaped in astonishment, "How could I not have known that?"

"Well my love," Erik said with a small smirk, "Your dreams only permitted you with little access to your past life."

"Who are these men? What of their names?"

"George Brewis, David Chandler, and Oliver Myers." Christine noticed the change of Erik's tone, as well as facial expression, upon mentioning the man named Oliver. "You lived in their grounds in the West. It was thanks to these men that you became friends with Dora for they too watched over her. You kept a close relationship with them until you...died."

Christine remained silent for a few moments, allowing this new, random piece of information sink in. Swallowing to help bring some strength to speak, she timidly asked, returning her startled gaze back to Erik's,  
"W-What of them now? A-Are they still alive?"

"Yes they are." Erik nodded, heavily. "Infact, they will be arriving here shortly along with the other Vampire Lords around the country. They have to be told about what has been happening..." Erik's jaw suddenly clenched, "and what has been revealed...A decision has to be made for the sentence."

Christine allowed another silence to ensue.  
_Vampire Lords are arriving, including three men that raised me, that knew my father...Will I be able to speak with them? Will I even remember them when I see their faces? Would they even _want_ to see the human version of me? _

"Do they know of my return?" The term 'they' truly meaning the Lords of the West.

"No." Erik replied softly; guilt ebbing his stare. "They have not been told."

Christine simply nodded in understanding; alot has occurred since her return, it's only natural that the idea of informing them would slip Erik's mind. No grudge is held, although Christine thinks that these Lords may feel differently when told.

"I will not hold you back if you wish to see them Christine," said Erik, "But I will advise you to wait until they are told all what has been going on."

"Does that mean I'm going to have to be locked in a room again?" Christine asked a little dryly.

"There's a chance, my love, that the Lords will not be happy with me. Not only because I hid the fact you've returned, but also that I am keeping humans here, all of which have not changed or died."

"But I want to change though!" Christine reminds urgently.

A small smile came to Erik's lips; his thumbs rubbing the top of Christine's hands, "I know, and I will tell them that, but I don't want you there when they're giving me a telling off. Allow their tempers too cool before they meet you."

Worry creased Christine's features, "Could your title be in jeopardy?"

Erik fully smiled and gave a low chuckle, "No love, I get the final say whether I resume as King or not, no matter how many disagree. And as of right now, with the King of Castle North being indisposed, I am also ruler to his Kingdom. So, at present, I am a _very_powerful man; resulting the Lords to follow my orders, even bitterly."

Her emeralds confusedly marvelling at Erik, Christine feebly responded,  
"I don't know whether to be in awe from that knowledge or worry even more."

A hint of his smugness winking his features, Erik impishly added, "_And_I know how to cook!"

* * *

He stopped his horse with his companions on the top of the hilltop, pushing his wavy hair away from his shinning eyes in order to gain a better view of the phenomenal sight of the Castle standing tall at the bottom of the forest.  
Many memories and mixed emotions swirl towards that building, for each fragment of stone and brick reminds him of her.  
It's been a while since he last saw it, but it only causes his un-beating heart to ache knowing that she will only be a recollection; her footsteps and fingertips will no longer tread its habitat.

"It really is a home fit for Royalty." George murmurs pensively, cutting through his thoughts.

"Yet not flamboyant." David added with a grin.

"Definitely not, she wouldn't have allowed that!" said George amusedly. "Erik would've gotten his head knocked off his shoulders if he did such a thing to this place!"

"She loved that Castle..." David sighed nostalgically.  
The testament causes the person's shining eyes to glisten and burn; hands holding the reigns of his horse to quiver.

David laughingly added, "Always sneaking off whenever she could to get to that place and that was when it was in ruins!"

"What do you think Oliver when seeing Castle South?" George enquired, eyeing him curiously.

"I'm thinking what has occurred there that our presence is urgently needed," Oliver answered quietly, frowning thoughtfully. "What has the brilliant King Erik got himself into that he requires our help after centuries of not seeing him."

"He has his reasons Oliver, don't be unkind." said George warningly.

"I still don't know what she saw in him, Erik was always a proud man, just like his father." Oliver added carelessly, spitefully.

"Proud but not ruthless; unlike Andrew, Erik knows what is right and wrong. Erik is a good man-" George defended.

"Even with his short temper!" David interjected.

"And you can't deny Oliver, he loved Christine; he _adored_her." George finished.

"I'm not saying he didn't, but he has some nerve asking for help when the last time we saw him was her funeral. If we weren't still in contact with Dora, we wouldn't know if he was alive or dead!"

"I repeat, Erik has his reasons for acting so, all we can do is respect those reasons no matter how much we disagree with them. Remember, Christine would want us to help him, and I'm certain if we are in need he would help us."

As a response Oliver grumbled something incoherently causing David to grin even more from his companion's crabbiness.

George shook his head tiredly, instructing his horse to move to the other side of David, coming beside the man that loves Christine the most out of the lot of them; his shinning eyes not once leaving the Castle upon arrival.

"She would want some sort of friendship to form between you two; even if it is only amicable...You're doing the right thing by returning." George encouraged gently. "She would be proud of you."

A stiff nod acknowledged the sentiment, believing what his friend said was right. With a sniff, he led the procession towards Castle South, returning to the place where it all began.

At last the man with the wavy hair and shinning eyes is going to come face to face with the King who married to his daughter...

* * *

**Confused? Shocked? Baffled? **

**None more than me when the idea came to me! I was shopping at Boots, mindlessly picking out a new tooth brush when the idea struck like a bolt of lightening. My 'GAH!' scared an old lady buying something for her dentures...**

**Personally I think some happiness is well deserved for Christine, infact to all at Castle South, seeing as alot of dreariness has been happening. They need a happy shocker! **

**But how long will the happiness last?**


	34. Chapter Thirty Three

**I didn't plan for this chapter to be as short, but the guilt of taking so long to continue with this story overtook me! I am planning to add the next chapter very soon if you wish it!**  
**Please forgive me if you have waited long, due to circumstances at home the story has been abandoned but thanks to your kind reviews, it gave me the encouragement to not forget about the story. I am determined to see it through! It's the least I could for the fans as well as Erik and Christine!**

* * *

"Each medal represents a battle your father took part in; each of those battles were triumphed and victorious due to his proficient combat skills. From what I've been told he was a very reliable and strong leader to his land."

Hundreds of medals of various shades of gold, silver and bronze glisten from the morning suns rays, resting inside the dark green velveteen box. My father earned every one, each award signifying a war that he attended and won.  
Looking at them now, in all there shades and styles, pride does fill my heart, but I can't help but feel a bit saddened: why was violence even needed? Why must blood or limbs be spilled and torn in order for a dispute to cease? With war there can only be one winner, no matter how many lives are exchanged for toil; for example, my father.  
Before showing me my fathers medals, Erik showed me his. The image of Erik fighting for his life or ending another's chills me, yet sadly that's what has to be done when Vampires are threatened by another species or there own race. My chills can't help but increase when considering the possibility that another war will soon be on the horizon.

Soon the Vampire Lords shall arrive to help Erik decide the fate of Andrew. I believe no matter what decision shall be made it won't please everyone, myself included. Andrew has supporters, possibly as bloodthirsty and dangerous as himself and Bernard, and when word gets out to Castle North that Erik has turned successor to their Kingdom along with the rest of Andrew's counties, without being forewarned, I fear for Erik's life.

The sound of Erik's voice warms my chills, putting an end to the uncomfortable feeling of dread and ending my minds torment.  
"I wonder if my mother had anything to do with your father obtaining these medals seeing as her husband loathed him..." Erik muttered thoughtfully.

Watching him now he appears so relaxed; a delicate crease of thought is set on his flawless forehead; his long pale fingers lightly rubbing his chin; and those eyes looking contemplatively at the medals.  
The two of us are sitting casually on the sofa; his legs loosely crossed, mine tucked under myself with the box of medals placed upon my lap. The black ribbon I tied my hair up out of protest earlier is sprawled forgotten on the coffee table; my hair down and carefree as his right arm is draped over my shoulders causing ourselves to snuggle close together.  
Yes, he seems comfortable, tranquil even, but I can still see the pain, the worry, the fear. All thanks to Andrew.

"I've been thinking," Erik suddenly declared; his features brightening somewhat when facing me, "How about, when all the hassle is over, we go away for a while?"

I suddenly have to catch my breath,  
"W-What, just us two?"

His crooked smile emerges, mislaying my senses, nodding.

Why does the thought of us alone with no one to bother us including family, friends and butlers, suddenly causes a tangent of nerves and excitement to course through me?  
"L-like a holiday?" I squeak. Well, obviously Christine what else would it be? Seriously, you are a right idiot sometimes.

The crooked smile and eyes still intact on me, he chuckles lightly,  
"Well, if you can call a honeymoon a holiday."

Honeymoon? _Honeymoon? _HONEYMOON?

"Is it really a honeymoon if the newly married couple go away for a couple of months rather than weeks?" he questions casually like he's discussing the weather, whereas I seem to have lost the function to speak along with the function to close my gawping mouth.

"From what you've told me of your dreams I've concluded you don't remember our honeymoon." he adds; the crooked smile lessening, and his blue more intense.

No I don't recall our honeymoon, only our wedding which was beautiful. We were in a field at the dead of night; no wind breezed and no rain came, all was calm. We stood together on a top of a hill, the view over seeing the castle; the stars and moon being our only source of light as we declared our vows to one another.  
After the dream of our wedding we are King and Queen, so us coming to reign must've occurred soon after we married.

"We went to the Netherlands, an enchanted, fairytale place you adored, for just under a week when the trip was cut short due to ourselves abruptly becoming King and Queen to half the country." Erik added.

During our honeymoon our reigns occurred? Wow, I knew it was after our marriage, but I never thought so soon after.

"Instead of being thrilled at our newfound, unplanned title, I was angry."

At last I become able to close my mouth and control my expression. I look quizzically at Erik: why was he angry at becoming King? Is that not he wanted? Ok, maybe it was sooner than he expected, and the circumstances in retrospect weren't really that good in gaining the title, but he deserved it! From what I can tell from the servants and my heart Erik is a great King!

A cool finger tenderly trails my cheek, ending my rambling thoughts. The answer is soft through his light crooked smile, never breaking our intent gaze,  
"We just became husband and wife, that title to me is far more important than becoming King and Queen. That title should have been given more time for us to celebrate..."

Oh! He wanted longer time to 'celebrate' our marriage...somehow that knowledge has made me abruptly aware of the warmth I feel from his words, along with his loving touch and heated eyes.

"This next honeymoon we will be the only two people that exist for as long as we can part ourselves from the Kingdom as well as the world. The only reason the trip may be cut will be due to a matter of life and death!" His long fingers gracefully comb through my hair; the arm draped round me edging my body closer to his own. "Is there anywhere in particular you would like to go?" he asks offhandedly beneath his desire; his eyes raking over me.

I have to gulp in order to give strength to my voice; be it little,  
"I-I don't mind."

The crooked smile makes another brief appearance, "As long there's a romantic setting and we're staying in a fine-looking habitat with decent size bedding, I'm grand..."

Inch by slow inch our faces edge closer; each hypnotised by the other.

"You do know that wherever we go you'll be what you were." he adds again casually; the fingers returning to my face after removing the box of medals from my lap, setting them ontop of my askew black ribbon on the coffee table.

It takes me a minute or so to realise the meaning to Erik's words.  
'_You'll be what you were_'  
A vampire.

Instinctively my eyes widen and I press rather desperately without thought,  
"When will that be?"

Blue eyes intense on me, I can feel a hand urging the small of my back, causing my breasts to rise and fall shallowly against his hard chest. The way the desire in his eyes has changed startles and enthrals me; it's more prominent...it's like I'm his most wanted prey...

His lips _just_ graze over mine; our eyes still interlocked though mine have become heavy lidded. He answers quietly; huskily; the tremors of his voice trembling my body,  
"Right after your mortal body's desires are fulfilled..."  
He opens my mouth with his tongue stealing what little air I gained from his vow. The pressure is tight and heated as his velvet tongue dominants my own; the force weakening every limb I hold. He moans beneath my gasp; my hands grabbing then tightening his shoulders, clinging onto him like a lifeline. Our clothed torsos rub together; the clothes separating mortal flesh and immortal skin to touch...-

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"ERIK! YOU'RE PRESENCE IS NEEDED! _NOW!_"

The mighty yet frazzled voice of Dominic tragically interrupts our moment; Erik is far from pleased.

"_Damn him!_" he breathes; his breath again brushing my lips; our foreheads pressed together.

I take a few breathes myself in order to gather my emotions as well as functions. My eyes flutter open to be met with a most disgruntled Erik. A small smile curves my lips from his childish expression.

"ERIK! WHEN I SAY YOUR NEEDED _I MEAN IT!_"

"Give me a minute!" Erik snaps angrily back.

Without permission or warning, Dominic charges into the bedroom, not at all phased or embarrassed by mine and Erik's rather close proximity.  
Erik growls on his brother's brusque attendance.

"Now means _now!_" Dominic makes to grab Erik's arm but Erik's reflexes are quicker, jolting the two of us away from the jittery Dominic; the two of us somehow ending up on the other side of the coffee table.

"What's your problem Dom?" Erik barks.

Dominic eyes shoot over to me before answering hurriedly, a weak smile in place,  
"_Problem?" _he chirps_, _"What problem? There's no problem! You told me to get you when the Lords have arrived and they have, all of them," another quick glance at my direction, "_all_waiting for your appearance!"

Erik becomes rigid; his grip tightening on my arm,  
"Have they found out about Christine? Is that why you're-?"

"NO!" Dominic practically yelps; jumping in unison, "No! They _definitely _do not know about Christine, _that_I can assure you!"

"Then why are you acting so goddamn weird?" Erik demands hotly, his frown back in place.

A small whimper escapes Dominic and he suddenly is not able to keep any of his limbs at peace; he beings to pace, constantly, while continually running fingers through his long hair, messing the smoothness it originally held. I've never seen him so frenzied; he's close too being hysterical.  
Have the Vampire Lords made him so uneasy? And what's with the fervent glances at me? Have I somehow added to his worry?

"I-It's kind of hard to e-explain-" another fleeting glance in my direction, "J-Just please hurry up and come down!"

Erik frowns; either from annoyance, worry or both, I can't decide, but he complies with his brother's most needed assistance. Turning to me his features soften; with one hand he cups my face, "I will ask Joseph to send Dora and Meg to keep you company-"

"I'll do that!" Dominic declares then frantically waves an accusing finger directly at Erik, "You just hurry up and say your goodbye!" he then dashes out the door.

"You think he's ok?" I ask worriedly, staring at the recently slammed double doors.

"He won't be when I have words with him..." Erik growled.

A part of me wants to see what's going on, to meet the Lords head on, but voicing that want would be a waste of time as well as oxygen, so I try and test my boundaries. If I can't be on the ground floor, what's stopping me from going anywhere else in the grounds? Perhaps to eavesdrop? Not that Erik needs to know that particular part.

"Erik," I call softly; my gentle tone catching his attention, "Do I _really_have to stay in the bedchamber?"

"Christine-" his frown enhancing, his voice loaded with seriousness, but I make to stop that.

I close the small distance between us and brush our lips together, barely touching,  
"_Please?_" eyes heatedly locked onto one another, my pleading whisper is light yet coaxing.

Perhaps my wanton actions are a bit manipulative as well as immodest, and feminists would surely despise me, but I love the sense of power I have over this man, this King. To know that I, little old me, can descend a person-no, a _vampire_, into putty from my words and human body...it's extraordinary.  
Erik leans forward, a kiss is clearly what he yearns, but I lean back. A sly smile coming to his soft lips from the knowledge I have gained the upper hand. He sighs and groans at the same time,  
"_Damn it_ Christine, if you're going to torture me like _that_..." the crooked smile returning; his hands wrapping round my waist. Seriousness ebbing into his vision yet not overly, his desire still maintained,  
"You promise to stay away from the first floor?" he insists, the command recurring his tone.

I nod adamantly, smiling wickedly from my victory. Another groan occurs from him, the securing grip of his hands tightening,  
"As well as the second, third and fourth floors?" Again I nod, though more in a stupor due to the tingles of pleasure I'm gaining from the tantalising circles he's drawing upon the small of my back. The lower half of our bodies are together; tight and warm.  
Curses, he now holds the power!  
A hint of mischief sparkles in the intent blue, he breathes over my lips,  
"Promise me Christine, say the words."

A shudder trails through me, everything about him succumbs all of me to his will. I swear airily,  
"I promise."

"Right then." amusement sounding through his soft tone and lips. "You may travel parts of the castle." bringing our noses to rub one another, "When I've informed the Lords all that has occurred, I shall send for you. Try not to disappear off like you usually do."

I smile, "I'll try."

At last we move to kiss -"ERIK! Come _on-! _OUCH!" the crow of Dominic exclaims.

"Serves you right Dom! You spoiled their moment!" the voice of a rattled Dora emerges, turning my sights to her direction.

There they all stood behind the sofa; a smirking Meg watching the disagreeing married couple, her face entertained by the scene, whereas Joseph tries yet fails to hide his enjoyment.

"Thank you Dora." greets Erik, "Suppose you wouldn't have an idea why my dear brother is acting so foolishly?"

"Not a clue." Dora mumbles, sending Dominic another threatening glare.

Erik returns to me; my sights and attention instantly back to him, "Now don't you worry," he commands gently, "Everything will be made right," he plants a kiss on my temple, "I'll see you soon my love." he plants a chaste kiss on my lips that sadly does not last long.

"Try not to lose your temper." I request with a small smile, as his hands slowly slip away from my body.

"Me? Lose my temper?" he scoffs, over his shoulder while he and a twitchy Dominic walk towards the door, "_Never!_"

* * *

The brothers walked briskly down the flights of stairs; the older one completely immersed in a rant towards the younger,  
"Explain to me what all that madness was about or I shall send you to a mental institution! Seriously Dominic, your suppose to be the composed one, the patient brother, and yet you've been acting utterly bonkers!-"

"Erik-"

"I know the past couple of hours- correction, days, have been anything but simple, but still Dom, I thought you would have more composure! You did confronting Andrew-!"

"_Erik-_"

"What would Bruno say if he saw you acting like that? He wouldn't know who you are! He would probably think you and I have somehow swapped bodies! You're lucky Dora is just as bonkers as you so she isn't as bothered, but you can't keep-!"

"ERIK!"

Erik stopped his stride, pausing in the middle of the 4th floor staircase, his brother mirroring his actions.  
Both are standing on the same step; one at either end. Dominic appearing panicky yet alert, and Erik appearing irritated yet curious.

Dominic took a much needed deep breath to calm his nerves from revealing a most startling piece of revelation. His chest shuddered when he exhaled.  
"There's a reason why I am acting the way I am-"

"Obviously," Erik grunted.

Wincing slightly from the interruption, Dominic persevered; Erik _must_ to be told about this. Choosing his words carefully, he continued,  
"Someone arrived with George and the others..." Dominic trailed off feebly; restarting the journey towards the room the Vampire Lords have been placed.

"Who?" Erik snapped, "Is this person deemed a threat?"

"No..." Dominic answered and shook his head weakly; the pair now heading down the first floor. "He's not a threat...more a...surprise."

Erik turned from confusion to complete bewilderment as he and Dominic now stand in the middle of the ground floor; Erik groaned in aggravation,  
"Dominic what the _hell_ is going on?"

Dominic's mouth opened and closed like a fish, a flabbergasted fish to be precise, trying painstakingly so to explain,  
"This person isn't a Lord, Erik...he's a-he's a Count, I think...well he _must_be-" Dominic suddenly rattled on to himself, "-he must still have that title...but what of the death certificate?...-"

"_Get to the point Dominic!_" Erik snarled through clenched teeth. "_Who_has made themselves present in my castle?"

"Well, technically it was _his_castle to begin with, although it wasn't in print...but there was a time when property contracts weren't important!"

The curling voice of Oliver alarmingly pricks Erik's ears. Instead of being relieved that a dependable Lord is in his property, Erik feels more agitated.

Slowly Erik turns to face Oliver, who stands impressively through the doorframe leading to the dinning room, faces of the rest of the Vampire Lords mingling in the background, their drawling conversations filling the tense silence between King and Lord.

Erik straightens himself to appear even taller and powerful. His scowl didn't waver when their eyes met. Erik doesn't think much of Oliver and the feeling is mutual, even though the latter can't help but be slightly amused by Erik's foul expression.

"Oliver." the acknowledging greeting is curt yet formal.

"My King..." Oliver gives a small bow; Erik can't help but notice a certain mockery to it. However, he bites his tongue; it wouldn't be good for Christine to know that his first conversation after 400 years with a man she once deemed as a friend (and boyfriend) consisted of arguing and (maybe) resulting a broken limb.

"I take it Prince Dominic has yet to inform you of our reacquainted guest." Oliver added casually.

"I was just about too." informed Dominic feebly from behind Erik.

A smirk entered Oliver's features, "Pray, please continue, for I really want to witness his reaction."

Before Erik could find the specific words in order to tell Oliver to get lost (or other words to that effect) another person made themselves part of the group in the ground floor.

"I thought I told you Oliver to keep your mouth shut until our King is informed," the gentle voice of an annoyed George spoke who slid past Oliver from the doorway and headed to greet Erik.  
George bowed apologetically, "I'm sorry my King, I still have not been able to figure out how to control dear Oliver." displaying his annoyance George sent a fervent glare towards his comrade.

"It's not your crime to apologise for George," said Erik who too sent a shooting glance at Oliver, who then chose to join them in the middle of the floor. "Enough with this 'my King' business George," Erik added gently, "Call me by my given name like you used to."

"That was before you cold heartedly cut us from your life." said Oliver hardly, "I think calling us by our titles, after such a long seperation, should be used. To be honest I'm surprised you remember our names!"

"Enough Oliver!" George snapped, fury steaming his golden eyes as they bore into Oliver's profile.

"No George, let him say what he has to say, obviously he wants to." said Erik, his eyes dead set on Oliver. Both men mirrored each other's emotions; nothing but contempt displayed between the two.

"The only reason why I am here is because _she_ would want me to be."  
Erik flinched from the unsaid name of his beloved through Oliver's lips; little do they know that Christine's existence is only a couple of floors away.  
"You have asked for help which must be vital seeing as we have heard nothing from you til now." continued Oliver, glaring hatefully towards Erik. "I am doing this only for her. To me you are my King, but not one I respect."

"I wasn't aware I had much favour from yourself in order to lose your respect." said Erik; his emotions differing from feeling regard for the guy who holds dedication towards his wife, to feeling resentment from his impoliteness, arrogance, and the affection he still carries.  
But wasn't Erik expecting this? He knew the appearance of the Vampire Lords, mainly the Lords of the West, would be one of difficulty and awkwardness, and Erik admits he does deserve the hostile treatment. But what he doesn't want is being referred as cold hearted. That comment stung him more so than any of the mixed emotions he is currently feeling. That woman upstairs can make or break him. Everything about him is for, made, given and living just for her.  
Reflecting the moments when she wasn't around enveloped his thoughts while he continued his statement to Oliver.  
"I understand your hatred towards me but I do not condone you saying I cut you out of my life cold-heartedly. If I were cold hearted I would not have been able to feel the immense pain of losing my wife, and to this very day I have not got over it. I _never_ will. The reason why I stopped contact between us is because I found it difficult. You, George and David all remind me of her. She loved you all very much, and to see you again and be completely aware that she is not by my side to also see you, and to love you, broke me. You can call me weak or even a coward, but don't _ever_insinuate I am cold-hearted for I have been haunted by her dying moments more than the number of times you swished a blade. My heart may not beat, but my love for Christine lives on, and forever it shall."

Oliver maintained his unspoken staring contest with Erik while his reaction tried not to be on full display. George openly hung is head trying to control his own emotions which became rather difficult for the image of a dying Christine is plastered in his minds eye.  
They both saw her alive and they both saw her dead, but they didn't view her last moments on earth. To this very day they do not know what killed Christine. They know she was murdered, but Erik made sure that the cause of her death was kept quiet from them, which in a way came as a surprise for George for he thought that the way she died could help answer who performed the vicious act. Yet George concluded that Erik couldn't speak the very words how death took his wife, and for that George could understand. Oliver, in his own way, understood why it is kept quiet, for he has no real desire to know.  
But what of Leonard?  
Shouldn't the father be told how his daughter died? He, besides Erik, has a right to know, but could Erik decide that Leonard is undeserving after claiming to be dead for so long?  
The revelation of Leonard alive and well will have to be explained delicately to Erik if Leonard wants to know more about his daughter as well as gaining some sort of alliance with his son-in-law.  
However, the plan George was hoping to conspire took an unexpected turning for his voice joined the men in the ground floor; a voice, deep and attentive, that emphasised the silence that was gained during and after Erik's declaration. The rest of the Lords in the dinning room became alert and intrigued from where they stood, each immersed by what will occur.

"You do not know how glad I am you still hold those feelings for her..."

His voice didn't register Erik's mind; it wasn't until he saw him, after removing his eyes from Oliver's fraught expression, to land onto a man he never met but greatly knew.

Erik's whole body froze in shock and any thoughts and words rapidly melted away to be replaced by complete blankness, nothingness.  
No emotion can be deciphered nor presented; and the ability to move was long forgotten.  
Erik didn't know what to think, feel or believe as the man who was deemed dead not just by his wife but the very men alongside him, walks cautiously towards him.

Those eyes; the eyes he knows so well from another he believed dead, are glued firmly onto him. Erik could not look away.

Count Leonard Armitage lives once more. 

* * *

**so...shall i continue?**


	35. Chapter Thirty Four

**Nice and long for thee, aren't you guys proud? *high five* **

**Dedicated to rsbstarz who threatened to do me harm if I did not continue with the story - thank you for your encouraging words, although I'm sure you are a very lovely person :D (and I'm not just saying that out of fear!)  
Also big huggins to every other person who has reviewed and encouraged me to carry on - you turkey-pies rock my socks! love it! **

**On with the show!**

* * *

Andrew. It was Andrew. _Everything _has been caused by _Andrew_.

He's the reason why Count Leonard Armitage went into hiding. It was thanks to him that Christine didn't have her father.

No sound is produced, not even the sound of dust settling can disturb the Count's tale as jaws are gaped open and eyes widen while every ear in the dinning room is enthralled.  
Erik was greatly rapt with attention to Leonard; his tale answering all those unanswered questions. He felt no judgement or hatred towards the man; he only did what he had to do. He had to protect his daughter.

Only the vampire can control their own aging process. They can choose to stay young and youthful no matter how long, and can decide when to age. For Erik, Leonard appears just as he is from when he briefly saw him as a boy. Handsome, well built, and even his hair is the exact style, length and colour. He sits beside him by the table alive and well; not a scar or a scratch etched. No. No physical wounds are inflicted on Leonard body. Yet beneath all that Erik can see the lines of distress hallowed deep into the handsome features; along with the unmentionable pain engraved inside those emerald eyes.  
The shine that's usually held in those emeralds no longer excels its full potential. It's weak; feeble; lifeless. Erik never saw those eyes like that before. He saw them dim and dying which was torture enough. But to see them alive and hold no sign life, that's agony. Erik prays, though he believes in no God, that the other owner to those emeralds does not _ever_portray such a dramatic emotion.

_Christine..._  
What shall she think when told of Leonard being alive and well? Infact, how shall she act? She's still healing after her attack from Bernard; is she too weak to be told such news? Can she take it?  
Erik immediately understood the reason why Leonard faked his own death, but would Christine be so forgivable? Erik would never spoil the opportunity for Christine to regain a relationship with her father, a man she clearly loved...but would she take it? -

"_Erik!_" the prodding hiss of his brother disturbs his startling thoughts. Dominic urgently nudges Erik in the ribs, trying to bring him back to reality, "Erik, you've been asked an important question!"

Erik shakes his head, looking vacantly to every face staring expectantly at him before finally landing on Dominic.  
"What?" he whispers wonderingly.

"The Count has just asked what has occurred in order for all of the Lords to be present." Dominic's eyes bore knowingly into Erik; traces of fright ebbed into the brown. "It's now our time to explain why we have called them here..."

"Yes my King," spoke Oliver, a smirk playing his lips, "Though I find your baffled reaction to Leonard being alive very entertaining, we all want to know what has happened that you need help. What can't you, a great King of the Vampires, handle alone?"

George shoots Oliver a glare along with other Lords around the table who greatly respect their King, but Erik remained unmoved; untroubled; unfazed.  
The time has come.

Not only does Erik have to explain that Christine is miraculously alive, but also the knowledge of her killer has to be told; the very same man who parted father and daughter before parting husband and wife.  
_  
_Thinking of her now, her smile, her shinning eyes, her soft lips, gives Erik motivation; brings him comfort. This is all for her. Every emotion he feels and every fear he is thinking of is all for Christine.

But how will this revelation be taken? From the Lords and Leonard being told the reality that Christine is alive and human, down to Christine herself that her father, who she thought dead; the reason why she came to Carlisle from Paris, never died.

All Erik truly feels at this moment, that this upcoming discovery is like an avalanche tittering on the edge; just on the verge to begin its vast, crumbling fall...

* * *

A visit to the children became inevitable. Though they have been recently fed and are now placed into a bigger sized room, they are now becoming restless. Mainly because they have been kept hidden from what has and is taking place. In my opinion they wouldn't be as agitated if it wasn't for a certain vampire child that is also residing in the library.  
Bruno is the ringleader.

"I want to know what's going on right _now!_" he stomped his foot stubbornly emphasising his frustration.

"Acting like a spoilt brat is not going to give you the answers you want any quicker!" Dora snapped; glaring her son down; her arms tightly wrapped infront of her chest. "It has been commanded that none of you children shall know what has occurred until told otherwise by the King."

"But I'm different! I'm a Prince! The King's _nephew!_Don't I have any rights to know?" Bruno somewhat pleaded.

Dora's tone and countenance slackened slightly,  
"Bruno, I'm only looking out-"

"For my best interests, yes _I know_." Bruno finished sulkingly; with a roll of his eyes he turned away from his mother and stomped over to the window.

Dora sighed tiredly and rubbed her forehead with a weary hand as the rest of the children stood or sat in silence.  
Each are as intrigued as Bruno, yet none brave enough to vocally persist. The moment we stepped inside the library, where they are currently situated in, we were bombarded with questions. However, the moment Dora screeched for silence everyone abided except for darling little Bruno who only continued to pester.

It could've been the pressure of all the innocent eyes watching curiously at the four adults before them; two vampires and two humans. It could've also been the guilt of seeing Dora appear so tired and Bruno look so helpless. Whatever it was, my mind and body decided to act.

With a clap of my hands to grab everyone's attention, adult and child, I step forward, away from Dora and Meg, and stood infront of the wide-eyed children. If it wasn't for their vicious teeth or pestering nature the children could've been described as angels from their curious expressions.

"How about we play a game to try and lift our spirits?"

Baffled stares glazed over every set of wondrous eyes, minus Bruno whose own stare was out the window; he sat on the window pane, chin buried deep in-between his knees, appearing lost into his own world.

"What kind of game?" a boy asked with little interest; his jet-black hair finely combed back, fully displaying his flawless face.

"'Duck, Duck, Goose'!" I declare delightfully.

None mirrored my enthusiasm.

To be fair it is the only game I could think of that would ensure movement as well as involving every child in the room. Well, there's always 'British Bulldog', but 'Duck, Duck, Goose' is less violent.

"What kind of game is that?" Dora asked; her face scrunched up in bewilderment.

Placing a smile, I try and speak as enthusiastically as possible to the children when explaining the game, "We all sit in a circle and one person, referred to as a 'fox', walks around taping each of us on the top of our heads calling us 'ducks' until choosing someone to be a 'goose'. The 'goose' has to then chase the 'fox' around the circle and catch them before he or she steals the 'gooses' seat."

Bemused frowns crease each delicate face while my smile gradually becomes forced.

"Why is the game not called 'Fox, Duck, Goose' if there's a fox involved?" a boy with a pony tail peeps behind an armchair; his confused eyes wide.

I never thought of that. "Well, er, the fox is on the haunt for a-a goose, and-"

"How can that be if the 'goose' has to chase the 'fox'?" the same boy asked.

"I-I don't know," I throw my hands in surrender, "I didn't make up the game or its name!"

"There's something unethical isn't there about a fox getting hunted by a goose..." chimed a girl with mahogany braids lying on her stomach on the floor; her chin resting ontop of her small, closed fists.

"Geese are feisty birds Miss Amanda," said Joseph from behind me; his amusement clearly noticeable by this whole, strange discussion. "It's not uncommon for one to be vicious towards another animal."

"I've never heard of this game before," the boy with the jet-black hair stated gruffly, "sounds silly to me."

I noticed from the corner of my eye that Dora nodded in the agreement.

"'Duck, Duck, Goose' is not silly!" gasped Meg in feigned abashment; coming to stand beside me; hands on hips. "It is the best game in the world! Not only does the game need speed, it requires skill. What games, pre tell, need that?"

"Football." a ginger hair boy squeaked, standing infront of a bookcase.

"Swimming." a brown haired girl with short pigtails sitting on a cushion beside an empty fireplace shouted.

"Checkers." a small girl with dark purple hair tied in a long plait declared airily on the sofa.

"Chess." the boy with the jet-black hair grinned wickedly.

"Hunting." said the girl with blonde ringlets named Hazel who is leaning against the wall that's beside Bruno's sulking spot. Every now and then she would chance a glance at Bruno, who remained uninterested to the topic.

"Hunting isn't a game." noted a half-disgruntled Meg; shifting irritably from her point being proven wrong.

"It is for us!" Hazel smiled; the same predatory image now showing in every vampire child's face.

"Ok, maybe other games require the same skills," I coincide hurriedly, as their faces are beginning to nerve me; I can hear Joseph chuckle, "But 'Duck, Duck, Goose' is a really good game!" the encouraging smile coming back to my face. "Let's give it a go and see, eh? Just one game."

"I don't care much for ducks, nor geese." said a boy with blonde tight curls rather thoughtfully, he too sitting on the sofa. "Swan is my kind of bird; they have a delicate yet superb flavour to them."

"Pigeon is nice!" the small purple haired girl chirped, sitting up excitedly on her knees. "Especially a fat one!"

"Why not call the game 'Pigeon, Pigeon, Swan'?" the ginger haired boy suggested helpfully, looking to me in all seriousness.

"That makes no sense!" I half laugh, the other half of me despairing getting involved with this whole subject.

"Well, if we are going to chase one another, I'd rather chase a person named after an animal I'd like to eat. More encouraging." said Hazel sincerely; casually swaying side to side against the wall. She adds logically, "We _are _vampires you know."

"What about 'Stag, Stag, Human'?" proposed Dora, grinning widely; she too took a step forward, "No offense to you two of course," she said pointedly to me and Meg, "But for us, stags and humans fulfil our appetites and hunting instincts. Plus, chasing a tasty human is much more fun than chasing a hostile goose."

"Fine," I sigh exasperatingly; rubbing my face tiredly, trying to not let the fact that everyone in the room, minus Meg, enjoys hunting my race. "Let's call the game 'Stag, Stag, Human."

"YAY!" the children cheered triumphantly, all but Bruno who continued to sit solemnly by the window.

Bruno showed no sign that he was paying the least bit of attention to the random conversation, surely if he did he would have his own witty comment to make.  
I miss the mischievous side to Bruno although at times it can be irritating, but that's who he is, and I can't help but love him for that.  
Bruno is eager to be involved with the running of the Kingdom, along with wanting to help his family; to be the Prince he wants to be. And though I agree he should be given more knowledge as a Prince, and a family member, with the situation of his grandfather, however I'm reluctant.  
Truthfully, I don't want him to ever find out; the same went with Erik, Dominic and Dora. But sadly, the truth has to be told; in the end it always does. Erik, Dominic and Dora deserved to know. And, undesirably, Bruno does too. I'm unsure if I should be the one to tell him; maybe I should ask Dora first before walking towards the sulking Prince, but his expression pulls my heartstrings and before I know it I'm joining him by the window; the two us looking blankly out into the snow filled grounds.

"Remember I said to you not long ago that they're some things you shouldn't need to know?" I say quietly in Bruno's ear, while the children, Dora, Joseph and Meg made to give more space to the room. "What's happening now, you have no need to know just yet."

"But you would all rather I didn't know." Bruno's muffled voice sounded through his knees.

"True," I admit, unashamed; now looking tenderly down at Bruno. "But you will eventually. Why the rush to know now Bruno? You should relish the fact you are being shielded from the bad things that are happening. I wish I can be at times. When you're older that kind of protection rarely happens."

After a brief pauses between the two of us, Bruno stated bluntly, without question,  
"My granddad is involved in all this, isn't he."

He takes me off guard; can anything get past this boy? But he isn't really a boy, is he? He's in his nineties. He's older than me! At times he's even wiser.

"I overheard a bit of Uncle Erik's shouts before the guards and servants tried to distract us." Bruno answered questioning gaze.

He's graved, worried, confused. I battle this repeatedly in my mind; Bruno _should_know, but to what extent?

"I know my grandfather isn't a good man; being aware of how people react to him, even members of my own family, has given me that conclusion." He takes a forced gulp before finishing delicately, "I also know that he hated you."

This is the moment that my breath lodges inside my throat.  
It seems that Bruno has silently drawn another conclusion. And, like the other one, it's correct.  
He turns to me then. He's got Dominic's face and blue eyes that resemble Erik's, yet traces of Dora's hazel flecks through along with flecks of her character.  
So many emotions play deep inside those eyes and face; emotions none who appears as young as he should have.

"What's done is done Bruno." I conclude softly; gently stroking his brown fringe away from his piercing stare. "Those who have caused great heart-ache to many in this Kingdom shall soon pay their debt. And what we need to do is not torment ourselves from the past but to move forward. A young Prince like you needs to look ahead and not wallow in misery."

I extend my hand as an invitation for us, together, to join the others. Bruno's eyes dart from my hand to my face; the battle of wanting to say more or to even question flashes across his handsome face, but he dismisses the urge, and finally nods and takes my hand, jumping to his feet.

"Now I have to warn you Bruno," I say cautiously; an arm wrapped over his shoulders as we walk towards the nearly formed circle of anticipating children; Dora smiles gratefully upon seeing us joining, "I am rather good at this game."

"Perhaps Auntie, but your forgetting something rather important," said Bruno; his usual mischief beginning to sound once more, "You are playing a game in a room full of vampires, so you have no chance in ever winning, plus personally, I like ducks and geese just as much as stags and humans; I find them very tasty indeed!"

* * *

_"Papa do you _have _to go?"_

_A weary sigh answered before reluctant speech did, "Sweetheart, you know I do."_

_"But you said you wouldn't go away as much anymore!" the little girl reminded indigently; a slight pout forming her lips._

_Leonard crouched to his daughter's level on bended knees; lovingly stroking away a stray hair that came free from her butterfly clip that tied half her hair back to show her beautiful face. His eyes, the double of hers, couldn't stop absorbing. He is committing every part of her to memory; every feature; every tone; every word; every look. This is painfully difficult...but he _must_ persevere: _For her.__

Restraining the thick emotion lodged inside his throat, Leonard spoke. "Part of my job is to make sure our lands are secure and our people are safe, I must do my duty as Count." And as your father...

_"But I don't want you to go!" Christine whined softly; lowering her head, coming to view the swaying white daises on the grass by her feet. Her vision of the pretty flowers became a blur, though no tears could be shed. Her bottom lip trembled and her wringing hands nervously toys the skirts of her green taffeta dress. A fear, normal for any child when a parent goes away for a while, spills out of her distressed whisper,_  
_"W-What if you f-forget m-me?"_

_Speedy hands raises his daughters face to meet his once more; his voice and stare stern as he chastised, "I would never forget you! Don't _ever_ think such a thing never mind say it!"  
Wrapping his arms round her small form to pull her in, he buried his face deep into her head full of thick brown hair, committing her scent to sense.  
Passionately he asserted, "You are the best thing I've _ever _gained, I love you with everything that I am- _don't_ you ever forget that!" God, _please _don't ever forget..._

"_I don't like being away from you..." Christine whimpered; her small fingers pushing away his wavy hair from his face._

_The words his daughter just spoke and the gentle touch she is giving him were worse than any arrow, blade or bullet that ever passed through his immortal skin. The words and touch went straight to his un-beating heart and shattered the idle organ severely._

_"Neither do I little one, neither do I..." Leonard croaked brokenly; sending fervent kisses on her head; his hands tightly securing her in his arms. His own emeralds became a blur and he_  
_blinked desperately to clear them in order to clearly view his child. Pulling her small form just slightly away from him in order to properly see her; emeralds meeting emeralds, he pressed on_, "_Though we won't be physically together, we can always feel each others presence in here." a finger pointed her head, "And most importantly, in here." The same finger then indicated her heart and stayed there. "Our hearts may not beat little one, but that does not mean there's no life in them, that love can not be safely stored inside." the emeralds still engrossed into one another, he added shakily, "We will miss each other immensely sweetheart, but we shall both carry one another in our minds and hearts until the day we meet again."_

_Christine nodded unhappily yet with an air of resoluteness before flinging her arms around her father's neck; her sad little face burrowed deeply into his shoulder._

_Leonard's eyes closed tight savouring the feeling of his daughter in his arms, for he won't know the next time this fulfilment shall happen again._

That was the last time he saw her. The last time they talked. Their last moment as father and daughter.

Over the years George kept him up to date with Christine's life. The letters he acquired first started off telling the progress she gained from schooling, riding and hunting, to using a sword and bow and arrow; in other words it began with the rest of her childhood.  
Eventually, (much too soon for Leonards liking even if she did reach the adult age of 232), the time came when boyfriends came on the scene; the first being Oliver. The age difference (547 years) kind of bothered him, but what could he do? He was supposed to be dead!  
Amazingly enough, when told that relationship had ended a part of him worried even more. Leonard was told that Christine inherited her mother's beauty; if Christine was unattached, another would soon set their sights on her; men that Leonard would have no clue about. A few boyfriends were mentioned over the years but none seemed serious. That's until a then Prince Erik Bennett came along.  
Leonard was of course highly anxious about _this_ relationship; Erik being the son of a most hated enemy; what if he was exactly like his father? Elizabeth was only lucky to get out of that relationship...but it came at a price, and Leonard is _still_ paying for it.

Ironically, Leonard was trying to protect Christine from Andrew _by_ fleeing.

Andrew wanted Leonard dead, and whoever stood in his way would join him in death. To Leonard's knowledge at the time Andrew didn't know that Elizabeth and he had a child, so he had to protect her, especially after the untimely death of Elizabeth. Leonard feared Andrew would harm Christine and so a plan was formed. Christine would stay and be raised by George, David and Oliver: safe, secure, protected, whilst Leonard went into hiding.  
Leonard knew there was a chance that one day Andrew, being King, would be in a room as Christine during certain functions, but there would also be lots of other guests, Christine would easily blend in, and of course his friends would shield her from trouble.

How was he to consider the possibility that his daughter and Andrews eldest would fall in love?

Of course Andrew would know who Christine is immediately if she is like her mother, and undoubtedly know who her father would be on seeing her eyes.  
What if Andrew acted on his rage the moment his eyes landed on her? What if he got Erik, his son, to work alongside him into causing great harm?  
Leonard of course told his great concerns about his daughter's welfare to George, but the response he got surprised him greatly.

Erik and Andrew didn't get along; there was civility, but nothing remotely close to a 'Father and Son' relationship. Erik was also nothing like his father. Though he can be stern and sometimes brash, he was not cruel or ruthless. Erik most ardently adored Christine, any onlookers could see that. He would do anything for her; even risk losing his title as Prince due to their relationship.

It wasn't until he read a passage from George that his hesitations on Erik completely evaporated:

_I gently warned Christine about the cruelty and callousness Andrew is, and I questioned how she knows that Erik is not, and will ever be, the same?  
Christine simply replied, "Because Erik uses his un-beating heart the same way my Papa used too."_

Upon their marriage, Erik severed ties with Andrew, adding more relief to Leonard's mental and physical state. And much to Leonard's great surprise and amusement, Erik and Christine became King and Queen; resulting his daughter to be his leader.  
For Leonard it was a bittersweet feeling on being told of Christine's marriage; Leonard most yearningly wanted to be there. He wanted to walk his little girl down the aisle; to be the one to give her away (be it reluctantly); to pass the torch of being the main man in her life to the other. Yet he stayed in hiding even though protection could've been planned for him if he returned.

After the marriage fewer letters than before came from George due to him not seeing Christine as much as he used too, but in every one of them, minus one, Christine was always safe and happy.

Yes, there was one letter that was the complete opposite to what Leonard wanted; the letter that changed everything; the letter that told of Christine's death.

Murdered; his darling little girl was heartlessly _murdered_...and Leonard blamed himself by simply concluding that he wasn't there to protect her.  
There are no words to describe what this father felt; no child should die before their parents, and when it comes to vampires no vampire should really die, that's the whole point in being one.

Leonard returned to England then. He didn't attend the funeral service, but after Christine's ashes were scattered over the hilltops and the crowds eventually dispersed, Leonard made his own goodbye.

Since that harrowing day Leonard's life became an endless struggle. Day after unending day he would battle with himself whether to reveal himself as alive, to perhaps meet Erik; but why would Erik want to meet the father that failed his daughter? As he's King he could sentence him to death for what he's done, which is what he felt like he deserved. But even if he wanted to meet Erik or to possibly beg him to end his life he would not be able to get near him. From George's words Erik became a recluse after Christine's death; he barely talked to anyone and would rarely leave the confides of Castle South or barely allowed any Vampire in.

Andrew would gladly kill him without hesitation, so why didn't Leonard make himself known to him if he wanted his personal torment to end?  
Because if he did; after all these years in pretending to be dead, to carry out his secret duties as a Count, causing the seperation of himself and his daughter...all that period would've been a waste.

He went to the West, only making himself known to David and Oliver, and stayed in their habitat; Leonard continued on living but like Erik, his un-beating heart continued to store his unconditional, eternal love for Christine, but no longer held life.  
Nothing over the centauries drew much attention, nothing, until recently when a messenger of Erik's arrived; panicky, scared, confused; bearing a letter requiring help.

Before then there was no sound from Erik; no body, no voice, no letter. Now all of a sudden he needs the Vampire Lords:  
_Urgent crisis has occurred- Assistance is needed in Castle South A.S.A.P.  
_  
Instead of feeling panic from the startling note and the lack of information the messenger provided when questioned, Leonard felt concerned. Not to the unknown crisis, but to Erik.  
It was rather strange for Leonard when he realised he cared for Erik, a person he has never properly met; but cared he did.  
What has happened to Castle South? What has happened to his son-in-law?  
He took this as a sign that it was time to come out of hiding. The risks were still there of Andrew finding out and finding him, but with Christine gone Leonard didn't have anything to lose. He wants to at least physically see the man his daughter fell in love with, to have the chance to speak words with him even if the conversation is short and executing.  
This man reminded Christine the love her Papa had for her...Leonard has to at _least_ _try _be in the same room as him...to perhaps even be of some help.

But Leonard got more than he bargained for in meeting the King, more than any other Vampire who was in the dinning room.  
After Leonard told his tale, Erik explained the reason why the Vampire Lords were called, and _nothing _could have prepared Leonard.

Christine apprantly lives.

At first Leonard thought Erik was slowly losing his mind; after shutting himself out from the real-world for so long perhaps his inner demons got the better of him, but Erik kept on persisting now along with his brother Dominic.  
Soon Leonards worry for Erik's sanity turned into anger by his flippancy.

_He must be trying out some sick joke, _he harshly thought_, Maybe he somehow found out I was alive and claiming my dead daughter lives is my punishment for leaving her!_

Leonard refused to listen any longer; cursing Erik to hell, Leonard stormed out of the dinning room. Erik following not far behind, now practically begging for Leonard to believe him.

"I know it sounds absolutely crazy but Christine _has _returned! She's mortal now! Leonard _please!_" Erik grabbed the Counts arm, forcefully turning him back to face him, "Allow me to prove it to you!"

"_I don't want to hear anymore!_" Leonard snarled viciously through gritted teeth, shoving Erik's hand away.

Just as Leonard turned again to leave through the castle doors, Erik's pleading and defiant words froze his movements,

"Christine was murdered because she reminds him of her mother."

Silence: thick and heavy suffocated the ground floor. So many confrontations have occurred in that area, this one would be no different. _Andrew _murdered his little girl...and sickly, Leonard isn't surprised, what alarmingly caught Leonard's attention was the mention of Elizabeth.  
As Erik's and Andrews relationship wasn't close, Leonard thought that was highly unlikely that Andrew would tell him all about Elizabeth, and Leonard gave George strict instructions not to tell Christine either for not wanting to upset her.  
How could Erik have known about her? Unless Andrew suddenly cracked with guilt and confessed; that seems like the only logically explanation...

"I have not been told her name," Erik added, "But I do know Christine greatly resembles her."

Erik has not been told Christine's mother's name? He must know! Leonard told Christine when a child! Why did she not tell him? Of course, Erik could be lying...

"I'm not saying Christine never knew her name or even about her, but as a human she only remembers certain parts of her vampire life including certain people, and when she was a vampire she never mentioned her mother and I never questioned her. At the time I thought it was because she never knew her, therefore she never had reason to discuss her, but now I believe it's because in a way she's ashamed...That because she looks like her mother, a jilted ex wants the next best thing. I swear to you I never knew there was a relationship between Andrew and Christine's mother until only recently and that's because Christine told me."

The rest of the Vampire Lords lingered from a distance, all ears intent of the conversation, espically the ones from the West, whose expressions and reactions almost matched Leonards.  
That said man however, couldn't think of the others right now, more pressing matters came at hand: Christine knew of her mother and Andrew? Only a limited few knew that Andrew and Elizabeth was once an item; if he and George didn't tell her, then who did?

Andrew must've, but according to Erik she never said anything to him until only recently...but that's impossible! _Christine's dead!_ Erik _has _to be lying-!

The smell of human flesh alerts the attentions of not only Leonard, but every other vampire upon the ground floor; two sets of human scents; both strong; both fresh; both living.

Leonard quickly notices that one of the two scents is more prominent, recognisable to his senses. Light traces of roses lingered...Only Elizabeth ever held that certain fragrance in that certain way...which was passed onto Christine...the _exact _perfume...-

Leonard whipped himself round to face Erik whose expression held a mixture of surprise and relief from the interrupting human scent.

The emeralds bore the bewildering questions and the baffled thoughts that the mesmerising blue found easy to read: Is Erik telling the truth? Could the smell of one of those humans _be _his daughter?

_No...It's just not possible! No one can come back from the dead! Her body turned into ashes!  
_  
The doubt instantly vanished the moment words were spoken from above the vampires:

"Dora, Meg,_ no! _We're not going down there!"

A scolding whisper, so faint, that from being so distant no human ears would be able to hear the words from were the crowd stood.

Every vampire's head looked up; each set of eyes locked onto the circular rows of each floor curled above; the large chandelier being the end point to the pattern. No person, vampire or human, was in sight.

Leonard's eyes were the most desperate of the lot; craving every part his eyes landed on; searching, desperately searching for the owner of the whisper; the tone immensely distinguishable to Leonard even if speaking in near silence.  
If only that voice would speak again in order to make Leonard think he didn't imagine it; to prove Erik was telling the truth; to ignite the restraining hope that his daughter, like he, lives...

His wish was granted.

"Don't give me that look Meg! I told you, I'm not allowed passed the fourth floor!"

Her whisper was just a tad louder, and he knows that the owner of that voice and that scent is his little Christine...

* * *

"But how else are we to take the children outside?" Meg whined.

"Sssh Meg! Lower your voice or else they will hear!" I admonished fervently with a hiss.

Thanks to their version of 'Duck, Duck, Goose' the kids have become completely hyper as well as making the game brutal. From all the times I played the game as a child I don't think, instead of chasing, you lunge after the fox by diving over the circle of sitting ducks and goring the fox to the ground is at all allowed.

I'm happy that a distraction has been set in their minds, especially Bruno who has become the 'Master of the game' (or shall that be the 'Master of spearing unlucky foxes/human'?) and that they are greatly enjoying themselves, but if they caught wind that Meg and Dora are considering letting them outside, I shall be physically carried off by the herds of children without any of my views on the matter being heard. That's why when Dora casually suggested the idea within mine and Meg's radius I grabbed the two of them, bolted out of the room, leaving Joseph alone to 'control' the madness. Poor guy.

Folding my arms by trying to appear dominant I remind the women before me, "Orders are that the children cannot leave the library, so I doubt that they can leave the castles walls-"

"But they're going mental Christine!" Meg protested; her voice close to a hissing shriek, "They have completely altered the game! _Violently! _We need more space and going outside can give us that!"

"We can use the windows and jump out," Dora craftily added, grinning, "Me and Joseph will carry you two of course."

"There you go!" Meg praised joyfully. "I'll go be with Joseph of course, I don't think Erik would mind a dashing, strapping man carrying me from great heights...neither would I for that matter." she added playfully.

Rolling my eyes by Meg's intentions I try and continue pressing my point, grudgingly knowing that Dora made a clever suggestion.  
"Erik wants the children inside and I'm sure he would prefer I do the same. Seeing as there are, from what I'm guessing to be alot of Vampire Lords downstairs, I'd rather not accidently run into one without being given the 'ok' from Erik, plus I'd rather they be told about my reincarnation first than see me incase I scare them."

"How very considerate of you!" Dora mutters teasingly.

"Since when do you do as you're told?" Meg questioned in somewhat accusation. "Where's the girl that did as she pleases? I want her back!"

"I'm still here," I assured Meg, half smiling, "I just think that it's best to keep the children inside until everything is cleared up; well, everything regarding Andrew." A small revolting shudder crawls inside my skin at the thought of him. "I don't want the children to be told anything about him until we know what's going to happen. They should feel safe that justice will be served, not worried that nothing has been decided."

"Good point..." Meg agreeably mumbled, frowning.

"Has Erik agreed for you to talk with Andrew?" Dora asked; face and tone suddenly full of interest and seriousness.

While uncrossing my arms I give a little shrug, "He didn't say but I believe he eventually will, even in reluctance." Erik isn't stupid; of course he would know Andrew would be the only person to give me information on my mother. Erik will loath the idea of me being the same room as my murderer; not only would it make him tense, he would be on constant edge, perhaps worrying himself sick even if he joins me.

No...No more burdens should be cast on Erik, he's had enough already.

"Maybe I should forget about it. I don't want to make Erik feel uncomfortable."

"You have questions that need to be answered Christine-" Meg started but I cut her off.

"But is it worth it to cause Erik worry?" I turn and lean into the banister; my arms ontop of the marble wood with dangling hands and my unregistering eyes staring straight ahead to the other side of the 6th floor. "My selfishness should not override Erik's concern."

"Wanting knowledge of your parents is not a selfish act Christine! Dear knows you deserve it!" Dora chided; coming to stand close to my right.

"And if you think about it, you don't need to gain much from Andrew." said Meg gently, standing to my left. "You've got people here to tell you all about your father; and as for your mother apparently all you have to do is look at your reflection and there's an image of her! All you really need to know is her name, eye colour, and her personality. That shouldn't take any more than five minutes."

A soft chuckle escapes my lips, "Perhaps your right, that's if Andrew co-operates." the small smile I gained lessens slightly, "I might get nothing from him."

"Least you'll know you tried," said Dora; stroking my arm, "But Andrew isn't the type of man to pass the opportunity in bragging, and if he cared for your mother he will undoubtedly brag. You may not even get to _voice _a question as his boasting will answer everything you could possibly think to ask!"

Some valid points have been made; I don't really need to know much of my mother for I never knew her to begin with, and Andrew would no doubt not miss the chance to show off his knowledge about her. I would still like to talk to Erik about it though, and perhaps even the Lords of the West if they wish to speak with me after there initial shock.

Sadly, and fairly heart wrenchingly, there's another man whose opinion I want but cannot ever get. My father: What would he think if he knew I wish to talk to the man who loved my mother and ended up planning my death partly due to my resemblance of her? Never mind the fact that the man was my father-in-law and hated my own father...

"What's that tune your humming?" Meg asks curiously, smirking, "I never thought you were one for singing; dancing yes, though you're not as good as me, but alas you cannot sing." she gave me a playful nudge.

Dora turns to me with narrowing inquisitive eyes, "Is that your father's lullaby?"

I wasn't aware that I was humming, but as I was thinking longingly of my father perhaps my heart wanted to sound his tune. I'm sure if I was longing for Erik our song would've been humming out of me.

I nod to Dora, "I came across my jewellery box a few days ago storing that tune, and it reminded me he used to sing that to me as a child."

"Why a lullaby if you couldn't sleep?" Meg asked bemusedly.

"I don't know," a full smile overtakes my mouth while watching mindset images of my father's happy face and loving eyes while the remembrance of his soothing voice echoes my ears. "Lullaby's are meant to help calm you; I was probably just as energetic and crazy as the children in that library, if not worse; maybe he wanted me to be less lively."

"No; I wanted you to have something to remember me by if I ever had to leave you..."

A new voice entered the discussion as well as the floor- a voice sending my brain intense ripples upon ripples of de ja vu- _that specific _deep, soft voice, which before now I've only ever heard singing, is thick with emotion.

My hair whips my face from my forceful turn yet the light graze of the lash is not felt. No longer does my body hold that sense of touch; no longer do I remember who stands beside me or what was said before now; no longer am I aware of the new but familiar faces now gathering: the control one has with their body is no longer a function to me.

Besides his astonished, overwhelmed expression, his face is _exactly _like the small memory I have of him.

"_Papa?_"

Our matching eyes connect.

My body involuntary shakes.

And heavy blackness brings me into its world, like it's falling from a vast, crumbling height...

* * *

**Another cliff hanger I know, believe me I hate that when it happens to a story – yet why do I do them I hear you cry? Well, I have to keep you guys interested don't I? Keep you wanting more! It would be _very_ boring if everything was just perfect, you need to spice things up a bit, especially when it comes to family members who you believed to be dead who are infact not!**

**p.s. **

**EUROVISION THIS WEEKEND! GAAAAHHH! can hardly wait to watch and cringe!**


	36. Chapter Thirty Five

**I found this chapter rather difficult to write; it's hard and draining trying to put yourself in your characters shoes! **

**A shout out to bellesammileigh who hates my cliff hangers...I'm sorry! I shall send you plenty of Erik hugs! *erik huggins galore*  
feel better?**

**I have also started to write another story but I shall give you details on that at the end of this chapter.**

**Summary: Count Leonard has returned and his daughter Christine knows...He owes SO many birthday and Christmas presents it isn't even funny...**

* * *

It was the song that did it; the sound of that tune being sung by her that overruled Leonard's senses, causing him to stand within reaching distance. Not even Erik, who wanted him to wait, could stop him from getting to his resurrected daughter.

The last time he saw her she was only a little girl; barely a centaury, and after all this time he can still see that feisty, happy, beautiful little girl before him in the body of a young woman.  
When his eyes found her, her human qualities were instantly forgotten. She is _exactly_ like Elizabeth. Hair; height; shape of face; her beauty; _just_ like her mothers. But of course there is the odd feature that holds nothing of Elizabeth. Christine's eyes for one of course, but also the way she carries herself. Elizabeth was more placid; she wasn't shy, just more reserved. Christine however, to Leonard, seems more confident, more outgoing. Watching the way she laughed and talked so freely and openly to the other women, it was apparent she was content no matter the subject she was discussing. She even briefly talked about him. How miraculous that this human version of Christine knows about her father. How wonderful that her now mortal beating heart still has a spot secured just for him.  
He had to speak to her; he had to get her to turn so they can be reunited...And she did.

How ironic it is that father and daughter believed the other dead when actually they live...How odd that when there matching eyes finally connected that both mirrored the same emotions: surprise, disbelief, amazement...joy.  
Unfortunately her human self couldn't take in the shock, and to watch her fall, limp...weak...almost lifeless...

Erik was faster than him on getting to her; Leonard couldn't remove his stunned gaze from her feeble, immobile human form. She now lays unconscious on a pale blue chaise lounge, her own pale flesh contrasting against the material.

Too watch her crumble upon the stare of her vampire father...to hear her shallow breathing...to view a pulse bumping rhythmically under the angle of her jaw...This made the fact she's eatable all so _real._Vampires feast on humans, and his little girl is one.

It was then that Leonard realised how fragile and delicate she actually is, and by his damning God he is _not _going to let himself, or any one else, to destroy her.

* * *

She awakens from the loving tune of a lullaby and the tender strokes from cold fingers. She didn't need the hum of the lullaby to know it wasn't Erik trying to wake her; she could tell by the different texture of the person's hands.  
Stirring slightly from the comforting actions being given to her, she groans when her small movements causes a headache.

"Ssssshhhh."  
The soother's call matches his song and touches; full of love and care.

Curious to find who this person is, her eyes flutter open.

It takes a couple of seconds to register that her own eyes are staring back.

It then takes another set of seconds to realise its quite odd to see her own eyes, not from her own reflection but from another person.

Lastly, more seconds are used to establish that this person, who sits ever so still; the emeralds intent on her, filled with love and concern; bearing the exact resemblance as her father. Her deceased father.

And then she remembers. She heard his deep voice, and the familiar sense of de ja vu hitting her like it does every so often when in the castle. She turned, and there he stood.  
Exactly like he is in her mind, though his face is slightly worn; and his eyes-her eyes-_his _eyes, hazed with a mixture of astonishment and love.

But, it cannot be, her father is dead! She doesn't know how or when, but she was told he died!  
This isn't real! Has her sanity finally cracked?

"There's no need to be scared, little one." The replica of Leonard softly assures; never once taking his eyes off her; not even moving an inch from his position beside her on the chaise lounge.

_Little one_...a reference her Papa used just for her...Only _he _called her that...

He looks so concerned; so caring. He looks just like her Papa.  
The neck length wavy brown hair tucked behind his ears...his goatee and stubble in place...and his own emeralds that are shinning their familiar sparkle whenever they land on her.

The strength to speak is weak, but Christine tries. This couldn't be happening.  
"_W-W-Who a-a-re y-you?_"

His green hazed even more, "It's your father, sweetheart. Your Papa." he encourages gently.

Christine notices that his hands have now curled onto his lap; his knuckles taunting the skin.

She flicks her eyes back to the matching set.  
"B_-B-But you c-can't be...My father d-died...Many, m-many centuries a-ago!_"

Upon her statement his face turns immediately grave. "I never died, little one...I've always been living." His confession is feeble and tired, like each word caused him great effort.

He never died...He's always been around...He's always been on earth...Moving...Living...Existing...

_'No.' _Christine's mind screams,_ 'That isn't true... He's wrong...This person is _wrong! It can't be _her_ Papa!_'_

"You're lying." Her accusation is more broken than strong. "My father wouldn't do that to me...My father _loved_ me, he wouldn't leave me an-and _lie!_"

Leonard bowed his head, appearing weaker than the mortal lying helplessly before him. His shoulders are slumped heavily, and his tight fists twitch ontop of his lap. The invincible Count, who has feared the hearts and existence of many creatures, is almost now a crumbling mess because of his daughter. His _human _daughter.

"I had to leave you..."he says quietly; so quiet that Christine stops her breathing in order to hear clearer. "I didn't want too, _God knows_ I didn't...But I _had_ too." he raises his head at this point; the emeralds glistening ever more from his un-shedding tears.  
"There hasn't been a day-correction- there hasn't been a_ moment_ when I have not thought of you...I wanted nothing more than to see you...to hold you...I've missed you _so much_ _little one!_"  
His emotion is so thick it causes tears to tread down Christine's own cheeks; for her to shed the tears that Leonard desperately wants to discard.

While her tears trailed their wet paths, the only movement Christine can make is shaking her head.  
Denial can be such a powerful emotion; can drive one mad. In this case, denial is causing Christine to reject her father; refusing to accept any of his excuses or even his presence.

Viewing her refutation, Leonard impulsively releases his fists, and his urge, and holds his daughters delicate wrists; pulling her to him so that his hands can cover her own; resembling hands that are clasped together in prayer; a plea for Leonard that his little girl will accept him once more.

Christine stiffens from the abrupt movements but knows it's pointless in pulling away; not because he wouldn't let her, she just doesn't have the strength. She feels rejected herself. Her father left her and lied to her for many centuries! She was only a little girl, and that little girl inside her cannot fathom why her Papa would do such a thing.

"Christine, _please_..." Leonard pleads; trying to make eye contact, "You _must _believe me when I say I didn't want to leave you-!"

"_But you did_." Her whisper blunt yet shaky.

"_I had too!_ It was in order to _protect you!_"

Christine frowns; bemused and angry; staring accusingly at Leonard, "What have _I_ got to do with _your _lie? Did I make you want to leave me?"

"_No,_ Christine! If I didn't disappear then Andrew would've made my death authentic, and, at that time if he knew you, your own. I _couldn't _put you at risk!" said Leonard.

"_Andrew?_" Christine repeats the name in a mixture of understanding and bafflement. Her emeralds widened and her curiousness overpowered her hurt towards this man.

"I never considered the possibility that he may meet you when you got older, and if by chance he did you would've been made safe from George and the others." Leonard continued perseveringly; his thumbs lightly rubbing soothing circles on Christine's hands, "And then, unexpectedly, you met Erik."

"Erik is _nothing _like Andrew." Christine immediately defended, almost fiercely.

"I know, sweetheart," acknowledged Leonard softly, nodding his head, "I know he would rather die than allow any harm come to you, and for that I cannot dislike the man, even though he was rather reluctant on permitting me to be alone with you." a small smirk toyed his lips, but it quickly left when he continued, "He told me everything, Christine. All that you have been through when a vampire and now as a human..."His expression hardened, "Andrew will pay for what he's done, and he will suffer."

A chill ran through Christine from Leonards words. The Count can be just as lethal as Erik.

It seems to be that whenever something drastic has happened to Christine, Andrew is the reason why. Being with Leonard now, this could be her chance in finding out more about Andrew. Yes, her Leonard has greatly hurt her, but answers are wanted. She needs to understand why her life has turned out the way it did. Leonard could help the process.

After a pause, Christine allowed her curiousness take the better of her once more.  
"Why does Andrew hate you so much that you had to leave?" she asked, vaguely knowing the answer.

"Your mother," Leonard replied, sadly; gravely. A look of deep reflection smoothed over his face, "She and Andrew were once an item. Their relationship was serious, but it had problems; main one being the fact that Andrew is very controlling. It took a while for your mother to see that. She was the kind of person that would easily go along with things; would do what she was asked. His conduct with her started off small; him refusing for them to attend the odd function or party, to then he wouldn't even allow her to see friends or to even be alone in a room. I think the fact she wasn't raised in royal circles made him believe he, who was a Prince at that time, had the right to control her; to mould her into what he believes a proper lady of royalty should be. When it came to him fulfilling his royal duties eventually she had enough. She didn't agree with the way he handled his tasks; the way he spoke with his people or even his decisions. She saw the darkness that he has and wanted no association with that."

Christine couldn't dismiss some similarities between Erik and Andrew from what Leonard said. Erik can be controlling but not aggressively so, and at times he would want her to agree with what ever he wants, but who doesn't? Everyone has a bit of stubbornness about them; who wouldn't want things to go there own way?  
There may be comparisons between father and son, but it's light. Erik is a respected leader and King to his people; he judges everyone not from their stature but who they are. Erik also has not malicious bone in his un-dead body; Erik knows how to love.  
Erik is _not _Andrew. Christine knows it and so does Leonard.

"I knew Elizabeth and Andrew when they were together," said Leonard, "and they did love each other, but in this case it wasn't enough for your mother to stay with him."

"_Her name was Elizabeth?_" said Christine in wonder.

Leonard snapped out his reverie, remembering that Christine's human brain doesn't know her mother's name. His small smile returning on seeing his daughter's marvelled expression, he replied, "Elizabeth Johnston's her full name. When you came along I wanted to name you after her, but she was never fond of her name, she said she didn't want the burden to be passed. So, she chose Christine."

Christine continued to stare in awe; revelling all this new information that's been given to her. Her mother chose her name; her mother named _Elizabeth._

"She loved you very much, little one." said Leonard affectionately. "You were her greatest joy."

Her mother loved her. Elizabeth Johnson loved her daughter Christine Armitage.  
Another questioned suddenly came to mind,  
"How come you never married?"

"She didn't want too." Leonard answered somewhat matter-of-factly.

"_Why?_" said Christine, incredulous by the very notion. Vampires yearn commitment, what's stronger than marriage?

The small smile stayed on Leonards face, amused by Christine's rapt attention. He also couldn't help but be joyous knowing their hands remained joined; Christine hasn't yet once made an effort to remove his touch and herself from him.  
"She never vocally said so, but I believe some of her decision was out of loyalty to Andrew. They were engaged themselves, and he loved her truly in his own way, so I think out of respect for him and what they had, she no longer wanted marriage."

"Did-Did she not love you as much as A-Andrew?" Christine asked attentively.

"She did love me, sweetheart. It just was a different kind of love from what she had with Andrew, but her love for me was just as strong, perhaps even a little more."

"But why refuse marriage to you?"

"Like I said before, our love was different; we didn't need a piece of paper to prove our love for one another. In her and Andrew's case they did. Not that I don't believe in marriage just that some couples are different, even vampires, and me and your mother were. Plus, I also think she didn't want to be referred to as a Countess." He added in light amusement.

"She could've been Princess though," Christine retaliated; completely bewildered by her mother's thought process. "If she stayed with Andrew she would've become Princess, even Queen!"

"And when she was with Andrew she wanted to be; if she wanted to become Andrew's wife, she had to become a Princess." said Leonard, "But people change. She didn't change her idea of no longer wanting a title because she didn't love me, she just changed her mind, and she knew I would be alright with it."

"Did she-" Her hesitation on the question was due to awkwardness; Christine sort of understands why Elizabeth chose not to marry Leonard, but she wanted to know why she, Elizabeth's daughter, was given the Count's name. "Did she want me to take your surname because she didn't?"

"There could've been an element of truth to that on why she agreed..."said Leonard thoughtfully; caringly. Emeralds grew ever tenderer, "But _I_ was the one that chose your surname. I wanted you to have it, not because your mother didn't take it, but because I wanted you branded as my own; as _my _child. Elizabeth wanted you under the protection my title could bring. She suspected Andrew wouldn't approve of our relationship and...of you, if he found out about you." his emeralds darkened furiously, "And so for your benefit if anything would've have happened to us, you were, and still are, able to access my entitlements."

"Was Andrew involved in her death?" Christine asked pressingly; alarmingly.

At this Leonard's mild amusement evaporated, and the graveness returned. His eyes left Christine's for a moment and he appeared as if he was thinking carefully; choosing his upcoming words.  
"She died from unforeseen circumstances."

"You didn't properly answer the question..." said Christine quietly; sinking dread beginning to cloud her emotions.

Leonard looked like he was battling with himself; either with what to say or if to even say it, it was hard to tell. "I'd like to think he didn't..." Leonard's voice too became quiet; the lowness of his deep tone sounded heavy; strained. "But from knowing what he did to you..."His eyes have yet to reconnect with his daughters. "I never told you how she died." he admitted uneasily.

"Then tell me now." Christine demanded gently.

It was now Leonards turn to become troubled and tense; Christine could even feel his hands starting to shake over her own. She couldn't help but feel sympathy towards him; it's obvious from his expression how difficult he's finding to recall this event.

Leonard swallowed apprehensively before speaking; still in his quiet, low tone.  
"I don't know fully, but from what I could gather, she, along with others, was attacked by a pack."

Christine didn't need to enquire his term. Wolves killed her mother.

"I was overseeing my troops, preparing them for an upcoming battle. George, David and Oliver were there helping me form a strategy, when one of my servants appeared dishevelled and badly beaten. She told me about the attack on the condo we were habiting. She said that Elizabeth was badly injured and that you..." his hands began to shake more so, "you were missing..."  
Leonard took some uneasy breathes before he was calm enough to continue, "The place was in ruins...Bodies and limbs everywhere...There was even a fire set on the building. Elizabeth was at the back of the grounds, lying, unmoved...She died before I got there. The servant that was with her told me that before she died she said that you must be found, that you were safe. She was too far gone to say anymore, her wounds were...great." The paleness of his skin was greater than ever, and his hands refused to still. His eyes were glued to nothing in particular, only watching that horrible memory. Those images; the smell; the feel of the air; will never leave him.  
"Those who were alive were too weak to go inside the condo, but the second I heard there was hope you were alive I ran in. I couldn't lose my other girl. The smoke and heat was thick, making it near impossible to see and to move...Then I heard your cry...You were just a baby...Barely a year...I found you inside a basket under the bed, miraculously unharmed. Elizabeth must've been warned there was an attack giving her the chance to hide you...To this day I do not know the wolves that did it; I don't even know why. We had no problems with them before then. Now I can't help but think that they were sent...and an idea of why is starting to form..."

Andrew. That's what it comes down too; Andrew.

It's always Andrew.

* * *

The tower is pitch black, damp, and cold, but none of this is an issue. A vampire welcomes these elements; it's what their made to be familiar with. They can see just as well in the dark as they can in the light; for them the dark is more hospitable. They aren't referred to as 'Creatures of the Night' for nothing.

No windows; one heavily bolted door; and the only chance of exit is surrounded by armed guards.

He sits on the mucky ground, the circular stone wall curving his back, fiddling an object with his hands. His expression is vacant, like he doesn't have the care in the world what fate is setting in store for him. The vampire lords will make their decision, no doubt about that, but that doesn't mean he, Andrew, will have to comply quietly. He is a King after all.

If you weren't a vampire you wouldn't have been able to see the slightest hint of a sadistic smile diminishing his once vacant expression, nor the dim glimmer of a silver gun twiddling playfully beneath his fingers...

* * *

**Things are about to get interesting...mwhahahaha! And I can tell you that this story shall be turned into M **_**very **_**soon. You have to keep checking this story to figure out if it will be the next chapter or the chapter after that, I have yet to decide.**

**Anyways, those who are enjoying my story, or is a Harry Potter geek like myself, I am in the middle of writing another story H.P related. So I am juggling two stories, oh my wee head has been melting!**

**It's called 'Back to Black': 'There was always one person missing in the wizarding world and now she has suddenly returned. How will Harry, and especially Sirius, cope with the person that was meant to be there all along?'**  
**Action/Drama/Family/Romance - the whole sha-bang...never mind I've only so far uploaded 2 chapters.**

**I will NOT forget about 'Dreaming Reality' how can I with you lovely people reading and reviewing? But I'd like to see how this H.P fic shall go, hence why I am working on two stories at the same time. If it sucks then I'll know I should stick with vampires.**


	37. Chapter Thirty Six

"Are you sure you're well enough for this?" Leonard asked concernedly to his daughter.

Both are standing outside the dinning room door, Christine placing a set distance between them.  
She finally believes this man is her father but he is a stranger to her. She can't remember him as a vampire child; all she has is her odd feelings of de ja vu, an image of his smiling face, and their lullaby.  
How does she act around him? He is a Count; does she treat him formally, or like any other daughter and father? But _how_ do you act with your father? She's spent her whole life without a parent; she doesn't know how to interact with one!  
Do you hold hands? Link arms? Act like your friends, or is there a boundary?

Is she, Christine, even ready for a father-daughter relationship?

After Leonard told the story about her mother, Christine considered why he left.  
Leonard simply wanted to protect her, and he did it the only way he could, by leaving her.  
Hadn't Christine considered the very same thing days ago when Raoul threatened Erik's life if she didn't marry him?  
It would be hypocritical of her to never forgive Leonard, but it will take time. Besides, if he didn't leave Christine may never have met Erik. A selfish thought, but Christine can't imagine life without Erik; her life wouldn't have been fulfilled; _lived_even.

She owes her father, not only for protecting her, but for possibly starting the path on Christine and Erik coming together, even though it wasn't intentional.

"Christine?" Leonard called again.

Christine snapped from her daze and upon seeing her fathers concern she couldn't help but smile.

"I'm ok, Papa; let's go inside."

That was the first time she directly referred to Leonard as Papa.  
By his reaction he wasn't expecting it, but he was moved all the same. His emeralds softened as did his concern. The result took years off him. No longer does he look tired and worn. He is that man who sang to her a loving lullaby all those centuries ago.

Leonard took Christine's hand and gave it a small squeeze to which she returned. He then led the way into the dinning room, not realising that this very room has held countless other memorable events.

* * *

Funnily enough Erik was more shocked than anyone seeing me entering the dinning room, never mind the fact that the majority of everyone else last saw me dead.

Erik hastily kicked away the chair he was sitting on and came to me and Papa, who shut the door.

"Are you ok?" Erik pressed with an ounce of urgency as he gathered me in his arms.

"I am fine." I reply, still smiling from when I assured Papa. "Stop fussing."

"Kind of hard not too after all you've been through." Erik lightly retorted; his fingertips pressing a tad harder on my skin which he is now fervently stroking.

"You have nothing to worry about," I ensure, setting my hands on his chest.

Erik's mesmerising stare alone can make me feel I am the only person in the room, yet I am finding that feeling rather difficult at present.  
The burning eyes from about a hundred or so vampires have also set their sights on me, including the gazes of Dominic, Dora and even Meg to which I'm surprised she's even allowed in the room!

"Has a decision been made about Andrew yet?" I enquire in forced lightness given the circumstances.

Erik's jaw turns rigid, obviously finding the mention of Andrew difficult. "No." he replies almost stiffly. "That has yet to be discussed."

"Then let's do so now," I say encouragingly.

"You want to be present?" Erik frowns.

I nod.

"Are you sure you're well enough?" said Erik.

"I've already asked and she's adamant." sighed Papa from behind, amusement in his sigh.

Taking Erik's hand I declare, "I promise I will leave the moment I feel unwell or even tired."

Erik eyed me for a moment; shared a look with Papa; and then looked back at me and (reluctantly) nodded. "Ok," he says, then suddenly his crooked smile appears, "Allow me to introduce you to the group."

Turning me round to properly face everyone in the room, Erik formally presents me; everyone was standing to attention, waiting attentively to be addressed.

"My Lords, your Queen has returned!" Pride rang in his proclamation, whilst I try not to cringe in embarrassment.

What is Erik doing? I'm not their Queen!_  
_One, I'm not married to Erik, and two, I'm_ human!  
_Vampires can't have a human leader!

Astonishingly all the Lords respond by bowing dutifully. I blush even more, whilst Meg tries and fails to stifle a giggle.

"Welcome back Madame Christine." greets a gentleman happily, retracting my attention on glaring at Meg.

The man that spoke stands not that far from me and when my eyes find him, I can't take them away.

He seems fairly familiar.  
The way he is looking at me resembles Papa when he does.  
There's care in his eyes; care and, is that pride?

I must've been staring for more than what is normal for I can feel a squeeze on my left arm jerking back to reality.

"Christine," says Erik to my ear, that smile sounding in his voice, "This is Lord George Brewis."

"George..." I repeat in a whisper, my eyes still glued to the man.  
_  
George_; he's one of the men that helped looked after me when Papa left!

His slicked back pony tailed hair is pure white; his face beardless; kind eyes; kind smile; and dressed impeccably yet not lavishly.

"George!" I confirm louder than before; smiling once again, "Excuse me for not recognising you."

"No need too Madame, the King has already explained." he said; his smile more pronounced, giving his expression a gentle warmth. "It is so good to see you again." he says sincerely.

"Thank you, but please call me Christine; that goes to everyone as well." I say turning to the rest of the Lords. "Erik seems to have forgotten I am mortal; there is no need to refer to me as Queen." I send Erik a quick glare. He smirks back.

"Besides your skin colour you look much the same." cheerily complimented another familiar looking man coming to stand next to George.

He's younger looking compared to George, and has a buoyant air about him. Tilting his head to the side he thoughtfully concludes,  
"Maybe a bit shorter."

Perplexed by his remark my mind stumbles to think of a response.

"She may be small but she's still feisty," laughed Dora from across the table. Looking at me she informs, "That's David Chandler; still a cheerful git we know and love."

"And that is what I shall always be!" affirmed David proudly.

I can't help but chuckle from his happy enthusiasm. "Nice to see you again David, even though I can't remember you."

"Remembering is over-rated." David jokingly dismissed with a wave of a hand.

"Especially when it comes to birthdays." laughingly rebuked another voice coming from behind me and Erik. "We've known each other for over two thousand years and you have _still_yet to remember mine!"

Erik's hand on my arm lightly tightens, while I turn to find this person. He is standing with Papa, grinning jubilantly.

The de ja vu feeling towards him is much more prominent than from George and David, even Papa! Why I cannot say.

You can easily tell this man is a fighter not just a Lord. His strong built isn't what gives it away; it's his rugged features which are oddly handsome. I cannot deny that I have a strange attraction towards him, but compared to Erik it's minimal.  
There's something about this man. Why does he stand out more so than George, David and Papa?

"Oliver, I take it?" I acknowledge, as it's the last name out of the three Lords I was told about.

His grin broadens, "That I am, Chrissie." giving me a nod.

Chrissie...another reference that's eerily familiar...

Another squeeze on my arm once again brings me back to the present as well as Erik.

"Now that you have been introduced _Christine_, let's get things started." said Erik rather briskly. He's staring hardly at Oliver, to which he mirrors back perfectly. I can't help but frown gaping at the two.

Suddenly, Erik pulls me to follow him to the top of the table. An empty seat is placed to the left of the head chair at the top of the table. Obviously Erik has chosen where I shall sit.

As I sit my left hand is securely held by Erik's right; our joined hands resting ontop of the table.

"We've barely managed two minutes to be reacquainted with Christine's miraculous presence and already Erik is stating his claim." grumbled Oliver; testily pulling out a chair.

"Silence Oliver." reprimanded George, he too making to sit. The rest of the Lords followed suit on sitting down as well as sending Oliver reproachful glances and murmurs of disapproval.

Papa sits beside Dominic who is on the other side of Erik. Meg is on my right, Dora beside her.

"I'm just saying we three have the right for more time with her," Oliver added. "We did help raise Chrissie after all."

"I understand that Oliver," said Erik tautly; jaw tightening once again. "And you will have that time. But for now other matters have to commence."

I can understand why Oliver would want to talk to me a bit more; I too would like to speak with him, David and George, along with Papa.  
But, why is he acting so brazen to Erik? And why is Erik retaliating brashly back?  
Does Erik know I have this odd feeling about Oliver? Could he feel threatened by that?  
This meeting will turn into a disaster if either man doesn't comply with one another; was it always like this?

Oliver made to retort but I intervened,  
"I think its best that we do what Erik says and make a start as to why you have all been summoned here." I say, staring at Oliver just a second longer than anyone else.

"We know about Andrew." said George encouragingly, wanting conversation to carry on yet his expression turns grim. "Along with the human in the dungeons."

"Yes..." Papa muttered dangerously, "I've yet to meet this 'son-in-law'..."

Raoul...I forgot about him.

"You are not going anywhere near him Papa." I tell quietly.

His eyes widened disbelievingly, "He harmed you sweetheart! Threatened you! Forced marriage! I'm _not_going to allow him to get away with what he did!" admonished Papa.

"Killing him is not an option!" I retaliate.

"Arrangements have already been made as to what to do with the fop." interjected Erik, looking to Papa; his thumb stroking over my curled fingers, obviously trying to soothe me. "I have sent servants to fetch a priest to perform the annulment. When that is done the fop shall be sent back to where he came."

"You're going to let him leave unscratched?" Oliver questioned with narrowed eyes.

"I believe I've already explained his stance in the human world." said Erik with a hint of impatience. "His family and connections in Paris will become suspicious if he never returns. We could risk ourselves by not allowing him to return alive. I am positive he will not bring the subject of us and what we are up. As for Christine, he is bound to make up some story as to where she disappeared; probably make himself out as some jilted Romeo."

"And you are going to allow him taint Christine's name?" said Papa crossly.

"If that means that people's lives will no longer be threatened then yes!" I ardently say; my tone startling many except Papa who continued to look angry. "I don't care what Raoul says about me Papa, I need never return to Paris. All I care about is that everyone in the Kingdom is safe as well as being with Erik."

"I understand that, but it sounds to me that this _person_is being left unpunished."

"Throughout his whole time here he has been kept in the dungeons. It's not exactly the kind of living he's used too." I retort.

"Anyone can sit in a dungeon Chrissie," said Oliver. "The bastard should be punished. I'm surprised Erik has done nothing about that."

Erik's free hand latches on the table; the wood creaks painfully.

"It's under my wish that Raoul shall not be harmed." I inform defensively. "Erik, like you all, wishes to harm Raoul, but he understands my reasons not too and he respects that, like any other loyal husband would."

"But that's the problem; he's _not _your husband, that other idiot is." Oliver contradicted.

"In my eyes Erik's my husband." I passionately declare before Erik could explode and lunge at Oliver. "Erik is the man I love and want to spend the rest of my life with, therefore he's my husband." Erik's hand tightens my own.

After a pause, allowing my declaration to sink in, Papa spoke. "I presume little one, you wish to turn back into a vampire?" he enquired, not as angry as before.

"Yes." I responded unflinchingly.

"Do you understand the process that entails?"

I try not to look guilty as I imagine the erotic picture of Erik biting my neck...

"I have a fair idea." I say lightly.

"It isn't a pleasant alteration, sweetheart." said Papa, almost solemnly. "I was changed myself and to this day I've never felt any physical pain like it."

Erik stiffens.  
"The pain will be worth it on knowing what I shall gain." I state, my turn to give Erik's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Erik going to do it?" Oliver cynically questioned.

"Who else?" Erik growled challengingly.

Oliver raises his hands in mock surrender; leaning casually back while the back legs of his chair gives him support, "I'm not defying you mate, I'm just wondering would you be able to hack it, or if you've already done it."

That's a good question. Has Erik already changed someone else? Has he transformed another person's life?  
The image of his mouth sucking the blood off someone else's neck...a woman's...imprinting her...giving her the miracle of eternal life...linking an unbreakable connection between them...oh, it sickens me!

There must be a possibility, how can there not be? That's what vampires do! If he has I cannot reprimand him, and I most definitely cannot show my disappointment.

Oh Christine, for all you know you could've done the very same thing when you were a vampire before you met Erik!  
All you can do is just accept the possibility and move on. Infact, don't even think about it!

"There's only one person in this room who should be told that answer." Erik responded lowly.

I chance a glance at him and see that his upright form is appearing severely threatening by the second.

"And she will be given that answer privately." Erik continued. "For now all I shall say is that I am aware of the repercussions of me being the modifier. I will not lie and say that I hold no uncertainty, as I do. I do not want to see her in agony." His hand on mine again tightens. "But if this is what Christine truly wants, I will dismiss my qualms and fulfil what she asks."

I'm moved by his words yet, I'm anxious. Not of the pain, that I knew since Nicolas told me. I'm anxious of what his answer will be about if he changed another. Maybe I shouldn't know; some things should be kept in the past.  
Pity Andrew and Raoul cannot be one of them.

"What about the other human?" asked a long bearded vampire Lord from the far end of the table.  
By the corner of my eye, as I stare at mine and Erik's clasped hands, I notice Meg jump to attention. "Does she wish to be transformed?"

I forgot about the possibility of Meg changing. She said, before Bernard attacked us, that she may consider it, but she could have been joking.  
What kind of friend have I been forgetting about her in all this? Too find out her view? I should talk to her; properly. No jokes. No nonsense; a serious talk over her future state.

"Her name is Meg." said Dora steely. "That is only her decision. I have discussed it with her but she has yet decided."

"The rules state-"

"We know what the rules are." Dora snapped. "But we are not forcing this on Meg, just like we didn't on Christine."

"No matter what Miss Knight decides we will support her either way." said Dominic.

I stare bemusedly at Dominic then turn to stare blankly at Meg and Dora.  
Dora seems to have already prepped Meg. She has been there for her during my own drama. How can I ever repay her? My two best friends are now friends themselves! At least there's one thing I no longer have to worry about.

"I'd like to know what Miss Knight thinks," said Oliver. He looked to Meg, smiled charmingly and asked flatteringly, "So, darling, what do you wish to be? I could give you a hand on deciding if you wish." suavely displaying his sharp shiny teeth.

A murmur of amused disbelief echoed the room from the Lords, whereas George rolled his eyes, David shook his head, and Erik disgustedly snorted.

"My God, Oliver," Dora sighed; her head in her hands. "This is no time to think of your libido."

"I'm only trying to be friendly." Oliver chuckled whilst giving Meg a wink. "Any good friend of Chrissie's and Dorie's is a very good friend of mine..."

I was just about to say something when another voice beat me to it.

Joseph chose to intervene.

"With all due respect my Lord," said Joseph, coming to stand stoutly behind myself and Meg, "The matter of the mortal Viscount and the fallen King Andrew is, at present, more imperative to consider than that of Miss Knight's future race. Princess Dora has also stated that Miss Knight has yet to make a decision, so for now I believe it's best to move on."

Joseph sounded somewhat angry at Oliver. Looking at him you couldn't visually tell, but by his hands, for I can see resting behind on his back, are clenched tightly; almost equally as rigid when Erik is angry.

I cast a quick look at Meg viewing a small smile curling her lips, and is that a tinge of a blush on her cheeks?  
I start to grin myself.

"Joe, I like you alot," said Oliver, smiling, "But-"

"Careful how your going to finish that sentence Oliver." cautioned Erik. "You know very well myself and the others hold Joseph's view on high regard. If you dismiss what he says, you also dismiss me, and I could easily treat that as treason."

Oliver's once charming, devilish smile suddenly became rather forced, unhandsomely so. I'd laugh at the scene if I didn't feel so uncomfortable.  
Oliver, even though I don't remember him, is probably one of the most important people in my life, and he and Erik do not get along, and it now seems that Joseph can't even hold his tongue, the most patient man I know!  
This dispute between Erik and Oliver has to stop if I'm going to maintain contact with Oliver. How did I handle it before? Probably threw something at Erik whenever I could. Sadly there isn't anything throw-able to grab.

"Joseph has made a point, Oliver." said George, staring at him warningly, "Best to solve the matter at hand." He then turned to all round the table and continued pressingly, "Any suggestions to the outcome of Andrew?"

"No discussion has to be made George," said Papa sardonically, "His sentence is simple: Death."

Many nodded agreeably, including Dora. I notice Erik and Dominic share a fleeting understanding look.

"For too long Andrew has gotten away with his unforgivable deeds. His judgement day should come." Papa added ardently.

"What of Castle North and the rest of the Kingdom?" concernly asked a bald headed Lord.

"Myself and Dominic shall work it out," Erik answered. "For now at least I am in charge of the land. I may change it back into splitting the Kingdoms and give the land to Dominic."

Murmurs of approval agreed, excluding the bald headed Lord who added, "But the people there will surely disagree with the new arrangement, infact they will surely disagree with the death of Andrew. War shall break out."

"That's a risk I am willing to take." said Erik without the slightest hint of fear.

"What of the people of Castle South?" I demand; shocked and annoyed by Erik's untroubled composure. "People's lives will be in danger!"  
Including his own.

"My men know the risks." said Erik, not meeting my gaze.

"What of the women?" Dora questioned. "Are we to fight also?"

"Of course not!" dismissed Dominic, his brown eyes widened in astonishment.

"Women are not meant to fight; you'll be sent somewhere safe." Papa said reassuringly.

"Women can fight just as well as men." I say angrily to Papa then turn back to Erik. "We should be given the chance if this is the path you choose to go."

"You and every other woman and child shall _not_be present." Erik stated firmly; his blue eyes telling me he does not want to discuss the matter further. But I refuse to comply.

"So we are just left with the aftermath? To clean up the scarring wounds and lay to rest the dead bodies? Because that is what will happen!" I confront hotly. "Those injured and lifeless bodies, to us women, shall be either our partners, husbands, or father's to our children. Do we not have the right to fight alongside you?"

"I am _not _going to agree with putting your life at risk Christine!" said Erik imprudently.

"But you could put your own life in danger?"

"_I_ will be the one who granted this war, _I_ should be in the firing line; as King it is _my_ duty to stand by and help protect my people!" said Erik.

"He does have a point..." I hear Oliver reluctantly mumble.

I can't help but think back to the dream/memory of us arguing over Erik going to visit Andrew all those centuries ago; the day that resulted our parting. The similarity to that argument and now is uncanny.

_"Do wives not need to protect their husbands?" I seethed lightly._

_"Not only I'm I your husband but I am also King, and as your King I do what is right for my people." Erik replied evenly._

_"And as your Queen I too do what is right for my people." I contradict just as coolly._

Today I am not his wife nor I'm I Queen; but I care just as much now as I did then. I married Raoul and requested to spare his life to protect everyone. I can very well do the same for Andrew if it meant Erik is safe.

"What if I disagree with Andrew's sentence?" I say.

The air in the room abruptly turned uncomfortably tight.  
Once more the awkward familiar stares of every set of eyes burned on me, but only one pair shook me.

Erik's mesmerising blue directly narrowed, frighteningly so.

Our hands are still clasped, and for once, I wish they weren't.

"What are you implying Christine?" he said quietly, tensely.

"If I disagree with this then you cannot fight." I state, my voice also quiet, but out of worry.

The mesmerising blue intently sussed me out as Erik said, "You must've known Christine that war was always a possibility."

"I knew there was a chance of war but that does not mean I have to be understanding about it."

"That's how it's always been." said Papa; his own curious anger being sounded. "I mean no offence sweetheart, but you don't really have a say in the matter. What Erik says go."

I dart my wide heated eyes straight at Papa's, "I was the one that was murdered; shouldn't my view be taking into account?"

"Not if your opinion is being giving for the wrong reasons." Papa tersely responded.

"All I want is for the people in the Kingdom to be safe!" I cry in bafflement.

"And a battle is the only choice for that to become a reality," said Erik, "You cannot allow your feelings to over-take from choosing what is necessary. You were aware of this when you were Queen."

When I _was _Queen...

"Fine. For now on I'll try not to care for the ones I love." I yank my hand out of his grip, and turn away from Erik, folding my arms tightly.

Immature, yes, but what he said stung me.

I know I'm not Queen, but Erik has never said that before. He's always thought of me as his Queen, also indicated it, just mere moments ago he referred to me as Queen to the Lords! Does he, all of a sudden, no longer think that now, all because I am not easily agreeing to his plans?  
Even thought I am a 'non-royal' human, does he believe I am not aware how leaders have to sometimes make difficult choices?  
I was once a leader. I may not remember that time, but I am positive I wouldn't easily agree to drastic decisions.

"Christine," Erik calls through gritted teeth; I refuse to turn, "Christine, that is _not _what I meant."

"I know exactly what you mean Erik; you don't want me to wear my heart on my sleeve." I retort; looking at the wooden table.

"It's like she's never left, isn't it?" David cheerfully whispers without being subtle.

"So!" Dominic encouragingly began, trying to thaw the frosty silence between myself and Erik; whose blue stare wouldn't leave. "I take it a decision has been made?"

"Seems so." I snort.

"What do you want me to do, Christine? Forget what Andrew has done?" Erik snapped, a slight bang made on the table. "Cause I _can't _do that!"

"I've never said that!" I snap back, still refusing to look at him. "If there's going to be a war I think women have the choice whether to take part or not! I have that choice!"

"You can take yourself and Miss Knight out of that equation for a start. Your both human, you cannot and will not fight." said Papa imperiously.

"By the time the war arrives I may not be human." I counter. "And you will not have the same amount of control on me as you do now."

"Then you shall not be changed until afterwards." said Erik defiantly.

Without thinking, without hesitation, and without giving anyone a final glance, I shove my chair away and storm out of the room; the skirts of my dress billowing angrily with each thunderous step.

* * *

"Excuse me gentlemen, I feel I am needed elsewhere." said Erik curtly; angrily shoving his own chair away, and left the room.

Leonard too made a movement to leave; George however, halted him with a hand on the Counts arm.

"Best leave them to it Leonard," he said with a small smile, "They can sort it out themselves."

Leonard, looking perplexed at George, asked, "Have they always been like this?"

"Oh yes." amusedly chorused the majority of everyone in the room.

"Both are equally as stubborn." said Dominic. "Might take awhile for their argument to be solved, but it will eventually. Can't stay angry at one another for too long."

"Yeah," Dora grinned knowingly, "The problem will occur when trying to separate the two of them after they've made up..."

* * *

Along with her skirts that rippled with each step, Christine's long hair bounced whip-like. Her thunderous form led Erik to the stables; she didn't turn once to see him even though she knew he was following her.

She went the nearest horse available, which just so happens to be Erik's horse, Midnight. She made it into grabbing the reigns, but Erik stopped her from pulling the horse out of its den.

"Where do you think your going with that?" he questioned irately.

"I want to be alone." Christine shot back, still refusing to look at him. She kept her focus on the horse with its pure black coat, who stared placidly back.

"You're not going anywhere until you explain to me what just happened." Erik demanded; irked and hurt that he has not properly seen Christine's emeralds for almost ten minutes.

He hates it when she refuses to look at him, and he most definitely hates it when she wishes to be away from him. For too long they have been parted, Erik is _not_going to allow some stupid argument to come between them.

"You tell me," Christine retaliated, "You're the one that has decided to prolong me turning into a vampire."

"Only if the first thing you're going to do when a vampire is getting yourself killed in a war!" said Erik.

At last Christine faced him; at last Erik can view those beautiful eyes. Unfortunately for Erik, angry tears began to leak and overwhelming sadness ebbed beneath the emeralds.

Another thing Erik hates is when Christine is upset, especially when made by him.  
Each one of those tears helped to rapidly diminish Erik's heated temper; each one of those tears is like a stake to the gut. How he desperately wants to wipe away those tears and anger. To gather her up in his arms and make everything better.

"All I want is to stand by you; be there for you, to help protect you! If something were to happen to you...-" Christine choked in her sob.

"_Nothing_ is going to happen to me!" said Erik, tenderly cupping her face in his hands to keep those eyes directly on him. Of course his little human wants to try and protect the King of the vampires! He can risk the lives of his men, but he _cannot _risk the most precious life of her.

"Bernard almost killed you!" Christine stated in her cry.

"Bernard was a fluke!" Erik unconcernedly dismissed; his fingertips massaging the back of her head.

"What if another 'fluke' occurred during the battle? You might not be so lucky then!" Christine challenged; her tears stroking over Erik's fingers to then glide down his wrist.

"Christine, give me some credit! I know how to take care of myself when fighting. However, I won't be able to do that knowing you are in the battlefield. I _refuse_to lose you again, Christine." He declares strongly; his own eyes forming their own desperate glisten.

Not ever can she be put in danger again. Not ever shall harm get to her. To him she shall always be fragile and delicate, even when a vampire.

Gazing at her now, she looks so beautiful. Her cheeks are rosy from her tears, and her lips slightly more plumped. How he loves her. Would do anything to keep and protect her. She must know that, surely she must!

But he was rather rude towards her earlier, thus causing her to storm off...

_"You cannot allow your feelings to over-take from choosing what is necessary. You were aware of this when you were Queen."_

_"Fine. For now on I'll try not to care for the ones I love." Christine yanks her hand out of his grip, and turns away from Erik, tightly folding her arms._

_"Christine," Erik calls through gritted teeth; she refuses to face him, "Christine, that is_ not _what I meant."_

_"I know exactly what you mean Erik," Christine replied, "You don't want me to wear my heart on my sleeve..."_

How could Erik have been so tactless? He loves Christine the way she is! How she freely speaks her mind, even when she's being difficult with him! He wouldn't have it any other way!  
If he isn't careful he is going to break Christine's spirit along with breaking them!

He has to show his love for her. Words will not do. Actions will have to be taken.

Christine opened her mouth to speak, but was swiftly, much desperately, cut off by a set of cool lips.

A set of lips that passionately refuses to ever leave her...

* * *

****

Ok me dears, you know what the next chapter shall entail!

Due to unforeseen circumstances (meaning, my bedroom ceiling has decided to collapse) the most awaited chapter will not appear until next week. It is partly done, but it still needs work, and as my attention will be elsewhere for the remainder of the week, I want part of next week to concentrate on the most important chapter ever!

**By the time the next chapter uploads this story will be an M, so keep your eyes peeled all of next week as well as bringing out the popcorn!**

**I can't wait!**

***dances***


	38. Chapter Thirty Seven

***BEGS/GROVELS IN APOLOGY!***

**It has been a REALLY REALLY REALLY long time since ive updated and I am hugely sorry. Life got in the way, SOO many things have happened that it has caused me to forget about my stories aswell as not having the urge to write anymore. But thankfully, mainly due to rereading your reviews and the occasional news ones, you have given me the encouragement to continue. I will finish the story!**

**Now, I know I said before that the next chapter will be M rated...well sadly, your going to have wait. I know Im sorry! But i got a brain wave and I also figured that because its been a while since ive last updated that you may not even realise this has changed into an M.**

**The next chapter WILL be M rated and I am swearing on gary oldman on that! (which means I mean it!)**

**That chapter will appear either the end of the week or end of next week. I am also writing my other story, and i feel that it needs another chapter updated as Ive only done like five.**

**So I hope you continue to read this story.**

**recap: Christine and Erik are in the stables...oh la la!  
**

* * *

His hands reverently caressed every part of her face, hair and body, as his mouth made-love to her own.  
Her own keen hands equally traced every part of him; committing every touch and sound to memory.

Tongues delicately began to stroke one another; slowly at first, but soon enough the kiss became heated and desperate, along with their cravings for each other.  
Lips and tongues passionately duelled as Erik practically slammed Christine against the stables wooden walls; the impact causing the wood to tremble, matching Christine's body.

Midnight turned away as if disgusted by the zealous scene, choosing to distract himself by eating some hay.

The walls gave Christine's back support, allowing Erik to easily hoist her legs securely round his waist, the eager movements causing the skirts from Christine's dress to fall back, revealing her bare, creamy legs.  
Tight groins instantly connected.

Gasping from the startling yet thrilling sensation of Erik's hardness basically moulding into her, Christine yanked her mouth away from Erik's.

Erik kept their intimate positions in place, intently watching his beloved through heavy lidded, lust-filled eyes as she did the same.

Due to the closeness of their bodies, Christine's blue dress tightens her torso; the cloth stretching tautly over her chest, emphasising the haggardness of her breathing and the size of her breasts.

The feel of her pressed tightly against him, more tightly than ever before since their reunion, mixed with the sounds of her breathing and the feel of her bare legs and thighs, made Erik frustratingly question why he is choosing to remain still.  
Why did he allow her to stop? Erik sees the desire beneath her surprise by the close proximity.

The powerful emeralds hazing with lust, and her once pale cheeks now flushed in a deep circle of red; Erik can feel the heat radiating from those cheeks onto his immortal, dead skin.  
And those lips of hers...those full, pouted, now swollen lips, taste _so_ delicious. It's still odd knowing that he is willingly kissing a human, but he still detects the feel of the immortal Christine he used to passionately kiss. The added flavour of her mortality helps makes the possibility of him stopping their kisses not voluntarily.  
And her chest is practically screaming at him to be touched, licked, and ravished on.

_God _she looks so beautiful; such a heavenly temptation! The way she's pressed infront of him, her body there for the taking, to be caressed, kissed, _possessed_ by him.  
Her wide eyes stare expectantly up at him yet tinged with anxiety, that's to be expected of course, she's never, in her human form, been this intimate before.  
But she wants this, and he _needs _this, so, again, why have they stopped?

"Could-Could we continue this in the bedroom?" Christine timidly proposes; her voice low and slightly croaky.

As vampires Erik and Christine didn't care where they made-love, it happened whenever the moment took them. But this isn't like all those other times.  
Erik shockingly realised he was literally going to make-love to Christine for the first time in over 400 years, to take her human virginity, inside a smelly old stable! Obviously she would want their first time to be somewhere more appealing. Sexually depraved Erik never considered that.

"Forgive me Christine, I wasn't thinking." Erik pleaded; removing the close position they held, helping Christine to her feet along with fixing her skirts.  
Afterwards, Erik made to set some distance between them. He had too or else his body's urges would go against his respect.

Christine, however, refused for the distance to be met. She wrapped her arms round Erik's midriff, looking up at him with those big sparkling eyes,  
"Its ok, Erik. We _both _got caught in the moment. It's hard not too." a small mischievous smirk came to her pink-rose lips.

Erik knew this closeness is torturing him, but he hasn't got the physical strength to remove himself from her again. For centuries he's yearned for this kind of contact with her.

"Damn right it's hard not too..." Erik sighed, his own mischievous smirk making an appearance.

Erik copied his loves actions and wrapped his own arms around her, pushing her closer to his chest. His smirk quickly left along with any mischievousness, as his eyes avidly raked her in.  
What a miracle that she is in his arms once more; what a miracle _she_is!

Bringing a hand to her face, he gently stroked her warm cheek with the backs of his fingers, looking down on her with nothing but love in his mesmerising blue.  
"Though we have been together many times before, this shall be a first for the two of us. You, in your mortal body, haven't been with a man, and I, as a vampire, haven't been with a human."

Christine saw flecks of fear in his blue, causing her to try and comfort his worry.  
"I can wait until I'm a vampire Erik," she assured, "If you're not sure-"

"Christine I've never been so sure in my life!" Erik asserted strongly; blue eyes more intent than ever, "Perhaps it will be difficult, but damn it Christine I'm going to try. I've gone through so many centuries without being with you and now that your back, like brand new, I want to be the man that claims this mortal body as his. But if your not ready Christine," at this Erik gulped, nearly forcing himself to continue, "Or if you want to wait until you've changed, then we'll do that."

"No Erik." Christine shook her head, a smile coming to her face, "I confess I am nervous, but, I want this. I want you. I love you, Erik."

She said the words. She said those three words that pumped life into Erik's un-beating heart. It took all of Erik's strength not to go back on his good intentions and hoist Christine up against the wall again. But he forced himself to consider, that in her mortal body, this is going to be her first time, it has to be special, memorable, full of nothing but love.

And the fact that quivers Erik's limits even more is that Erik, in Christine's mortal body, is going to be her first...and only.

"Master! _Master!_"

Erik groaned angrily from hearing the flustered voice of one of his servants.  
Why is it that whenever Erik and Christine obtain an intimate moment they are always interrupted?

Wrapping his arm round Christine to keep her close, he made themselves turn to the servants direction.  
"What is it Brian?" Erik barked.

Christine, on the other hand, bit her bottom lip in order to make sure her amusement at Erik's sexual frustration not show.

The pale servant rashly brushed his blonde scrawny hair away from his eyes and squeaked nervously,  
"The Priest has arrived sire."

Christine's amusement went. Everything turned suddenly serious; none the less, a good turn of events.

Erik too became more intrigued by the servant's untimely appearance. Brusquely, Erik instructed, "Tell Joseph to take him to the dungeons, Christine can sign the papers after the prisoner does."

"Joseph has already taken him down sire, along with the presence of the Princess and Miss Knight." said Brian.

"Then what's the problem?" Erik enquired becoming irritable once more.

The servant abruptly became more nervous than when he arrived. Squeaky voice slightly quivering, Brian answered,  
"The human prisoner refuses to co-operate, my King. He refuses to sign anything without the attendance of Ms Christine."

Christine was only partly surprised. She thought Raoul would figure that Erik would want her nowhere near him, so of course, Raoul is trying to make things difficult for Erik one last time.

Erik's temper was once again on the edge. His grip that's clamped on Christine's arm pressed tightly, bringing her body securely by his side.

"Has he been told that is not possible?" Erik growled lowly.

Brian's dumpy form shrunk from his Master's angry glare, "H-He has my King, b-but still he r-refuses to comply. Not even Miss Knight or the Count could make him."

"The Count?" Christine repeats in panic wonder. "Do you mean my father is also in the dungeons?"

"Yes, my Queen." Brian nodded; his nervy beady eyes shifting from Christine to Erik; whose stature became stern. "He went down not long after Joseph, along with Lord Myers."

"_Oliver_? He has no right to be there!" Erik spat distastefully; the amount of resentment even silenced the animals in the stables. "Brian, take your Queen to our bedchambers, I too am going to join 'the group' in the dungeons."

Before Christine could voice her protest at being passed to Brian, Brian voiced his own,  
"But sire, the human does not wish to see you." he informed.

Christine bit back a groan, sensing that poor Brian is now treading on troubled-waters.

"_Excuse me?_" Erik questioned dangerously; the anger of Erik's voice resulted Brian to shrink even more. "You dare follow the orders of _him _over your very King?"

"_No_ my King, _never!_" Brian cried, falling to his knees, "I say this because the human will most definitely refuse to sign the needed papers if you join. He wants only Ms Christine there, no one else! Only he and her!"

"And what power does this _fop_have to get what he wants?" Erik thundered; glaring incredulously down at a shaking Brian.

"Erik, calm down..." said Christine, coming to stand infront of Erik to stroke his chest in soothing motions. "It's ok, I'll go down and get everything sorted."

"_No_." Erik barked, shaking his head, yet his blue eyes softened when landed on Christine. "You are not going down there without me."

Tilting her head, Christine gently reminded, "You heard what-"

"That _bastard_ downstairs has no right to get what he wants!" Erik said furiously, "I am King of this Kingdom! What _I _say goes!"

"I know, Erik, and Raoul knows that too-"

"_Don't_ say his name Christine!" Erik seethed through gritted teeth; impatiently closing his eyes and with the tips of his fingers squeezing the bridge of his nose. "That name should _not_ be spoken, especially from your lips."

Christine continued her soothing strokes on Erik's now rigid chest but remained silent, allowing the silence to help Erik regain some control of his temper, even if the result hasn't significantly changed.

After a few minutes Christine softly spoke,  
"My love, he is purposely doing this to annoy you. He wants you to get mad and not allow me near him. Only by you rejecting to play along will this marriage last."

"There are other methods to end the sordid union." Erik bit back curtly.

"But you don't want to act on any of them." reminded Christine, gently, "You want this done properly."

"Killing him _is _proper." Erik snarled; his eyes shooting open.

"But it isn't right. Not when too many lives are involved."

Vexingly, Erik turned away from Christine and her touch, and began to pace to and fro in the stables.

After a small sigh, Christine turned to Brian who was still on the floor, and indicated for him to stand up. When he stood, shakingly, she politely said,  
"Thanks, Brian."

Brian instantly understood it was a request for him to leave, to which he willingly agreed.

When the servant left after a hasty bow, Christine set her sights back on an aggravated Erik.

Left and right he snappishly paced, each step more whip-like than the next. Only a few horses, including Midnight, watched their Master's frustrating bear-like movements, the rest seemed too scared; amazing how even animals can sense the feeling in the air.

Christine stayed still and kept quiet, although the tense silence didn't remain long.

"I hope you're not going to enact your threat from earlier and ask me to spare Andrew. Saving your husband is one thing Christine, but with your murderer I _blatantly _refuse to consent."

Christine understands he's angry, and she also understands that she deserves that quip. But it hurt her.  
Barely minutes ago they almost made-love against the stable walls, now however, it's like that passionate incident never happened.  
Christine decided to play along; she too ignored their brief embrace, even though her cheeks are still burning and her lips are still slightly swollen.

"What husband are you referring too Erik? Yourself or Raoul?" she candidly retaliated.

"I said _not _to say that name!" Erik shouted; stopping his pacing with an elegant commanding stomp.

Christine didn't falter.  
"You reacting like this is what Raoul wants, can't you see that? This annulment will not happen if you don't lose your temper and act with his request!"

"I am _not_ allowing some pathetic, obnoxious bastard of a human to gain the upper hand! Especially when it concerns him wanting too be near _you!_"

"Only _I _can make this annulment happen," said Christine in forced patience, "If you want this marriage to end let me go down there and finish it!"

"And give him the chance to try and change your mind?" Erik shouted, "He tried too last time you went to see him-"

"And you heard what I said!"

"He found a way to marry you; he may have found another to keep that marriage intact; in keeping you." Erik voiced.

"What power could he have over me? He's the unarmed prisoner; he's the one that stands to lose everything, not me!"

The mesmerising blue abruptly glistens with sadness;  
"He could change your mind on being with me..."

Erik's confession was weak and fearful. No longer does Erik carry that powerful anger; his stance is now on the verge of crumbling by voicing his greatest fear.  
Erik ran a shaky hand through his hair, his lack of control evident to see. It's so unlike him. Christine became immediately concerned.

"Without me by your side he could very easily corrupt you by telling you why you should be with him; to enhance any doubts you may have even if they are little. I _can't _let him take you from me."

"I won't let him Erik," said Christine, now wrapping her arms round his waist. "I may not be as strong as I was when a vampire, but I am strong enough to stand my ground."

Erik once again brought her head to his chest; one hand stroking her hair and face lovingly, the other enveloping her closer, relishing the heat her mortal body brings.  
"I don't want him to think he is going to have you." Erik said at the top of Christine's head. "No man can." he added, kissing her hair.

Remembering Erik's reaction at being told of Oliver's presence in the dungeons, Christine asked lightly,  
"Is that also a reference to Oliver?"  
She raised her head to meet Erik's surprised stare. "I've figured you don't care much of Oliver, not compared to George and David. Did he too once like me? Is that why you're wary of him?"

The gentleness and vulnerability Erik had mere seconds ago instantly disappeared, yet his hold on her didn't cease.  
"Something like that..." he muttered rather irritably, "But that's a discussion you should have with Dora; I don't really feel like discussing all the men that have fallen for you."

Alarmed, Christine spluttered, "Erik-?"

Suddenly Erik released his hold off Christine. Due to Christine being immersed in her shock, confusion, annoyance, and hurt, Christine didn't notice Erik's reluctance on pulling away from her.

He didn't want to leave her, but if he didn't his temper would once again get the better of him. All he could see in his minds-eye is images of Bernard, Oliver, Raoul and Andrew, taunting him mockingly. Each one of them felt something for Christine, be it love or lust, and Erik has confronted each of them during the past couple of days.  
Erik's tired, literally tired of these men, these barriers, threatening his and Christine's relationship. Why can't things be as they were before Christine died? Before all this knowledge of Bernard and Andrew lusting for Christine, before the existence of Raoul, why can't it go back to the days that the only one Erik really had any secret unease with, was just Oliver?

Another reason he has to leave is he cannot be in the same building knowing that his deceased wife is going to be alone with her new husband. What Erik needs is to be far from this castle, for only a while.

Erik walks to Midnight; grabbed the reigns and pulled him out of his den.

"Go to the fop," Erik brusque hastily at Christine, refusing to look at her. If he did he would surely crumble from her hurt expression that's sure to be there. "By the time I get back I want him gone; with or without a completed annulment."

"Wait, _Erik-!_" Christine headed towards the horse.

But Erik didn't wait even though the sound of her startled voice tortured every limb his immortal body holds. He _will_make it up to her, but for now Erik needs some time.

With a swift yet forced swing of his leg, Erik gracefully landed on Midnight; snapped the reigns and dug his heels, to gallop into the cool night air, leaving Christine still shocked, still confused, still annoyed, and even more hurt.

* * *

_"I don't really feel like discussing all the men that have fallen for you..."  
_  
Four men; four men in the space of a couple of days have been linked 'romantically' to me. No wonder Erik wanted to leave; he couldn't stand the very sight of me! It was a miracle in itself that we had that intimate encounter. Sadly, it could be the last.  
If he can't look at me, he would not be able to touch me.

I know this isn't my fault but a part of me can't stop blaming myself. Technically I should blame my mother. I got my looks from her, that's why the majority of men seem attracted to me. Except for Erik of course, and I'm not sure about Oliver, though he does come across as the type to go for looks alone.

_"I don't really feel like discussing all the men that have fallen for you..."  
_  
Good Lord that makes me out as if I'm some sort of scarlet woman! Erik knows I love him; hell, I almost made love to him infront of the horses!  
Why is it that when anything good happens it doesn't last long?

Well, enough is enough. I want the happy ending I deserve- what _Erik_deserves. I'm getting that annulment, even if Raoul's life may be a sacrifice to get it.

* * *

The cellar door violently swung open then banged shut, surprising all the vampires and the three humans inside.  
A new smell of human enveloped the air along with the sound of light storming footsteps echoing each concrete step.

Christine has entered the dungeon.

"Ah, darling," Raoul greeted cockily; leaning almost casually against the bars of his cell, as everyone else in the room, including the priest but minus Leonard, stared surprisingly at her sudden appearance. Leonard glared in greatest loathing at his 'son-in-law.'

"I was wondering when you'd appear." Raoul continued, trying to ignore Leonards intimidating stare, "Kindly remove all these..._people_from the room. They are starting to make me feel rather uneasy."

"Good." Leonard snapped bitingly, causing Raoul to jump and his cockiness to waver.

Christine only had her own angry eyes set on her 'darling' husband. She voiced clearly to all in the room, "I want a word with Raoul. Alone"

A flicker of surprise flashed Raoul's eyes when they reconnected to Christine, then a smug grin slowly curled his lips, harshening his boyishly-handsome features.

"No way are you being left alone with him." Leonard growled, glancing at his daughter.

"Ok," said Christine lightly, still staring at Raoul, "The priest can stay."

"Wanting to renew our wedding vows?" Raoul chuckled.

Christine ignored the comment, allowing her 'husband' to have his moment. Unfortunately, Leonard didn't allow Raoul that opportunity.

With two hands he furiously slammed the bars; the bang exploding the air, piercing all ear-drums, and causing the metal rods to shake aggressively.  
The noise affected the vampires almost as much as the humans. George, David, Oliver, Joseph, Dora and Dominic, all winced wrenchingly, whereas the priest, Christine and Meg each gasped and covered their ears. Raoul was the most dramatic. He flung himself against the corner of his cell, covering his ears whilst rocking back and forth as well as whimpering like a child.  
Leonard was the only one who wasn't affected.

"Next time you make a remark like that, I'll make your ears bleed..." Leonard hissed threateningly.

A faint whimper responded from the corner of the cell.

"Damn it Lenny; that hurt!" David complained half-heartedly; poking his finger in his ear.

"Papa," Christine called quietly, putting a hand on her father's tense shoulder, "I appreciate your concern, but I want to talk to Raoul. I need too end this."

"Not without protection and I don't mean anything 'spiritual." said Leonard, casting a nasty look at the Priest, who took a small hesitant step backwards; clutching his bible tightly against his chest.

"Raoul cannot physically harm me being locked in the cell." said Christine.

"But words can cause just as much damage." replied Leonard, now casting his angry glare back at the unaware yet cowering Raoul who was now shaking his head as if trying to rattle something out. "You need someone here to make sure that bastard doesn't get away with slandering you."

The stubbornness in Christine wanted to press on, but the impatient side, the side where she just wanted to get this annulment done as quickly as possible, to be with Erik again, overtook.  
Pushing thoughts of Erik to the side, Christine replied,

"Fine." She sighed, "Joseph may stay."

"Why can't I?" Leonard asked; looking surprised and hurt at the same time.

"Because he's the only one I trust to not losing his temper and killing Raoul without my consent." Christine answered plainly. It was then that Raoul became alert to the conversation.

"She's got a point." said Dora. "If Joseph didn't repel from crucifixes, he'd be classed as a saint!"

"I'm sorry Papa," Christine continued, feeling guilty from her fathers hurt expression, "but I have to do this on my own."

"Wait- Papa?" Raoul spluttered, his eyes shooting manically between Christine and Leonard, yet resting, reluctantly, on Leonard, "You-You-_You're Christine's father?"_

Christine too stared at her father, only in surprise. Why didn't Leonard properly introduce himself to Raoul when they first met?

Leonard puffed his chest with pride, again glaring down with nothing but resentment at Raoul, and nodded.

"B-b-but you can't be! He's dead! There's a death certificate and everything!" said Raoul, panicky.

"Forged." Leonard said simply but filled with hate.

"B-b-b-b-but-"

"_Shut it human_." Oliver snapped spitefully, "Christine's father lives as you can see before you, along with others who helped raised her." He indicated himself, David and George.

Raoul became more and more bemused, shockingly so; his eyes looked like they were about to explode due to them constantly craving in every face in the room, not resting once.  
He didn't know what was happening or even to believe it. He saw Leonard's death certificate, it looked real. How- infact- _why_did he fake his own death?

"The matter of my father does not concern you Raoul, although you were after his money." said Christine uncaringly.

"Yes..." Leonard said lowly, pacing treacherously towards the cell, "I should inform you human, that I'm afraid you married my daughter for nothing."

"W-What do you mean?_" _Raoul stammered weakly, looking to Christine as if she knew what her father was talking about. Christine was just as confused.

"When she died everything she owned, even the money that was left, or in this case sent to her from me, went straight to her then spouse. Meaning Erik." said Leonard, an evilly satisfied smile coming to his face.

Even in the dark light you can notice the odd tinge of green ebbing into Raoul's skin.

"So...because I am no longer legally tied to Erik, I have no entitlement or access to the money that was given to me..." Christine realised wondrously.

Though, due to her being alive, Christine must be entitled to something from her father be it the rest of his capital, land and privileges that a Count has. Not that Christine cares either way, she's just glad she has her father back, yet this new found information could be to her advantage.

"Y-Your telling me, that everything that was left to Christine, is-is now _Erik's?_" said Raoul.

"Yep." smiled Leonard. "I'm afraid my little girl has nothing."

"But-but your _alive! _She must be entitled to something from you!"

"Not much, majority of what I have is now Erik's."

Christine felt this can't be true. Surely upon Leonard being alive he is granted everything back, Erik would've made sure of it.

"I suppose Erik is listening in as we speak?" said Leonard with a smirk.

"No, actually." said Christine; the remembrance of their parting flashed painfully in her minds eye. "He's gone out."

""Gone out?"" Dominic repeated confusedly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean by what I said." Christine replied almost tersely. The guilt and hurt with the way things were left with Erik ached inside her. The guilt of the betrayal she feels she's done to him on agreeing to go to Raoul without Erik. And the hurt of the betrayal he's done to her by leaving, no matter how much he deserved and needed some time alone.

Dora sent Dominic a warning kick to stop him from questioning her. Everyone else in the room took the hint.

"Right," George clasped his hands, trying to bring everyone's attention to him, "Come on everybody, there's still the matter of Andrew to consider."

There was a hush mumble of agreement, and then gradually everyone made to leave.

All except Leonard.

"I'll be right outside the door if you need me." he said to Christine. "It's not that I don't trust Joseph, I just want to be around incase you need me."

Christine smiled sadly and nodded.

"And you..." Leonard growled to Raoul, who jumped in fright, "I'll be listening. If you so much as make this annulment more difficult than it ought to be, I will return and I will stand by my threat on making your ears bleed..."

Raoul gulped in response.

Before leaving Leonard took Christine's hand, he leaned forward to her ear and whispered ever so lightly, it was like her was exhaling,

"Give Erik time, he'll come around."

Leonard stepped back and saw the shock etched on Christine's face: Does he know that Erik is upset by her being here?

After giving her a reassuring smile, Leonard gave his daughter a quick, almost clumsy, kiss on the top of her forehead. The contact of her human skin on his lips caused his throat to immediately dry, but that's what didn't bother him. He didn't want to leave his daughter behind with only a butler who is so obviously interested in that other human girl that his mind may not be alert, and a 'Holy' human man that wears a dog collar who believes in a God.

* * *

**I repeat, the next chapter will up either end of this week or end of next week and it will be M so keep your eyes open !**


	39. Chapter Thirty Eight

**You have desperately asked for it...you have patiently waited...and now it is here! TA DAH!**

**WARNING: This chap is QUITE detailed, so if you don't feel comfortable or don't want to know then I suggest when coming to the intimacy bit you skip it. ****I am a 'sex scene' virgin, so please be gentle with me when telling me what you think!  
Also this chapter is very long, so I hope you don't get bored. **

**I am DESPERATELY sorry for the long wait for this most awaited part but as you all know life can get in the way which sucks, as well as my laptop making funny noises which I am a bit nervous about. Oh how I wish I can permanently escape into my imagination! Life would be divine!**

**Recap: I don't think this chap needs a recap, you know what's coming...*wink wink***

* * *

Midnight munched the crisp grass beneath the snow while his master sat on the side of the hill staring longingly at the clear view of Castle South. The vacant hillside is peaceful as well as poignant for Erik. This was the place where he proposed to Christine, where he married Christine, and where he sadly 'rested' Christine.

Inside his Castle the love of his life is in the cellars discussing her 'marriage' with her 'husband'. Erik physically cringed on thinking such blasphemous terms for such a union between Christine and the fop. Yet in that cringe guilt hangs heavy; _he _should be with Christine, supporting her, giving encouragement. Instead his temper, like always, took control making him leave the premises, causing him to leave her. However there's no doubt about it, Erik had to go. If he didn't the fops' blood would've been spilt and sprayed inside the Castle walls. Oliver also didn't help. He had to cause a stir regarding if Erik had ever changed another. What business is it of his? Christine should know, only she has that right. That was just typical of Oliver, purposely making Erik look like a fool; purposely testing his limits; purposely bringing up subjects that Erik didn't want to be brought up...He will give her the answer, of course. She has to know. She told him everything regarding her death, he should tell her everything he did after it.

One way or another, the marriage between Christine and the bastard will be over, even if that means changing her back into a vampire for the marriage to end. Erik mildly wondered why he hasn't done that yet. It would solve everything. The bastards' life would be intact (be it reluctantly), and Erik would get what he wants more than anything, Christine.  
The answer to why he hasn't immediately overshadows that option. He simply wants to claim the human side of his beloved; her mortal body.  
He knows that by making love to her human body he could harm her, push his instincts to the limit...but he's willing to try; it's _his _right.

Selfish, yes; but Erik doesn't care. She belongs to him and she belongs _with _him in every sense, no matter what kind of race she is. Claiming her mortal self will make that point be known. Claiming her purity will bind them in an even more unbreakable bond. They are owed this; they deserve their moment of intimate joining.

"Never parted..." Erik stated into the breeze. "Forever mine..."

* * *

As the water cover's my goose-bumps I lay perfectly still trying to get my head around my current situation.

I am finally free from Raoul's legal hold.

I shouldn't really be surprised at how quickly Raoul took to signing the annulment papers, the money he originally wanted no longer holds to me. Undoubtedly he considered holding out until Erik returned to propose an exchange for the annulment he gets the money from him, but I think Raoul was too cowardly to voice such a request. Raoul already stepped over the line too many times to count. He probably knew his luck would run out, especially when I uncaringly mentioned I no longer cared that his life may be in exchange for our marriage to end.

He didn't even look at me when he signed. He didn't even acknowledge me when I said farewell. Poor Raoul, he is so absurdly caught up in his own pretentiousness he does not even see the important things in life that was on full display inside Castle South. Friendship and love, amazingly shown between vampires and humans: two creatures that have such a turbulent history. How could that not have opened his conceited eyes?

After I bid my thanks and a goodbye to the Priest in the courtyard under the ever watchful gaze of my father, I went the nearest guard enquiring if Erik has yet returned from his 'outing'.  
He hadn't.

"Go and have some rest, sweetheart," Papa said to me gently, possibly seeing my hurt though I tried to hide it. "Don't humans have to have some regular sleep patterns to keep alert?"

I half smiled from the light confusion on his query. "Yes, Papa, perhaps I will take a quick nap."

However, I was not tired. And I believe Oliver knew that.

"I'll lead you to the chamber, Chrissie." he insisted, not giving me, my Papa, Dora, or anyone else for that matter room for argument.

To be honest I wasn't in the mood to argue, so I allowed him link my arm with his. He followed my human pace, slow in comparison to his own strides, and lead me up the stairs. It wasn't until we got to my bedchamber door that he spoke.

"I wanted a quick word with you before Erik returns."

"Oliver, I'm sorry, but I'm in no form to talk." I said. "All I wish is to have a bath to try and wash away the dramas that have been going on ever since I've arrived here. And I also don't think Erik would be happy finding you sitting on the toilet seat while I bathed."

Oliver smirked, wiggiling his eyebrows. "Nothing I haven't seen before, Chrissie."

Bug-eyed and stunned from his confident claim I demanded, "_Excuse me?_"

Oliver's smirk broadened as he leaned against the closed bedroom door with casual folded arms. "So, I am right in thinking that the wonderful Erik has yet to tell you our history, tisk tisk..."

Not liking the way he mocked Erik I replied crossly, "To be fair he hasn't had the opportunity in going over my vampire history, there has been other more pressing matters to attend."

Oliver's smirk lessened along with his cockiness. "That is true. I'm sorry if I came across as rude Christine, but you and Erik are not the only ones who are as stressed and baffled by what's been going on. Granted not as much as you two, but you would understand my feelings if you knew me as you did when a vampire."

"I doubt very much that I would've appreciated you mocking Erik infront of me." I slyly countered with an arched eyebrow, my own arms rigidly folded.

Oliver smiled once more only this time it was friendlier, less arrogant. "You're right there, but on occasion you would let it slide, only when you were annoyed at him. I presume you're no longer upset by him leaving?"

"He had his reasons to which I completely understand." I loyally declared.

"Be that as it may, I don't really approve of him leaving you to handle that bastard on your own. Erik should've been there, at least standing behind the door with everyone else."

"Erik would've killed Raoul if he was in the building, that's part of the reason why he left. Now if you're not going to explain your comment from earlier would you leave me in peace?" I demanded while I angrily indicated for him to leave.

"Ok, ok, again I am sorry." Oliver raised his hands in defence, pushing himself away from the door; no longer cool and casual. Pointing at the door he said, "Would you please allow me to explain? I'd rather you hear it from me than from Erik- and I don't mean that in an insulting way."

Without a doubt Erik would be livid in knowing myself and Oliver would be alone in the bedchamber, but I was interested in knowing what Oliver had to say, and the only way for him to leave without the need for guards was to let him say his bit.

With a sigh I nodded my consent, and with a kind smile he opened the door.

"You're bound to be cold." he stated after he shut the door behind us. "Can't have you catch a cold along with everything else that has happened to you over the past week." Swiftly, without giving me a chance to blink, he appeared at the fireplace.  
Grabbing a packet of matches that were set at the mantle he went to light a twig. The twig then lit a stick, and the stick lit a handful of sticks and twigs to which they all helped set alight a log, to then the fire quickly spread.

"You've no need to worry about my health, Oliver." I said absentmindedly, sitting myself on the sofa.

"Oh but I do, Chrissie." Oliver chuckled deeply, prodding the wood with a poker. "Perhaps a little differently from George and David, perhaps even a little bit deeper..."

Oliver chuckled again on seeing my confused expression. Leaving the fire he came to sit beside me on the sofa; he at one end, me on the other.  
Looking back he seemed very comfortable around me; he sat almost slouch-like, his crossed feet resting ontop of the coffee table, and the way he looked at me was as if he's known me for years, to which he has. Though he irked me and I have only known about him for a matter of hours, I was relaxed around him.  
I turned to face him properly on the sofa, bending my legs so that they are placed under me, one arm draped ontop of the sofa; the other placed over my bent knees.

"We were once an item, Christine." Oliver confessed casually, like he was commenting today's weather.

My eyes, yet again, bulged.

I was once with Oliver? Like a couple? The guy who helped raised me?

That explained why I find him a bit more memorable than George and David...And why I can't help but find him unexplainably attractive...

"From your reaction I don't know whether to take it as an insult or a compliment." Oliver chuckled; looking at me fondly. "I was your first proper boyfriend, infact I was your first everything." he grinned with a slight air of pride.

By his comment it's safe to gather that we were also lovers, which also explains Erik's 'mood' towards him.

"When we got together you were 232 years of age, and I was 779." Oliver added, "Bit of a vast age difference but that didn't bother us."

I couldn't help but grin by the indifference in his tone.

"Don't think your dad was too impressed when he found out." he added, smirking. "S'long as you where happy that was the main thing, and we were for a while; just over a decade. But then my duties got in the way and you were still so young- well compared to me anyway- and I knew you weren't the one I was to settle down with."

"Should that be an insult or a compliment to me?" I asked with gentle tease.

"The funny yet marvellous thing about it is Chrissie," he said; his eyes warming. "We _both _knew we wouldn't last as a couple, yet we knew we would always be in each other's lives. We wanted to be. Even before we got together we were firm friends; you never saw me the same way you did with George and David. During our time together you became one of my best friends and I yours because of what we shared. True, our relationship was nothing like what you have with Erik, but it was still significant. You were and still are an important person in my life and for that I will always love and care for you, not in a romantic way, more protective."

I couldn't help but softened from his thoughtful caring words. He obviously holds me in great affection.  
"That's sweet, Oliver. You telling me that almost makes me forget why I was annoyed at you earlier."

"Yes, well, _I _wanted to be the one to tell you about our history. Erik would've made it out as if what we had wasn't anything important. So, now you know why Erik thinks so badly of me."

"If he thought badly of you Oliver he wouldn't have asked for you're help." I countered gently.

"Well, he's threatened by me anyway. Centuries this has been going on for! And _still _he doesn't trust my intentions!" he grumbled.

"To be fair you don't really help the situation. I've only been in your presence for a matter of minutes and I can tell you purposely try to wind him up. Erik's been through alot, and I know you have too-" I quickly added before he voiced the exclamation yearned to be proclaimed. "But he was there when I died. He saw me leave him. And he will never get over it. He's scared of losing me again, can't you understand why he is so protective?"

"Possessive more like..." Oliver mumbled. I glared in response.

Rolling his eyes he conceded, "I know, I know..." he sighed. "But he doesn't have the right to tell you who you can associate yourself with."

"Not once has Erik told me to stay away from you-"

"_Yet_."

"- And he _never _will." I strongly added. "He knows how important you are in my life, along with George and David."

In obvious reluctance Oliver nodded. "Suppose you're right. Anyway, he wouldn't have the guts to cut us off; he knows we would hunt him down."

I rolled my eyes concluding that this was the closet I was going to get to an agreement with Oliver about Erik being a decent person. Oliver left not long after, allowing me my most longed for bath. It felt like an age since the last time I had time to myself, to simply relax. There's always been something that's gotten in the way.

Looking at my naked body through the now clear water I notice I have lost some weight, not much, but noticeable to myself. And of course the scar on the arm I gained from Bernard that is still wrapped in a now sodden bandage along with other scrapes and light bruising; my 'battle' wounds.  
But it's not just the appearance aspects of my body that have changed, it's my body itself. It feels different. A feeling of tightness, restlessness; it's like it knows that one day, possibly soon, that its human form is soon coming to an end. My heart will no longer drum its needful beat. My organs will forever be silent and still. My whole self will be frozen in time. I will become one of the Un-dead.

Mindlessly I stroke my neck, resting my wet fingers upon the pulse where Erik once set his lips the moment we were together in the kitchens. So close he was to biting me then. If we had continued there's a high possibility I would currently be a vampire, not still a feeble human. Although, Erik hasn't hidden the fact he wishes to 'fulfil' my body's needs before-hand...

Realising the water has lost its warm temperature, I leave the tub. Dapping myself with a towel, I can't help but scrutinise every part of my mortal flesh.  
How could Erik want to _be_ with me as a human?  
My skin is quite pale but you can see my veins, my bluey-purple snake-like lines trailing beneath my skin. For a vampire that's appealing in a 'hungry' sense rather than lustful. And as for my moles, or 'beauty spots' as Meg says, you can play dot-to-dot on my back as well as the freckles over my cheeks. Though they have faded greatly, they have somehow managed to stay. I wouldn't be surprised if they still maintained on my new vampire skin.  
It's a wonder Erik managed to recognise me at all when he found me, never mind him still being attracted.

After wrapping a satin dressing gown over me, I leave the bathroom to wonder into the bedroom and onto the balcony.  
It is kind of foolish; I am damp from my bath and now I make to stand outside in the cold night air, plus the dressing gowns material isn't really made for warmth. But I love the feeling of the breeze whipping my skin; it wakens me, and the view of the grounds is enchanting.

The stars and moon are so bright tonight; this balcony holds the perfect view to witness such splendour. You wouldn't witness such clear skies being in the town or city. You need to be at an isolated part of the country, only then can you truly embrace it.  
The grounds are so beautiful this time of year. The snow makes everything about this place so innocent. A passer-by wouldn't even be able to contemplate some of the horrors that have happened here. But I wouldn't change any of it for the world. Because without those horrors, without those times of trouble and sadness, this place wouldn't be a haven; this place wouldn't be called home.

Looking down I see the occasional guard patrolling the gardens, each one scattered at various parts either alone or in pairs. Scanning my sights over the gardens, an intense colour catches my sights and stammers my heart.

I know that shade of colour anywhere.

Blue. Not just any kind of blue, a piercing blue.  
_  
Erik's _blue.

The moon being the perfect light shows me he is standing alone. Barely a week ago I was on a balcony late at night and came across that similar shade coming from Bruno. Now the love of my life is before me, staring straight at me so strongly that the distance between us cannot diminish its intensity.

Any anger or disappointment I may have had for him leaving has gone. His stare alone displays his apology, along with his feelings for me.

My heart stammers even more on seeing his love...mixed with his desire.

"_Erik_..."

* * *

After returning Midnight to the stables, Erik chose the grounds over going inside the castle simply because he was scared of what he will find out once entered.

_"Scared."_ Erik reprimanded himself in disgust. "_The great Vampire King is scared over the power of a pathetic human has over him; the power of keeping his beloved from ever being truly his again..."_

Erik walked further into the grounds, nodding slightly in acknowledgement at guards patrolling by. He did not wish to hear from them what has occurred since he's been gone. Only one should tell him; the person who he yearns for.  
Sighing in light despair over the fact his beloved is barely metres away Erik's eyes soared up to the direction of the balcony where his bedchamber resides. The height is vast from the gardens, but his amazing sight permits him to see the dim glow of light radiating from the room. The task of the fop must be complete if _she _is inside their chamber, probably resting from the dreadful experience.

Before dragging his eyes away from the balcony, something caught his eye, something way more important than light being produced.

Sound and movement now grabbing his attention, intently he listens to the sounds of doors opening and the movement of feet tip toping over stone.

And there, standing on the balcony, his eyes find the source of that movement, sound and light.

Christine.

The moon shone, its gentle beams casting over her features, giving her human skin a luminous affect.

_"My God, she's divine..._Erik moaned internally; utterly captivated from his picturesque vision.  
_You wouldn't think she has suffered at all as she looks naively around her; completely innocent..."_

A low growl purring from his chest Erik realises Christine's current attire. The emerald silk blends superbly with her body, not only emphasising her magnificent eyes but every curve buried within the material; her hair damp and as natural as could be; and her face, so fresh, so clear, it would make even the forbidden God's angels jealous.  
But with this cool night air she must be cold. Not wanting his beloved to become ill, Erik took a step forward making to join her, but yet again his actions were halted.

Those sparkling emeralds located his blue, resulting both to be immersed in one another.

How funny, that after all these years in knowing Christine that Erik could freeze into submission by a simple look; forget everything he intended to say to her, to ask.  
Instantly his regrets on leaving her encased his emotions, regrets on everything that has happened to her. How he loves her, how he would do anything for her. Love sometimes can't be a strong enough word to voice the feelings he has for her.  
Those emeralds are his biggest weakness in life, even more so when those emeralds project a certain emotion that warms Erik's stone cold insides and wakens his longings. Longings that have long since vanished but since her arrival have returned with her... And looking at her now, it seems Christine's own desires have been aroused.

_"Erik..."_

Her whisper would easily blend into the light wind; no mortal soul would ever have heard her.  
Luckily a vampire has no soul.

Without thought, Erik lunges himself onto the Castle walls, using the concrete and ivy to effortlessly climb. Like a graceful spider, Erik is upon the balcony wall within a matter of seconds.

Christine watched the entire scene; her heart pounding wildly and her excitement weakening her knees, being too stunned and too engrossed to move. Erik's movements are absolutely mesmerising.

As his hands make to throw himself over the balcony's side wall, Erik's eyes latch onto Christine's. As usual, both are enthralled at one another.  
Elegantly sweeping his legs over the stone and landing without fault his dominant stance overshadows the spectacular view of the grounds.

Not once did Christine make a move to back away, all she can do is stand and stare from the place where her eyes found him; forgetting all that took place when he was gone.  
It wasn't until Erik spoke that she lightly jolted. The sound of his deep voice spine tingling, yet his words sound strange due to the covetous tension that's been made between them.

"I am sorry for the way I acted." Erik proclaimed quietly; sincerity and regret mingling with his love on his blue. "You don't deserve any more stress than what you've already gained by being here..."

It took Christine a few seconds for his words to register, for along with his strange words, the pain in his eyes stung her heart.  
"You've no need to apologise, Erik." she replied softly.

"Many horrific things have happened to you, and you've been so brave and understanding through all of it. Instead of me being there to support you during one of those ordeals, I left. I did the one thing I swore to you I would never do." said Erik, his voice taunt in lament.

The grief in his tone is heartbreaking. Christine yearns to comfort him with actions, but she pushes that want aside; Erik needs to hear her acceptance, not being encased with her desire!

"You didn't leave me Erik, you left _him!_" Christine asserted, gently implying Raoul. "Even when we're apart I knew you were thinking of me."

Erik shook his head, sighing in disbelief from Christine's acceptance.  
"I could've broken your spirit...I could've tarnished your trust...I could've destroyed your love for me." His blue began to glisten heavily with unshed-able tears, and it was this that alarmed Christine more than his tone. She hurriedly went to Erik. The moment she was within reaching distance Erik tenderly cupped her face within his cool hands, her own hands wrapping round his wrists. He continued speaking mournfully.  
"I am so sorry I left you, but I had too. I couldn't stay within these walls knowing you would be alone with-with _him._ If I had stayed I was worried I would end up causing _us_harm; that I would end up hurting you. I couldn't risk losing you, so in order to keep you I left."

Stroking what little skin that's escaped from Erik's cuffs Christine passionately responded, "_Nothing_ could ever destroy the love I have for you, has 400 years of seperation not prove you that? Death can't even part my love, though it took me a couple of days to realise it." she said with a small tender smile. "I saw your regret from the gardens and I now feel your pain. I knew you were sorry from the moment you left. You have no need to apologise for something you had to do, and you had to leave. But again, not from me; you would _never_leave me."

"_Never you.._." Erik repeated in fervent agreement; his hands tightening their hold while his eyes pierce more into her than ever.

Christine's tender smile broadened. "And besides, though I may later regret telling you this, your temper is part of the reason why I love you."

"Why's that?" Erik whispered, totally in awe of her.

"Shows your passionate nature and only _I_get to feel the full force of it..." she answered, her emeralds sparkling keenly.

Those eyes of hers are enthralling. Erik would comply to do anything she wishes if he continues to gaze into them. From being lost in those emeralds it took Erik a couple of seconds to realise that Christine was slowly leaning towards him.  
Their eyes remained opened and connected as she placed her warm lips ontop of Erik's cold ones.  
The kiss was soft and quick yet alot is said without words.

As Christine leant back, Erik's crooked smile appeared resulting her heartbeat to flutter whenever that smile of his emerged. She too smiled noticing the mischievous glint that's coming into his blue.

"It's still odd feeling the lips of a mortal." he clarified, moving his hands slowly to her waist as her own arms wrap round his neck.

"I hope so; I'd be very put out if you felt mortal lips before." Christine teasingly retaliated; gladly welcoming his close embrace.

"It's even odder that those lips belong to you." Erik amusingly states; their faces mere inches apart.

Christine's smile fell slightly. "Is it unpleasant?"

Bringing her body closer Erik replies, grinning, "It would be if the mortal wasn't you. Not unpleasant, just...odd."

With an arched eyebrow Christine enquired, "Should I be insulted that you find me odd?"

"But in a nice way." Erik teasingly goaded; delicately turning them in half circles left and right; the affect of these movements relaxes Christine. "Anyway," Erik added, "when you're a vampire again you'd be back to normal."

"As normal as being a vampire can be." said Christine. "And seeing as you're waiting to change me for as long as possible, you have only yourself to blame for finding my mortal self odd. I have every right to ban you from coming near me."

"You do... but you won't." Erik chuckled.

"You sound very confident about that, Mr Bennett."

"_King _Bennett, and yes I am confident because I am right." he retaliated smugly.

"Technically, you're no King of mine for I am human..." Christine grinned. "I can do whatever I wish! If I don't want you're vampire advances on my human ones, you have to abide."

"Ah, but you see my love; you're in _my_ Kingdom, so therefore you have to follow _my _rules..."

Christine's heart flutteringly noted that in Erik's mischievousness his desire is becoming more and more prominent by the second; the thrilling emotion shown in his eyes along with sounding in his voice encourages Christine's own suppressed yearnings to be made known.

Scenes of past intimate embraces flash heatedly in Christine's mind; the images warm her heart along with fluttering her nerves, and something else within her awakens...throbs even...sending a flush of embarrassment to her cheeks and a shiver of anticipation to ripple through her...

She just had enough sense and strength to stop her passionate advances inside the stables; she doubts very much she would have the same amount if the scene played out again. Taking her eyes away from Erik's, she concentrates on the delicate stitching on his shirt, not daring to meet his piercing stare for that would be her undoing. Making love outside on the balcony is much more inappropriate than making love inside the stables.

Noticing Christine's red cheeks, her shiver and removal of eye contact, Erik stills their swinging movements and enquires,

"Are you cold, my love?"

"No..." Christine sheepishly replied; lessening her hold around Erik's neck. She's feeling the complete opposite.

Not believing her Erik took charge. "Inside, you're freezing."

Without a moment to blink, never mind respond, Erik swept Christine off her feet and carried her inside the bedchamber, taking her to the bed.

"Erik, I am fine." Christine insisted.

Ignoring her, Erik removed the made covers, gently setting her on the bed. The moment she was gently placed he quickly brought blankets over her.

"I am not tired!" Christine laughingly objected; watching his rapid elegant self move all over the bedchamber. First he locked the balcony door then mirrored the actions on the bedchamber door.

"You shouldn't have been standing out there for so long." he said, heading towards the still lit fireplace. "You're lucky this fire has made the chamber warm." Erik threw in a couple more logs and sticks.

Chuckling Christine nonchalantly said, "You've got Oliver to thank for that, he insisted for a fire to be lit."

Erik's movements from prodding the wood with a poker stilled.

"Oliver was here?" he asked, his eyes transfixed to the fire.

Christine suppressed a groan at her own stupidity; her eyes shut tight in a wince.

"Yes." she blurted. "But, he wasn't here long. He just wanted to talk about t-things."

Erik placed the poker back to its place; his back still facing Christine. "Were...Were you wearing the attire you're wearing now?" he asked, a small detection of gruffness in his question.

"No. It was before I had my bath."

Erik's stance relaxed slightly on her answer, but still he seemed a little restraint. To his credit, Erik could've reacted much worse. He isn't shouting nor is he demanding to know what occurred which is a good sign. It appears Erik's trying very hard not to lose his temper.

"Erik?" Christine called, removing the covers to crawl to the foot of the bed.

From her soft call Erik turned to her. She looks so tiny on the bed, she always did, yet she holds so much power; the power she holds on him.

Her big eyes sparkle expectantly at him, looking at him with so much love and devotion. That sight alone evaporates any ill feeling on the idea of Oliver and Christine being alone in the bedchamber. He knows nothing would've happened between them, and he concedes, be it a little begrudgingly, Oliver is trustworthy.

Instinctively on gazing her face Erik's crooked smile curved his lips.

"I'm alright, my love." he said walking, in a much slower pace, to Christine. When he got to the end of the bed he cups her face with one hand; she automatically leaning more into his touch. His smile broadens from the action; his other hand stroking her damp hair.

With slight hesitancy Christine informed, "H-He told me about the past we shared..."

Erik nodded; his fingers continuing their slow and effortless glide through the thick moist mane. "Probably best he told you rather than me." he acknowledged lightly.

"He only sees me as a friend Erik, nothing more."

"I know, Christine."

"And I told him off for annoying you earlier."

Erik chuckled; his eyes hazing more so of the love he has for her. "My, my, the brave little human stood up to a blood thirsty vampire; what's the world coming too?"

Looking up at him with still that devotion and love, a smile sets on Christine's own lips; the sight gives Erik the urge to bring those lips to his mouth. But remembering Oliver's annoyance, his prying question whether Erik has ever changed another, the desire for Christine had to be subsided.

"Christine...There's something I believe you need to know..." Erik began half hesitant.

Her smile faded; worry creasing her now furrowed brow. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

Erik sat himself on the end of the bed; the two now sitting together. Taking her hand, he set his eyes directly onto hers.

"Earlier at the dinning hall Oliver questioned whether I have changed a human into a vampire before..."

At this Christine stiffened. She wasn't even sure if she wished to know, but it seems Erik wants her too.

Erik was indeed aware of her change in stance.

"My love, I am sorry if this causes you distress, but I feel you should know."

"You have changed another, haven't you?" came Christine's timid response. No anger or accusation portrayed on her features, but she didn't seem content either.

Delicately Erik nodded. "I have."

Exhaling air she didn't know she was keeping, Christine broke their eye contact, bowing her head to now stare down at her hand cupped into Erik's.  
She couldn't help but feel a little dejected on this news; she wouldn't be the first and only human he changed. But like she told herself at the dinning hall when the question came about, it couldn't have been helped, and for all she knew she could've done the very same thing.

Swallowing back her selfishness Christine kindly assured, "You do not need to explain anything Erik, I understand. You're a vampire, that's what you do."

"Oh Christine," Erik lightly moaned; his two hands caressing Christine's cupped one. "My love, I do need to explain, for you see I never planned for it to happen."

"I don't understand." said Christine, confused; raising her sights back to Erik, much to his relief.

"Majority of the time its intended for a vampire to change a human; before every hunt vampires decide whether to eat or make a change. Mainly we feast upon them, but, like you before implied, it's in our instinct to change them also. As I'm sure you've already established a vampire changing a human creates a link between the two. Unlike what the fairy-tale stories about my race tells you, the link doesn't always create romance. Yes that happens, but so does other kind of emotional bonds, like understanding, fondness, sympathy, even hatred."

Of course romance or sexual desire isn't involved! Didn't Nicolas say that Bernard changed him? And it was obvious by the servant's expression that he felt resentment towards Christine's murderer, not any sign of liking... But Bernard was a harsh man, Erik isn't. Whoever Erik changed mustn't hate him...

"Was the human male or female?" Christine asked yet her own instinct told her the answer.

"Female, but no romantic feelings occurred between us." Erik replied, near hurriedly. "It couldn't have anyway. I lost you. There's _no one_ compared to you. _You _are all that I want."

A small smile couldn't be helped but creep onto Christine's lips; her heart warming from his loving words.

"Why did you change her?"

"She was left for dead after being attacked by a group of human men, though I wouldn't refer to the bastards as men." said Erik bitterly. "She knew what I was as soon as she saw me even though she was near the brink of death. She pleaded for help, she wanted to live. She was young; I guessed no more than twenty. It happened not long after I lost you..." Erik gulped, his hands tightening onto Christine's. "I suppose a part of me wanted to try and ease some of the guilt I had on losing you...You couldn't be saved," he whispered; his piercing blue glistening, "but I could save her. And I did."

"You did a noble thing, Erik." Christine commended; bringing her free hand to stroke his cool cheek. "That isn't a tale to hide from a git like Oliver."

Erik lightly chuckled. "Suppose so. But unlike him I'm not vain."

"True..." After a small pause, Christine enquired, "Do you still have contact with this girl?"

"Aye, she lives here. You've met her. It's Tyra."

Christine's eyes widened. "_Tyra? _The one with the long red hair? And-And-has, well, not really a mild temper?"

Erik chuckled. "Mild being an understatement."

"How'd you know I met her?"

"She told me she saw you in the kitchens during one of her moods."

"You talk to her alot?" Christine enquired in interest.

"Maybe a bit more than the rest of the servants but if so it's only because of the link we share." said Erik. "Sometimes she uses that to her advantage; tries to get what she wants. At times I'd concede, others I don't."

"Why?" Christine frowned. "That occassion at the kitchens I believed she wanted to eat a humans remains infront of me!"

"She didn't Christine, she just...sometimes she finds it difficult stepping outside, even in the grounds; brings back the memories of her attack. Even after all these years the memory troubles her, to which I wholeheartedly understand. I will forever be plauged by your death, even though you have returned. Me and Tyra hold a connection in that sense also. She is probably the only one who has an idea of understanding the pictures that haunts me."

Her wide eyes now changing to realisation, Christine sighs to herself, "That explains those rumours...Why you were seen together...Wow, I forgot about them..."

"What rumours?" Erik frowned.

"Oh they do not matter now," Christine dismissed with a wave of a hand. "I'm glad you have someone to talk to about those images. Though Tyra comes across as high-strong, she didn't deserve what happened to her."

"No, no human soul should be preyed upon from there own kind." said Erik.

"Same with vampires against vampires..." said Christine purposely, looking to Erik knowingly.

Sighing Erik's crooked smile came on display. "If you're implying about the upcoming war-"

"Is that for definite?" said Christine alarmingly.

The crooked smile becoming sympathetic, Erik said gently, "No matter what decision is made my love, war will come."

"And...I am not to be by your side." Christine stated.

"I can't take the risk of losing you again- I _refuse _it." Erik stated back.

"But _I_ may lose _you_..." Christine whispered tearfully, refusing her tears to shed.

"Oh Christine, we've discussed this..." Erik sighed yet there's tenderness in his breath.

"You cannot a hundred percent say you will not be at risk." said Christine.

"I am not in the mood to argue Christine; I think we've done enough of that already this day." Erik replied.

"You can't just ignore this-"

"I am not ignoring it. I am merely prolonging the inevitable."

"Prolonging the argument or the war?"

"Both." Erik answered with a grin.

With a huff, Christine brought her knees to her chin, wrapping her arms round her legs. "Oh, go make yourself useful and shut the curtains." she snapped.

Still grinning, Erik placed a kiss on her forehead before doing as requested. Like coming to join Christine on the bed, Erik took his time.

Though she was in a little bit of a strop, Christine's eyes couldn't leave Erik's smooth movements. He's as elegant slow as he is when fast, it's fascinating. Would she ever gain such grace when a vampire? Probably not as gracious as Erik but hopefully passable; she will be Queen once more, so she needs to gain some sort of regal modishness, be it little-

Queen...Yes, when Christine's a vampire she will become Queen again meaning...she will be Erik's wife...Wife..._Erik's_ wife...Erik's..._No more Raoul!_

"Erik," Christine called, watching Erik cover the balcony doors with the curtains. Her voice is steady yet quiet; strong yet weak.

Erik has been waiting for this piece of news for what feels like centuries. It's a wonder that they have both seemed to have forgotten about it! To be fair, as soon as Christine looks at Erik she forgets alot of things, the same goes with Erik.

"Hmmm?" Erik enquired; mindlessly straightening the curtain.

Knowing telling him would change the controlled attraction between them; Christine took a gulp for strength (and courage) before informing.

"Erik...I..." Taking a deep breath she revealed in a near blurting manner, "I am no longer married; the marriage as been annulled..."

From the moment the words left her mouth Christine saw Erik tense. His eyes darted to hers; instantly succumbed to one another like magnets; instantly drinking each other in desperately. Christine's willpower, like she thought it would, evaporated.

Without breaking their alarming eye-contact, Erik moved away from the curtains, once again taking slow purposeful steps towards Christine.

With each step he took her heart thudded harder and harder.

Slowly, as Erik stood before her by the foot of the bed, he brought his deathly pale hand to Christine's mortal flushed cheek; the backs of his fingers stroking over the red patches of heat.

The power of his stare wouldn't dare Christine to move an inch. So much love shone in the blue; so much adoration and longing, it froze her. She is completely as his mercy.

"It is finished..." Erik whispered; sounding painfully relieved.

Christine barely breathed. Erik looked so composed yet alight with longing. That mesmerising stare of his made his passions known; so many emotions, yet all holding the same meaning.  
Christine's own stare almost matched Erik's though she held a flicker of nervousness.  
But she refuses to allow her nerves to get the better of her, not when this is something she and Erik wants; something that they both yearn.

"You are now unclaimed in every way..." Erik added in that whisper; his fingers deftly trailing up and down Christine's neck, quickening her pulse rate more so. "While you were never truly his, you are mortally legally free from him; you no longer have any reference to his name."

Christine had to force herself for air to get inside her lungs, for if she didn't she would've fainted. Through this atmosphere of love and desire, guilt came to play of Christine's emotions; the guilt of helping start the mess in the first place.

"Erik, I am truly sorry for all the trouble I have caused you and you're people since I've returned, but most especially you." she whispered.

Erik's hand stilled, resting at the base of her neck. Frowning he attempted to stop her apology. "Christine, don't-"

Quickly Christine came to her knees, covering Erik's mouth with her hand; the action bringing their bodies close.

"Because of my stupid insolence I have not only hurt your feelings but I've risked damaging us. You may have a temper, but my stubbornness is just as bad, and I flinch at the idea that I could've pushed you away from me. That you could've thought that I loved another-"

At this Erik had to remove Christine's hand from his mouth; fastening her hands into his, holding them close to his chest.  
"_Never_." he asserted strongly. "_Never _would I have allowed that to happen, no matter how stubborn you could've been. And as for your love, I know you love me just as much as you did when a vampire. I saw it return. How your mortal body could hold such intense love I don't know..."

"Neither do I, but I'm strong enough for it; I'm strong enough for you. I can't imagine not being with you Erik. At the mere prospect of separation damages me. I love you so much Erik." Christine managed to declare through her now choking breathing and her freely run tears.

"And I love you." Erik longingly replied.

Returning a hand to cup her tear stained face, Erik guided Christine's head upwards as he brought his lips down to hers. Rivetingly Erik absorbed the taste of Christine's lips, moulding them tenderly onto his, not at all fazed from the flavour of salty tears.

With one arm Erik skilfully brought them to the top of the bed. Hovering over her, he placed his arms on either side of Christine's head to keep his full weight from her; Christine thought differently. Her hands left Erik's neck, grabbing clumps of his shirt encouragingly pulling him down so his body can fully rest ontop of her own; she longs to feel his weight on her; to feel the consuming mass that has been separated from her body for far too long.  
Erik smirked into their kiss, more than pleased that his love is eager for their bodies to connect.

From the moment their bodies are on one another Christine's hands instantly seek the bottom of Erik's shirt, un-tucking the annoying barrier of material so that her hands may touch _his_ skin; tingle _his _muscles. Setting her hands on either rip cage her warmth causes Erik to gasp and jolt at the same time, yet his lips refused to be parted from hers. How strange it is to feel human hands on his bare skin; not repellent but again like her lips, odd.

The human's mild fingertips slowly trailed up the vampire's cold back; the tips sending a trail of scorch marks on his frozen skin. His cool skin feels incredibly soft and smooth as marble beneath her fingers; she wants to see what she is touching. His shirt is a blockade, causing Christine's movements to be restricted.  
Their kisses slow, sensually so, and their hazy eyes open to one another in unison; both knowing the answer yet seeking consent before acting upon it without words.

The kiss stops entirely but this does not bother Erik, for his eyes are completely locked on Christine whose hands from being inside Erik's shirt move to the buttons. So intent he was on watching her, he wants to view every emotion that shall pass her face, to witness every ounce of her human reactions. With somewhat shaky hands, Christine unfastens each link that unites the covering cloth.  
She appears calm and collected yet as each button opens her heart-rate quickens and her breathing slows.

The shirt fully unbuttoned, glimpses of his chest catches Christine's eye.

His skin appears unbelievably flawless, not a hair in sight, yet there are light traces of scars most likely made from his battles. Immersed on this vision any nerves Christine had were forgotten, for she steadily removes the shirt.

Her emeralds widen and her breathing comes to a halt as Erik's torso is on full display.

Seeing his chest fully bare above her, Christine completely understands why Erik's King. Everything about his torso screams Man although he's a Vampire. His broadness is sculptured into perfection yet theirs realness to him, and his muscles are thick but not overly. His body proves there's an element of manly structure beneath his immortal self. The size of him isn't as big as they come, but he appears just as threatening, just as dominant. And there, not far from where his heart should beat, is the dent that almost separated the two of them again. This very injury was made in order to save Christine.  
Her eyes glued on the wound carved into the deathly pale skin, she instinctively raises a hand, delicately gliding her fingertips over the scars roughness to feel even an ounce of what Erik suffered for her.

A hiss escapes through Erik's perfectly deadly teeth, which at last take's Christine's stare and her touch startlingly away from his chest.

Anxious she asks hurriedly, "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

Opening his eyes from her wondrous touch his piercing blue instantly fastens onto her sparklingly concerned green. His stare ebbs such intensity it quivers Christine's very bones.  
"If you refer to pleasuring me as a type of pain, then yes. But it's a kind of pain I'd repeatedly take..." He brought her hand back over his wound. "Don't stop touching me Christine," he demanded softly; "Don't ever stop touching me..."

With one hand secured on his chest, Christine uses the other to pull Erik back onto her lips. Complying instantly, Erik brought his own hands to roam over Christine, tracing every curve beneath the emerald gown that shields her human flesh.  
Bringing a hand to her left shoulder Erik tenderly lowers the silk. Moving his lips to her jaw-line he's able to catch a glimpse of her shoulder and part of her collar bone, not at all daunted by the light traces of veins implanted on her mortal skin.  
Erik lowered the material even more that it rested just above the swell of Christine's left breast; without even scrutinising the skin, his lips latched onto that newly bared area of flesh, savouring this new yet faintly recognisable taste.

God she feels so blissful upon his lips; so soft, so ample, so tender. The feel of her heart thumping pumps over his mouth, rippling his lips. He lowers the other side of the gown, exposing more of his beloved, so he can sample further flesh.

His cool lips worshipping on such delicate spots reopened Christine's eyes that were once closed in tingling pleasure. Now her nerves are forming.

Besides Erik's trousers her dressing gown was the only item of clothing stopping their skins any contact. Her body unlike Erik's is not perfect and very soon he will see that, but she can't stop him. She knows how much he wants this, how much he wants her; the countless years of him waiting for her, missing her, _yearning_for her. Christine too wants this, just as much as Erik, but she wouldn't be able to bare it that if he sees her mortal naked body he wouldn't be able to love it as before with her naked vampire one.

Those dreams of hers of them making love are perhaps the best dreams she's ever had. Not from the erotic pleasure that's instigated from them, but the mighty love that exudes from those images. The love is just as strong as the lust and without that kind of feeling the passionate embrace wouldn't mean anything. If he finds her mortal kisses odd, how would he find her mortal body? If Christine felt Erik wasn't putting in as much emotion as he did in the past...it would surely break her heart.

"Erik?" Christine called, bringing her hands to his face as a subtle hint to stop his kisses in order to regain eye contact.

"What is it, my love?" Erik enquired, his voice sounding breathless though he requires no air.  
Christine noticed the reluctance as his lips left her skin.

"I..."

On hearing the hesitancy and seeing the uncertainty, Erik quickly asked, concernly, "I'm I moving to fast for you Christine? Are you not ready? Because if you're not that's ok."

"No, I am ready, I want to make love to you-" Christine almost smiled seeing the relief flashing through Erik's features, _almost_. "But, I'm worried that you won't want too with me..."

Erik frowned. "I want you more than anything-!"

"_Now_ you do." Christine gently interjected. Erik frowned even more, his confusion evident.  
"From the moment you found me Erik, you've always made it known how much you find me beautiful; back from our first meeting when I was vampire to our being reunited over a week ago. At the past I've bared myself to you many, many times, but that was when I was confident in knowing you are attracted to my body."

Erik's frown no longer creased in confusion but in exasperation. "And you think that because you're human I would think differently." he airily concluded.

"There's a chance." Christine agreed quietly, sadly.

Keeping his piercing eyes only on her, Erik removed his weight from her and propped upon an elbow.

"I fell in love with _you _Christine, not your beauty or your skin type." he stated simply.

"But it was my immortal features that caught your interest." Christine countered.

"No Christine," Erik lovingly disagreed yet firmly. His frown now gone he brought a hand to stroke her cheek. "It was the sparkle in your eyes that got you to claim my heart. I knew from then there was something about you, something more to you than just your features. I admit however, when I first saw you as a human I was instantly captivated by your returned beauty. It was strange seeing you with colour on your cheeks, watching you breathe and hearing a heartbeat; you were alive, your features restored. It was that very evening as I watched you sleep in the hotel I decided to take you, even if you could not love me, and even if my love for you would be different. For you see Christine I wondered, that like your skin, would your personality as well have changed. Would the person I fell for all those centuries ago return along with her reincarnated body? And when I saw you enter Castle South for the first time in over 400 years I gained my answer."

Blue still immersed onto green Erik removed his hand from Christine's cheek to the knot resting on her stomach that's keeping her dressing gown in place. Christine's breathing instantly turned shallow.

"Your eyes sparkled..." Erik whispered in awe; his body just lingering over hers. "You recognised the surroundings but there was something else...that very something I fell for when our eyes first met in the Palace at Southampton."  
Slowly undoing the knot Erik continued, a low huskiness in his voice that pulsed Christine's blood heavily in her ears.  
"I've caught glimpses of your skin and from what I can tell your body, minus the casing, hasn't changed, and even if it has I don't care. While I shall be making love too your body Christine, it is _you _I am making love with..."

The robe now undone, Erik unfalteringly slips his hands underneath the silk caressing her human flesh. Erik suppressed a groan at the feel of her warm nakedness, not wanting to nerve Christine anymore than she is.  
His fingers, just below her right breast, barely touch yet graze the mound ever so lightly; the teasing contact hardens her nipples and hotly throbs her deep within.

Noticing her eyelids pleasurably dropping, Erik took her mouth at the same time fully removing the gown; the bone melting kiss being a great distraction from any fears she may have. Their smooth tongues mated, coursing thrilling currents throughout either body. With Christine's whole self in naked display Erik put himself back ontop of her, bringing the hand that revealed her to cup her right rib-cage; his thumb gently caressing her breast.  
The contact of her bare breasts onto his bare chest is exhilarating. Both groaned from the entice feeling and both halted their ravenous kiss. Their bodies are such contrasts; one full of heat, the other full of ice; yet its sublime, neither concerned on their vastly different temperatures.

Their mouths hovering open on another, Erik breathlessly exclaimed, "_My God_ Christine...the feel of you is nothing ordinary! I _must _look at what's causing such a sensation to me..."

Giving her top lip a light kiss, Erik raised himself above Christine. As he looked down Christine knew that she should no longer worry about her mortal appearance. The look in Erik's eyes was heart-wrenching yet fulfilling at the same time. The emotion, so great, his blue rippled from those unshed-able tears.  
He was positively stunned; stilled into place.

Everything about her is just as it was before, from her hourglass curves to her perfectly formed breasts. Her flesh is like cream, an appetiser he so desperately wants to indulge.  
Every single part of her is for him. She is all _his _again.

"My memories of your body never compared to what I see before me..." Erik choked wistfully, now on his knees to get an even better view of his beloved. Immediately he can see her lower half just as well as the top; her hips...her legs...and what's between; _all_untouched.

"You're more than just beautiful Christine, you're heavenly. _An angel_..."

In timid motions so not to startle Erik, Christine sat herself up. Without any qualms she completely removed the gown from her arms, throwing it indifferently onto the floor.  
She too came on her knees; it was this position that brought Erik's eyes back onto hers. As usual their eye contact remained as Christine crawled over to Erik. She sat back on her bare knees which were touching Erik's clothed ones.

Eyes still locked she took his hands into hers, placing a loving kiss on either palm.  
"You are more than I deserve," Christine whispered onto his skin. "Yet I cannot be parted from you."

"I wouldn't let you." Erik whispered back amorously; gathering her face into his hands. His body loomed over hers, gazing down at her with want. "We don't just crave each other Christine, we _need_one another. You and I belong, no matter what type of creature we may be. We need our love in order to survive."

It was the truth. Both needed each other to live. It was hope on maintaining Christine's love again that Erik remained alive. And if Bernard had successfully killed Erik, Christine would've lost all functions.

Her sparkling eyes shining, Christine replied to her love just as passionately,

"Love me Erik..._Make _love to me..."

Erik's mouth hungrily pounced onto Christine's. His arms possessively wrapped around her waist, forcing- _needing_- their bare skin to reconnect. He groaned desperately from the touch; the _feel_ of her against him is intoxicating.  
Christine responded with her own ravenous actions. She brought just as much passion into their kiss as Erik, setting her hands onto his neck; pulling his face tighter onto hers.

Though their lips attacked one another in a frenzy Erik slowly lowered Christine onto the bed; their bodies curving into one another as Christine's back bends and Erik's hands guide her down. His hands caress her back moving onto her ribcage, relishing her texture as he hovers above her once more.  
Lightly Christine trails her nails from Erik's neck, over his chest, and down to his waist ending with her hands clasping onto the rim of his trousers. Her fingers search urgently for the clasp to undo and remove the annoying piece of clothing.

Lowering his hands to her butt-cheeks Erik lifts her lower half for their most intimate parts to be directly felt on one another.  
Though she has felt him before at the kitchens and the stables, she has felt _this _much. Hard, was the word Christine would describe Erik's state of arousal; rock hard. His clothed member presses into her, giving her a sample of his size and thickness.

Her lips stop their devouring and her hands stop their fumbling, savouring the chills of pleasure resounding around and within her.

Erik watched entranced; eyes glued on hers.  
"Do you want more, Christine?" he said haggardly over Christine's parted lips. "Do you want to feel more of _thissssss?_" he hissed, pressing more of his arousal onto her; the tip of his clothed shaft eagerly probing in-between another set of lips...

Thrilling shocks of warm currents wave rousingly from deep within her core to shooting tingly up her spine. A moan cries which Erik willingly captures inside his mouth. Those cries of pleasure are for him and him alone, and by God he is going to take what he can get! From his hands on her ribs he can feel her trembling; her skin getting hotter every minute. And he was the one causing it.

Erik, transfixed on her pleasure filled face, whispers strongly, "That's it my love, express what you're feeling...let me know what I am doing too you...what only _I _can give you..."

He feels so tight against her; tight and hard. Wanting to feel even more of him Christine grinds herself over his hardness, instinct seeming to be taking over.

A groan erupted from Erik due to the riveting friction; so much so he had to close his own eyes from the pleasure.

"_Ahhhh Christine_...if you keep doing that you're going to finish what we haven't even started..."

In much reluctance Christine stopped her stimulating movements to bring her hands back to what they were doing before.  
Leaning heavily on his arms now either side of his beloved, Erik desirously watched her concentrating face on unclasping his trousers. At last the clasp becomes unfastened, the trousers now hanging loose round Erik's hips. Looking down Christine catches glimpses of the lower part of his lean stomach, much aware of what is further down.

Emeralds immediately went to blue. Even what they shared barely a minute ago Christine's nerves returned. She's never realistically seen a man naked before, never mind a male vampire. She's seen Erik naked many times in her dreams, but in her dreams she seems to have known what she was doing. In reality Christine hasn't a clue. She knows the theory, seen the act, but doesn't hold the experience; not mortally anyway. Suppose she could re-enact what she did in her dreams, but would the encounter be different that she is human? Or would it be the same? And this being her first time in her mortal body a barrier of her virginity will have to be broken; something, Christine knows, won't be rather pleasant.

"Stop worrying, my love...Follow your body's instincts as you did before..." Erik whispered soothingly; stroking her flushed cheek with a cool finger. He understands her worries, but he knows once they begin all her nerves and worries will disappear.

Hesitant in voicing her worry, Christine timidly states,  
"I...I t-think it m-may hurt, Erik..."

In that moment Erik's eyes held nothing but concern as he looked down at her. Tenderly he brought his hand to her hair, stroking it comfortingly; removing his lower half from her.  
"It may at first my love," he said honestly, caringly. "But soon the discomfort will fade. If you're too uncomfortable I'll stop."

Moved by his loving consideration, Christine swallowed back her fear, or at least half of it.

"Ok..." she whispered; her eyes wide, brimming with trust.

It wasn't until he gently lowered himself back onto her that Christine noticed that his trousers have been removed. She felt him between her thighs; _all _of him. Her body stilled and her eyes left Erik's but she was not frightened by the new contact. Every part of him was cold, even his arousal. The feeling wasn't repelling to Christine even though she's slightly uncertain; she found the cold feel of him fascinating.

Erik's eyes never once left her face, he couldn't; never has he been so engrossed on catching her emotions. He was relieved on finding that she did not seem repulsed by his deathly chill. She, to him, is warm; his whole body can feel every living beat of her pulse. Erik shifted himself closer, causing Christine's legs to part, giving him a proper entrance.

Positioning himself at her centre, the tip of his member is just at the opening of her velvet folds. The heat soaring from there burning the skin; causing his arousal too harden even more.

A small gasp came from Christine, the contrast of their skin never being as prominent. Her eyes landed back on Erik's; her mouth slightly open and her cheeks blazing.

Bringing his face close to hers, their eyes still connected, Erik whispered onto her lips, "I'll go slow..." And then, the Vampire King began to join himself into the Human Peasant girl.

Erik hissed powerfully while more gasps resounded from Christine. To him she feels incredibly hot and tight, while to her he feels terribly cold and thick.

Every inch he moves her body becomes more and more tense, unused to this merging of the bodies. The great coldness sinking into her is immense and overwhelming yet it feels right; his coldness should blend within her heat. Hating that he's hurting her, Erik can't help but be satisfied from his slow movements; he wants to brand _every _inch of her as his.

"Too long have our bodies been parted..." Erik panted avidly; pressing his fingers more firmly onto Christine's hips to keep her in place. "We _must_ be one again, Christine...I _must _be inside my wife..."

Christine could barely register what Erik was saying. She was too busy concentrating not cry out from the pain. Her eyes tightly shut, she breathes as calmly as possible, trying to release some discomfort by clinging unyieldingly to the bed sheets on either side.

Becoming deeper inside her, Erik's vampire instincts were broadening. He can feel her throb and pulse heatedly; her heartbeat pounding heavily; sweat now mixed with her human scent; and every so often he felt her delicately squirm.  
The whole thing is delicious, and not just in a pleasurable way.

Unconsciously, Erik lowered his face to the side of Christine's neck. Smelling the stem; licking the flesh, and then his lips came to rest onto the nape...That pulse he has felt before pumps fiercely against his lips...teeth extracting, they graze over the skin...the faint feel of vein, muscle and bone brushing over his fangs encourages his impulse...

He came to the barrier, the wall of her virginity. He could feel it; a fence preventing their bodies' reunion...and he wanted it gone.

Edging out Christine's body instinctively relaxed from the lessened pressure, yet it was short-lived. With one great thrust Erik was back inside, deeper than ever before.

The barrier is broken, and the smell of virgin's blood and the blood seeping from her neck overshadows Christine's cry.

* * *

**Poor Erik and may I also say poor Christine, I wonder what has or will happen?**

**As for the sex scene, I purposely didn't put in any foreplay in this chapter. I thought that Erik wouldn't want to prolong the act any more; he would want to get in there as quickly as possible!**  
**I hope it came across as a loving act as that was my aim. And I am sorry if I cause any offense to the detail but I felt it was important to have, it is their first time after such a loooooooooooong seperation.**

**Anyway, currently working on the next chappie. Will upload that sometime then I shall get back to my Harry Potter story.**

**Again I am sorry for the long wait on each chapter. It sucks I know, I hate waiting for a new chapter myself. I hope you are all enjoying the story.**


	40. Chapter Thirty Nine

**By golly, how long am I making this story? Did not think it would carry out this long!**

**WARNING: another steamy one, me dears. if you don't like, don't read. Those who do, hope you enjoy it! ;)**

**Recap: Well, yet again, do you need a recap at this moment? I'm sure many nails have been bitten off! Mine sure have! **

* * *

Tears are escaping my close eyelids but I don't care, being too engrossed from the sharp sting impaling within me.  
I'm throbbing achingly, my insides pulsing angrily from this invasion. Thank goodness Erik is keeping still; the pain would probably get worse if he moves, I'm even hesitant to breathe!

After a couple of minutes of refusing to move and small intakes of breath, the pain finally begins to dull allowing my breathing to go back to normal.

I relax my fingers, untangling them from the sheets, letting them and the rest of my body go limp. Still I and Erik remain quiet and motionless.

I can feel his face buried into the base on the right side of my neck. Opening my eyes all I can see is the side of his head. Setting my hands on his back I immediately find him incredibly rigid; firm as stone.

"I am alright, my love." I inform quietly. "The pain has lessened now."

He does not respond. He's completely immobile. Frozen.

I try to move but find I cannot. During our union his arms have managed to wrap themselves around me; securely and tightly. I can feel the tips of his fingers pressing onto my back, I almost find it uncomfortable.

"Erik?" I make to turn my head trying to get a better look of him, but I can't; his face is entirely hidden. "Erik, are you alright? Did I do something wrong?" I move my hands to stroke his back, but at the same moment my hands move so does Erik.

In a breezing blur he left the bed and, with a mighty slam of the door, went inside the bathroom.

"_Erik?_" I call from the bed, utterly bewildered and hurt. I didn't get a chance to see his face; I have no clue to what he's feeling.

I'm naked, empty and alone, too stunned and upset to follow him.  
What have I done? Did I not please him? All I did was lie there! I tried not to react when we joined, but I can't help my body's instinctive responses, it did hurt...Maybe I was supposed to do more...Maybe I shouldn't have kept so still... Maybe he was expecting me to be like I was when we made-love as vampires... But he seemed so patient with me minutes ago..._What did I do?_

Sitting up from the bed a small ache from below jolts me. My body curving instinctively, my eyes wonder to the sheets placed under my legs...small flecks of red are seen between my thighs...Strange...I've never seen that pattern on the sheets before...why is it only on that spot?

Abruptly, I am aware of dampness between my legs...

Blood.

_Oh my God!  
_  
I manically scramble from the bed and instantly remove the sheets along with the blankets, pillows and cushions. I throw them at the farthest part of the bedchamber.

I briefly consider putting my dressing gown back on to go to another room to wash away the traces of blood. But if I step outside the bedchamber, with still the remnants of my freshly broken virginity, would everyone else in the castle smell it? I could put myself and others in danger.

Oh dear God, what do I do? If I stay in this room I'm torturing Erik, but if I leave I could torture over two hundred vampires!

Making to gather my dressing gown from the ground, I catch my bare reflection on the mirror placed at the vanity table.

Something red is trickling down my neck...two thin streaks ending at my collar bone...ebbing from two little dents punctured into my skin...

My stomach plummets: _more blood!_

Panicking, I step closer to the mirror to gain a better look at my neck.

The cuts are very small, like tiny holes a pinpoint would make. Erik hasn't properly bitten me but he was _very _close too.

"_Oh, my_..." I whisper at the reflection of my neck; my fingers tracing over the miniscule marks.

I hurriedly wipe off the little blood on my neck with a hand, at the same time picking up my gown with the other. Putting the material on, I stand by my side of the bed, the one closet to the bathroom, staring at the wooden divider with a mixture of longing and fear.

I purposely set a distance between myself and the bathroom door, knowing I should not enter; not without Erik's say-so. God knows what he must be thinking at this moment, he must be in torment!

"Erik...?" I call timidly. "Erik my love, are you alright?"

No answer.

"Erik, I'm so sorry you're hurting..._Please _forgive me, I-I should've been more aware of what may happen..." I plead at the door, praying for Erik's forgiveness, praying that he is ok. "I'd leave the room, but-but I don't know if it would be safe...I could call for Dora or even try running to the music room-"

"_No._"  
His interjecting tone is feeble yet sturdy in distress, but hearing his voice relief floods through me.

"My love, I can't stay in this room knowing I am hurting you." I say. "I promise I'll run to the music room really fast, Dora will help-"

"_No, Christine!_" Again Erik interjected only this time sternness receded through his distress. "I'm not chancing your life! I'm also not letting you place a distance between us...I don't want you to leave..."

"But I'm torturing you!" I weakly insist; hating myself that I am causing him so much suffering.

"I knew of the consequences. I knew what would've and may happen...but I thought I would have better control..." he added with light surprise.

"This is not your fault," I say determinedly. "It's only natural when you smell blood your urges kick in-"

"_Not urges for your blood, Christine!_" Erik groaned near hysterical that I jump, alarmed. "Urges to _change_ you! _I almost did it there without your consent!_"

He wanted to turn me, not devour me...  
"Oh Erik!" I airily cry; relief once again flooding through me, "You know I want to change, you don't need to ask for my permis-!"

"_Christine!_" Erik whispers in shrilling anguish, diminishing any relief I had from his confession. He sounds completely distraught!  
"I promised myself I _wouldn't _change you without your permission; changing you without your agreement would truly make me the monster that I am."

Without second thought I allow my heart to take over; I ran to the door. Pressing myself against the wood I cry to him,  
"You are _no _monster! You're Erik; King of the Vampires of Castle South and beyond! The man that I want to be with for the rest of whatever life I have! If you were a monster I wouldn't be here with you right now; I wouldn't have just given myself to you; I wouldn't love you!"

"_I _made you _bleed_, Christine!" Erik sobbed brokenly; his breaths sounding distressingly haggard. "I made you _ooze_ your precious blood! _I could've killed you without thought!_"

"No!" I cry back. "No, you wouldn't have! You were able to stop yourself from putting me in any danger; no monster would've been able to do that! " What little strength I had, left; it was my turn to break down in tragic sobs. With shaking but yearning hands I stroke the door with the hopes of being closer to Erik. "I would welcomingly bleed for you," I tearfully whisper. "For that mark would be a brand; a brand made by you. I want you to claim me as your own, Erik..."

All Erik wanted was my body, and I so want to give him it, yet instead of our union being special, it's turning out to be nightmare for us both. This shows that a human and a vampire cannot be intimate without the need for blood or change.  
I don't care about the intimacy, all I care for is Erik, and if that means we cannot express our love physically then so be it, there's more to a relationship than just sex.

He wants me to stay in the bedchamber, he does not want anymore seperation than there already is, but I can't stay here knowing that the very sense of my presence is testing him. Has what happened between altered us from ever being in each other's company again? Has taking my virginity created an urge he has no control of when near me?  
I have to leave the room, and quite possibly, I may have to leave the castle.

Swallowing back the tears, with as much strength as I can manage, I croak,  
"Erik, I-I'm going to leave the room- I know you don't want me to leave, but I am _not _going to stand outside the bathroom door prolonging your suffering! It isn't right! I'll go to another room, it's probably best if I stay the night there also, then in the morning we can m-make some arrangement..." I nearly give in to the great sob so wanting to escape. The very thought of leaving him...losing the time of being together before the war comes...missing the calm before the storm...

Shaking, I press my ear painfully against the door hoping to hear something of Erik, even a sniff...but there's nothing, nothing but aching silence.

If something were to happen to him...This moment would be our last memory together...

What little self-control I had, severed. My cries of sadness overtook my body.

For a moment I do not care who hears me, not even Erik. I must express how I feel, and what I feel is pain. Not the pain I gained from losing my virginity, that's _nothing _compared to the pain of possibly being parted from Erik...

The door knob twists, the loudness of the sound startling me due to how close I am to the door. Still crying, I stagger backwards.

The door swings open, and my juddering movements' from my cries stops.

He is completely naked, resembling a luminous Greek God, but my tear filled eyes are only on his own glistening ones.  
Those blue piercing orbs stilling everything about me; the blue that is currently staring lovingly at me; _for _me.  
His expression bears sympathy; his eyes rake me in, and I eagerly gather.

"_Oh Christine, I'm sorry..._" he whispers sorrowfully, closing the space between us. His soothing fingers wipe away my tears, "_I'm so sorry, my love_..." he repeats pleadingly, gathering me possessively into his arms. Instead of rejecting his advances I instinctively bury my face into his cold bare shoulder; my own arms wrapping round him.

I can feel his hands reverently stroking me, along with his loving lips placing tender kisses upon my head. My body instantly relaxes, yearning for his touch, but my mind screams at me to move, to get out of the bedchamber: this closeness is too dangerous for the both of us.

"_My love_, _I can't stand the sound of your cries..." _Erik whispers_. "It's the worst kind of torture...Forgive me, _please_ forgive me..." _

"Oh Erik, _I_ should beg for _your _forgiveness," I croak into his skin; my hands relishing the feel of the smoothness of his back; the feel of him. "I'm tempting you. Even now, holding me, this must be torment."

"Like I said before Christine, hearing you cry is much worse; that and hearing you say you want to leave...I cannot bear that...I'd go through anything to keep you here with me." his deep voice quivers; his arms clenching tighter.

Gulping for courage I whisper, "Erik, I must leave."

"I wouldn't be holding you right now if I couldn't do it." Erik steadily replied; unmoving. "My control is strengthening now."

"You almost lost that control moments ago; don't test your boundaries anymore!" My hands on his chest I make to push away. My face leaves his shoulder, my small movements telling him I wish to leave...His hold does not lessen. Firmly he keeps me close; those eyes of his impending onto my face.

"You're not leaving, Christine."

I resume eye contact; my cheeks heating from his avid stare showing his desire.  
He wants to continue where we left off.

With one step forward Erik has put me against the frame of the door, his body blocking any exit. My heartbeat quickens.

"Don't Erik..." I warn quietly yet I am totally at his mercy. "Don't..."

We stare at one another, for how long I cannot tell nor can I give an estimation. I am completely lost in his blue that's scorching with intent and longing. I am so engrossed that it's not until his fingers trace my collarbone that I am aware my dressing gown has lowered; my left shoulder is now in full view, the emerald silk just about covering my left breast.

Erik giving a great rash breath abruptly ends the silence, bringing me back to reality. He says or rather, commands:  
"Tell me Christine; tell me that if I lose control again I have your permission..."

Permission? Permission for what? Wait- Does he mean permission to _change _me?

Is he serious?

Didn't he not just stop himself from that very act minutes ago?

Why barricade himself in the bathroom in the first place?

He...He wanted my consent...before he changes me he wants my permission...and now_...now_he's asking for it!

Could this very night be the night I turn back to what I originally was?

Is he willing?

Is it the right time?

Does he not want to wait until everything in the Kingdom has settled? -

"I do not wish to rush you my love, but being this close to you, and knowing you are naked beneath that cloth..." he hints, suggestively.

His body is tensely stoic, though the emotion in his eyes smoulders extremely.

The wood of the frame is more pronounced on my back than ever, and his body..._dangerously _close; I can feel his desire.

He wants me.

Not to feed from me, and not even to change me; he wants to _make love _to me.

Like before my nerves return, mixed with excitement. My heart frantically thuds; the manic rhythm casing my hearing, I have to watch Erik's lips closely in order to gather what he is saying:

"My love, say it..." the desperate plea ebbing from his restraint; still he is unmoving, not even blinking; his blue eyes directly on my wide green ones. "Say I have your permission...tell me I have it. I _must_ have your permission for me to continue, Christine, and _damn it _how I want too...!"

After my heart skips several beats, I breathlessly gave my consent.

"You have my permission, Erik...Claim me..."

* * *

Their kisses are more desperate than ever; more than just lust; want and need are upon each touch. Each caress, from lips and hands, radiates a necessity; a frantic longing that makes their breaths immediately harsh and intense.

Erik's arms, enfolded round Christine, glide down to her hips, hoisting her up; like a reflex her legs wrap round his waist; their groins pressing upon each other; his body being Christine's only support against the frame.  
His hands go to the lose knot of the dressing gown, whipping the silk from her body without falter. Like magnets their bare chests pull towards one another; their skins rubbing desperately close to feel more, the contrasting bodies searing either skin.

Taking Christine's bottom lip between his sharp teeth, Erik slowly and tenderly drags; the sensation of his teeth grazing her lip causes Christine to give out a light groan. Smirking cockily, Erik's hand wonders to her leg; his fingers meeting her inner thigh resulting another light groan to resound. His eyes never once leaving her face while still kissing her, little by little his fingers trail up the sensitive area of skin, each slight movement getting closer and closer to the area that's even more sensitive...

Aware of Erik's wicked intentions, Christine startlingly remembers that she has not washed away her virgin's blood. She instinctively wraps a hand round Erik's wrist, trying to halt his purpose.  
He does not comply.

"It's ok..." he whispers; mouths now barely an inch apart, "Just _relax_..." simultaneously slipping one cool index finger into her damply warm velvet folds.

Gasping from his new action, Christine's nails pierce into Erik's back; her eyes fluttering closed.

Groans and even the occasional whimper sang in the bedchamber. The noises couldn't be helped. These feelings being steadily pumped into Christine's human body have never been physically made before; such overwhelming and astonishing feelings tingling through every nerve of her body. Subtly Erik slips in a second finger, wanting to hear more of Christine's pleasure filled noises, causing the sensations to be twice as intense.

"_Erik_..._!_" Christine gasps; powering pleasure repeatedly shooting up and down her spine; she buries her face into Erik neck.

Aroused and enthralled Erik continues his motions, stimulating more by thinking that _only he _is pulsing out these feelings that Christine's human body has never physically experienced before.

"_Erik...please!_" Christine pants; her nails scratching frenziedly on Erik's skin.

"Please, what?" Erik teases, loving every second of this.

Groaning, Christine desperately replies into his neck, "_R-Release t-this-t-this _ache!"

After a brief pause Erik orders,  
"Let me see you."

At once Christine raises her head, emerald onto blue. Even during her fit of pleasure she looks to him with such loyalty.

Moved by her expression Erik gives her mouth a tender kiss. Lips and eyes still on one another, Erik whispers, hotly,  
"Let _go_..."

As if on cue Christine's ache is released, and oh how she felt every part of its relief!

"ERIK!" she cries into Erik's mouth. He kept her steady, relishing his hold on her as her convulsing body envelopes with ripples upon ripples of fervent shivers, waving throughout every tense muscle and every erratic breath.

Lips still on one another, Erik views her human body's first reaction to an orgasm.  
Sweat has broken from her forehead, her heart rate is fast, and the pulsing of her blood pumps angrily...but Erik finds he is not hungrily tempted. All he wants is _more _of this passion.

Feeling Christine sag, Erik makes their kiss slow, purposely taking tender and treasuring caresses on her pink-rose lips.

Delicately he removes his fingers from within her, wrapping his newly freed arm around her waist; bringing their bodies closer. Maintaining their kiss Erik removes themselves from the bathrooms door frame, bringing them to their bed. The moment his shins meet the side of the bed, Erik gently lowers Christine onto the mattress.

Delighting the softness of a mattress against her back, Christine unconsciously stretches-out her body; the exquisite feeling of the length of her pressing against him ignites a growl to purr from Erik's chest.  
The texture of Erik's hard arousal presses onto Christine's thigh, the tantalising sensation sending a thrill of pride to shoot through her: _she_ has instigated this erotic awakening, _she_ is the one Erik desperately wants, and _she_will be the only woman he will share such intimacies with. He is hers and she is his, and forever shall that remain.

She has already stated her love for him before their first union, and now she has this urge to tell him again. There's a saying that if you tell someone you love them too many times the words lose their meaning. Four hundred years of seperation has helped Christine draw the conclusion you can never say those words enough. Why hold back your strong feelings from the person you love especially if they feel the same towards you?

Gently breaking their kiss Christine removes her thigh from Erik's hardness to avoid any distractions. Emeralds opened, they meet with Erik's questioning mesmerising blue: Why has she stopped?

A smile curves onto Christine's mouth; catching the King of the Vampires off-guard is rather an amusing sight.

The beaming smile freshens her flushed face, resulting her care-free expression to stun Erik into complete wonder.

Erik has been stunned into submission by Christine's beauty so many times it's impossible to count; to simply stop what he was doing or thinking and to just stare at her. But right at this moment, Erik cannot think of a time when Christine has ever shone so much beauty...  
Naked and relaxed below him, everything infront of him is natural. Her being human doesn't matter; infact it makes her even more appealing. With all vampires, even the vile ones, there's beauty in their biology. Christine still holds that vampire beauty even when mortal.  
No special genetics; no regal gowns; no extravagant jewellery; no barriers- just her; _every _part of her natural self.

Forgetting it was Christine that ended their kiss for a reason, Erik had to voice his own feelings for Christine at this particular moment.

Arms placed on either side of her head, his hands reverently brushing what little hair is scattered over her forehead and face. Eventually his hands rest on the sides of her head, gazing down at her in awe.

"I love you..." Erik proclaims; his tender voice raw with emotion. "I am, and forever shall be, whole-heartedly and utterly at your mercy...No matter what lies ahead for us in the future, always know of my love for you, for without your own love my life wouldn't be worth living... Christine, I am in love with you..."

Her smile now more loving than cheerful Christine places the backs of her fingers onto Erik's cheek, caringly stroking his immortal flesh.  
Loving smile still in place, Christine whispers back just as intensely,  
"I'm in love with you too, my King..."

'_My King..._'  
Those words swirl spectacularly inside Erik's head. Not only do her words make him want to make love to her even more, but they make him feel important; needed.  
He is a King to many Vampires...but now he is a King to this Human. Not just any human, his Christine, his wife, his Queen...

"_My_ Queen..." Erik states, pressing their bodies tight together; his arousal reunites with her thigh. "You are and forever shall be _my Queen_..." He brought his mouth back onto hers whilst carefully encouraging her legs to part.

Butterflies frenziedly battered their tiny wings inside Christine's stomach as she felt the ice-cold tip slowly re-entering her. Moaning at the sensation, she continued to concentrate on Erik's mouth; his bone melting kiss being so gentle and devoting. She places her hands on his sides; memorising every rugged muscle that's leaning into her touch.  
Erik too groaned from the great heat he is inserting himself in. She feels slick and tight; totally delicious, and like before his vampire instincts kick-in. The blood from her broken virginity wafts to his nostrils, the smell enticing his senses...but being inside Christine is a more alluring temptation, one he wants to properly experience.

Fully joined, her insides pulse heatedly; it's mind-numbing, yet mixed with the sounds of Christine whimpering wantonly almost releases his undoing.

Remembering their union hurt her the first time, Erik (while his instincts angrily disagreed) kept still.

"Are you alright, my love?" he whispers over her lips; eyes fixed on her; his hands, once again, needlessly brushing her hair. "Am I hurting you?"

"I'm ok." Christine whispers back with a small smile; she too look at him. "Are you?"

"Better than ever." Erik replied with his crooked smile.

"Then please, continue." Christine requests with a mischievous glint her in emeralds.

Erik did as requested, and slowly moved himself within her.

Christine winced slightly from the movements, her private area still being tender, but gradually from each of Erik's slow gentle thrusts the uncomfortable feeling dwindled. And soon, Christine wanted more.

"Erik..." Christine sighed her plea.

That's all Erik needed to hear. His lust for her never ceased; only she would be the one who could extinguish such longing.

Bringing both her legs up, her inner thighs rubbing against either hip, Erik was able to go deeper inside, he too wanting more.

"Erik!" Christine cried, wide-eyed; startled and captivated by never being so physically close to another.

His steady coldness sinking in and out of her heat creates extra friction, stimulating the tingling sensations his fingers brought. Instinctively Christine's back arches, not only is she giving Erik more access but her own movements heightens his pleasure.

A low hisses seeps through his gritted teeth; a hand clinging to the bed sheet like a life-line, the other on Christine's waist.

Impulsively, Christine raises and lowers her hips, meeting his thrusts; gaining a pleasure-filled groan from Erik.

"_God, Christine!_" Erik grunts, pressing his forehead upon hers: hazy, desirous eyes connect.

With an impish grin Christine continues her movements, her thrusts just as rhythmic and thrilling as his. Enticed by her mischievousness, Erik decided to join in the fun.  
His thrusts got harder and faster but not too fast, if he did then Christine would have no chance on meeting his pace, and the feeling of her meeting each thrust is incredible no matter if it threatens his stamina. Plus Erik needs to be in control of his actions, one unruly motion and he could easily put Christine in danger.

Gasping and groaning, Christine's hands wrap round his back, wanting Erik's body closer to her own; her fingers gripping into his shoulder blades. Erik's hands go to her legs, enfolding them round his waist; bringing open-mouth kisses down her face, to the base of her neck.  
Their pace is no longer slow, but neither is it hurried; Erik taking purposeful deep steady thrusts, wanting this to last as long as possible; to relish every slick feeling.  
He wants Christine to _never _forget this moment, for her to always know that he brought such emotions, that he made-love to her. When a vampire he wants her to recall this, to know that he not only changed her, but he imprinted her mortal body. This memory, his very self, must be engraved in her mind, body and soul.

Every inch he's branding her, staking ownership of her body; and it's breath-taking, literally. Like Christine, he himself is panting; his hot short breaths burning the skin on her neck, spreading across her collar bone.  
The vast passion tingling deep within is getting more and more intense. Christine's torn between wanting the pleasurable torture to end and wanting it to last longer.

Without warning Erik's hands pin Christine's arms above her head, his hands securely holding each wrist; his arms covering her own.  
His face leaves her neck, returning to her face, giving a gentle nip to her bottom lip. Their enthralling movements continuing, Erik begged, haggardly,

"Will you marry me, Christine?"

Christine's eyes widened, staring at him in shock and of course that love she has for him.

Their thrusts continuing, his passionate proposal has somehow impelled more pleasure, almost causing Christine to lose the battle of the extraordinary sensations to overtake her body.  
What kept her from not was his stare.

His eyes seared with so much need, hunger, and desperation; it was heartbreaking as well as riveting.  
Christine didn't need to think twice on her answer.

"_Yes..._" she gasped; burying her hands into his hair, pulling his exultant face to hers. "Yes, Erik!"

Their mouths met and mated like their bodies, but only briefly. Christine groaned irritably from the short kiss, but Erik didn't find it amusing. His face was set.  
Leaning his forehead onto hers Erik firmly declared,

"It is time, my love..."

Frowning from such a statement, Christine wasn't aware of Erik's meaning until his lips cherished her stem up and down the skin...his tongue licking her throat...giving an innocent kiss to the nape, the feeling of teeth rubbing against the area that Erik once bit...  
It was this that Christine's eyes shot open, and it was this that Erik gave one last great thrust, causing both to release their intense most wanting pleasure.

Erik groaned loudly from his mind-blowing release; his fangs exposed and intent eyes set on the specific spot, the tiny holes he made before...

"_ERIK_!" Christine moaned, her body curving into a high arch.

Soon Christine's cry eclipsed her moan, as the sharp jab of her lovers fangs pierced through her. All she heard was a bone crushing crunch.

The second a drop of her blood met his tongue Erik couldn't help but moan and suck for more, being entirely intoxicated by the taste.

Naturally Christine repelled, her body not wanting such agony to be inflicted. However, Erik kept her still; one hand keeping her arms above her head, the other wrapped on the back of her neck keeping her head in place.  
Her legs kicked and jerked, but her human strength is useless. So agonising was this pain that Christine even considered begging Erik to stop. Not only did her neck blaze furiously but gradually her whole body itself. She can feel every inch of flesh, muscle and bone turning excruciatingly rigid; the unbending formation slicing every bit of her human innards.

Yet somehow beneath her suffering, she was able to think of Erik, and to imagine how happy he will be once she's back to her original self. To be the Immortal Queen he longs to have, and for her to forever be with him. One night of torture is worth it for the uncountable blissful nights she will be with Erik.  
Her legs faltered their frantic movements of escape, and she tried as best she could to withhold her cries, giving the Vampire King complete possession of her.

Though Erik enjoyed the taste of Christine, it was greatly bittersweet. Like he thought, he is finding changing her extremely unbearable; he _loathed_ himself for imposing her immense suffering. Every cry she gave is like a whip lashing, and every struggle she made to escape broke his heart.  
But he must persevere, there's no going back now. It's either continue with the change, or watch her die, and there's no way in hell will Erik allow death to take her away again.

At last her heart rate has slowed, deadly so, which signifies the moment has come when he no longer needs to drain her blood; enough has been taken and enough has been left for her to live while the next process shall be made.  
As gently as he could Erik detached his fangs from Christine's flesh; he wasn't able to diminish his joy on seeing _his_ teeth marks forever stamped on her. He gave the holes a final lick ridding any excess blood.  
His hands also remove from her, placing himself to lie beside Christine.

She's deathly white, her body shaking tremendously and Erik can smell the human life leaving her. With all the strength he could muster Erik pushed aside his distress on seeing Christine in such a vulnerable state. He needs to concentrate right now; she trusts him to bring her back to the Immortal life, he cannot fail her, for failing her means death, and he _cannot _lose her.

With the nail on his left thumb Erik sliced his right wrist over where veins should be; dirty mahogany blood oozes out of the self-made wound, making the cut look like a harsh dark-red line.

Erik lifts Christine's head with his left hand, setting his right wrist onto her lips. Her eyes are tightly closed and her mouth is trembling, Erik pressed his Immortal blood even more on her lips.

"Drink, my love," Erik commanded almost beseechingly. "Drink the substance on your lips; this will help weaken your pain."

Shakingly Christine obeyed, near choking at the horrid taste. The blood is stale, like rotten bile slithering down her throat. Instinct told her to throw up, but Erik told her to persist. She decided to follow Erik's intuition. The more blood she takes, the more her mortality leaves. No longer does she have the strength to cry or to even twitch. All she can do is concentrate on taken as much blood as she can before the blackness takes her.

"That's it, my love, keeping drinking..." Erik encouraged, keeping her pressed securely beside him. "Soon this will be all over, and we can be King and Queen once more...you will be my Immortal bride..."

_His Immortal bride...how wonderful..._Christine sighs to herself.

"We can have a big Wedding like before, even Oliver can be a guest if you wish...Dora and Meg can be your bridesmaids, or we can just elope..."

_We've already done the big wedding, maybe we should just elope; be quicker and less of a hassel. But maybe Papa would like to walk me down the aisle?..._

"Then, after everything is settled, we will go off on that holiday we discussed, just you and I, for as long as possible..."

_Knowing Erik the holiday will be months! Papa will deffinitly not be pleased, as well as Dora and Meg. But after what I've been through I deserve a holiday! Infact, we all do! _

"And one day, after we have made up for lost time, we can perhaps think about starting our own little family..."

_A family...A child with Erik..._

Heart-rate getting slower and slower, Christine's mortal life is slipping away, and so is her conciousness.

So enraptured was Erik in his daze of hopefulness, staring longingly at Christine's unconcious form, that he almost missed the distinct spine-shattering noise of gun fire mixed with the sounds of children screaming...

* * *

**Uh oh...I don't like the sound of that...!**

**thanks as always for your support for this story, you do not know how much your support means to me.**  
***sniff sniff!***


	41. Chapter Forty

**I know it has been a while my dears and I sincerely apologise. I will not give up no matter how much the evil writers block beast attacks. I also have not forgotten my other story, but I think for now I shall concentrate more on this one as I only have a couple of chapters to go.**

**Times right now in various countries are difficult due to a number of reasons, my own included, and I'm afraid that the Christmas spirit this year is lacking. I do hope all who read this are well and if not I hope my story can help be a needed distraction, even if it is to count the number of mistakes there are.**

**So, incase I do not upload another chapter before the holidays, I wish you all a very Merry Christmas.**

**On with the ickle vampire story!**

* * *

After hearing the Prince permitting him to enter, Joseph walked into Dominic and Dora's living room; the Count (Christine's father) and Oliver were also present.

"I have just been informed that King Erik has returned." Joseph announced to the room.

"He sure took his time..." Oliver grumbled, ignoring the glares of Dora and Dominic. Joseph merely ignored him.

"Has Christine been informed?" Leonard inquired, making to remove himself from his position on the sofa.

"The King has already made his way to their bedchambers, sir." Joseph answered.

"Well, that will be them occupied for a couple of hours!" said Dora, grinning knowingly.

"Christine might be so forgiving for Erik leaving, but I'm not." said Oliver.

"To be honest Oliver, I don't think Erik will care." Dominic carelessly remarked.

"Your King had his reasons." said Leonard sternly, interrupting Oliver's attempt at an argument with Dominic. "Respect them." He warned.

"You sound just like George." Oliver exasperated with a sigh and an eye roll. "You do know your defending the guy that left your daughter alone with that mortal sap!"

"He didn't leave her, he left that prat!" said Dominic defensively, restraining the urge to take a steps towards Oliver. "And she wasn't alone. Joseph was there with her and we all stood outside that dungeon door."

"I'm sure Joey here is a fantastic butler, Dom, but I would hardly brag that he was left to protect Christine. He's just a butler" Oliver sardonically stated.

"In all due respect my Lord," Joseph responded with a trace of bite. "I am more than 'just a butler'. I too am skilled to fight. Being once a worker of King Andrew's you had to be. I wouldn't have allowed any harm come to Ms Christine; I too care for her well being."

"Remember Oli, Christine requested for _Joseph's_ presence in that dungeon, _not _yours." Dora added smugly on seeing Oliver's sour look.

"That's right." said Leonard, sounding austere; he too becoming annoyed by Oliver's attitude. "She didn't ask you or me because she knows we would've reacted the same way Erik would've. If he had stayed and end up killing the human more trouble would've been caused. He did the right thing by leaving."

"So am I the only one in thinking he did something wrong?" said Oliver looking to everyone, whose angry expressions give him the answer.

"You're the only one Oliver, besides Andrew, to have something against Erik." Dora commented. "Do the decent thing and get over it, will you?"

Oliver's eyes widened. "Get over the fact that practically the moment Christine died Erik cut me, David and George out of his life?" said Oliver hotly, now up on his feet, sending his own heated glare towards Dora. "David and George are not as vocal as me, but I knew how hurt they were when we became isolated by our '_King_'." He spat in mirth. "And you Dora knew this. Erik seemed to forget how we also grieved for her. We practically raised her. And _not once_did Erik bother to consider our feelings. He didn't even let us know how she even died. And don't bother Dominic saying that he was sparing our feelings. Erik had control of her life, he wanted to control her very death."

"Erik is not controlling and you know it Oliver!" said Dora, shocked and hurt from hearing the hurt he, David and George went through, spoken in a way that it occurred only yesterday, but also annoyed at hearing him state something that's not true. Erik would never control Christine.

"But he doesn't trust me, does he? He never really liked the fact me and Christine are still acquainted."

"You don't exactly give him a reason to trust you, Oliver." said Dominic, "You're arrogant around him and usually try and wind him up. And maybe Erik does have issues with you being friends with Christine, but not once has he ever tried to sever that connection. And he wouldn't."

"Clearly Oliver, you have to speak to Erik about this." said Leonard, in a manner that he's bringing this topic to a close. "This grudge you have as well as he may have with you _must _come to an end. With what's happening right now he needs you just as much as Christine does, though he may never admit it."

"My loyalty is with Christine-"

"And it should also be for your King." said Leonard. "Be it little. It will be he you shall fight alongside with when the War commences."

"And Joseph will be on your other side!" Dora added sending Joseph a wink who smirked back.

A strong smell of human suddenly blended in the air of the living room. A certain smell that made Joseph lose his smirk and bask in the familiar perfume.

Turning he found the source of the alluring scent, her light brown eyes wide as they connect with his warm brown ones.

"Meg!" Dora greets happily. "Come and join in with the argument!"

Meg slowly enters the living room fully, her eyes every so often looking at Joseph as she goes to stand next to Dora.

"Is it final then? Will there be a War?" Meg asks tentatively to Dora.

"It isn't finalised yet, but it's most likely." Dora answered, her smile slightly fading.

"Erik won't let fath-I mean Andrew's crimes pass." said Dominic, his stance becoming rigid from the thought of his deceitful father. Dora took his hand in hers. "War is inevitable I'm afraid, and Erik knows it." Dominic added.

"Good luck to him on telling Christine." Dora commented. "She'll do more than just storm off."

"She may hit him." Oliver suggested rather hopeful.

"War is something she must accept." said Leonard, more to himself than the people in the room. "Like Dominic said, its inevitable."

"Will it be soon?" Meg asked; her voice quiet; still chancing glances at Joseph who stared stoutly back. Dora noticed the exchanges.

"It must be." said Dominic. "It will only be a matter of hours before Castle North becomes suspicious of the disappearance of their King. As soon as Erik returns from the chambers arrangements no doubt will be made."

"Why don't we make a start on them?" Dora suggested happily and also rather pressingly. Looking to her surprised and confused husband she encouraged, "It will help Erik out, plus gives us a chance to go through the weapons we have, and Count Leonard and Oliver can help form a strategy!"

The men in the room never noticed the strangeness to Dora's eagerness; from the suggestion they instantly became too intrigued and also strangely excited in forming battle plans and sharpening swords; all practically itching to begin the process of War.

"I do have a few ideas if you wish to hear them..." said Leonard to Dominic rather casually.

"Oh, you should totally recall the battle were you used wooden barrels as sling shots!" said Oliver animatedly, his eyes lighting with excitement. "That was total genius! Can we do that?"

Mere minutes ago the mood in the room was filled with annoyance and anger. Now, the men were like excited school boys, argument forgotten, as they discussed the option of wooden barrels as sling shots as well the possibility of requesting further vampires throughout the world to join them. They all left the living room with an air of enthusiasm.

"Joseph," Dora called knowingly, making to follow the fervent herd.

Her voice startled and disturbed Joseph's sights of Meg who also jumped by Dora's call.

Like earlier, Dora grinned knowingly.

"Yes, Princess?" Joseph acknowledged automatically, yet if he could blush his cheeks would be on fire from being caught staring at Miss Knight.

"Please would you take Meg to her room, providing her with what she needs, and keep her company for a while? I'll summon you if you're needed!" Dora called over her shoulder, as she left; leaving Joseph the Vampire Butler and Meg the Human Ballet dancer alone.

* * *

_"Meg and Joseph...Well I never..." _Dora laughed to herself.

George and David have now joined Dominic, Oliver and Leonard in their battle plans. The group seem to be really enjoying themselves as they gather round a table in one of the many sitting rooms.

"Oh oh oh: _fireballs!_ They would do _wonders!_" David piped excitedly.

"No, the barrel sling shot is better!" Oliver chided.

"But Fire has more of an impact; would kill almost instantly!"

"And can also kill _us _instantly!"

"Not when you aim towards a particular area, far from you and more at the enemy."

"Fire spreads you idiot, the fire would eventually reach for someone on our side!"

"Personally, I find both suggestions ridiculous..." George grumbled; tiredly rubbing a hand over his face.

"The barrel thing was useful..." Leonard mumbled a bit indignant at his friend.

"Used at a time when gunpowder, explosives and swords were on limited supply."

"Hey, you weren't complaining at the time!"

"What's wrong with the traditional sword, spear and stake?" Dominic enquired.

"Oh yeah, if you want to do it _that_way...Very original..." David scoffed.

Meanwhile, oblivious Dora continued her rambling mental thoughts at her position on the sofa.

"_It's about time Joseph found someone. He's bound to get lonely. I wonder why no female servant here caught his eye; must be something different about Meg besides being human. Well, if they want to be together then Meg will definitely have to consider changing into one of us. Suppose Joseph will do the honours. Strange, I've never seen them alone together or talk that much but an attraction must've formed. Sure, the same thing happened to me when I first met Dom; from the first time we spoke he was the guy for me-"_

"Ramming a sword down the throat is just as useful as slicing the guy in half, how can you not see that?!" Dominic adamantly cried.

"_And as for Christine and Erik, it took a smile for Christine to fall for him; Erik didn't even need to speak! Have to say, in comparison to the speed me and Christine got together with the guys, Joseph and Meg sure took their time. I can't imagine Meg being shy. Joseph perhaps, he's a true gentlemen. He clearly didn't want to rush things, afraid of scaring her away. Although, I am surprised she hasn't tried to make an escape yet after all what's been happening the past couple of days. I can't wait to see Christine's reaction when she finds out, unless she already knows. If she does know then I will scold her for not telling me! Erik too will be pleased for Joseph. Joseph would do anything for us, for once she should do something for himself. He like anyone deserves a chance to love..." _

* * *

Since Christine's return Tyra has felt this constant sense of unease every time she has finished her meal from the shed at night. She hates this way of eating. Not only does it bring back horrific memories, it is also impractical. Granted the shed is too huge to be called a shed but who wants to eat in a large wooden hut that holds the gardeners supplies? On more than one occasion Tyra has encountered traces of soil from the blood she drinks; apparently soil doesn't add much flavour.

You would think by living in Castle South for a fair amount of centuries Tyra would be ok walking to and fro in the grounds at night time; it's not like the shed is far from the Castle.  
Yet sadly her near death continues to haunt her. By being a vampire it's suppose to be natural to want to be outside during the night; that's their time to be who they are. Now, she can't bear to be outside alone, not even having friends or fellow colleges are enough to calm her nerves. To this day she remembers every moment; from the drunken smell of her attackers, the feel of their physical abuse, to the vile words hurled at her during the entire act.  
She got them back though. When her transformation was complete her first meal where the five men that sought to kill her. She tortured them in a way they tortured her, perhaps even worse and it only took herself to do it. But not even their ghastly enjoyable deaths helped her gain closure. She will forever be plagued with the memory. It was the first time Tyra ever felt vulnerable, defenceless, weak, and she didn't like the feeling.

The King is the only one who has any inkling on the way she feels. Not because they have a connection through Erik being Tyra's modifier, but by Erik also suffering from horrible life changing memories. From being somewhat open with each other Erik has said on many occasions he will never forget the heavy feeling of helplessness as he watched and felt his wife die in his arms. He couldn't do anything to save her, just like Tyra wasn't able to do anything to save herself.

Tyra would admit there have been times she has taken advantage of her connection with Erik, mainly trying to get her own way. However, with the eating situation not even her connection or temper could make Erik turn the eating habits back to normal. In Erik's view Christine shouldn't have the slightest chance of catching a vampire having a meal, and when Erik decides something that involves Christine's well-being, his mind is set.

After finishing a hearty meal (literally), Tyra once more has to take the dreaded walk from shed to Castle in the dead of night. Snow starts to fall making the Castle look like an enchanted fortress, which in a way it is. Yet in spite of this, the lovely image doesn't bring warmth into Tyra's ice-cold body. All she wants is to be safe and secure inside the Castle walls. She finds a few patrollers fulfilling their duties, a far distance from herself but enough to bring some comfort as she heads towards her home. Involuntarily, her hand comes to rub the side of her neck; the side where Erik's bite punctured her skin. The indentations feel more aware for some reason, and if Tyra were to see them she would notice the holes appear more prominent than ever before. Infact, her neck looks as if newly bitten. It doesn't itch, nor is it sore; Tyra is just unusually conscious of her bite mark. Lost in thought as to why this is, and making a mental note to check the bite-mark over, Tyra made a step forward.

Unfortunately, it only took one step away from the shed for a force to take her; yanked her backwards, even.

The back of her body is shoved against something hard; a large clawed paw pinning Tyra by the neck, her feet quite a distance from the ground, at now what she can deduce is the side of the wooden shed. The other paw smothers her mouth, stopping any scream she may have had the strength to create, but the red beady little eyes vanquished any chance of that.

"Oh we've caught a pretty one, fellas!" Samson jeered in a low growl; bearing his large, sharp yellow teeth. His breath fanning her face smells like something (or someone) has died inside his mouth.

Tyra's eyes grew wide with alarm as she absorbs the view of two huge wolves she knows teamed with two male vampires she does not or care to know for they appear unpleasant with their greasy-like hair plastered ontop of their heads, skin that seems more dented and bumpy than smooth, and eyes sunken as if they were really dead.

Amazingly Tyra didn't struggle, she didn't even consider it; she didn't want to give them the satisfaction. She feared them, but differently from the human men that attacked her. This time she feels more prepared even though she's currently in a submissive position. This time she is a vampire with abnormal strength and speed. All she needs is a little leeway and she can make it to a guard and call for help...-

"She doesn't look scared..." A dirty russet haired wolf named Theo stated with disappointment and annoyance in his low growl. His long mussel curled into a snarl.

"She's one of Erik's lot, aint she?" briskly replied one of the greasy haired vampires in a whisper, his sunken eyes keenly analysing Tyra. "The King said they are trained to show no weakness, or at least try not too."

"But she aint a fighter, she's a woman!" scoffed the other vampire without hush tones.

"You calling our King _a liar?_" slyly challenged the first vampire, his voice getting louder.

The other vampire narrowed his eyes, his stance instantly set to strike. "How dare you-!"

"_Enough!_" Samson angrily hissed glaring at the vampires at either side of him. "_If you do not keep your voices down then we shall be discovered!_"

The vampires straightened their attacking stance but continued to stare angrily at one another.

Samson's red beady eyes looked back to Tyra who silently watched the entire exchange.

"We wish to know where the King is." Samson demanded pressingly, removing his paw from her mouth.

"That is, _our _King." Theo corrected.

"Why can't you go inside and ask for yourself rather than ask me in this manner?" Tyra shot back. Samson's hold on her throat tightened.

"Just answer the question..." he growled roughly, menacingly.

Knowing that the group would not react well if told King Andrew is currently locked up and awaiting a death sentence, Tyra answered somewhat tactically if not with exertion due to Samson's tight hold.

"He's inside the Castle."

"We _know_ that, but _where!_" said Samson, again pressingly and again with threat.

One booming shot fired blended with the cries of children within the Castle yet loud enough to echo out into the grounds. As the group of Andrews worshippers startled from the noise, Erik's guards from the gardens all hurried towards the Castle, yelling at one another to be vigilant. Samson's hold loosened slightly from surprise which is all Tyra needed to withdraw the paw with a thrust of her hands. She hurled herself towards the Castle, Samson roaring in anger and frustration from behind.

The shot of a gun brings fear to all races, including vampires. Just like a stake, when aimed at the precise section of instant death a bullet provides the same means.

Though Tyra seeks safety away from Samson and the others, she does set out to find what has troubled the children.

She came to the back door and from the millisecond she reached its handle the door snappishly opened, and what instantly greeted her is the end of a gun.

She froze.

The possessor of that gun, to whose shirt and cufflinks holds splats of blood, stands tall, proud and menacing. He would've been alone if he hadn't held Prince Bruno steadily in his grip. The boy looks just as stunned and still as Tyra; his blue eyes glued fearfully to the barrel of the gun.

The cheers and cruel laughter from her attempted captors proved that Tyra wasn't imaging the figure and the young Prince before her.

With grandson in toe, the fallen King Andrew has broken free from King Erik's dungeon.

* * *

Christine is currently in the process of changing. Once again she will return to the race she was born to be; back to Erik's Immortal Queen and most importantly, wife. No longer does her skin hold the peach colour Erik has grown accustom too; it is now a sickly grey tinged with deathly white. Her human's natural warmth fades, being replaced by Erik's own body temperature. But Erik as always still finds her utterly beautiful. She is becoming the woman he first met all those centuries ago.

Right now she is in a much vulnerable state. Her body is trapped in its own private torture chamber, succumbed in torturous pain and agony. Christine cannot hear nor feel nothing and will have no clue where she is never mind who until the process is complete. Til that moment comes to an end Erik is useless to her. Besides, he wouldn't be able to stay with her anyway. The sounds of children's screams continue to cry; Erik must find the reason for the chilling sound.

Swiftly Erik dressed himself, not bothering to make his attire look formal, then quickly but delicately made to clothe his beloved's naked form with a nightgown. Excluding her attire, Christine looks as she did when she was lying dead draped with rose petals. This thought brought a lump to Erik's throat.

Placing a kiss on her forehead to remind them both there's life in her, be it immortal, Erik swallowed back his sorrow, mentally telling himself that soon she will be back to what she was. His Immortal Queen is returning.

With one lingering stare above her face Erik drags himself away from Christine and hurls himself for the direction of the cries.

Immediately locking the bedchamber door the cries and screaming weren't the only noises erupting Erik's hearing. Clashes of swords, threatening growls of dominance, and shots of gunfire rang deafeningly inside the castle.  
Looking over the banister Erik's stomach plummets by the disturbing sights being played out before him.

War has come to Castle South.

Wolves have invaded the castle joined with a vast amount of vampires from the North.

A small but still dangerous pack of wolves are attempting to round up the terrified children, yet they are finding this task difficult as parents of those children, blending with multiple guardsmen, are being passionately fought against. Dominic and Dora can also be seen in the middle of this battle, fighting valiantly to protect the young.

A familiar guffaw caught Erik's attention and he quickly found Oliver in a single handed match, an amused smile set on his features, being set against five wolves. Though Erik doesn't think much of Oliver, worry for him ensues.

David and George are not far from their friend, being ambushed on the ground floor staircase with the rest of the Vampire Lords by vampires who are making it abundantly clear they intend to kill.

So far Joseph, Meg and Leonard cannot be seen, but if anything were to happen to them, to any one of his family, friends, servants and children, guilt will overwhelm Erik, but Christine will be most distraught...-

_Christine!_

All this chaos is happening and she's lying totally unaware of this violent madness! She could be at great risk being in such a fragile state!

Turning in order to retrieve and hide her, Erik hears the cry of his nephew-

"UNCLE ERIK LOOK OUT!"

Erik is quick but on this instance not quick enough.

WHACK!

A thick mound of crumbling stone smacks harshly onto the side of his head, his body falls making his head come in crashing contact with the hard stone banister.  
Erik is out cold instantly.

With his trembling grandson clasped tightly within his grasp, Andrew stands above his unconscious eldest.

No emotion is shown; only his eyes spoke his cruel victory.

Between Father and Son, War has at last been declared.**  
**


	42. Chapter Forty One

Her blonde hair is wild and manic due to the force of her speed. Every now and then she ducks from branches, leaving the leaves to skim her skin. She is on horseback, riding at a speed she hasn't ridden since arriving at Castle South. Now she's leaving it, all under the orders of a butler. A butler she has un-expectantly fallen for.

After Dora, Dominic, Leonard and Oliver left, Joseph did as Dora requested and took Meg to her bedchamber. He also fulfilled the task on keeping her company. Little did Meg know when upon entering the bedchamber things between them would never be the same.

_Earlier:_

Meg's been in Joseph's company for a few days now. He's been nothing but nice to her since she's arrived. She's probably been in Joseph's company more times than any other vampire in Castle South. Yet, she doesn't really know him. Sure they've talked, but never on their own. To her Joseph is a complete mystery; a mystery Meg's keen to solve. His striking features first caught her interest, but she quickly noticed that there's more to him than just eye-candy. Not only is he loyal, but he's also kind, caring and smart.  
For some reason she feels highly drawn to him, something about him intrigues her. She also noticed that whenever Christine's father mentioned the upcoming War and Joseph may be being a part of it, her heart dropped, painfully so. The prospect of him getting injured, or worse, scared Meg -

"Have you been enjoying your time in Castle South, Miss Knight?" Joseph asked with that gentle voice of his; a voice so gentle that it startled Meg back into the present. She found herself sitting on the edge of her bed, the handsome vampire waiting patiently for her answer from his spot by the window.

"Oh yes, there hasn't been a dull moment!" Meg answered with a smile, inwardly cursing how giggly and high pitched she sounded.

Joseph returned Meg's smile with a smile of his own. The expression made Meg forget her private reprimand and instead began to feel like jelly even though she was sitting down. All she could was stare at his mouth; admire the way it curved.

Realising she must look like a zombie staring blankly at him, Meg blurted in question,

"So, do you enjoy being a vampire?"

Again she inwardly reprimanded herself: Out of all the questions in the world to ask him, she asks the most obvious. _Slick, Meg. _

However, Joseph's smile remained. And so did Meg's unsteadiness.

"It has its advantages." Joseph benignly replied.

Meg laughed, "Being immortal is more than an advantage; it's incredible! The life you have must be extraordinary!"

Joseph hesitated for a second before answering. "I suppose..." He turned his sights from Meg to look out of the window; his smile gone.

Confused by his reaction and slightly worried she has offended him, Meg gently questioned, "You don't think having an eternal life is a good thing?"

Again Joseph hesitated, still looking out the window. "In all my years I have seen and done many things, Miss Knight. I have lived many lives, and yes it has been extraordinary. But there comes a time when even a butler wants to...slow down."

"I don't understand..." said Meg, still confused. "I thought you liked being a servant here."

"I do," said Joseph looking to Meg once more, and she noticed how awakened his eyes appear. Alight with...something.  
"I love my role in this Kingdom," Joseph continued. "I love being here. I would gladly do anything for my Royal family." His voice portrayed his unyielding loyalty; his great pride on being associated with the Kingdom and its leaders of Castle South. "I would care for them, fight for them, even die for them. I would willingly protect _all _who live within these walls." those alight eyes of his boring onto hers.

"I still don't understand." said Meg, suppressing the unnerving shudder that wanted to ripple from Joseph's statement on willing to sacrifice his life. "If you would do all that, then what do you mean by wanting to slow down?"

Joseph looked at Meg for a few seconds.

Goosebumps ran up her skin. From that look she felt exposed. Her heart skipped several beats. Her palms clammed up. And her stomach uncomfortably clenched.  
Never has she reacted to a man like this before, and she's been attracted to quite a few men. Not even Thomas made her feel like this.

But Joseph is no man. He's a vampire. Although, by the night-time light from the window were he stood, it made Joseph out to be a glowing angel; a handsome, mysterious, powerful angel.  
Meg couldn't help but feel meagre in comparison. All he has to do is stand stock still and his very presence commands a room. All he has to do is look at her the way he's doing at that moment and she would undoubtedly melt.

What's started out to be a crush has somehow turned into something more. But there is no way Meg thought, that Joseph would- _could _ever feel the same.

Eyes still on one another, Joseph softly spoke with that gentle voice,

"I hope there comes a time when I have to fight for protection of the Kingdom and its people, that in our community there is one person who would care and worry for me more than anyone else. Sometimes having an immortal life isn't worth living if you haven't got someone special to share it with."

"Oh..."  
That's all Meg could respond to such a confession, dropping her sights from him, instead looking to her dress covered knees; her fingers picking at the pink loose material.

Joseph wants someone 'in his community' to share his immortal life with. Meg isn't someone in that society, nor is her life immortal. She chastised herself from allowing her disappointment hit her so strongly. She knew he wouldn't be interested in her the way she is for him. She doesn't really know him! Infact, she shouldn't even hold any attraction for him; he's practically a stranger! Who has ever fallen in love with someone they don't know?

Christine did with Erik when they met all those centuries ago. One look and that was her.

Wait- _love? _Meg doesn't love Joseph!

Attracted: definitely.

Fancy: yes.

Care for: certainly.

Strong feelings: of course.

But love? Maybe a bit infatuated, but not madly in-love! Meg doesn't know what that feels...-

"Meg?" Joseph called.

She mentally acknowledges that's the first time Joseph has ever referred her by name. It sounded nice; lovely, even. Her surprise must've shown when she reconnected with his dark brown eyes for Joseph's smile returned to his face.

"I hope you don't mind me calling you by your name." said Joseph.

Meg shook her head. "I am not Royalty, you can call me whatever you want. Sure, we're friends aren't we?" she said, forcing a smile.

"Friends..." Joseph repeated; his smile gone but his face isn't holding that forlorn look when he did whilst gazing out the window. There's resolve, thoughtfulness and wonder.

"I don't think being friends is good enough for us..." said Joseph, his gentle voice slightly hoarse.

Meg completely understands why Joseph wouldn't want to be anything more than friends with her - But too not _be _friends?

Maybe she judged him incorrectly. Maybe he isn't nice and kind and caring. Maybe he was only being like that with her just to please his precious King!

What a fool Meg felt she was. Again she became attracted to the wrong guy. And she thought Joseph was different.  
It would be so much easier to hate him if he would stop looking at her in that alluring way...-

Gun fire boomed like a cannon blending with the spine tingling sounds of screaming children. The noises pierced her eardrums and filled her stomach with lead.

Joseph's reaction was to instantly move to the door; his expression hidden, his ear tightly pressed against the wooden entry.

Within seconds he removed himself from the door only to throw Meg over his shoulder.

"_Hey_-_!_"

"War has been declared." he announced; he sounded angry, annoyed, and even, Meg thought, scared.

"What- _now_?" Meg yelped, looking to the bedroom door. She didn't get much of a look for Joseph kicked open the window he only recently stood by. Glass fell out and the cold breeze blew in. Meg tightened her hold onto the back of Joseph's shirt subconsciously knowing what he was about to do.  
Joseph stepped onto the edge of the window and brought the two of them to fall gracefully to the snow covered ground. The moment his feet touched the surface he arranged Meg in a manner of giving her a piggy-back.

They have landed to the gardens which are empty, yet Joseph walked carefully and quietly, keeping himself and Meg hidden through shadow and pillar. He brought a finger to his lips letting Meg know she too must keep silent as he stalked to the front of the Castle. Even through this haze of panic and fear Meg couldn't help but marvel at his smell and their closeness, even if he didn't want to be friends.

Snarls, howling and hissing caught Meg's attention as they drew nearer. The noises chilled her more than the cool night breeze. Joseph subtly peered round a pillar leading to the courtyard. Meg too was able to catch a glimpse.

The courtyard is lined with terrifying beast-like wolves and bloodthirsty vampires, brutally eager to get into Castle South. All species held the same look of intent layered heavily in their black filled eyes: Kill.

These must be Andrew's people. They have somehow found out their King is captured. They want to avenge their King and get him back. No one will stand in their way, not even the King of this Kingdom.

Without warning, the line tumbled down like a stack of dominos; vampires from Castle South, Erik's people, are fighting back, heaving themselves to stop others from getting in; arms and legs flinging manically for the struggle of the property.

They all seem too distracted to pay any attention to the smell of human flesh wafting in the skies. The fights are fierce: claws, teeth, fists, swords; whatever's available to them are being used to defend either party. The smell of blood and skin already simmers and War only started mere minutes ago. They are truly putting meaning to the expression 'a fight to the death'. And Joseph is eventually going to be a part of that.

"You are not safe here," said Joseph over the brawl. "You must leave and go into the town of Carlisle-"

"What about you!" Meg cried; her care for him overriding the fact he does not care the same way for her. "You are in danger! You can get hurt! And what about Christine, and Dora, and Bruno and-!"

He brought her to her feet and pushed her against the castles walls, shielding them both from view. His hands grabbed the tops of her arms. He brought himself close infront of her, his body covering hers. Very close.

"Meg, there is no time for this! If you stay your life will surely end and I will _not_ let that happen," said Joseph sternly, concern clearly showing in his deep chocolate brown eyes; concern only for her, not for his duty to his King.  
"I will look out for the others but you _must _leave!" Joseph stressed, near pleadingly. "Take shelter in the church, that's the only safe place for you."

His eyes practically burned onto hers, telling her all what he does not voice.

He's begging her to find safety. He does not want her in this danger. He can't let her human life be in this War. She has to be protected.

And that's when Meg realises he _does _care for her.

He cares for her as much as she does him.

She's the one he wants to be more than friends with.

She's the one he wants to share his immortal days.

His eyes, looking down on her so intently, search over her face, as if committing every feature to memory.

The mesmerising feel of his body so close and hovering over her like shelter, mingled with the heart pounding look in his stare removed all of Meg's inhibitions.

Without thinking she rose onto the tips of her toes, using her polished skills she learnt from ballet, and threw her lips ontop of Josephs.

Heat merged with cold: it felt exquisite as well as strange. She could tell she startled him for it took him a second to relax into the kiss, to possibly get used to the feeling. His lips felt so soft, even the feel of his beard felt smooth as it caressed her skin.  
She wanted the kiss to last longer, she wanted to bask in this new found texture and taste, but the kiss had to end. There _is _a War going on.

Removing her lips from Josephs, he was just about able to stutter, "You must _d-definitely _leave. If I am to have that kiss again I want you put somewhere safe!"

Meg smiled brightly at him, never seeing Joseph so unlike himself. In wanting to touch him she brushed away some loose hair from Josephs face. He smiled back, more pronounced than ever.

The sounds of violent roars and crushing carnage harshly ended their tender moment. Looking back to the terrible scene the courtyard is too dangerous for Meg to just slip by, yet Joseph can't just take her to the front gate; he being seen on protecting her would bring even more risk to Meg.

Noises of snow being softly crushed and a gentle neigh pricked their ears.

A pure black horse has wondered onto the gardens.

"_Midnight_..." Joseph whispered in awe.

Grabbing Megs hand he led her towards the horse, which stayed patiently as if waiting for them to use him.

"This is the best horse there is, Meg; he will take you quickly to Carlisle." Joseph informed, hurriedly putting his hands on her hips then hoisting her onto the black stallion.

Meg and Joseph shared a look as she sat on the horse. Automatically they held hands once more.

No words were needed. All they had to do was squeeze each others hand.

He will come for her.

She will wait for him.

They love each other.

Another roar interrupted the moment causing Joseph to swiftly smack the back of the horse initiating the animal to leave, zooming past the massacre miraculously unnoticed.

And that's what Meg is doing now. She's in the woods: alone, in the dark, riding for her life on a horse called Midnight.

What are the chances of her finally finding true love and now she has to leave it? How unfair is that! And now she has to go to the one place where he can't step into.  
But he will get her, so they can begin their newly formed relationship...hopefully.

* * *

"I want Leonard Armitage found, preferably alive. "Andrew commands, slyly adding, "But if something sinister does happen to him, so be it. As for my son," Andrew looks down at the heap of his eldest as if he is nothing but filth, "Take him straight to the North. Do not spoil him..."

With wicked evil grins the wolves, lacking care, gather the slacken comatose King of Castle South. The rough way he is being treated hurts Bruno greatly. All the young vampire boy can do is watch his most beloved Uncle, a great King, being treated like scum, not just from the wolves but from his very own father.

Unfazed by his son's state and treatment, Andrew sets his direction towards Erik's and Christine's bedchamber.

He's been inside that very bedchamber before, a very long time ago. It was thanks to him Bernard was able to find the room in order to kill Christine. Andrew was there at the time when his son and his then new wife were on their honeymoon. Andrew cringed at the thought...The image of _her_face being happy with his very son...not him...It's sickening.

Andrew dropped by with his own wife, Priscilla, to inspect their new home Castle South. He was uninvited of course, plus not being on speaking terms with his son as he attempted to break-up the couple. But being King to that area at the time it wasn't a problem for him to randomly stop by and order to be let in; his command having to be automatically obeyed.

The Castle was once a derelict. Erik ordered for the place to be repaired, to be immaculate and perfect for Christine; for them to build a life there, just for the two of them. Such a big place for a couple, no doubt Erik had plans to fill in the empty rooms with their offspring. Again Andrew cringed. The concept of them creating a child...The audacity...The nightmare...Luckily Christine was killed before such a dreadful act could occur.

Bitterly, Andrew had to admit when he first surveyed the Castle it was magnificent. The building complimented the two of them; simple yet grand. It was heart-wrenching as well as infuriating.  
Andrew was able to sneak off, wanting to spy their private confides, with the aid of his wife and Bernard distracting those that needed to be distracted. Andrew is the master of stealth. If you think Erik is cunning and sneaky, he learnt and gained it from his father. Without being caught Andrew was able to find where their room is as well as finding they have created their own floor. Andrew couldn't help but mock at the foolishness of Erik choosing the very top level. How predictable.

Andrew first found the music room. He learnt there that Christine must play the piano...another trait she gained from her mother. It took all of Andrew's strength not to smash the white ivory instrument. The carved roses mocked him; Christine's and Elizabeth's favourite flower, obviously designed by Erik. That room was most definitely Christine's room, except the sofas. Christine isn't a black leather-kind of girl. The smell of her hung in the air. So sweet, so pure...again like Elizabeth. With shaky hands he left the room, no longer able to be in its presence. It was too much.

He then found the room he was originally looking for: The bedchamber. He remembers a mass of midnight blue, an old fashioned fire place, a double door curtained balcony, and the bed; a large King size four poster bed.  
Again the smell of Christine hit him, but it was now mixed: now entangled with his sons scent. Not only did their scents mingled but their own personal objects came together. Not even their property could be parted.

The image wasn't right in Andrew's eyes. It was wrong. This is the kind of home, the kind of life HE should have had with Elizabeth. They should have started a life together; they should be complimenting their tastes; they should be merging their items; and they should have been sharing a bed.  
Why did Erik get the life Andrew wanted? Why did his son get the image of the girl he loved?

With this in mind the sight of the bedchamber door and the feeling of his grandson struggling within his arms got lost in a distorted haze.

With five great kicks Andrew broke down the door. Entering the room the belligerent noises of his grandson and of the commotion inside the castle are easily forgotten when his eyes landed on the surprising vision on the bed.

She is motionless, lost in her own state of mind and body; a mind and body that will soon belong to him. She is becoming what she should have been: a vampire. Andrew only wished he could've been the one to change her, to share such a special connection, but there's no point in brooding now, it is done. The modification is happening before his very eyes. Second by second she is slowly becoming more like _her_...In time she will be back with him...Back to what it should always be...

She is wearing nothing but a nightgown, the lilac colour praising her new found immortal skin brilliantly. The way she is placed, it's like something from a fairytale. A Princess waiting longingly to be found and saved by her handsome Prince...

Well, in this case a King will just have to do instead.

"_Christine?_" Bruno gasped, jolting Andrew from his reverie. "Wha-What's happening to her?"

"She is returning to what she was originally brought into this world as," replied Andrew not bothering to hide his delight. "Your Uncle must've decided this was the perfect moment. Pity he has bad timing. He'll be _very _disappointed when he finds out he's missed the complete transformation...-" His delight instantly evaporated when a strong odour struck his nostrils.

A smell of many things: Of Christine...Of Erik...Sweat...Heat...A specific kind of blood...-

Andrew darts his head to where the scent of the blood is more prominent.

In the corner of the room lay bundled sheets.

Andrew looks back to Christine's attire: A night gown.

Not only has Erik made an imprint to her immortal self but he first made an impression to her Human nature...How '_attentive_' of him...

Yells and screams from men, women and wolves grew louder beyond the chamber, scaring Bruno and interrupting the terrible, angering images of his son and the face of his love entangled in passion. Andrew also became aware that time was on the essence.

Though Andrew had the advantage of surprising Erik's servants with his own, the advantage won't last. Andrew's people are cunning and brutal, but Erik's are strong and many. Undoubtedly Erik will win the War, to which Andrew always knew. But Erik won't have the one he wants by his side. She will be otherwise preoccupied...

Andrew must act quickly if this plan is to work. Hurriedly he heads to the bed, hurling a fretful Bruno over his right shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Bruno demands, continuing his struggle on his grandfather's hold; but the action is pointless. His grandfather is much too strong; Andrew barely reacts from Bruno's frantic movements.

"Doing what I should've done all those centuries ago..." Andrew concluded. He bent over Christine, his arm snaking under her limp body to wrap round her waist.

"Don't you hurt her! She hasn't done anything!" Bruno yelled; his legs kicking more so, connection with Andrews stomach. Still Andrew doesn't recoil.

Sighing, Andrew responds, "One day my dear Bruno, you will understand why I am acting out these dramatic deeds." Effortlessly, Andrew sets an unconscious Christine over his left shoulder; savouring the feel of her body against his, even if she is mainly pressed on his shoulder.

Bruno's head snaps to his comatose Aunt; completely oblivious to what is happening too her, the residents of Castle South, and to Erik.

"When Uncle Erik finds out-!"

"Uncle Erik will be in NO STATE to oppose me!" Andrew shouted without shame but without pride also.

Abruptly the balcony doors shatters open, the broken glass from the doors falling harshly like hail-stones as a ferocious looking Samson enters ominously into the chamber.

The hairs from his coat stands poker-straight like he has just been electrocuted. Wild and fierce he stares determinedly at Andrew.

"The area is clear, my King." he gruffly informs; his chest heaving heavily. "May I join the others?" he asks with a plea so much filled with murderous intent.

Bruno never felt so cold and frightened in his entire existence; his parents are somewhere in the castle, are they strong enough to defeat someone like Samson?

Subconsciously Bruno grabs the limp hand of his Aunt Christine, wanting some comfort to be given to him even if it is small and unacknowledged.

Without much thought, not even to his two sons, especially not the eldest, Andrew responds to the wolf knowing full well what he is capable of.

"Permission granted."

And with that Bruno squeezes his eyes tightly shut, not wanting to view the wolf leave to kill and destroy all his loved ones, and his hand held more firmly onto Christine's as his King of a grandfather unlawfully takes them into a venture that seems so bleak and horrifying, that nothing good shall come of it.


	43. Chapter Forty Two

He feels unbelievably heavy. His head angrily throbs, and his sight is nothing but a hazy mass of black.

"Get him _up!_"

Even in his confusing state Erik knows the owner of that cruel voice...

The piercing feeling of claws impales into Erik's arms, roughly hoisting his weary body to his staggering feet. Another set of claws grab a chunk of his hair, yanking his head back for the commander of this attack to view his prisoner.

Gradually Erik's blurry vision clears, allowing the vision of the twisted face of his father come into view.

There's a tight, arrogant smugness through Andrews anger.

Rage like no other overwhelms the prisoner, the son.

Weakness instantly forgotten Erik lunges to strike but the wolves keep him securely and painfully in place.

"Hello, son!" Andrew maliciously greets, taking a step closer to his son; purposely standing close to taunt him more. "Bet your wondering how I escaped from your ever valiant guards? Well, like a magician who never reveals their secrets, neither will I..."

Andrew is once more his usual casual, arrogant self. Arms are hanging loosely behind his back; a smug, nasty grin plastered on his face.

"Please excuse the commotion earlier Erik, you know how excitable wolves can be." he said in bitter humour. "Now, before your head explodes son, as I can see it soon will, I shall first tell you that Castle South is under siege and my followers are under strict orders _not_ to kill. So, your people- minus a few- are safe. Why am I granting such a miracle I hear you wonder?" Andrew asked mockingly, still with that warped amusement as Erik just glares at him in fuming silence, "It may surprise you son that I do _not_ actually want a War to happen between the Kingdoms! And not between us! I do not wish to kill our kind; it would be too much of a loss! _But!_-and this is the part were you must listen carefully, Erik- If _you_ do not comply willingly to my terms, then I shall without any qualms reverse the order."

Erik's eyes bored nothing but hatred towards the egotistical sight of Andrew; the wolves maintaining their firm controlling grip. His chest heaves with restraint and his fangs uncomfortably clenches, hungrily eager to shred and rip violently.

"What do you want?" Erik dangerously hissed.

Andrew's nasty grin broadened. "Why, my family of course! Is that too much for a father to ask?"

"You are _no_ father of mine_._" Erik growled.

"Oh Erik..."Andrew sighed without much sadness; his stare lightened with amusement. "You are _so_ like me sometimes it's frightening..."

"I am NOTHING like you!" Erik spat in rage; jerking madly, his manic abrupt movement almost loosening the tight hold from the wolves who seem mildly stunned by his sudden strength.

"You are, Erik." Andrew bleakly stated, his amusement gone; his expression grim and angry. "If you weren't so stubborn we wouldn't be here."

"If you hadn't killed _my wife_ the past 400 years wouldn't have happened!" Erik furiously shouted but from his mention of Christine his anger sharply and frighteningly vanished.

_Where is she?_

Andrew's own anger slightly diminished by Christine's reference.

Standing straighter and regarding him solemnly, Andrew responded, "I wasn't the one that killed her. I could never perform such a terrible deed as that on her..."

"Where is she?" Erik whispered; wide eyed and tense, for once fear acutely pronounced.

"She is safe." Andrew replied, no longer looking at his son, his eyes glazing over; lost in a vision of the woman who made him cause this madness. _His _madness.

"_Where_ is she?" Erik repeated louder, demandingly, fear now more pronounced.

"You believe I would harm her?" Andrew questioned with weak disbelief; his mind showing the vision of her exquisite immortal body lying peacefully on his bed.

"_You wanted her_ DEAD! _What am I suppose to think?_" Erik roared, sending another jerk at the wolves, their grip on him briefly faltering.

Unlike the wolves, Andrew does not seem concerned Erik is occasionally able to free himself. The aggressive outburst from his son causes Andrew to flinch. He becomes dazed, almost a statuesque state.

"It was the only way, Erik." Andrew rationally stated as if to himself. "She would've eventually broken your heart, just like her mother did to mine-"

"_Don't you _dare_ insinuate you killed Christine in order to protect_ ME! _You killed her because she_ REFUSED _you! You didn't care about _MY_ feelings!_"

"Elizabeth is the one to blame - if she hadn't had left me..." At this cracks resurfaced Andrew's stoic demure: angry, blunt cracks. His eyes hardening by the second.

"If she hadn't ended what we shared together...she wouldn't have shacked up with that Count of a _bastard_..." his mouth turned into a vicious snarl. "And then Christine wouldn't be in this world...there would be no trouble..."

"_You_'_ve_ done this! _You_ created this conflict!" Erik stated harshly; his chest continuing it's manic heaves of anger. "_Not_ Elizabeth, _not_ Leonard, and _not_ Christine!"

Andrew snapped furiously towards his son, the frightening action even startling the wolves.

"And _how_ would _you _react if Christine ended the love you shared with her for centuries? All the memories you built with her; all the plans you made with her, gone, because she decided she doesn't want that life with you anymore? And then you find out she is with another! A man that is a servant of yours, a man deemed lower in status, and you see her give _him_ the smiles, the laughs, the affection she used to give you! You try to move on yourself. You marry, you have children, not with the love of your life but with a woman that greatly cares for you, that wants you to be happy. Things are normal, things are just what you want them to be. You don't forget her- how _can_ you?- but you deal with it. You learn to push it aside. That is until one night you un-expectantly find the face of the woman that broke your heart… The face given to the child she created with the man she left you for...And then you find that this girl _wants your very own son_.."

Their eyes locked heatedly into one another, both expression mirroring the same hatred.

"Now," Andrew waspishly whispered, "tell me how _you_ would react in this very situation that I am in?"

He hates his father. For all he's done to him and Christine he hates him with a pure violent passion. Yet...hearing Andrew's outburst, putting himself in that position…It was bad enough Christine was with that fop of a human, but say Erik had fathered a child, a son, during the course of her death…and she returned when his son was a young man, appearing the same age as her…and she became more interested in him than his very self…that she fell in love with his son…

It sickens him to consider this.

It also sickens him to admit that he feels an ounce of sympathy for Andrew…but that does not mean he agrees with the way he went about the situation.

"I wouldn't have had her murdered for a start." Erik answered lowly. "From the very beginning you could've told me about the past you shared with her mother."

"And if I had done that, would you have ended the relationship?" Andrew asked sceptically, already knowing the answer.

"No, but I would've been more mindful. I would also have understood why you didn't accept her."

"You only had to see Christine with that human for barely a few couple of days. I had to see you with her for _decades_."

"That's not true, we cut ties after you emotionally blackmailed her and tried to seduce her."

"And you think I just disappeared?!" said Andrew with a mocking, senile laugh; expression incredulous. "Oh Erik, how little you know me…I saw you start a new life together. I was even there at your wedding, hidden in the shadows." His expression darkened. "That wasn't a good memory…"

"It's one of the best for me." Erik cruelly jibed.

Andrew threw himself right up close to Erik, their faces mere inches apart; again both mirroring the scowl and look of great contempt to each other.

"I could've put an end to her precious life much sooner, you know." Andrew vehemently hissed. "When she denied my intentions I could've sentenced her to death. I could've had her killed all those times she went through the woods, went out riding, when she was in the gardens, visiting those pathetic excuse for Lords, even all the other times you left her alone for a night...but I didn't."

A frightening chill ran through Erik from all the times Christine was in danger at moments when he thought her safe. The possibility of losing her much earlier. To not have the wonderful memories he has with her. She could've been taken from him at any moment.

"Being the considerate father that I am I gave you time with her." Andrew continued, curiously watching his son's reaction to his words. "The same amount of time I got with her mother. However, I think we can both agree that just over one hundred years isn't really enough."

"Why not kill me instead?" said Erik. "Christine's the innocent in all this! It's not her fault she was born looking like her mother! All she did was fall in love!"

"With _you_ of all people!" Andrew roared, stepping away from Erik to pace left and right. Like a bear.

"She could've loved anyone but she _had_ to love _you!_"

"You can't help who you fall in love with!" said Erik. "It just happened to the both of us. She didn't purposely set out to hurt you- she never knew about her mother and you!"

This went in one ear and out the other, for Andrew is too busy immersed in his own personal torture chamber: his mind.

"Why does irony have to be so cruel, Erik? I too met Elizabeth in a ball. And I too didn't care she was from no Royalty no matter how much my own father disagreed. But at the time I was the second son, so it didn't matter. Until fate, irony's best chum, came and brought death to my elder brother, resulting me to be the future King. Elizabeth was at first wanting to be a Princess. She supported my unplanned future. It didn't take me long to accept I was to be King. I quickly became thrilled at the prospect. Elizabeth would've been my Queen, how glorious would that be? Then, over time, she had enough. She said she couldn't stand my conduct; that I had changed. I admit I did change, I _had_ to. I was to be King. I had to become tough and powerful and strong. But my love for her never changed. That wasn't enough for Elizabeth…."

Abruptly, Andrew's eyes set themselves intent on Erik's. Narrowing heatedly. Erik stared straight back.

"Yet when you unexpectedly became King Christine stayed by your side. She _became_ your Queen; looking just as magnificent as Elizabeth would've been…Of course, by the time you became King you were already married so she couldn't have just left. Being Queen may have scared her, but she wouldn't have wanted to disappoint anyone, certainly not a Kingdom. Yes, she must've agreed to stay with you out of loyalty to the people-"

"Or maybe Christine _wanted_ to be my Queen, and loves me _more_ than Elizabeth did for you."

A fist thumped across Erik's jaw, knocking his head sideways, but he didn't show any sign of pain. Andrew repeated the action, mercilessly beating his son, adding kicks to the punches. Unable to fight back, his arms still bonded by wolves, all Erik could do is accept the strikes. His stance slouched lower and lower, his body weaker and weaker, and all he could think about to keep him for not embracing the pain and the darkness is Christine. He has to save her.

The dungeon door swung open, entering a young vampire with manic eyes and greasy hair.

"You majesty!" he shrilled; his fangs yellow. "Your majesty, she has awakened!"

Andrew halted his intended kick, shooting his stare to the vampire.

Erik too looked to the vampire, new found strength amazingly overpowering him after his brutal attack.

"_Where is she?!_" he hoarsely shouted, struggling to get on his feet. The wolves tightened their grip even more to the point they shoved him face first too the floor, pressing him down with little chance of release.

A nasty grin curling his features, Andrew straightened his clothing. "I think it's time I give our darling Christine some attention, wouldn't want her feeling left out, would we?"

"IF YOU HARM HER-!" Erik yelled; trying with everything he can to remove himself from the piercing grip. But he cannot.

"Calm my dear boy," Andrew darkly advised, slowly walking towards the vampire that brought him the news. "As long as she complies, no harm will come upon her…"

And with that Andrew left his son hysterically struggling in the cell. The cries for Christine were deafened. And Andrew's sickening lust for her consumed.

* * *

_Mere weeks ago they first made love on this very spot. He was so tender yet so passionate to her body. He worshipped every part of her; nothing was left untouched and kissed. For a whole day they were wrapped into each other's embraces, locked into each other's bodies. Christine had to literally peel herself from Erik's arms, though she didn't want too. His body brought nothing but comfort and shelter along with the pleasure. While wrapped up in him she is safe from anything. She is adored, worshipped and loved by this man. She can openly say, without hesitation, she would do anything for him…even it meant leaving him._

_Such amazing plans she had for her future with Erik. She wants more than anything to marry him, to be his second self, to carry his name, to possibly create a child. Andrew had other ideas._

_She sits alone in the vacant, messy room she planned to be her bedchamber, daydreaming that one day she may share it with Erik. Not that she could ever afford to make the abandoned Castle safe to live in, but she could dream. Unfortunately she can no longer hold that fantasy. Her immortal existence will have to continue without the love of her life. He'll be hurt by her departure, maybe even crushed, but within time he'll move on and find a woman who is suitable for him. That should rightfully share his title._

_Erik will be an amazing King, unlike his father. His heart, like her Papa's, will confirm that. And Christine isn't going to allow her own heart to interfere with Erik's born right, no matter how much it's killing her inside. If Christine could shed tears she would be sitting in a pond by now._

_God, she's only been parted from Erik no more than a day and already she misses him! They've barely been together for a month; it shouldn't be this difficult! Clearly Christine's heart fell incredibly hard for Erik._

_"Curse you Christine for allowing that to happen!" she scolds herself. "You should've stayed firm and not allow your heart to overrule your head! You knew it was a bad idea! 'Let's be friends', you said! Friends don't shout 'I love you' then make love with each other on the filthy floor! Next time a man declares he wants to be with you don't be so quick to jump into his arms!"_

_But the idea of being with another man other than Erik is a very unappealing one. She can't picture herself with anyone else. There is no one else. Yes they haven't been together for very long but she knows Erik is the man for her. He's bad tempered, can be quite bossy and incredibly stubborn, but she doesn't care; she's madly in love with the difficult man!_

_It's a good thing Christine saved her Papa's inheritance, along with earning some money herself. With that money she can set out anywhere to start a new life. Perhaps to Bath, the place where her father came from. It will bring some comfort knowing she would be walking the streets her father came from. The spirit presence of her beloved Papa may help ease the ache of being separated from Erik….hopefully._

_She'll contact George letting him know she's alright and ask him to let Dora know. It would be too risky sending a letter to her. Why did the woman have to fall in love and marry Erik's brother?! Erik or even Andrew could catch wind of where she'll be. Not that Christine believes Erik would go after her, not after the way she's leaving him. So cut-throat. So heartless. No. Erik would be too angry and too betrayed to want to go after her. He'll know within that moment he deserves better. Perhaps he'll hate her._

_Christine buries her face into her hands at the heart-breaking thought. Hopefully one day he can look back and think a bit fondly of her. That they shared something special. She'll always think fondly of him. She'll never forget him; how can she? His smell…the protective and passionate weight of his body on-top of hers…the tantalising feeling of his hands roaming over her…his knee trembling crooked smile that can make her agree to anything he wants…his loving lips halting any word or thought by a simple caress…those eyes that pierce into her very immortal soul, stun her with the haze of love that burns…his deep, commanding voice that melts her very bones when husky and haggard against her ear…_

_If she thinks hard enough, squeezing her eyes tight, she can hear that voice passionately declaring his love for her, speaking words of devotion and adoration, calling her name in reverence…_

_"Christine?"_

_Close, but he sounds more desperate than wanting…_

_"Christine?!"_

_Come on Christine, she again scolds, give the memory of Erik's voice some justice…_

_"Christine!"_

_Wait a moment…that voice sounds too loud…_

_Snapping her head up her ears strain to hear even the lightest of noise. She can hear movement._

_Up on her feet she quickly glides out of the bedchamber to the crumbling stone banister. Looking over and straight down a great lump lodges in her throat._

_Erik is at the ground floor; his head darting left and right, searching for something, appearing very frantic._

_He's looking for her._

_"Oh no!" she cries inwardly. "He can't find me! If I look into those eyes of his I will not be able to leave!"_

_Ever so quietly Christine takes light baby steps backwards. She knows this castle better than anybody, there's a secret hallway not far from her that she hasn't yet told Erik. All she has to do is to be ever so subtle-CRASH!_

_Without checking to look behind her Christine has just walked into timbers of wood and brick, causing them to fall without the quietness and subtlety she was after. 'Curse my clumsiness!"_

_"CHRISTINE?" Erik shouts again, looking up from his point at the ground floor._

_Thanks to his terrific eye sight Erik managed to catch a glimpse of a pale blue skirt whipping into thin air._

_"_CHRISTINE!"

_She throws herself into the secret hallway while Erik hurls himself up the stairs to get to the top floor. Both run as fast as lightening to get to their destinations; nothing but rapid blurs._

_With no secret hallway to lead her out into the grounds, Christine has to go through the ground floor in order to get out. Going through the main door will be too risky to be seen, she has to go through the back gardens and with a disintegrating brick wall she'll be able to easily get into the woods._

_Once more she throws herself in the direction she's aiming for, so incredibly fast. Unfortunately she wasn't so quiet. She threw the battered kitchen door open with a mighty bang, Erik instantly knew where she's intended to go._

_Just arriving at the eighth floor, Erik threw himself over the banister, to land cat-like onto the ground floor again catching a glimpse of Christine's fleeing skirt._

_Not daring to look behind her Christine zoomed through the gardens, flying past the lifeless hedges and flowers, and crunching the dead leaves and weeds. Like the Castle Christine knows the woods well, her years of spending time round these parts alone, with her father and even with the man she's trying to run from, give her the advantage of getting a head start, no matter how fast Erik can run. Or so she tells herself as she somersaults over a low trunk, indicating that she's nearing the end of the wood._

_Entering the edge of the wood, she finds the hilltop that provides the view of her precious Castle and runs to the top. Another spot she adores, a vacant area that only her, her Papa and Erik have been. She chances looking behind her. No Erik. All is still. Wearily quiet. She's taken Erik here once, so there isn't a chance he would consider coming through here to find her._

_Bringing a hand to her mouth and closing her eyes tight, she allows the reality of separating herself from Erik painfully strike her. She hates what she's doing, to herself as well as Erik. But she has to do this. Pain will eventually lead to happiness, at least for him._

_Her senses tingle and body stiffens._

_Eyes shooting open she realises she let her defences down for too long._

_Without a chance to react to her wits, something powerful pushes her to the ground._

_The weight pins her firmly with unyielding strength. She attempts to fight back, kicking, squirming, even yelling out in frustration yet she knows it's pointless in comparison to this captor._

_Wrists tightly secured in vice-grip hands, the strength pushes them onto the grass to either side of her head._

_"Don't resist me, Christine!" Erik commanded._

_Of course she knew it was Erik. She knows his touch from anywhere, even when rough. That doesn't mean she has to comply, no matter if he is to be her future King._

_"Release me!" she demanded with a frustrated cry; wriggling beneath him as he sits on-top of her; his knees keeping her sides strongly in place. "Let me go, damn it!"_

_"You think you can just disappear?" Erik angrily questioned. His hurt evident. "To just leave me? Ending what we have without a word?"_

_"I left a note!" her cry sounding more upset than frustrated yet refusing to still her movements and meet his gaze. "Please Erik, just let me go!"_

_"No."_

_"Erik-!"_

_"I will _not _let you leave me!"_

_"You don't understand!"_

_"I know what occurred between you and my father in Castle North!"_

_Christine's manic attempts for freedom abruptly halted. Not daring to meet his pressing, piercing stare she can feel scorching her face._

_Softly with his thumbs Erik rubs the inside of her wrists, to which his hands are still firmly clasped._

_"Joseph overheard what happened…"_

_Christine lay frozen beneath him. Scared of his reaction, petrified that a country of vampires will be at risk all because of her. Erik would not take the sexual advances of his father lightly. A War will commence. Lives will be lost. It will be all her fault._

_She remained completely rigid within Erik's grip._

_"Christine, you know I do not care about you not being of royal lineage!" he chokingly declared. "Do not listen to a sordid word he said to you, his opinion is worth _nothing!"

_Startlingly Christine's raises her sights to Erik._

_Her eyes meet a heartbroken man._

_"My love, when it comes between you and the throne, I'll always choose you."_

_Her stomach drops at the realisation: this shows Erik does not know the full meeting between herself and Andrew. Upon consideration, if he did know Erik would not be currently sitting on-top of her, he would be in Castle North, destroying all that got in his way. He would not be telling her at this moment that he will chose her over becoming King._

_Christine's eyes widen. "Erik that's your birth-right! You were born to be King!" she said frantically. "The people need you!"_

_"I need you more." said Erik desperately. He crouches lower, hovering over her, removing his hands from her wrists to bury them in her hair. His hands reverently stroke her hair and the sides of her face in a manner to ensure she is real beneath his touch._

_"Without you by my side being King would be pointless. You've made me feel more of a man than a title could bring."_

_Christine looked up at Erik panic-stricken. "You will also lose your title as Prince!"_

_"I don't care."_

_"That means everything, Erik! Your entitlements, your money, your home, your family-!"_

_"_You_ are my family!" one hand clung tightly to her hair and the other holds the side of her face, keeping those emeralds set on him. "I cannot be a great King not having you with me. I cannot carry out those duties knowing they are the reason we are not together."_

_Shaking her head Christine whispered, "I cannot allow you to refuse what you're meant to be! There are other women that will be there for you, that know about being royal-"_

_"Have you not listened to a word I just said?" Erik said frustratingly in his distress. "I _need_ you in my life! You, no one else, only you! And you need me! Without each other there's nothing! You _have_ to be with me, Christine! We have to be together! I _can't_ lose you!"_

_His hands alarmingly shook. His expression and eyes one of great anguish. Pleading with her not to leave him. Begging her to be with him._

_"I'll die not having you." he stated with so much sincerity._

_"Don't say that…" Christine tearfully whispered. "Don't ever say that! You cannot put your life on line just to keep me with you!"_

_"If that's the only way of having you, then so be it!"_

_Angry as well as distressed Christine cried, "You_

_cannot hold me responsible for how you react to me doing what is best for you! That is not fair!"_

_"What is not fair is us not being together!" Erik shouted; pulling her up, their faces mere inches from each other. "This past month with you has been wonderful…" he softly cried. His awe-filled eyes looking over her face; his sight caressing every feature. Marvelled by her._

_"I want you Christine. To share a home, to share a bed, to share my life. I can barely go through a day not being in your presence."_

_Gulping, and hands shaking more Erik's direct stare turned even more piercing and desperate. As if regretting what he is about to say._

_"But if you truly want this, if you truly want to leave, not in order to save my title, but because you no longer love me, then I'll let you go." The agony on the notion is evident. Christine had to inhale a deep breathe to keep herself from crying out in dismay._

_"All you have to do is look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me." He said._

_"Erik…" Christine choked; bringing her own shaky hands to his face. "You know I cannot say such words to you. I love you. I'm so in love with you I am willing to live a life of misery if that means you get what you deserve!"_

_"But_

_I am _not_ willing." said Erik; placing a hand at the back of her head, the other, his fingertips, stroking up and down her neck. "Even if you were to leave I'd abdicate. Either way I am not keeping the title. I want to keep you. I _have_ too. You are my second self- you are the reason why I was made into this creature! I adore you. _I love you."

_"Oh, Erik…" Christine sighed breathlessly. His mouth came crashing down on hers. Desperate, needful, demanding kisses. His body just as bold and powerful, pressing her back down on the grass._

_"Be my wife, Christine." he begged against her lips; slipping a circular band onto her third finger on the left. Christine's opened, stunned; finding Erik's imploring stare._

_"Marry me so we'll never have a reason to part. I will _never_ let anything come between us."_

_Christine raised her left hand, finding a blue rose planted on her finger. Though deep, the shade reminded her of Erik's eyes. It's beautiful._

_Christine brought her shocked yet love filled eyes back to Erik's._

_"Never parted…" she whispered, using her right hand to pull his face back down onto hers._

_"_Forever mine_…" Erik growled, linking his left hand onto hers; relishing the feel of the claiming ring against his skin._

* * *

Andrew entered the room where he left Christine, finding more people than he would've liked in the room, she is still wearing her less than casing nightgown. None except her should be granted to see her in such a state!

Christine sat pressed up against the headboard, her feet curled underneath her, looking scared, dazed and confused. No wonder, a group of faces who she deems as enemies ogle at her as if she were some prized mare, a hint of bemusement shining each of their leering faces.

"And who give you permission to view your future Queen in such clothing?" Andrew menacingly hissed, instantly wiping the leering looks of their faces, causing them to scuttle further back into the room.

"_Queen?_" a quiet, croaky voice from behind sounded. Christine's voice.

Andrew turned finding her looking at him with fear, confusion and…wonder? No, it couldn't be, Christine would _never _express such an emotion as that to him! Infact, she would never willingly show her fear for them either. Oh dear, Christine must be startled at her predicament.

Putting on his best arrogant, dangerous smirk, Andrew replied. "Yes, Queen. You are to be it, my dear. Why, that is the reason why you're here at all!"

Wide-eyed, eyes darting over Andrew with still that fear and confusion, Christine croaked, "I don't understand…am I meant to be your wife?"

Andrew frowned. _What she is playing at?_ _Why is there no anger? Why has she not attempted to flee? Why has not even asked for Erik?!  
_  
The expression must not have been forth coming for Christine hastily spoke, "I'm sorry, please don't be angry, it's just I don't seem to know or remember where I am, who you are and even…" she adds in defeat, "who _I_ am..."

Andrew's eyes narrowed, not believing such a story…

"She's been like this from the moment she woke, you're majesty." A servant whispered, the bemusement returning. "She recognises no one, not even her surroundings. She's not even her usual self. There's no confidence about her, sir. I believe she's telling the truth."

_The truth? Could this be actually real? Christine not knowing anything?  
_  
Looking at her Andrew finds she is looking back at him as if wanting guidance! _Guidance!_ _He _of all people! The man she hates! The man she detests! The man she wanted nothing to do with! The man who practically killed her!

Christine would NEVER gaze at him with such emotion!

What has happened to her?!

"Can you tell me," Andrew spoke queitly yet pressingly. "Can you tell me your name, my dear?"

Christine shook her head. Her confusion more pronounced with distress making an appearance. "I do not remember, sir." she rasps. Wincing, she brought her hand to her throat, wrapping her fingers around it. Andrew's eyes land on the movement, finding two pinpoint holes poking beneath the palm of her hand.

The transformation! The transformation must have altered her mind! She is a new vampire!  
A blank canvas! She remembers nothing of her life as a human! Nor when she was a vampire before!

That means she knows nothing of herself, of him, of Erik…

"Sorry sir, my throat is incredibly dry..."

Andrew snappishly turned to the closet servant beside him, "Fetch a goblet for your future Queen."

Christine's eyes followed the vacating servant, not noticing Andrew taking steps towards her.

"Now my dear," the closeness of his voice startled her, she pressed closer against the beds head board, watching Andrew intently as he made to sit on the side of the bed. His ice-blue gaze never left hers.

"We will get you fed, washed and clothed. Then we will make an announcement that our future Queen is healthy and able."

"You-You still want me to be Queen? Even though my mind is-is a blank?" Christine asked in disbelief and that wonder. "And I remember nothing of you?"

Andrew gently took her hand, giving it a small squeeze.  
Eyes imploring and with a small devilish smile, he assured,

"Yes, Elizabeth. I do still want you to be my Queen."

* * *

**Oh deary, deary, dear!**


End file.
